


Can't collect love

by Ayatsuki



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Debt collector au? Maybe, Doesn't take place in the Entity realm, M/M, Supernatural Elements, What au can i even call this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 117,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatsuki/pseuds/Ayatsuki
Summary: “Ok mate, you’re all set. Let’s hope this be the last time we meet, safer for the both of us” he softly told the man who clearly was sleeping. As he walked to the door he kicked something, the 100,000$ he gave him after taking the car, he picked it up and sat it at the table along with the glasses he cracked. “It’s all your's bud, it seem like you need it” the smiling man said as he exited out the door, went to the car and got inside and drove off to Pizzawhat to return the car, leaving the keys inside hoping the car won’t get stolen and start to walk into the city masking himself with the late night crowd until he was no longer spotted.





	1. Star-crossed punchers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Ayatsuki and welcome to my first Kingfield fic and please note I'm a novice when it comes to writing so if you find a lot of rookie mistake I apologize in advance. This chapter is really long cause it's mainly for introductions for some characters and starting the story. The story compresses four chapters, three main chapters, and a short epilogue. The only warning I'll give is that during the drunk party scene the words are both in lower and higher case so it can hurt the eyes a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I worked hard on it and thank you for taking the time to read it.

UGGGHGHHHG” was the sound that bounced inside the office. And there sitting in drowsiness and discomfort was a man with pasty white skin fairer than snow, hair black as tar, golden brown eyes that can be confused as drops of honey but blocked by black framed that’s being held by good faith and layers of tape. Dwight Fairfield is a 23-year-old who works and is the assistant manager of Pizzawhat. A pizza establishment that’s only a few miles from his apartment. As he leans back into his chair he begun to think of his past and still wonders how he got to this point in his life. He been working there for roughly 7-8 years starting at the age of 14 when he was a sophomore in high school, the job gave him some light in his future due to the fact he came from a poor family with strict spending rules. He didn’t come from a wealthy family like some kids did in his school. He was behind on current trends, devices and even jokes due to the lack of entertainment he had in his home thanks to the golden rule in his home. His parents made decent amount to keep them going but it was a struggle for all of them especially since Dwight had no idea what they even do for work, though he constantly wondered what they do, he minded his own business and didn’t pry for answers. “If it didn’t benefit the house in any way shape and or form don’t buy it!” Those words echoed in the child’s head but never stuck with him as he broke the rule numerous times again and again, with the money he earned from working he brought things like tv, a laptop and other stuff for himself so he can be like the other kids. All these things granted him joy and pleasure as he thrived in the new stuff he brought and being up to date like others, but those things couldn’t save him from his parents incoming confrontation.

“Dwight?” a soft but stern women voice shouted to the upper part of the house due to Dwight always having his door closed.

“Come down honey, we need to talk” was the words shouted at him. Even though he knows what they were going to talk about but he was still nervous and scared because he hates having these “talks” with his parents, the mere thought of it made his heart pump vigorously and sweat began to roll down his face. Regardless how he felt he got himself ready, closed his laptop he was on, left his phone on his bed so no one calls and interrupt them though he doesn’t expect anyone to call due to the lack of friends he has.

“Not like anyone gonna call” he muttered to himself as he releases a deep dishearten sigh and walked out of his bedroom door, straight downstairs and headed right to the dining room where his parents were sitting and waiting for him. He sat down at one end of the table as his parents sat on the side of it well his parents decided to keep a calm face so they won’t stress Dwight out, but he was already stressed out his mind before he even came downstairs.

“Dwight, we know you been enjoying what you had recently brought” his dad said with a calm but rugged voice.

“And that’s completely fine but son you kn- “

“I-I know the rule dad but”

“No buts Dwight” his mom said cutting him off mid-sentence “you know the house rule and you broke it!”

“Only because…” he paused well his dad raised a brow questioning his son pausing himself.

“Because?” he gave in return to Dwight”

“Because I thought if I can support myself we can cut me out of living expenses and have more money. Hell, I can even help with some stuff in the house too.” His dad rubbed his eyes in disappointment because he knew Dwight reason was half true but half lie as well. Minutes turned to hours and bickering turned to yelling at each other, but Dwight was determined to win this fight even if it takes him days or months. After hours of defending and justifying his parents caved in and gave up.

“ok Dwight…*sighs* you win, if you want to use your money to support the house then ok we won’t stop you from doing it but just remember you can stop any time”

“I know dad, but I have no problem helping, if I hard manage my money, divide it so I can have some for the house and save for college too. Trust me dad, I got this!” he said with an eager face.

“I don’t know Dwight, I’ve seen your math grades, so I’m worried about the dividing part.” He said as he began to laugh but Dwight wasn’t exactly amused by the comment and made a pouty face. They hugged it out and he immediately ran up the stairs to his room, shut his door, jumped on his bed and rolled around in excitement. The fact he can support his family now and potentially help change their lives gave him hope for him and his family, unfortunately, what he thought was a brand-new start was actually a blade readying itself to stab him in the back when he least expects it. Before the memory of the past continued loud obnoxious knocking stopped the current memory from playing and brought Dwight back into reality.

“Dwight! Hey Dwight!” A voice was shouted behind the locked office door, there was only one person in the store who can bring Dwight such a headache like so and like he guessed it was his slum boss Ace Visconti. Dwight first met Ace 7 years ago when he first started working at Pizzawhat, he was a recently transferred manager from another state which confused them as to why they grabbed a guy from another state instead of grabbing one from the branching stores. At first, Dwight didn’t have a problem with Ace and whenever Ace starts to be annoying with his weird charms Dwight just ignore him, but his coworkers were the ones laughing at him and saying “figured the new guy wouldn’t get it yet” which was confusing the poor uninformed boy. He still didn’t understand why no one likes Ace and only getting “you’ll learn soon enough” wasn’t helping him until one day he noticed something wrong. His hours weren’t matching his pay and thought it was a simple mistake until he checked older paycheck and saw they too were slightly off, wanting to ask about the checks he noticed that Ace hardly even comes in out all, almost like he doesn’t even work here. Anger and annoyed he wanted answers but all he got was disappointment and laughter from his fellow coworkers.

“We told you bro.”

“Was only a matter of time before you’ll figure it out.”

“He takes bits of each employee pay and add it to his and spends on god knows what.”

“Yea that’s why the person before you quit, they didn’t like the money they earned taken from them.”

“I heard he spends it on gambling but always loses it all.”

“Really? Cause I heard he goes to some brothel house and spends most of his time with some cheap whore.”

As his coworker continued to talk he felt hopeless and wonder if he should find another job, but with his lack skills finding a better job will prove difficult and no other places were hiring at the time so it was this or nothing for him. Being stuck between a rock and a hard place, he chose to stick with Pizzawhat, even if money is being taken from him he still determined to help his family through thick and thin. The regrettable memory was stopped when ace loud knocking snapped Dwight back to the present and causing him to open the door for his slum boss.

“Yo Dwighty boy.”

“Ace, don’t call me that.”

“Come on lighten up a little.”

“I would if you stop dumping the paperwork on me, ALL of the paperwork I should add”. The mere thought of him even being in his office was already irritating him but Ace being in the store either means he got more paperwork for him to do or make him stay late again.

“What do you want Ace? I’m busy with your shit.”

“With an attitude like that explains why you have so little friends…well from what I have seen, one friend.”

“Eerrrrrrrr”

“Relax, I was asking how the bonuses are going?”

“Of course, money…” around May the store become heavily busy and the extra money from deals and coupons tends to be high so its split the employees as bonus that get added to the next paycheck.

“Sooooooo what are we looking at?”

“Even though I should be the last person on earth to do any type math and number crunching but anyways me and …you are looking at 600 added well everyone else get 300 added”. As soon he told him the amount Ace began to rub his hands together with nothing but greed riddling in his mind, a thing Dwight seen way too much as it only leads to one thing and one thing only.

“Great so let’s take about 100 from each employee an- “

“Hold on Ace you can’t seriously be thinking of doing this? They work hard to earn their share and you did ja- “

“Ohhh Dwighty boy I can and will, you see I have stuff to settle and- “

“Then settle it with your own money not ours!”

“Oh, I am but I just need a little more coin ya know? Anyways just do it unless you want your next paycheck cut again.

Dwight rubbed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but Ace greed was too much to not get irritated by. He couldn’t afford to argue with him, Ace can easily get him fired which is something he doesn’t need especially since he barely can pay rent by himself.

“Also, todays night shift guy isn’t coming in today, so I need you to stay till closing again”

“Dude seriously? I already have plans wit- you know what nevermind, yeah I can do. I rather not have you be here destroying something.”

“Good boy, now go ahead and do what I asked and I seeeeeeeeeeeeee you later.” He closes the door leaving Dwight in his office who was furious to his core with the absurd request but with his hands being tied he couldn’t say no. He turned to the computer and went to the payroll section and did what he asked. There were only 12 employees plus him and Ace so 14 total but he be taking it from the 12 others he regrets doing, he paused for a bit after giving Ace a cold 1200 for doing nothing but he wasn’t going to let this slide. “No, I can salvage this, I can do something about this.” He scrolled down till he found his name and he gave each worker 50 dollars to them making them 250 instead of 200 but at the cause of his own bonus. He didn’t care, he was tired of Ace antics and his money laundering, so he did what he thought was right to him. After doing so he turned off the computer and leaned back into his chair and released a deep sigh and stared at the ceiling well rubbing his eyes, he was exhaust and tired of the antics he been dealing with for years but felt so powerless whenever he tries to fight back. Despite his eyes being against him he got up, did some stretches and headed out the office to the front to get an energy drink from the cooler. As he approaches the cooler he heard his name being called out and saw a teen with the Pizzawhat store apron on staring at him with an annoyed look on his face.

“Dwwwwwwwwwwwwwwight I told you those things are bad for you, especially since you drink wayyyy too much of them!” the boy claimed.

“Haha sorry Charlie but I actually need this, I didn’t get enough- “

“Enough sleep cause Ace made you stay late again or make you do his work at home, but Dwight those things are gross!” The boy having concerns for him warmed his heart and calmed his mind that was induced by Ace actions. Charlie was one of the two teens who work at Pizzawhat and the more energic one of the pair. He was a boy with fuzzy red hair, freckles going across his nose and eyes greener than an emerald who looks at Dwight like his older brother despite him scolding him with his energy drinks and coffee consumption.

“Easy Char-Char, save some scolding for my mom, I bet she gonna tear him apart once she finds out he is drinking too much of those again.” said the boy who has a smirk across his face behind the ordering counter.

“I thought my mom told you to chill on those Dwight?”

“… She did but-”

“But nothing, you know as well as I do when Char-Char makes the face around her she’s going to zoom over here and kick your ass again.” The boy begins to laugh as sweat from nervousness started to roll down his face just thinking of the boy’s mom scolding at him again. Luke was the other teen who works in Pizzawhat and like Charlie sees Dwight like an older brother but the only difference is that he’s more about teasing and irritating Dwight like what a younger sibling would do to their older counterpart. He was dark skin boy with a small black curly afro, chin stubble, eyes with the rare color of violet and is always seen chewing gum and blowing bubbles.

“Anyways you reaaalllyyy shouldn’t drink these! I heard a streamer died well drinking the same energy drinks and it was lived too! People thought he fell asleep, but he was live for 3 days straight without moving, I really don’t want that to happen to you Dwight!” The boy told him as he starts tearing up, but Dwight and Luke knew exactly what he was talking about, but it was clear that Charlie didn’t read the entire article. It was proven that it wasn’t the drinks he consumed, he came from a family with major health problems and was already experiencing the problems before his time of death but whenever Charlie makes the puppy dog eyes on him he can’t help but listen to the boy.

“Ok ok ok, look I take the one with less kick, is that ok for you?”

“NOPE!” Charlie replied with as he takes the drink from Dwight hands, putting it back into the store cooler and pulls out a water bottle and gave it to him.

“Here you go! Not only it doesn’t have the potential to kill you, but it’s also way healthier than the energy drink!”

“… *Sighs* ok Charlie I drink water instead of the energy drink” he said as he rubs his head and starts to walk to his office but not before Luke whispered to him that he sneak him a drink for him a bit later, Dwight nodded at him and smiled that he will have something to keep him up for the late night. Typing and writing away at his desk with paperwork left by Ace for him to complete by himself was tiring him quickly. The drink didn’t really help keep him up but was still thankful for Luke for bringing him one even though both of the teens shift ended about a couple hour ago, he looked at the clock at above his office door, “9:35pm” it showed and he leaned down on his desk and began to wonder if the boy’s made it home safe. Dwight normally uses the store car to quickly drop them off home, so their parents wouldn’t worry too much about them going home alone. Their parents are quite fond of Dwight and even met him in person and told him how much their sons talked about him after work and made his heart melt, he knew they look up to him but not in a manner to constantly being brought up to their family. Thoughts aside, he was drifting off into sleep because of his eyes being heavier than bags of sands but before he closes them he heard the store phone ringing and no one was picking up, he went out and answered it himself since the other worker was nowhere to be seen. He answered them and took the order since he assumed the other worker was having “lady” problems, after he took the order and asked for the address he was shocked because the address was past the outskirts of the city. Dwight didn’t know their store number even reached that far out but nonetheless he wrote it, started to make the order, took out one of the foldable boxes and once the order was down he placed it on the foldable, folded it up and put in the carrying bag. He left a note instructing her to just turn the power off and lock the door and him handling the rest when he returns, grabbed his keys and one of the spare store hats, went outside to find the puke green car with key scratches all over the driver’s door. As soon he got inside he put the bag on the passenger seat along with his wallet he left doing deliveries that day, he started the car and began to drive out the store parking lot and drove to the northern part of the city to the outskirts then reached a road that branches into two paths. He took the right path leading upwards to the woods and he continued driving down the single lane to the address with the help of the GPS on his phone. The night sky was clear as day without a single cloud to dim the bright moonlight shining up above, but exhaustion was ruining Dwight’s night as his eyes were against him and making him sleep. He looked up to the sky once more and saw a shooting star, he doesn’t really believe in wishful thinking, but it didn’t hurt him trying it it for once.

“i… I wish something different to happen, something I hate but love, get embarrassed but enjoy, regret but learn. What am I saying? Wishes don’t really come true just by asking.” he told himself but don’t realize his very wish is approaching him. He was trying to survive a battle of staying up but he was losing the fight, so he decided to pop in some music Jeff got him as a gift but not even the blasting heavy metal music couldn’t keep him awake, with his eyes opening and closing repeatedly and was losing track of both time and mind, he was determined to at least finish this delivery and head straight home afterwards. After 5 minutes of him trying to stay awake, he didn’t pay attention as he saw a person on the road ahead and immediately slammed on breaks to stop the car from hitting the person on the road.

“Oh shit, oh fuck, oh god did I hit him? I didn’t feel anything, b-but I don’t see the body. Oh fuck, oh fuck I’m so screwed.” Without a single thought, he turned off the car engine but keep the lights on so he can see and left out the car door in a hurry to see if the person he assumed he hit was alive or dead but when he got to the front of the car to inspect the body nothing was there. Turning and looking in all direction he was stomped that he didn’t find a body on the road, he rubbed his eyes and blamed them for playing tricks like that to him but before he started to head back to the car someone came behind him and quickly pinned the stomped delivery boy to the ground with great force that he couldn’t fight back.

“Do me a favor and stay down, do not get up until I leave.” was spoken to Dwight with a thick British accent, already tired and afraid, he listened to what the man said and stayed put. When the person pinning him let go he placed a stack of bills tied by a rubber band next to Dwight and walked to his car starting it up.

“Think of it of an apology gift!” the mystery man said as he drove away in the store car away from the pizza boy and as Dwight stood up and watch the car that wasn’t even his disappears before his very eyes he dropped to his knee and threw a fit that no heard but him.

“No way, NO FUCKING WAY THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING! I'M SO FUCKED! That’s it then, I’m fired, there’s no way out of this. What am I going to do now, DAMMIT!” With all his screaming and flailing around, he saw that he kicked something light that didn’t sound like a rock or a stick but instead the stack of bills left by the man who took he car.

“Pfffft what’s this? Money? It's thick but it’s probably not a lot, especially since it looks like the amount Ace uses to wipe his ass with. Let’s see, 100, 300, 8-800, 1500, 5-5000, …no way this can't be right. I have to count this again!” He counted it 3 times and reached the same number of 100,00. Dwight’s head was spinning out of control and couldn’t grasp the situation at all and the light of an approaching car didn’t help either, the car was black as the night and as it stop a man stepped out and asked Dwight if a man came by here recently. With anxiety rattling in his head he stealthily put the money in his back pocket and nervously pointed in the direction he saw the mystery man gone to and the man went back to the car and drove in the direction the delivery boy pointed to. It wasn’t until after he realized he sent them the wrong way by accident, the black car went to the road going upwards well the man who stole his car went downward but either way he didn’t care, he was too exhausted to care that they’re going the wrong way and won’t catch him. They didn’t look like cops, but he decided to stay out of it and just pulled out his phone but felt that his wallet and keys were both missing, he must have left them both in the car that was stolen from him. Exhaustion gain a friend in his head and it name was distraught, he has a spare for his apartment behind his phone case but not one for the store but once again he didn’t care, he was going to fire once Ace finds out he lost the car. After a deep sigh he punched in his address and the GPS said he’s 4 hours away by foot, but he had no choice but walk as the distant howls of wolves echoed through the road surrounded by trees. Hungry, thirsty, exhausted, stressed, and feet in pain he made to the bridge that connects the suburb he lives in to the big city, as he stopped to take a break he looked at the time and sees that it’s 2:43am and with his body ready to stop soon from exhaustion, he quickly ran which turned into a slow jog across the bridge walkway to the other side as fast he could but the size of the bridge still took him a long time to get across. Body ready to give out, he finally reached his street his apartment complex was on, as he saw the complex and was ready to just sleep on his floor a parked car in front of him turned its head lights on and he was forced to block the blinding light with his hands. He positions his hands so he can see the car and saw that it was puke green car and when the driver’s side door open he saw key scratches on it, it was the car that was stolen from him a few hours ago. There was no doubt in his mind that it’s the same guy from before and now he’s in front of him unable to see the man due to the bright lights.

“Took you long enough mate, I was waiting for you to come back but I guess that’s my fault since I did took your car.”

“It’s not mine but I didn’t expect it to get stolen today, thanks for the added twist for my nightly story.”

“Ha yea, bet you’re not gonna forget that anytime soon huh bud? But can I ask you this though?”

“What?”

“I had some guys on my ass and I was planning to fake my death with ya car here but after a while I saw no one was behind me, care to explain?” He asked and Dwight simply answered him and the mystery man couldn’t help but laugh when he Dwight told him that he accidentally pointed them in the wrong direction. Well the man was laughing Dwight try to shift his hands so he can try to get a look at the person's face but was interrupted when the man began to speak again.

“Oh hey now, I wouldn’t do that mate”

“Huh?”

“I rather keep my dashing looks unknown, the less people know about me the better but if curiosity is beating ya head that hard, by all means, go right ahead and look but I’m going have to slug ya.” he told the exhausted delivery boy. He couldn’t tell if what he said was true or a bluff, but curiosity is craving for the shadowy man appearance so he starts from the ground and move up. He was wearing muddy black boots meaning he was somewhere wet before their encounter, he moved up to his pants next and he was wearing casual dark blue jean you see anyone wearing. He moves to the torso and arms, he was wearing a plain white button up shirt with the last button undone well wearing a tannish green Harrington jacket unzipped with the collar being red plaid on the inside and having his sleeves pushed up past his foreman revealing a lion tattoo on the right forearm. His chest was sticking out of his shirt a bit meaning he works out from time to time, same with his arms, they couldn’t be hidden by his jacket as they stick out just like his torso. After the torso examination, he moved to the head but all he got to see was a rugged jawline before a left hook came punching Dwight hard in the face knocking his glasses off and laying him flat on the street. With his vision blurring and can’t stop hearing a sharp ringing in his ear, he began to pass out due to not having any strength left in his body. But before he passed out he heard one thing, it was distorted but he still made it out.

“Sorry mate, let’s hope this won’t a happen.” was all he heard before giving out. After the delivery boy fell unconscious the man turned off the lights, took the cluster of keys with him, closed the door and walked up to the sleeping man on the street and crouched down near him as he took out a worn-out wallet and open it up as he began to read the ID inside.

“Dwight Fairfield hmmmm? From his birth year, he must be either 23 or 24.

Height: 5’11

Address: apartment complex 5 on West Arc Ave, apartment #106. Hmmmmm I didn’t hit him THAT hard did I? Hope I didn’t bu- oh he looks exhausted, that might explain why he dropped after one swing haha. Well I can’t leave him here, alright bud come on.” He picked up both the new cracked glasses and unconscious man and carried him to the apartment complex and went up the stairs to the top floor to his apartment, unlocked the door and brought the Dwight in his home and laid him down on his couch. He closed the door then turned on the lights and start to inspect the single room apartment. The living room takes the majority of the space, it contains a long light green couch with a decent length coffee table in front with empty cans of energy drinks and empty cartons of carry-out food and pizza boxes on top.

“I guess he uses this a table for anything, ignoring the empty stuff it's fairly clean in here,” the man told himself as he continues to look around. In front of the table was 40-inch tv sitting on top of a small black shelf with consoles with strange logos on them and tons of video games.

“Ha. I figured he be that type of guy,” he chuckled a bit and moved to the small bookshelf that holds both books and manga, more manga than actual books.

“Plays video games, reads, and an anime nerd, eh I figured this too.” After inspecting the living room he went to the kitchen which was the smallest part of the apartment, it can only fit about two people and it holds a large refrigerator, an oven, microwave and other things you find in any ordinary house kitchen. He looked in both the freezer and fridge compartments to find something to put on the unconscious man face to reduce the swelling but when he looked inside, there was barely anything in the to find.

“Add starving to the list, he is on the scrawnier side, but I didn’t think he wouldn’t have food.” The only thing he found that could help was a frozen pack of ground beef, with his hands tied with limited stuff in the apartment he went over and place the frozen beef pack the Dwight swelling right cheek. After placing it he felt a tug on his pants legs and looked down to see a black puppy with white paws was trying to attack him.

“Trying to protect ya owner ay? You going to be a great dog in the future.” he said as he began to rub the puppy and the fury the small puppy had turned into excitement and started to enjoy the built man presence. After a bit, he felt something else brushed his side to see a grey cat with black stripes on its back. Unlike the puppy, the cat instantly loved the man and pours whenever he rubbed it. He got up and started to walk down the hallway and saw two rooms, the one on the right was the bathroom well the one in front was the bedroom. He went into the bedroom to inspect it like the other parts of the apartment, there was a bed propped up against the corner with a window above it. On the far left holds a small dresser with paperwork spread out and a laptop with the same logo as the consoles in the small shelf in the living room, and next to the dresser was a small table with a desktop set up with crushed cans of energy drinks around it.

“If he keeps drinking these he’s going to keel over.” he said lifting the crushed can, after he inspected the room he took the blanket off the bed and carried it out to the living room and laid it over the sleeping man.

“Ok mate, you’re all set. Let’s hope this be the last time we meet, safer for the both of us” he softly told the man who clearly was sleeping. As he walked to the door he kicked something, the 100,000$ he gave him after taking the car, he picked it up and sat it at the table along with the glasses he cracked. “It’s all yours bud, it seem like you need it” the smiling man said as he exited out the door, went to the car and got inside and drove off to Pizzawhat to return the car, leaving the keys inside hoping the car won’t get stolen and start to walk into the city masking himself with the late night crowd until he was no longer spotted.

Daylight soon peeked through his living windows and Dwight started to wake up but immediately cupped his right cheek as it was still in pain, but the swelling was toned down as he looks down he saw a thawed ground beef pack on his floor and picked it up.

“Was this on my face? I don’t remember putting it on, wait how did I even get in my apartment? D-did he... carry me? No that can’t be right, maybe it was all a bad dre- “he stopped as grab his newly cracked glasses off the table and saw the money from last night sitting there in front of him.

“it…wasn’t a dream.” he sighs as he remembers that the car is missing and his already taped glasses are now cracked well his cheek still red and in pain, he looked at his phone and saw that ace called him 4 times and missed all of them. In a panic, he called him back to see what he wanted to say to him.

“Dwight? Dwighty boy where are you!?”

“Sorry Ace, I had a weird night and I’m still trying to process what happened.”

“Well I can tell what’s happening right now!” he sounded furious, he knows that the car is missing and going to fire him for it.

“You’re four hours late, like a WHOLE four hours dude.”

“I AM!? Shit I’m sorry about that Ace and I am really sorry the car too, I didn’t mean to- “

“Well I’m certainly ain’t happy about the car, the damn thing almost had no gas when I used it, I told you to fill her up before your shift ends.” He was confused that car was back at the store? How? When? He asked himself and thoughts started to flow in and out of his head but ignored them and continued the conversation with Ace.

“Wait the car is at the store?”

“Uhh duh? Where else where it be? You on the good shit too? I remember- “

“No, I’m not on any drugs! I just had a weird dream that’s all.”

“Well don’t bother coming in today, I’ll just take care of things here. Rest up and try not to let it happen again.” He hung up on him, he looked at the time and saw that it was 12:13pm June 1st, 4 hours late like Ace claimed. With the whole day to himself, he decided to message Claudette to see if she wants to come over make up for yesterday’s sudden bail.

“Yooooooo I got the day off, wanna come over once you’re finished?” He shot at her and less than a few seconds she instantly replied back.

“Sure ^-^, shop ends at 3 so I be there around 4ish.”

“Sweet I’ll wait for you till then, I had a crazy encounter last night that you won’t believe!”

“Dude I literally watched Meg shove a cactus up someone ass today because he was harassing us. She only didn’t get arrested cause it was in self-defense, I doubt anything gonna top that”

“Trust me it’s going to beat that story ass”

“The last time you said that your story was “crazy” it was that you saw Beyoncé in a Starbucks drive-thru and she saw you for .5 seconds”

“…Low blow Claud, low blow. Anyways I better get ready, see you soon”

“SEE YOU SOON TOO!” Their messaging stopped and he started to clean up his apartment to make it look nice for Claudette, as he tidies up a bit he put everything back in place and put the meat back into the fridge. He went to the bathroom, took off his work clothes and turned on the shower and began to clean himself. After 20 mins, he turned the shower off and got out, dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist, stood in front of the mirror with a blow dryer and dried his hair. Soon after he went to his room dresser and took out his Batman boxer, a white t-shirt, and sweat pants and put them on and headed to his couch to flop on him and started playing video games until Claudette arrives. After marathoning video games for hours he heard someone knocking on his door, he paused the game and got up to open the door to see it was his best friend Claudette with bags of groceries in her hands that was clearly for him.

“Sorry I took so lon- OH MY GOD DWIGHT WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR FACE!?” She screamed as she rushed in, closes the door, pull him to the couch and looked at his still swollen red cheek.

“Ha. Like I told you, it was crazy but before that why did you brought me food? I’m fine yo- “

“No, you are not! You know damn well you ain’t eating the proper amount and just chugging energy drinks and coffee down your throat.”

“Harsh Claud.”

“But its true Dwight! Look it’s not even a lot but it’s enough to get you by.” She got up and carried the bag to his fridge and he simply watched her put the stuff up as she scolds him on his eating habits. Claudette Morel was a dark skin woman who presence fills any room with warmth and love, like Dwight, she too wears black-framed glasses and hair was small dreads with some of it tied together with a rubber band, she’s often to be seen wearing a beret whenever she’s outside or sometimes working. Dwight first met her during his second month of sophomore year, she was the new student who came from Canada and quickly gained the attention of others who wanted her to be their friend but she either ignored or avoided him as she knows that it’s because she’s new. When second period arrived she was in her biology class, her very subject but she’s couldn’t enjoy due to everyone crowding around, only through the teacher the kids calmed down and got away from her. The teacher told her there’s isn’t any assigned seating so she can sit either at a desk or at the black table tops. She sat in the front and class begun, after a while the teacher announced that a project is coming up and they can either in a group of 3 max or do it alone and Claudette being new the kids desperately tried to get her to work with them.

“New kid new kid work with us!”

“Nah work with me and we can make a nice swirl.”

“With a comment like that there’s no way she’ll work with you!”

“Oh and you think cause you’re popular she gonna join you basic bitches?” The kids were arguing left and right and it was driving Claudette insane, she just wants to get away from all of them and find some peace and quiet. she turned her head behind her and she saw a pasty skinned boy with black framed glasses and short black hair sitting by himself at one of the tabletop in the back who looked like he was having trouble with something, she picked up her things and walked away from the screaming kids to the table the boy was sitting at.

“Ugh I been here for half a day and no one in this school don’t know what personal space mean!”

“*Chuckles* not easy being new huh? Normally people like to feel like the star of the show.”

“Guess I must not be normal then cause too much attention can be annoying at times.”

“Wish I can say I can relate but I really can’t, you get no attention if you’re not interesting enough here.”

“Oh baloney, that type of thinking is why people are trash 90% of the time!”

“Haha yeah, I guess you can say that.” The boy couldn’t help but laugh because of how true that statement was and when he was done, the girl hand stuck out across the top for him to shake.

“Claudette Morel.”

“Dwight Fairfield.” he answered back shaking her hand, afterward she looked at the paper he was having trouble on and easily helped with him and he was relieved that someone else besides the teacher helped with it. She pulled out her schedule to see her classrooms were at, Dwight looked at it and told her they have the same 2nd, 3rd, 4th and even lunch together and told her he gladly showed her where the classes are at. That meeting of the new girl and the outcast turned into an eight-year-long friendship, Dwight popped out of the sweet memory when she shouted his name and asked him was he even listening, he said he was listening to her even though she already knew he wasn’t. After she put up everything she brought, she came back around and sat on the other end of the couch and then asked what happened, he told her everything that happened last night and didn’t miss a single detail either.

“Dwight, that sounds like you met the Collector last night”

“The Collector?”

“Seriously Dwight? You’re on the internet as much me and you never heard of him?”

“Haha nope!”

“Ugh! Hold on a bit… annnnnndddd ok I find it.” She gave him her phone and scrolled through articles about the “Collector”

“He showed up five years ago, he’s a debt collector who sometimes takes other work and his employer never care how he handles things just as long the job was completed. I heard he kills anyone who knows a single thing that can give away his identity.”

“B-but why didn’t he kill me? He let me look him but his face before I got punched, he even carried me in here, put a blanket on me and even put something cold on my swollen face.”

“Yea but are we even sure it was him who put you back home?”

“He was the only one with my keys, so it had to be him.”

“Then I got nothing honestly, just got lucky I guess. Man this city been crazy lately with ever since he came, cops are out at night trying to pick up anything on him. Didn’t you say you saw everything but his face? What he looks like?”

“Uhhh he was really built, like jacked up kinda and wore a tannish green Harrington jacket with the inside of the color was red plaid. Oh he had a tattoo of a lion on his right forearm and had a thick British accent, everything else he wore you would find on anyone else honestly so it’s not worth saying.

“So we got accent, jacket, and tattoos too. We got more than cops would ever get.”

“I would tell them but…”

“Yea, you’re in a tight spot and telling the police is putting yourself at risk wouldn’t it?” After hours of gossip between the two they stopped because it was getting late and night already took control sky blanketing it with stars, Claudette picked up her things, hugged Dwight and mention that the carnival is here for the week and wants to go with him before the week ends. He told her he might not be able to but if he can he will, she hugged him again and left out the door and he sat on his couch looking at the time on his phone. “9:34pm” it showed him but before he turned it off he got a message from Feng.

“Yooooooo get on!”

“Don’t you think there’s a better way of saying it?”

“You’re right let me start over, hey bitch get on!”

“…” after replying he went to his room and came back with his laptop with Feng’s esports team logo on it, he turned it on and went on the game she wanted him to play and invited her. Grabbing a pair of headphones and plugging them in they started a voice chat to speak to each other.

“Took you long enough dude.”

“Kept you waiting huh?” he said with a deep rugged voice pretending to be someone else.

“I thought you was stuck on the third game? Eh don’t matter the match is loading up.

“I thought you said I was bad to play with?”

“You are but that what makes matches hard and challenging, carrying your ass feel nice, besides my job mates are annoying me and I rather have fun than to train and I only get that with you.”

“Aww sound just like a tsun- “

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” As they start to play he couldn’t help but remember when he first met her even if it was mashed with a bad experience that almost happened if it wasn’t for her. It was his 4th month in sophomore year and the rumors of him being gay was spread throughout the school like the plague thanks to someone eavesdropping on him and Claudette conversation, eyes darted on him whenever he passes someone like he was some rodent on the streets. There were people like him at his school but unless you were one of the popular ones you become a disease to everyone and that what the kids saw him as. After the school day was over he wanted to just go to his house and never leave it again, Claudette was sick that so he packed his things since he didn’t have to wait for anyone but he took longer than he usually does and was the last one left in the class. As he walked out the door he saw some boys with devilish grins looking at him and started to walk to him, he ran from them to another hall with a different way down but there were boys waiting for him there too and like the others walked to towards him. Already in the state of panic, he was forced to use the staircase near the gym but as he ran down the steps and reached the 1st floor he saw even more boys to his right, he was force to run to the gym and use the emergency exit to school but there was more boys who were upperclassmen walking to him forcing him to locker room to hope to find the teacher but they weren’t there. The annual full staff meeting was today, delaying club activities by an hour and he turned around he saw the boys closed and locked the door.

“Sit tight Dwight!”

“We got something special in store for you in a bit!” The boys outside the door told him. Dwight was panicking, sweating and crying and just having a full-on breakdown. He watched gay films and they all ended the same and the fact he’s in a scenario like the films made him curl up and just cry relentlessly, begging for anything to just take him out of this situation and that’s exactly what he got.

“Pssshh, hey! Up here, HURRY!” a pair of arms were sticking out the removed tile from the ceiling reaching for him, without a single hesitation he jumped up to grab both of the arms and with the all the other person might they pulled him up and quickly put the tile back in place. They crawled over to the vent and peeked through it to see the boys looking around confused.

“I thought you said he was in here?”

“HE WAS, he must of escape like the diseased rodent he is!”

“Dammit we won’t get a chance like this ever, come on let’s just go.” The boys left and both Dwight and the unknown person in front of him exhaled in relief as they were able to escape a risky situation like that. The person shined their phone flashlight and told Dwight to follow them, after minutes of crawling lightly through the school ventilation ducts they exit out and came across a classroom Dwight never seen in the school.

“Hello MTV and welcome to my crib, anyways you’re safe here, they never find this place.”

“Where… are we? I never seen this room.”

“That because we are actually underneath the school, when they rebuild it they didn’t bother to touch this classroom for whatever reason, oh check this out.” The person ran to a switch and flipped it, turning on little Christmas lights that was hung around the classroom, the lights wasn’t too bright with gave the perfect middle lightening that they preferred. As they turned around he started to inspect their appearance. The person in front of him was a small Asian girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail with bangs in the front, she was wearing an oversized jacket with a cartoon lion on the front with ears on the hood and grey tights with black slip-on shoes.

“Isn’t it cool? This room have a bathroom and the plumbing is still working down here too, like this isn’t a half-assed job, it’s a straight fuck up and they don’t even know it!” Though excited to show him around the boy was still rubbing his red eyes and breathing heavily.

“Hey man calm down, you’re safe, 100% so stop crying ok?”

“I’m so-sorry, you’re right I should stop.”

“Hey don’t say it like that, it makes me sound like an ass, ugh nevermind that. My name is Feng Min, pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh I’m Dw- “

“Dwight Fairfield right? Yea it’s kinda impossible to not know who you are. You been the talk of the school for a while now, heard some fucker overheard your convo with a friend and spread it to everyone, the little asshole. That really blows man, having your shit told by some nosy fucker is super annoying li-WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?”

“No I-I-I-I just re-really happy th-that”

“Come on man, how many times I got to say it, you’re safe here!”

“I-I know but it was re-really scary what happened.” He wiped the tears from his red-stained eyes and the snot that was dropping from his nose and started to calm himself. Feng was right, there’s was no way anyone knows this classroom exist or the fact it’s under the school. After he relaxed himself Feng went to the mini fridge and pulled out two sodas and handed one to Dwight. After receiving the drink he began to look around the classroom, it was decked out with bean bag chairs, some tables, a tv, a small Wi-Fi box and more stuff only someone with money can get.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how are you able to afford all of this? Are your parents rich?”

“Rich? I’m middle class at best but hold on a sec, I’ll show you.” she said as she ran to a small closet and pulled out a cheap cartoon white lion mask and put it on her face.

“Yup it’s the one and only Shining Lion, go ahead and be amazed and awed”

“…”

“What? It’s me! The Shining Lion! Like hello?”

“…Who’s the Shining Lion? Is it an indie band or something?”

“Indie ba-, NO YOU BLOCK HEAD, ME! You know the famous streamer!?” After she thoroughly explained to him who she is online he explained to her that he only recently gotten a laptop and not up-to-date with the internet. After hearing what he said about his home she was horrified and described his old lifestyle before his tech as “primitive” and “barbaric” and she can never live like that. Hours passed and they soon picked up their things and Feng lead him to the Entrance/Exit, after walking down a long hallway they reached a reinforced metal door with custom keyhole lock. She took out a key and unlocked it and opened it up and they both walked outside finding themselves in the woods a bit away from the school.

“I took a walk out here and fall down into the overgrown bushes here and saw the door, the key was under a fake rock and I went inside and find the classroom with the lights and plumbing still working. Am I lucky or what?” She then showed him the way to back to the school and then showed him two ways to get to the door.

“If you’re certain no one is behind you take the normal way but if you have a hunch you’re being followed, run through the alternate by following the marking I set, they get lost by the time you find the door and just give and go.

“Ok I got it but just to be safe I’ll stick to using the alternate path since I can never really tell if someone is watching.

“Fine by me, try not to tell anyone about this but if you do make sure it’s someone you trust.” With that being said the two walked from their school to her Feng house and parted ways till the next day. As days and months go by Dwight showed the hidden classroom to Claudette and introduced her to Feng and the three began an inseparable friendship throughout their remaining school years. After graduation Feng was offered a position to an esport team and Claudette was got accepted in a top university in another state, after hugging it out and being proud of them and they said their goodbyes and he watched them leave as Dwight remained in the city unable to continue his dream.

“GOT DAMMIT DWIGHT, YOU MISSED ANOTHER ONE!” The scream snapped him out the dreaming trance and made him realized he was still in his match and causing his team to start losing. After several matches, they said their goodnights to each but before logging off she told him that she’s coming to visit him soon and will give an update when exactly, the news made him excited since the last time he seen her was at the esport tournament back in December. They both logged off then headed straight to his room and flopped on his bed and started to sleep, but as he closes his eyes he wonders why the Collector let him go like that so easily but before he gave it more thought he fell to sleep. Days passed by quick before both Dwight and Claudette realized it was Wednesday already, Claudette dealt with the same things with nothing interesting and same goes with Dwight, but Monday was tough considering Charlie saw his red cheek and started to worry and spaz out. When he woke up Thursday morning, he got a message from Ace saying he didn’t need to come today, after reading the message he called Claudette to tell her he’s free today but she told him she’s sick and was actually going to call him asking if he can help Meg with a request that was due today. He agreed to help and she told him to be by her store by 12pm, they hung up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and change out of his night clothes and put on another white t-shirt, tan shorts and his black flip-flops. After his morning routine, he went out and made breakfast, feed both Bell and Bucky, cleaned out Bell’s litterbox, let out Bucky so she can use the bathroom, called an Uber and left to the shop in the city. He reached Claudette shop, “The Blooming Start”, opened the door which ringed the small bell as he went inside.

“Dwight? Is that you?”

“Yeah it’s me, you ready?”

“Yeah just let me grab the forms for them to sign and we'll be all good.” Dwight doesn’t know much about Meg, she was more of Claudette friends than his but always enjoys being around her and hearing her stories of how she broke a guy’s arm at an auto store because he grabbed her bottom or when she dropped kicked another guy through a window at a McDonalds for flipping her skirt. She rolled out two dollies with large potted ferns on it. The request was an easy one, all they had to do is deliver the ferns to the location and make sure they sign the papers since they paid in advanced. They pushed the dollies out the door, turned off the store lights but left the green house lights on and locked the door behind them. The building wasn’t too far from the shop so it was an easy day for the both of them, a bit passed and Meg stopped to tie her shoe that became undone but Dwight not noticing kept walking on. Once she finished tying them she got up to push the dolly to catch up to Dwight but ended up bumping into a built man wearing a tannish green Harrington jacket unzipped with the inside color of the collar being red with plaid and has a tattoo of a lion on his right forearm.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there mister.”

“It’s all good love, mistakes happen all the time, but damn you’re kinda jacked. I bet you take a track straight to the face and walk it off like it’s nothing.” The tall built man said with a thick British accent.

“Thanks, I do workout when I can but you look like you can survive a meteor landing on top of you.”

“I’m honestly flattered by your comment but trust me these are just for show mostly, a good hit with a stick and I’m falling.”

“I think anyone being hit with a stick will get knocked down.”

“Haha I guess that’s true but man any guy would kill for a girl who can kick their ass, god knows I would.”

“Too bad for them, my shop is girls only.”

“Well whatever girl you find will be super lucky to have someone like you, anyways I’m heading to the park, I can use some R&R. Again sorry about that for bumping into ya love.”

“Oh it wasn’t a problem and yeah I have someone to do too, nice talking to you mister.”

“Pleasure was all mind.” They wave each other goodbye and she sprinted up the sidewalk and find Dwight at a crosswalk waiting for her, almost reaching their destination he started asked her what happened and why she was way behind.

“Yeah sorry, I stopped to tie my shoes and when I was done I accidentally bumped into a guy.”

“Oh? What he looked like?”

“Well for starters he was batshit insane to be wearing a jacket in this damn heat, like I know summer started already but damn it's June, lighten up a little with the heat.”

“Well depends on the color of the jacket, some colors absorb more heat than others. What was its color?”

“Ummmm I believe it was a tannish green one, he had his sleeves pushed up too.” Dwight's eyes widen and his head started to hurt.

“Meg…was the inside part of the collar was red?”

“Now that you mention it was red with plaid actually.” Sweat started to form on his face, he needs more info to see if it’s the same guy from before or happen to be a different person.

“Meg what else did you see on this guy?”

“Hmmmm majority of his head is a buzzcut except for the top, it still had brownish black hair. He was really built too, he must bench press cows or something, also he had an awesome ass lion tattoo on him right forearm too.” His body froze, his legs refused to move as his shirt started to get soaked with his sweat.

“M-Meg… did he…had an British accent too?”

“You ok dude? I thin- “

“ANSWER!”

“JESUS DUDE, yes he a had a real thick one, he said he was heading to the park to relax.” After hearing what she said his memory of that night reappeared and in a instant he left the dolly and Meg and bolted to in the direction to the park.

“DWIGHT! WHAT THE FUCK!? IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSSS!” She screamed at him leaving her to push the dollies, after some time his running turned to exhausted jogging but even though he was cover in sweat he made to the park side entrance. It was a large park with one big tree next to the knee-deep pond with some fish and ducks on top swimming, he scanned the park to find the man Meg described and he found him sitting on a bench that was in front of the tree. Despite being exhausted, he ran over to the man sitting down who fitted the description, the man sitting was deeply confused as why a sweaty guy is in front of him catching his breath. He tried handing the clearly exhaust man a bottle of water, but it was smacked away by Dwight’s sweaty hands, the rude jester raised a brow on the at sweaty man.

“*Pants* YOU!”

“Uhhhh you need something mate?”

“Don’t *pants* act dumb with me *pants*”

“O…k? Look have we met or something?”

“Have we-OF COURSE WE MET, YOU PUNCHED ME!” Dwight shouted at the man as he isn’t taking it serious and only giving laughter back in return.

“I think I’ll remember punching somebody mate, seriously what ya on about? Are you ok?”

“CUT THE SHIT!”

“Yikes, I see you got some fangs!”

“Look, I know it’s you from the other night, the one who took the car and crap. But you’re just gonna keep playing dumb huh? Well I got news for you jackass cause I know you’re the co- “ he stopped, the man gave a piercing gaze at Dwight petrifying with fear like he was about to be stabbed or being held at gunpoint.

“Look buddy, we see people who we think we know but it was just some stranger with similar looks. You shouldn’t go up to random strangers and start shouting at them cause you thought they was this person.” He formed his hand like a gun and fired it at Dwight’s head.

“BAM, dead because you like to run up on random people accusing them of harming you.” All of that was said with a smile that can make the devil himself squirm, Dwight wasn’t wrong on the man true identity and the smiling man know it which only made his sweating more intense, soaking his shirt making it a bit see-through.

“(Oh FUCK! Why did this? I can’t beat him, he knows me, My name, my address, my job, am I safe? Can I even hide? Where can I hide? I-I don’t want to die.)” So many thoughts flowed into his head and gave him a headache, he wanted to run but to where?

“DWIGHT YOU DICK!” A woman voice shouted from behind scaring the already panicking boy.

“WHY THE FUCK YOU LEFT!? I HAD TO DO AL- “she stopped as she saw that the guy in front of Dwight was the man from earlier.

“Dwight why are you bothering him!? Sir, I’m so sorry for him bothering you.”

“Oh it’s all good, he just confused me with someone else. Honestly I’m quite flattered considering my rugged looking face, anyways I better get going since I somehow freaked him out.” He patted Dwight’s back and walked away as Meg continued to yell at him for ditching her with the dollies, after she was done she told him to just go home because he was soaked and wrecks of sweat. He did what she said and walked to the entrance of the park but before he left he turned around and looked at the other entrance and colored drained from his body only leaving white behind, the man was looking straight at him with the same devilish smile from before.

“(Run, RUN!)” was the words that echoed in his head and out of desperation, running was what his legs were doing, he was pushing and knocking down people on the sidewalks as he tries to reach his home to locked himself and never leave again. He eventually made it to his apartment and once inside he closed and locked his door then pushed his back against the door and slid down, he couldn’t grasp what is happening to him right now. He wanted to call someone, anyone, he didn’t care who it was as long it was a person. He reached in his pocket to pull out his phone but as he’s pulling it out a balled-up piece of paper fell out too, he didn’t put anything in his pocket beside his keys and wallet, no paper. He picked it up, opened it up and start to read what was written on it.

“12:00am tonight, park, come alone and don’t be late. Signed by: The Collector.”

Dwight’s head spun out of control, he had no control over his thoughts which flowed intensely in and out again well he began to hyperventilate. He wanted to tell someone but who? He can’t with Meg because he thinks she’s still mad at him and Claudette is sick, so he doesn’t want to bother her. Feng isn’t even in the state yet and nor is Jeff, he had no one to rely on to help him in his time of need. After managing to somehow calm himself he just decided not to go at all, it was the only and safest option for him. He gave himself a little pep talk and went to his bathroom and showered his sweat-drenched body, dried himself once again he was finished and wore his light blue grayish jacket since he wasn’t bothering to wear a shirt, his white beanie with the red strip and a pair of gray sweat shorts and went to his living him and flopped on his couch. He played video games and played with his pets to help pass time and clear his head which was working for him at first but when the late night approached all type of comfort didn’t stop him thinking of the note. “11:29pm” his phone showed and he heard ticking noise in his head with a voice asking the same question over and over again, the simple question was too hard for him to answer as his life is potentially looking at death.

“(Tick tock Fairfield, will you stay or go? Tick tock Fairfield, tick…tock.)” Those words were on repeat without end, again and again with the imaginary clock ticking inside his head.

“Tick…tock, tick…tock, ti- “ the time turned to 11:30pm and Dwight jumped up off his couch in a panic and threw on his black flip-flop, grabbed his wallet and keys, called another Uber and left to the park. It didn’t take him long to reach the park, he actually arrived early with there being no traffic this late at night. He got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the park, the park light posts that followed along with the arced-walkway were on brightening the park making it easy to spot the only person sitting on the same bench from earlier today. He swallowed out of nervousness as he walked to where the man was sitting but sat at the other side of the bench, he avoided eye contact with the Collector by either just looking at the ground below or stare at the large tree a few feet in front away from them.

“Honestly? I didn’t think you would have come, kinda glad ya did though. Now I bet you’re thinking what I’m going to do to you hmm? Choke, drown, bury, beat up. Gun you down, man the list just goes on and on don’t it? The man was laughing hoping to lighten up the tense mood, but it did the exact opposite, it made Dwight sweat again and in attempt to clean some of it off with his jacket sleeve he knocked off his glasses by accident blurring his vision.

“Ok, let’s get this started shall we?” The built man said as he stood up and walked other to Dwight’s side of the bench and took something out his jacket pocket and was bringing closer to Dwight’s head, with his vision blurred he couldn’t make out what it was which only made his bladder build up and for sweat to fall even faster.

“(He g-gonna kill me right here in public!? Is this really how It ends!? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry everyone. I can’t be there for you guys anymore. Please, just please be safe everybody)”. With no control of his body, he released his bladder and wetted his side bench forcing the man to back up a bit, now Dwight wishes he was dead for doing something like this in public in front of someone.

“JESUS MATE! Christ man, uhhhh where are th- oh found them!” He picked up Dwight’s glasses of the ground, brushes them off a bit with what was in his hand and put it them back on Dwight’s face.

“Ok, now that you got ya glasses can you please look at what’s in my hand?” Slowly opening his eyes that were shut tight, he saw that the object in his hand was a small smooth gray rug with a rose stitched at the center. The man started to wipe the sweat off Dwight’s face and neck and then put the rug back in his pocket.

“Alright, that takes care of the sweat but what about the pee…oh! Wait right here ok?” The man ran off leaving Dwight alone on the urine-drenched bench, 10 minutes later he returned with a pair of blue Hawaiian swimming trunks and gave it to him.

“Sorry bud, this was all they had at the convenient store.”

“I-it’s ok but uhhh mind if you spot me?” The tall Man nodded and look out well Dwight started to quickly take off both his shorts and underwear and put on the swimming trunks he received. He put the wet clothes in the park trash bin then went to the other bench next to him and the man followed, they sat next to each other but neither was talking so the man decided to break the ice.

“Wasn’t trying to make you wet yourself, so much for first impression huh?

“I think you ruined your first impression when punched me and stole the car I was in!”

“Yikes, I see you ya still have your fangs from earlier, but you’re right, so let’s start over.”

“Start over?”

“Yeah why not? I don’t wanna give out my name yet but let’s start with yours.”

“Don’t you already know it?”

“Yea but proper introduction is always the first thing you should do right?”

“W-well I’m D-D-D”

“D-D-D, come on man, I have no intention of hurting you so just relax ok?” Though the man was trying to get Dwight to relax, his efforts were in vain because he couldn’t stop shaking and sweating, the man took out his rug again but instead of wiping the sweat he instead loaned it to him.

“Since I can’t get you to stop sweating at least take this for the night, you’re starting to wet your jacket a bit.”

“Oh I forgot, I never put on a shirt after I showered earlier today.” Being curious the tall man pulled back Dwight’s jacket a bit and looked down, the sudden act turned Dwight red and left stunned.

“Huh you weren’t lying, ya not as scrawny as I thought you was. I don’t know why I thought you would be hairy haha.” After coming back to himself he smacked the other man hand of his jacket.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?”

“Oh sorry, didn’t think you were the type who don’t like when peeps see their body.”

“I don’t have a problem with that, but you just don’t go and do that to people you just met!”

“Ok, ok I won’t do it again *chuckles*.” After simmering down his phone vibrated forcing him to check it and saw that Ace messaged him asking if he can move the empty file cabinet from Dwight’s office to his, the message was clearly for him in the morning but since he already out he chose to do it now.

“So, where we headed?”

“We?”

“Well for starters the name on ya phone was Ace, I assume it must be Ace Visconti?

“H-how?”

“He’s a little weasel that escaped from debt collectors all over. Once I get my hands on him I’ll- “

“NO! please no, I can’t have him go missing and getting the police involved.”

“Why? I HIGHLY doubt he’s that good of a boss.”

“He isn’t but… just know if he goes missing…something might happen to me, so please don’t ok?”

“I mean I wasn’t from the start but since you said that I definitely won’t, but if he becomes too much for you let me know, I handle him.” He nodded in agreement and started to walk to Dwight’s job and the man walked behind him, as they walk the built man started to whistle a tune to rid the silence that was taking hold of the night.

“So… have you ever killed someone?”

“Would you believe me if I said I haven’t killed anyone?”

“No.”

“Ouch, ya answered a little too fast but I don’t blame you for not believing me. Especially since I had it made that way.” The last sentence confused Dwight but he didn’t really think much of it. They made it to Pizzawhat and they went to unlock the door and went inside. He turned on the lights and started walking to his office.

“it shouldn’t take me long to move it, just don- “before he finished he saw the man already eating a pizza that was left in the oven that only God knows how long, he made a disappointed face and left to do Ace request. He moved the cabinet from his to Ace and then locked but doors, he started to walk back but heard children voices in the store so he rushed to the front and find both Luke and Charlie in the store talking the tall man.

“Why are you two are in the store? AT 12:10AM?”

“Chill Dwight, we were just on our way to the carnival and saw that the store lights were on, so we went to check it out.” Luke explained well blowing a bubble with his gum.

“Yeah but uhhh please don’t tell our parents please?”

“Seriously Char-Char, you be ready to break 3 guys arms but get scared when it comes to Dwight. He's not gonna rat us out.”

“Yeah you’re right but uhhh Dwight, who’s he?” he pointed at the man eating another slice of old oven pizza.

“Oh I’m his friend, nice to meet you kids.”

“We’re not friends!”

“Ouch man *sniffle* that kinda hurt.”

“Dwigggghhhhtt don’t be mean to him, he seems nice to be friend with!”

“Yeah man, you can actually use some.” That comment darted his eyes that was filled with annoyance at Luke as he gave a smile masked with gum in return, he then turned his head back and look at Charlie who was making the same puppy dog eyes to him but was spoiled due to the man doing the same face but with a mouth full of chewed pizza.

“I-I was joking, haha see? We are friends!”

“Really? Oh good, you really needed more Dwight!” Charlie had no intention to mock him but Dwight couldn’t help but get mad at the comment.

“I HAVE FRIENDS DAMMIT!”

“Sounds like something someone with no friends would say.” Luke told him well popping another bubble.

“Errrrrrr remember, I sign your paychecks!”

“Wow I’m so scared, please threaten me more with my paycheck that Ace also take his cut from.” He said as he rolls his eyes and annoying Dwight like a younger sibling would do.

“Anyways we are off to the carnival, bye-bye Dwight and his friend.”

“Wait you guys shou- and they’re gone.”

“Ha, rowdy duo I see.”

“They’re good kids, they kinda see me as their older brother, though Charlie scolds me more than any mother and Luke rips on me a lot (just like Feng).”

“Hey man, the fact they look up to you like that is great, be proud of that.” The man said and giving Dwight a pat on his back and started to smile a bit.

“HA! YOU SMILED! I feel like a winner now!” He shouted causing Dwight to laugh, they turned off the lights and locked the door after they exited. Now both are stomped as neither don’t know what to do next, Dwight wanted to go home and sleep but the night is young and the man is ready to do more but he doesn’t know what to do.

“So, where we go now?”

“*chuckles* we?” The man was clearly mocking him from earlier at the park, after some thinking, an idea popped up the man’s head and started leading the way. They reached a bar not too far from Pizzawhat and went inside, the smell of cigarettes filled the air but wasn’t thick enough to be a choking hazard and the room was of drinkers, smokers and game watchers. They walk up to the bar stand and sat on the stools in the middle next to eat other, a woman came over by the two and started to talk.

“Hmph must be my lucky day, not one but two handsome boys walked in today, what can I get you two fine gentlemen today?”

“I take a regular pint of beer please?”

“and you?”

“U-uh some water will do?”

“you’re not hungry? You can eat ya know?

“it’s fine I'm not re- “he was interrupted when his stomach started to growl loudly, the man smiled and pat Dwight’s head and continued the order.

“Can you throw in a plate of nachos too please, mild since I don’t know if he eats spicy stuff.”

“A glass of water, dead man juice and a plate of wet chips easy on the hell coming right up.” The woman left from behind the bar stand and into the doors leading to the back, as they wait Dwight took out his phone and saw no notifications as usual and sat his phone down. He rubs his head as he tries to grasp what is happening, he got off the stool started to walk to the doors leading outside telling the man he needs some air to think.

“Oh ok but listen dude, if I’m still making you that uncomfortable then you can always leave and I won’t bother you again.” Dwight only nodded and headed out the doors, as he left the man noticed his phone still on the bar stand. He picked it up and saw that it was still unlocked, he decided to look in well Dwight was outside getting some air. Once outside, Dwight rubbed his head trying to understand what’s going on tonight. He couldn’t decide if the man was acting nice to later attack him down the road or he was a nice guy who just do dirty jobs. He took in a deep breath and chose to continue the night with the man but only because he had questions that needed answers, he headed back inside and saw that their order on the table already being devoured by the built man destructive appetite.

“Everything is ok?” he asked with a mouth full of nachos.

“Yeah I’m ok, I see you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Try some and don’t say you’re not hungry cause we both already know that’s a lie.”

“Well I guess there’s no harm eating some.” They sat in silence stuffing their faces with cheesy nachos and their drinks. Once they were finished Dwight mustered up the courage to ask the man some questions.

“So… are you going to tell me your name?”

“Nope!”

“Wha? That’s not fair, you know mine!”

“Because I read ya ID in your wallet.”

“But you punched me!”

“And as an apology, I gave you money.”

“You took the car!”

“Which I returned to the store.”

“YOU GAVE ME A THREATENING LETTER!”

“And I just told ya you can leave at any time you want but here you are eating and drinking with me!”

“But-but!”

“Checkmate bud.” The man wiped his hands and mouth with the napkins and so did Dwight and both headed out the door so rid their noses of the cigarette polluted air. The time was 12:45, such little time passed and both are once again stomped on what to do next, Dwight doesn’t get out much but the places he normally goes were closed hours ago. After the bit, the man came up with the idea that they should go to the carnival since it ends in a few days, the idea would be great only if Dwight had an iron stomach. He told the man he can’t handle rides but he took his hand thinking he was lying and started to walk to the northern outskirts of the city where the carnival was at. After a good walk to the outskirts, they made it to the carnival that was shined more than the city itself, the man got them both unlimited ride passes and headed inside and got in lines for rides. The lines were short due to the time of night, so not a lot of people was roaming, they got on many rides and after one was done Dwight's stomach became more and more weak. After so many rides, his stomach gave in and made him sick, he left the man to find the nearest trash can for him to vomit to prevent himself on puking on the floor. Feeling guilty of not listening to him, the tall man went to the medical tent to get Dwight some tablets and then went to a vending machine to get a chilled bottle of water. After a bit, Dwight was able to find a trash bin but when he vomited he missed hitting himself and hitting a bystander who wasn’t happy with that vomit is on his clothes. He instantly apology to the man but he was blinded by anger and put his hands around neck holding him down ready to punch him but was stopped when a bottle of water was beamed at the bystander face.

“WHO THREW THIS!?”

“I did you asshole! You have five seconds to get ya hands of my fucking friend or else!” He glared at the man still holding on to Dwight then saw the man friend stepped in.

“Or else what? Fight both of us?”

“Oh yeah, I do love it when the odds are against me, if that’s how it gonna be then bring it!” The taunt got to the two men, they let go of Dwight and charged to the man at full force but soon learned that it was a terrible mistake. One man tried to swing at his face but was quickly dodged and was met with a hard-intense blow to the stomach causing him to vomit and fall to his knees, Dwight sat in awe and he saw his friend stopped a man with one punch like some superhero. The other guy tried to play dirty and hit him from behind with a blunt object but was met with two blows to the face, wasn’t ready to go down he charged at the man and but his attacks failed as the man blocked all and gave a punch to the stomach making him fall to his knees as well. The man didn’t like the cheap tactics, so he continued to bash him when the other guys had no strength to defend himself. He felt someone tug his arm and already enrage with the urge to continue the fight he instantly turned around to swing at the person behind him thinking it was another friend of the two men, but stopped himself just enough and saw that it was Dwight telling him they had enough.

“I-I think they had enough dude…”

“You guys are so fucking lucky I didn’t curb stomped you fucking asshole, anyways you ok Dwight?”

“I’m fine, my neck doesn’t hurt that much. though I wish I didn’t puke over my jacket."

“HEY WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?” A security officer came to the scene and they both explained to him what happened, despite it starting as an accident it escalated too far so all four were banned from the carnival and was forced to leave. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, the man picked up the bottle of water then they left the carnival and starting walking back into the city in the direction of his apartment, after a while they sat at a bus bench and relaxed. He handed him the tablets for his stomach and the bottle of water, he scarfed it down and like magic, they started to fix his upset stomach but was still disgusted with the vomit on his jacket.

“Ugh, I threw up some much on myself, the one time I didn’t wear a shirt too.”

“Hold on actually.” he took off his jacket and then told Dwight to take his off, he put his jacket on the shirtless boy and zipped it up.

“Well, how is it?”

“Big, very big. No one would believe that this is mine, but something is always better than nothing right?” He began to wave the sleeves like noodles in the oversize jacket having fun and the man was laughing at the playful pizzaboy. They reached his apartment before 2:30am hit and they turned to each other, the man was wearing a white button up like last time but wasn’t tucked in at all with the sleeves rolled up and him wearing the Collectors jacket like they were high school sweethearts.

“It’s not that far from being 3am, man I’m really tired.”

“Yeah sorry that I kept you up this late, I made work a bitch to deal with tomorrow huh?”

“*chuckles* don’t worry I can handle it, nothing a can of an energy drink and coffee can’t fix.”

“Keep drinking that stuff and you’ll keel over soon.”

“Everyone tells me that but I’m telling you its fine.”

“Haha whatever you say man, anyways I see you later and be safe.” He started to walk down the road leaving Dwight alone for the night, he did enjoy the night with the man and couldn’t wait to tell Claudette, but he realized he still was wearing the man’s jacket.

“HEYYY WHAT ABOUT YOUR JACKET!?” he shouted.

“KEEP IT, I HAVE ANOTHER ONE JUST LIKE IT.”

“WHAT ABOUT THE RAG!?”

“I'M TRUSTING YOU WITH!

“…H-HEY WAIT YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOUR NAME YET!?”

“…IT’S DAVID!”

“DAVID WHAT!?” At first, he didn’t get nothing back and was a little sadden but a few seconds later he heard “KING” shouted in the air.

“Nice to meet you, David King.” Well smiling he headed to his apartment and went inside and went straight to his room and flopped into his bed and texted Claudette that he has another crazy story and started to close his eyes, but before he dreams took hold of his mind he got a message from an unknown number.

“I had fun tonight, thx for coming out even tho I screwed up my first impression.”

“David? How did you get my number?”

“You left your phone on the bar-stand and it was still unlocked, you probs should change it to 5 secs and not 30 secs. Anyways stay safe and don’t overdo it with the drinks you hear?” He read the message but tiredness took over and he began to sleep. The next day arrived but quickly ended as nothing out of the ordinary happened to either Dwight or Claudette but Saturday came around and Ace decided to give Dwight another random day-off, so he messaged Claudette to hang and as always she replied with a yes and set out after she closed her shop and once she was finished they met and decided to head to the mall passed the northern outskirts passed Dwight’s apartment complex. They did their usual of going to the bookstore, the movies and going FYE for whatever collectible that catches their attention. Well roaming between the stores, Dwight told her about what happened during Thursday night and though a little upset he went to the carnival without her, she couldn’t believe anything he said to her but he insisted it was all true. After hours spent at the mall miles away from their city, they hopped in the car since the sky was taken over by the night again symbolling that it's getting late for the duo. Driving down the empty road back to their city Claudette turned on the radio and her favorite song was playing, she was making the “face” to Dwight indicating she was about to start singing.

“Oh no, you’re making the face.”

“I’m gonna sing.”

“Claud no, don’t sin- “ he was stopped by her singing and soon joined her like it was some type infection she gave him, they was enjoying themselves on the ride home until a “POP, POP” noise that sounded like a gun came out of nowhere and Claudette lost control of the car but slammed on the breaks because she saw someone injured on the road.

“UNLOCK THE DOOR AND TURN OUT THE LIGHTS INSIDE!” The mystery man shouted, he opened the back doors of her car and climbed him, without any lights to see who he is they couldn’t make out his appearance. He shouted at them to drive and not wanting to get them two harmed she started to drive the road but at a much faster rate.

“Ok listen to me, I don’t want to harm either of ya, just do what I say and you won’t see me again ya hear?” Dwight remembers such a thick British accent and knew exactly who the man is.

“DDDDDDDDD-DAVID!?”

“Dwight? Is that you man?” he turned on the lights and saw the shaking pizza boy and he just as shock friend next to him, he gave him a pat on the shoulder with his bloody hand and sat back down.

“I haven’t seen you in a while man, how you been?”

“I-I-I-I”

“What about you Miss?”

“Uh-uh-uh” they both were caught off guard by the sudden gunfire and blood.

“UGH DAMMIT, those fucks got me good, say Miss, does this aughhh car have a sunroof?”

“Uh y-yea it does.”

“Mind opening it for me, looks like I got some pest to get rid of!” She did as he said and opened the roof and he stands up and stuck out his body and pulled out his gun, he fired two shots, one at the driver's arm and another one at the car tires making it lost control and drive into the field losing them.

“Ok th-UGH, that’s *pants* should take care of them.”

“Oh god your bleeding badly! Dwight go apply pressure on his wound!”

“B-but Claud you know I don’t li- “

“I know Dwight but he needs help, he’s your friend right!?” Hating how right she was he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed to the back and applied the pressure like she said. David gave her direction in her phone where to take the bleeding man at.

“That’s across the damn city, there’s no way we make it in time!”

“It *pants* fine, I c-can hold out.”

“No you can’t you’ll be dead by the time we get there! Dwight, we got to take him to your place and fix this ourselves!” Not arguing with her despite not liking the blood on his hands she drove to Dwight’s apartment complex and parked the car.

“Let’s hurry before anyone sees- DWIGHT DON’T DRAG HIM PICK HIM UP!”

“He’s really he- “

“DWIGHT!”

“OK JEEZ!” he hoists the man onto his back but he was heavier than anything he ever picked up at his job, he felt the blood soaking his shirt, grossing him out but rushes him to his apartment. Claudette took his keys and went in front of him as they climbed the stairs, when they made it to the third floor they heard a door being unlock meaning someone who's coming out. Claudette leaped the railed, wiped her finger on some of David’s blood and went to the opening door as she blocked the view of the staircase as she started talking to the lady at the door.

“Oh heeeey Mrs. Johns, how you’re doing?”

“Oh Claudette! Guessing you’re here to see Dwight?”

“Yeah you know me, always see my bestie even if it’s this late at night but say do you happen to have a bandage? See I cut my finger on something and I don’t won’t to freak Dwight out with the blood.”

“I swear a lot of things scares that boy, I believe I have some just wait right here.” She shut her door and the two bolted upstairs to Dwight’s door and unlocked it as Claudette went back to the person’s door to get the bandage so they won’t look suspicious. After locking his door he sat David bloody body on his coffee trouble and put one of his couch pillows under David’s head, Claudette grabbed a clean cloth and ran it in some water, unbutton David’s shirt and started to rid his torso of blood.

“How you’re holding up?”

“I’m ok but I think I do better without the bleeding!”

“I know some medical stuff so I can at least try to help, but you weren’t going to make it if I took you the place you mentioned.”

“I *pants* know I just didn’t want you guys to feel responsible for fixing me up!”

“I-I know I hate blood b-but we have to try, y-you are my friend after all!”

“Ok let me look at this wound, … good, it's not as bad as we think it is.”

“ How so!?”

“Bad part is that it did hit him good, the good part is that it hit nothing majorly important. Maybe a vein or two but he’ll live, plus judging from the wound he was shot from far away, you can even see the bullet in him.” He looked and saw that she was right, the bullet wasn’t in that deep and we still visible.

“Dwight listen to me, grab me your small med-kit, the thread and needle from the sewing kit I gave you, a knife and something to pull the bullet out.” He went to his bathroom to grab the medkit, his bedroom to get the thread and needle from his sewing kit, a steak knife from his kitchen drawers and the tweezers from top of his fridge.

“O-ok here’s everything you asked for”

“A steak knife? Don’t you have anything with a smoother blade?”

“N-no, not really...”

“OK, it's better than nothing, oh! Do you have anything that he can bite down on? He going to be in a lot of pain.” He went to the kitchen and pulled out a large metal spoon and headed it to her, both Claudette and David looked at him with confusion written over their faces. After Claudette yelled at him to grab something different he ran to drawer again and pulled out a wooden spoon, he came back to them and put the wooden spoon in David’s mouth and he bites down on it.

“Ok David listen, this is going to hurt…a lot. If you don’t endure it and do what I say, there’s a good chance you’ll die.” He nodded in agreement and ready himself for the upcoming pain.

“H-have you ever done this before?”

“Well I took some classes on the human body.”

“And how that go?”

“…anyways, go get us some rubber gloves.” Her ignoring the question made him even more nervous but he got up to grab the box of gloves and came back to her. They put on the gloves and she took the steak knife and began to cut the wound open so they can get ready to pry it but the pain from the rigged knife caused nothing but agony for David as he started to sweat immensely and grunt in pain.

“Look see?” She shined her phone flashlight on the wound and they saw the bullet.

“I was right, he was shot from the distance. Let’s be grateful that nothing important was hit but the hard part is coming. Dwight listen to me, you need to stretch the wound open slightly so I can pull the bullet out.” The idea itself was making him about to vomit, he’s not a fan of seeing actual blood and flesh.

“DWIGHT DON’T VOMIT, HE NEEDS US!”

“ok ok ok, breathe Dwight, breathe.”

“David listen, you need to endure the pain and try to not move, it can make the bullet go deeper. If it goes any deeper, we’re fucked!” Already in intense pain he nodded and told her to take it out as fast as she could.”

“Ok guys, here we go” Dwight open the wound which causes David to scream in pain well biting down on the wooden spoon to endure it, Claudette pulled the tweezers so they can wide enough to grab the bullet. Dwight trying to steel himself so he wouldn’t vomit and the threats Claudette were making at him wasn’t helping.

“WOULD YOU HURRY THE FUCK UP!?”

“IF YOU WON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP I’LL SHOVE MY FIST IN AND PULL OUT MORE THAN JUST THE BULLET BUDDY!” Her screaming scared David and he did, in fact, shut up and endured the pain of his bullet wound being stretch opened as she was able to pull the bullet out of David with the tweezers. Once the bullet was out she took the thread and needle and started to stitch the wound up, once stitched they took the bandages out of the small med kit and wrapped up the wound. David still breathing heavily the table, Dwight ran to his bathroom to vomit and Claudette resting on the floor breathing just as heavy as the injured man. David slowly moved off the coffee table and grabbed his jacket and pulled out some pain killers to help with his pain and sat down next to Claudette and swallowed the pills, Dwight came back from the bathroom and sat next to Claudette as well. The duo was left stunned by what just happened and their faces were in shock for the rest of the night.

“Man that *pants* was crazy huh guys?”

“uh...”

“uh…”

“Seriously though I would have been screwed without you two, thank you both!”

“uh…”

“uh…”

“Oh Miss I never caught your name.”

“Clau…dette.”

“Nice to meet you Claudette, I’m David.” She didn’t reply at all, she only got up, went to Dwight’s room and shut the door.

“Guessing she must be sleeping in there for the night, meaning we’re bunking on the couch?”

“it’s… a pull-out.” David got up, moved the coffee table near the window and pulled out the bed from the couch. He wanted to stay up a bit more and talk to both of them, but he knew they wasn’t in no shape for any conversation, so he laid down on one side of the bed well Dwight went to his room closet to grab the spare blankets and went to lay down on the other end of bed. He rubbed Bucky and Bell and didn’t bother with the lights, they both fell asleep ending the unforgettable night the three had. Morning soon raised and the smell of food being cooked filled the apartment, the aroma woke the sleeping duo and they went to check who’s cooking. They came to the kitchen to see it’s David making a large breakfast for the both of them despite recovering from last night amateur surgery, they were stunned by the food as their stomach growled catching David’s attention. He greeted them both with smiles and handed them their plates as he started to clean up the mess he made so he can join them, once finished with cooking and cleaning they all sat down on the couch that was folded back with the blankets neatly folded and the blood that was on the floor gone.

“Wow that was delicious David, I didn’t know you was such a great cook!”

“Thanks Claud, there’s plenty of things I can do just haven’t shown ya.”

“You even clean the blood off my floor and folded up the blankets, I didn’t even feel myself getting picked up.”

“Well you was shocked from yesterday, so I guess your body made you sleep like a rock, I also cleaned the blood in your car Claud.”

“Oh thank you, you didn’t have to though.”

“Dude it was my blood so I had to clean it up, anyways I think I might of overstayed my welcome. Best to get out of you guys hair.”

“Wait you’re leaving? But you’re not done recovering yet!”

“Well true but I’ll be ok.”

“David! I’m no nurse but you shouldn’t be going out right now, you need to rest!” They both argued on rather if he should stay and rest or if he should go about his way, she doesn’t want him to go out with his wound like that and he claimed he can go to the black-market doctor and be find, so Dwight came up with an idea which him himself was caught off guard by.

“…well Claud doesn’t want you outside cause theirs no one watching you right?”

“No Dwight, not in the slightest! What you just said didn’t match what i said at all!”

“Well how about this, David where you even stay at?”

“Just at some cheap motels, whenever I want to be fancy I go to the more expensive ones, why?”

“Before that, Claudette, you want him to wait till he recovers right?”

“Well yes, we can keep an eye on for him.”

“Well… you can stay here if you like? I don’t really mind, just make sure no one is following you.” Both Claudette and David were shocked with the idea but more shocked it was Dwight was the one who suggested it.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you or anything.”

“No it’s fine really.”

“Well I still want to go to the doc to check the wound properly and once I take care of some stuff I'll come back here, sound like something we can agree on?” He stares at them looking for approval, Dwight nervously gave him a yes and despite not wanting him to go outside, Claudette agreed but she wants proof that he’s at Dwight’s apartment safe and sound. Dwight offered him a shower so he gets rid of the smell of blood around him, he happily accepted it and hopped In well Dwight went in his room to get the pair of sweats, shirt with the logo of Feng’s esports team that was 3x Dwight size and the jacket David gave him Thursday and laid them in the bathroom for him. Once he was done and put the clothes on he asked Dwight why he had so much stuff with the same logo, he told him he has a friend in an esport team who gifts him stuff with their team logo on it. After the small talk, Claudette decided to take David and drop him off to a place that’s near the specific doctor he mentioned but before they left David written down something on two notes gave them to both Dwight and Claudette.

“Here, on Tuesday be at this location at 8pm on the dot, it’s going to be my way of saying thanks to you both.”

“O-oh ok, well we can come early if you want?”

“I mean you can come early but I wouldn’t recommend it, but if curious then sure, come.” They looked at each other in confusion as in why he suggested that they shouldn’t come early but in the end, they chose to come early. They both rubbed the pets and said their goodbye and left out his door leaving him alone by himself in his home, as he sat down on the couch he pulled out his phone to tell Feng about his crazy night but her amazing foresight predicted such a thing would happen and mocked him by saying that she “saw it coming from miles away”. The day quickly turned into night but he didn’t bother to not come into work during the time, he didn’t care if it upset Ace but he didn’t like how he’s going to get a mouthful from Charlie for leaving him and Luke with Ace again. He turned on his phone for the time and it was 10:45pm, David still haven’t returned yet and it was worrying him because he knows Claudette is going to be irritated that she doesn’t have proof that he’s in the apartment. He opened his window and stuck his head out leaning it on his hand and his glass of water in the other looking up at the night that was once again clear and blanketed with stars, 20 minutes passed and still no signs of David but he decided to give it 5 more minutes before calling it for the night. 5 minutes passed and he was getting out of his window until he heard a strange noise like something heavy was being removed, he looked around from his window and saw that the manhole in the middle of the street was moving. The cover was removed and he saw two duffel bags being pushed out then saw a man came out soon after, he wiped his glasses and saw that it was David who came out of the manhole like a rat and the mere sight of it made him drop his drink from his window as David waves to him letting him know he’s coming up. After a bit, he let him in but hold his nose in case he stinks from walking in the sewers. Dwight instantly pointed him to the bathroom before David even said anything. After the quick shower and putting on a sleeveless shirt that exposed his arm muscles that Dwight couldn’t help but to stare at for a bit then stopping to not look weird, grey sweats and he sat down next to Dwight refreshed and took a picture with Dwight’s phone so he can send it to Claudette.

“Ok number 1, WHY THE FUCK YOU CAME HERE FROM THE SEWERS!?”

“You were the one who told me to make sure I’m wasn’t being followed when I come here.”

“B-but how? The sewage waterways don’t even run to the city because of the bridge!”

“I used the small catwalk under the bridge which lead me the gate into the sewers, I uh... unlocked it and used my GPS to find your apartment.”

“I’m not even going to ask about the unlocked part, though I will admit I was getting a bit worried, I’m sure it wasn’t safe for you to be walking around in the sewers with your bullet wound.”

“No need to worry about it now, Doc took care of it properly so I’m good as new, anyways we should get ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“The delivery man will be here any minute with the groceries I ordered.” Dwight doesn’t like the idea of anyone gifting or giving him food despite him having money troubles.

“David I don’t ne- “

“That’s horseshit and you know it so come on!” David was already aware that Dwight doesn’t eat properly, he didn’t want to only get food for himself and he didn’t mind buying some for Dwight since they’re friends after all. David went into his duffel bag and grabbed a pair of cheap sandals and headed out the door, Dwight with no other option but to help put his black flip-flops on and followed. After many trips of going up and down the steps to grab the bags they shut the door and David started to put stuff up in the empty cabinets, he opened one of the small kitchen drawer and found the 100,00$ he gave him a week ago.

“You didn’t use the money I gave you?”

“Oh no, something…is telling me to keep it safe for later.” He shrugged his shoulders not arguing with him and close the drawer, once done he asked what he wanted for dinner but Dwight’s indecisiveness made it hard for him to choose.

“I…actually don’t know what I want, to be honest.”

“Hmmmmm ok how about this, whenever you don’t know what to eat just asked for the “chef special” and I’ll just cook what comes to mind ok?”

“Uh sure, why not?”

“One chef special coming up!” He shouted as he pulled out stuff to make tonight’s dinner, after an hour of cooking then followed by eating and cleaning David set down on the couch with his belly full of food rubbing both Bucky and Bell who was both delighted to see him again. With midnight approaching Dwight grabbed the spare blankets again and handed him to and told him if he needs anything like toothbrushes or pillows just ask, he told him he was good and wished him a good night and started to sleep. Dwight wished a good night as well and went to his room to sleep, before his eyes close he was wondering what his life going to be like since now David is added in his. Slumber quickly took control of his eyes, forcing him to remove his glasses and put them on the window stand and fall asleep. Morning brought about a new day but the sounding alarm clock ruined the morning quiet arrival, Dwight got up and went on to the living room but saw that David was gone. The blankets and the couch were folded up neatly again, there was no note or anything written telling him where he went off to but he shrugged it off and did his morning routine and headed off to work. As the day went on for the duo nothing really changed for them, for Dwight he dealt with Charlie nagging and Luke’s antics well Claudette dealt with the plants and watching Meg injured another harassing man. After their work hours passed and Dwight dropping the kids off to their homes, they both ready themselves as they begin to change out of their work clothes to casuals clothing. Dwight only changed his work shirt to a plain blue t-shirt well Claudette did a whole outfit change since her home isn’t too far from where she lives. She picked up Dwight at his job and drove to the location which wasn’t far from the park, she parked at a parking garage and they began to walk into the empty streets until they reached an alley way.

“Is this the right spot?”

“That’s what it says on the paper, let’s look around.”

“IN A ALLEY WAY CLAUD!?”

“Come on Dwight, no is around, I doubt we'll get mugged.” He nodded in agreement and started walking around the alleyways but they got lost, the alleys was like a labyrinth, they searched and walked but always ended up back where they started. After a while, they reached a dead end or so they thought they did, the turned to their right and saw a long pitch-black path with a small light at the end.

“Is the path going down? The light is below us.”

“Only one way to find out right?” she said well taking the lead. They hugged the wall and went down what felt like stairs to the light that grew bigger and brighter with each step, they reached a door with a small dim light next to it making it almost impossible to spot without actually trying. Claudette knocked on the rusted metal door and waited for someone to come, after a bit a little slot with a pair of eyes peeping through were shown and a deep voice man started to talk to them.

“Who is it?”

“Hello! We were told to come here from a friend.” The man looked at the odd duo in suspicion, the two doesn’t remotely look like they even belong here.

“Password?”

“Knuckle… buster right?” she asked but her questioning made them even more suspicious but he opened the door for them and also revealing himself as a big man with an overwhelming presence that neither of them can fathom. They walked inside to see a club full of brutes who’s ready to commit a crime just for fun, the sere number of brutes frightened both of them which caused Dwight to start biting his nails.

“GROSS DWIGHT! I thought you said you stopped biting your nails!?”

“I-I-I did b-but this p-place isn’t exactly family friendly.”

“Look it’s fi-“

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME!?” Was shouted followed by a sound of glass being broken and a man with blood from his head fell to the ground. Dwight instantly hid behind Claudette’s back and bit his nails again. They turned around and tried to leave but the big man wouldn’t let them, the rule was upon entry you must stay at least 30 minutes before leaving. Both wasn’t enjoying the idea of staying in there for another minute but they have no choice but to stay in for the time being.

“I-I don’t want b-be here C-Claud!”

“I don’t want to be in here either but remember David will be here soon, we just have to hold out till he gets here. Look, there’s a bar stand with stools lets go there.” They walk to the stools and a lady with tattoos all up her arms came by them behind the stand.

“What are you guys are having?” she asked, Claudette skimmed the shelf but only found hard-hitting liquors on it.

“Um you happened to have anything light for us?” she asked the lady but she raised a brow and took out a bottle with no label on it and pour some in two glasses. Dwight smelled the mysterious liquor and gagged as the aroma it gave off almost made him passed out, his reaction frightened Claudette making her slowly push the drink away.

“THIS STUFF CAN KNOCK OUT AN ELEPHANT!”

“Quit your exaggeration, it can knock out a gorilla at best.”

“Uhh do you maybe have some water?” The woman smiled and pointed to the bathroom.

“T-the bathroom sink?”

“No the toilets, better hope it’s clean today girly.” She nodded and just ignore having a drink altogether, they try to wait for David but he was still nowhere to be seen. A bit passed and another large man picked up Dwight by his shirt and moved him to the stool next to him as the large man sat between him and Claudette. He looked at Dwight and saw that he was easier prey than Claudette, he pulled out a gun and sat it on the stand staring at Dwight sweaty and nervous self.

“You look like fun boy, how about a little game of Russian roulette?”

“W-well we will b-be using b-b-blanks right?” he asked the large man but all he did was laugh and tilt his head in a direction of an open door and they all saw a man with a bullet hole through his head bringing dragged out freaking both Claudette and Dwight out.

“Yea they’re blanks.” He picked up the gun and spun the chamber and handed it to him, Dwight was sweating once again as his hands shake well he picked up the gun and putting it near his head. He wanted to cry as he felt trapped well Claudette not looking as she can’t do anything against the man, the gun near his head now and his finger was about to pull the trigger until he felt another hand lowering it down back on the stand.

“Sorry, he isn’t into to those kind of games bud. Plus you know the rule, games involving death must be agreed by both participants and hosted in the dead room. Not by using once dominate presence to force them to play.” He knows that accent anywhere, it was David with his shirt off rescuing the freighted pair. The man gave me David a mean look but left them alone as he went to what David called the dead room, both sighing in relief knowing that they can relax a little now that David was here and was able to find them before Dwight pulled the trigger.

“See why I told you guys to not come early?”

“You could have told us it was some kind of brutal fight club!”

“Yea but again you should have listened and came at the time I told you, anyways we better move cause the match going to start soon.”

“Match?”

“Yeah, I’m fighting tonight and you going to see it live.”

“Honestly the sooner it’s over and done with the faster we’re out of here but before we go where can I get some water?” She asked him and David pointed to the bathrooms like the lady behind the bar stand did.

“F-from the toilets?”

“The toil-NO FROM THE SINK! WHY YOU THOUGHT OF THE TOILET!?” He didn’t understand why she suggested it well the lady behind the stand was laughing at the gullible Claudette, David soon lead then to a large caged ring with no top and only one door in. He sat them down in the middle row and left since he got to get ready, the sits began to fill up and the air was drowned with violence as only the duo were silent.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE HERE TODAY TO SEE A GOOD FIGHT WITH BLOOD AND SWEAT, ON ONE END WE HAVE DAVID KING AND AT THE OTHER ENDE WE HAVE THE RIPPER!”

*Roaring audience*

“3…2…1…FIGHT!” Both David and the ripper ran to each other locking arms, the man lifted David up like a doll and tried to slam him but he caught himself and used the momentum to slam the Ripper instead. David got two punches to the face in but was pushed off and was grabbed by the legs and thrown against the cage and met with a swift round house kick to his right side of his head. He quickly got up and tackled the Ripper and rammed his head against the Rippers, he tried to throw another punch but was kicked off, both men have blood running down their foreheads but only the Ripper was acting funny to the injury. David dash to him and delivered a punch to the Ripper stomach but in return was met with a knee to his jaw, the hit threw David out of balance but he shook it off and went back into action. Exchanging blows after blows the Ripper was starting fall as David was still standing ready for more, Claudette and Dwight were in awe as they saw how much damage David can soak up before he even thinks of yielding. One last blow to the face and the Ripper fell and David was victorious and boasting the crowd of his victory, there was more boos than applause as many people had betted that David was going to lose and was violently upset that they lost money. Both Dwight and Claudette ran up to David but he was met with scolding and worry and not applause and cheeriness, as Claudette took David to the somewhat of a medical room Dwight stood in the empty waiting for the both of them to return since he saw it as a safe spot to be at. As he waits one of the large man who lost a bet came up to him since he saw him talking to David and started to harass Dwight, he was pushed down and started to crawl backwards as the man was complaining and getting closer. In an attempt to protect himself he struck the man with a blunt object from the ground causing the man to scream in pain, the sound alerted others and his friends.

“Oh man you just made a HUGE mistake!”

“I-I was only…”

“Dwight you ok?” Claudette and David came through the crowd and rushes over to him.

“WHAT YOU DO ASSHOLE!?”

“Nothing to get hit like I did but you know the rules don’t you King?”

“…Dammit.”

“Rule? There’s more rules to this stupid place!?”

“Yes unfortunately, if you attack a person with an item that can potential do great harm you and said person must fight within 3 days.”

“B-but I was only defending myself, that’s not fair at all!”

“…down here, what’s unfair is fair Dwight, come on we gotta get out of here.” With his hands tied behind their backs Dwight must fight and be prepared for it on Friday but he claims he can’t take on someone like that man but he has no choice, they drive back to his apartment and tried to sort of the situation at hand. Unfortunately Dwight passed out from being scared and overwhelmed by everything that’s going on, David carry him to his room, laid him down and pulled the blanket over him.

“Ok, he’s in bed, I’m sorry for all this.”

“W-well I did enjoy your match but I didn’t think we manage to get Dwight a cage match, not the best twist and turns we encountered so far.”

“Well best I can do is train him but with his job in the way it’s going to be a bit hard, we might only be able to train for one day honestly.”

“Can’t he just not fight?”

“He can but he better just move out of the state cause they can find anyone in this city, they found “no nose Bob” when he tried to hide and not fight, they cut his nose off, poor bastard.” They both sighed but he promised Claudette that he’ll see if he can lighten the situation for them, they hugged it out and she left out the door leaving them alone to sleep off the unpredicted night. Morning renewed and as usual the ray of light peep through the blinds and hit Dwight’s face waking him up, but instantly remembered the events of last night and didn’t even want to bother going to work with his mind already stressing out. The sound of his alarm spooked him as David came into his room to give him a good morning but he wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries.

“Look, I know you’re not happy with the situation you’re in but don’t worry, I’m going to train you a bit well looking for a way to get you out of the fight.”

“I don’t want to fight in general, why can’t I just not show up?”

“Unless you go away somewhere far they’ll find you if you don’t show, you do still have the money I gave ya why, won’t you use that if you really want to avoid fighting.” Dwight looked down at his floor knowing that David was right, he got the money to leave but his heart doesn’t want him to suddenly up and go.

“I… don’t want to use the money, something telling to use it for another time so no, I won’t use it. But I guess that leaves me with only one choice huh?” He took his phone and messaged Ace that he’s going to be running the store again today and did his morning usual and headed to the gym with David. Once inside they saw many people working out with ripped bodies and shredded muscle which made Dwight a little insecure of himself but a small pep talk from David washed the thoughts in his head away. They did some warm-ups that unfortunately Dwight struggled to do for not being physically fit but after the warm-ups David went to the real part of their training, hand to hand combat. He taught him all types of moves from evasive to relentless to quick attack and surprisingly Dwight picked up fast but the damage he got from sparring with David left him with sore that he hid with long sleeved clothing. They trained for the whole day and slept for the night even though David didn’t want him to sleep on an empty stomach but Dwight was too tired to bother to eat, sleeping was rough given the sores on his body but he was able to sleep after trying for so long. Next day plan was him to do night training right after work, so he went straight to the gym once his shifted ended and met up with David again. They repeated the same things from yesterday though Dwight was a bit more sluggish than before he still showed off what he learned by pinning David down which was a small victory in his book. After training Dwight wanted to shower at home for “reasons” and David didn’t argue or asked why, he just went with it respecting his decision. They made but home and Dwight told David he can go first well he waits his turn for the shower. Once David was done Dwight grabbed a long-sleeved shirt and his grey sweats and got to the shower, once he was in he removed his clothing and revealed that he was cover in sore and small bruises from head to toe which wasn’t a good combination with hot water beaming down on his body. Once he was done, he dried himself and put on the clothes he brought so David wouldn’t notices the sores his body.

“Ya match is tomorrow, how you’re holding?”

“Honestly? not so well, on a scale to 1 to 10 how well I look black and blue?”

“Still be a 10 by me, don’t worry, if it gets too tough just stand down when you get knocked down ok?” Dwight nodded and went to his room wishing David a good night and he returned the same words back at him, he laid down on his bed but it took a while to sleep due to his sores aching his body in pain. The day of the match came to and Dwight was at work bouncing his leg trying to calm himself, he never been in a fight before but was thankful David teaching him some tricks even if it caused the sores and aches on his body. He was thinking what David said about him standing down when he gets knocked on the floor, for whatever reason he didn’t like that suggestion which he questions himself as why he isn’t taking the easy way out. The day turned to night and he left his office and out the store where he saw Claudette and David with worried expression smeared on their faces, they got in Claudette car and she started driving in the direction of the underground fight club and the closer that got the more severe his leg bounces. They walked through the alleyways to the club and once inside, they were greeted with crooked smiles and fingers going across their necks. Claudette and David weren’t allowed in the changing rooms pre-match so they hugged Dwight and left for the seats.

“Remember, just stay down for 5 secs without moving a single thing and it's over.” David told him before leaving Dwight by himself but again he didn’t understand why he hated taking the easy way out, he kept his long sleeve shirt on to cover the sores and wore long socks to cover the sores on his leg since he changed in to gym shorts but before he can ready himself someone came to him and told to start heading for the ring. As he got to the caged ring, he went through the door and waited on the other side across from the large man from before. Claudette's eyes start tearing up as she felt useless and can’t do anything but David reassured her that as long he stay down for 5 seconds after being knocked down the match would be over and he can leave. The lights dimmed and the announcer grabbed his mic and started to speak his piece.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TODAY WE HAVE THE LONG-AWAITED MATCH OF THE DAY.

ON ONE SIDE WE HAVE THE SMALL AND FRAIL DWIGHT FAIRFIELD!”

“(H-how they know my name!?)”

“AND ON THE OTHER SIDE WE HAVE THE BIG AND BAD MR. WOLF! RULES ARE SIMPLE, YOUR OPPONENT HAVE TO STAY DOWN WITHOUT YOUR BODY ON TOP OF THEIRS FOR 5 SECONDS TO WIN! NOW GET READY THE BOTH OF YOU!” Dwight ready himself well the man started to chuckle at him thinking how easy this match would be.

“3...2…1…FIGHT!” Wolf charges at Dwight to throw a straight punch but Dwight being smaller he gains the evasive advantage, Dwight flew a kick at him but it was slowed down from the pain and was caught and he was lifted up and slammed to the ground knocking his glasses off his face. He was already on the ground and the sores double the damage he receives making it unbearable, Claudette and David were screaming at him to stay down but he did the exact opposite.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING DWIGHT!? I TOLD YOU TO STAY DOWN!”

“STOP FIGHTING HIM, DWIGHT!” they were shouting at him but he didn’t listen, he put his glasses back on his face and he ready himself again. The man aimed for Dwight’s stomach but he dodged but not fast enough, Wolf caught his shirt and pulled him in and gave him to blows to the stomach then threw him with massive force causing his shirt to rip off his body.

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” the sore all over his body were exposed to everyone even to his friends. Wolf saw this as a chance to abuse him and went for it, blows after blows wolf was knocking Dwight around like a ragdoll knocking him down again and losing his glasses. He was in agonizing pain and the taste of blood was ravaging his mouth well a sharp ringing took control of his hearing, but he didn’t stay down again he kept getting up and readying himself.

“DWIGHT *sniffles* PLEASE STAY DOWN!” Claudette begged and plead but Again he didn’t listen but the pain stunned him and he endure a hard kick to his body sending him fly to the cage wall, Wolf laughs and walk towards him but stopped as Dwight got back up again.

“N-no Dwight please no, David isn- “she stopped talking as she saw that David was taking of his clothes and had nothing but camo boxer briefs on.

“The fuck you think you’re doing King!?”

“This is a 1v1 match, you can’t join, it wouldn’t be fair!”

“I THINK YOU FORGOT THE GOLDEN RULE, WHAT’S UNFAIR IS FAIR HERE!” he shouted at them, one man tried to stop him but was met with a fist into the face and knocked down well the other man backed up in fear. He got to the cage and start climbing it to the top since it was the only way for him to get in, once at the top he jumped down and grabbed Wolf throwing him away from Dwight. David and Wolf went hard at each other exchanging blows to the face and body but the man being bigger than David made his efforts started to look in vain. Both heavily damage David fell on one knee breathing heavy but was kicked to the caged walls, Wolf was exhausted too but he got David pinned down and one more blow will do it for him.

“Looks like your little rescue attempt was a bust King! I always wanted to put your smug ass down and now I can in front of all these people. STAY GOOD NIGHT KI-“a hard swift kick to Wolf’s head interrupted him and knocking him down but it wasn’t from David it was from Dwight.

“If *pants* you paid attention to it being a 2v1 you *pants* would have known that I was still around!” He walked to David and started to fall but David caught him and help stood him up by letting Dwight lean on him.

“5...4…3…2…1, AND THE WINNERS ARE DAVID AND DWIGHT!" The crowd wasn’t the happiest since 90% of them bet against Dwight, once out of the cage, Claudette ran up to them but as usual she scolded at David for getting himself hurt that bad and scolded at Dwight for not staying down but in the end she was happy that both them were out of the match with everything in place. They grabbed David’s clothes from the seats and Dwight thing from the changing room and left for Claudette’s car and drove to Dwight’s apartment since they don’t want to risk being seen in the city well going to Claudette’s. Once inside, David gently laid Dwight in his beds and pulled up a chair to sit next to him, both inspected his body and knows it’s going to take days for these sores and bruises to go away.

“You’re one insane dude to keep fighting like that, but why didn’t you stay down?”

“It…didn’t felt right for me to give up so easily, I wanted to try for something different. I’m not a fighter but if I keep taking the easy way out how I'll be able to protect anyone when the easy option not a choice? I wanted to prove to myself, so I fought against the odds even if it meant me getting bruised up.

“You did all of that just to prove to yourself? Yeah, you’re definitely insane.”

“Jokes aside, you need lot's of rest Dwight, knowing you I bet you’re planning to work, aren’t you? Please just avoid the heavy stuff, that’s all I ask.” He agreed to an easy requested and drifted off to sleep due to exhaustion and the other two left out his room and let him sleep, David hugged Claudette and told her everything will be fine as she left the door. With David himself exhausted, he didn’t pull out the bed. He just slept on the couch and drifted off to sleep, the two slept the remainder of the night away, knowing that their first hardship is now gone but soon rises a new one. Dwight awakes to his alarm and again didn’t see David in the living room when he walked out, he did what he usual do in the mornings and went to work regardless of his aching body telling him not to. He reached his workplace and greeted everyone currently working and even David who was behind the counter, he closes his office door but realized David was here and rushes to him questioning him.

“DAVID, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?”

“Well like Claud said, she didn’t want you do any heavy lifting with those injuries so I’m here to do them.”

“B-but we don’t have a volunteer program here!”

“Well you do now cause I'm not leaving.” He grabbed one of those store spare hats and aprons and went to the counters and started taking orders, Dwight in no way shape or form can fight back, so he just let it happened and headed to his office to do the paperwork Ace left him. Hours passed and both Charlie and Luke shift started but was shocked to see David being at the counter, David caught the boys up to speed well leaving some stuff out and they didn’t care that much, they just like being around David. After a bit a familiar knocking was heard at the exit door in his office, he opened knowing exactly who it was and it was Nea.

“The fuck happened to you man?”

“Long story but one sec.” he went to grab a whole box a pizza from the front and took it back his office and gave to Nea, she was his little trouble makers and whenever Ace pisses Dwight off he sends Nea to spray his stuff and all just for a free box of pizza. He didn’t know much of Nea but he trusts her despite knowing so little of her. But like the devil himself was listening they heard loud footsteps like someone was running and saw Ace was being chased by two guys, he ran in Dwight’s door and tried to close it but they men caught it and went it closes it themselves. Nea shrugged her shoulders and walked off but Dwight and Ace don’t have that luxury right now, the men were debt collectors sent after Ace for the money he owed. Dwight tried to intervene to lighten the situation but was pushed down to the ground making a loud noise and started to curl up from the pain of his bruises.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know but it sounded like it came from Dwight’s office.”

“You kids stay here, I’ll go check it out.” He removed his apron and hat and went in the office door that Dwight forgot to lock when he grabbed the pizza for Nea, once inside and closes the door, he saw Dwight on the for in pain and two men near Ace.

“Get out of here King!”

“This on is ours, so just le- “David pulled one of them to him and punched him in the face and snapped his arm like twig, then proceed to slam the man head through the window that’s connects Dwight’s and Ace’s offices and threw him through the window by the door. Charlie and Luke unplugged the store phone so they won’t get any calls and looked at the injured man with a snapped arm and cuts all over his face. The other man tried to attack David but was met to two blows to the stomachs, a headbutt, being thrown to the office door and hit with an intense dropkick that sent the man and the door flying. Lucky the door didn’t hit any of the equipment or the boys who was watching the entire fight.

“L-look King, w-we won’t mess with Ace anymore ok!?”

“Y-yeah, he is all yours!”

“Yeah with this man here you better think before messing with me again!”

“What? I don’t give a rat’s ass about Ace.” They all were confused as why he even attacked them if it wasn’t for Ace. Dwight slowly walked out the office holding onto the wall for support and David pointed at him.

“That’s the one I’m caring about, if I ever see you guys touch him again, you’ll lose more than an arm!”

“S-so, we can have Ace?”

“No shit! Actually to make it easier for you guys.” He turned and kicked Ace’s leg causing him to now limp, he ran out the store as the debt collectors chase him again despite being injured. Dwight closed the store since it was a mess with two broken windows and a door, David offered to pay for it which helped out a lot for Dwight so he didn’t have to use the stores money to pay for repairs. Charlie and Luke ran off to somewhere leaving the two by themselves, David decided they need some air, so he helped Dwight walked to the park and soon they did and sat at the middle bench being the tall tree. What soon was some nice R&R turned to a hold up as some guys started to surround the pair, David recognized them, they are friends with Wolf who didn’t like the 2v1.

“What are you guys doing here!”

“We just thought we give a little payback from that 2v1”

“Hope you like a 5v2!”

“W-what you’re going to attack us in broad daylight!?”

“Dwight there’s no on around us, they locked this place down I’m assuming.” The men all laugh and got closer to the duo, David don’t mind fighting more than one person, but Dwight’s injuries weren’t even close to being healed which made the matter worst. David started to think of a plan to at least get Dwight out of this but he’s too sluggish to even run, as they drew closer his thinking became more unclear on what to do. Then suddenly something jumped in the air and briefly covered the sun then let out a furious scream, one of the men looked up but met a flying kick directly in the face sending the man flying and tumbling on the ground. None of them didn’t understand what just happened or how someone can reach that high, but before they even begin to process what happened after a man was flipped to the ground and had his arm dislocated. That’s two men down and still no one doesn’t know what’s happening, only seeing flashes of red when the two men were taken down. Then what sounded like a skateboard was heading their way and on it was a kid blowing bubbles, it was Luke meaning the other guy here attacking the men must be Charlie.

“HEADS UP!” Luke shouted as he kicked his skateboard beaming it to the third man’s head knocking him out instantly, he then approached the fourth man with a metal bat he recently found and swung it at the fourth man torso, arm and lastly head. The fifth one was scared and chose to run off leaving them alone.

“All yours Charlie!” He said as he threw the bat into the air and Charlie jumped off a bench and kicked it to the running me and hitting the head knocking him out like the rest.

“I am not FUCKING with these kids, I think they be the death of me....”

“Haha yeah, but they’re…good kids.”

“Yeah, good at sending people to the hospital, what are these kids?”

“I’ll explain another time.” Overall both were thankful and impressed by the kid’s action and asked how they knew they were in trouble.

“We didn’t, we were just passing by and saw these men around you guys so we stepped in.”

“Anyways, we going to our hideout, see Dwight and David!” Luke picked up the skateboard as Charlie picked up the bat and walked off away from the pair. They returned home and Dwight ordered the chef special again and David cooked whatever came to mind, after cleaning and bathing, the two fell asleep ridding the night once again. It is now July and David been living with Dwight for a little over a month and he gotten used to David living with him. He help pas the rent, cooks and even told Dwight about some of his odd jobs he took in the debt collecting business. The more time passed he saw David less of and collector and more of an actual friend he likes to be around with, they play games, tell jokes, dance with his pets, see movies with Claudette or just the two of them and even started referring his apartment as “their apartment”. One day, the three decided to go to this café that just opened up in the city and even have a karaoke machine, as they venture the city Dwight heard a familiar voice called out his name. it was a small girl with pink hair and wearing a thin gray hoodie with a red skirt and black leggings.

“Dwight!? I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Oh Susie! Yes, it has been some time hasn’t it?”

“Where you guys heading off to?”

“We were heading to the new café that just opened up to try it out.” Susie mention she was heading to the same place so the three tagged her along, the made it to the said place and took a table in the back near a window. They all place their drink order and waited for them to come, once drinks were delivered, they looked around the beautiful café and enjoy the peace and quiet it gave. The Karaoke machine was about to play but the four wasn’t paying attention to the singer, when they about take a sip from their drinks loud death metal music filled the café with dread and violence as Dwight flops from his sit, Susie spilled her drink, Claudette covered her ear and David wiping the spilled liquid off this table. Once the song was over everyone but Dwight had their ears covered, when they asked how can he bare the sudden loud noise he told them there was only one person he knows that blast death metal that loud in quiet places and started to wave at the singer. The singer saw who was waving at him and rushes over to Dwight and gave him a huge hug, the man was hugging him was his friend Jeff Johanson.

“Ooooooooooooooooh I missed you so much Dwight, look at how big you got since I last saw you, holy shit Claudette is that you too!?”

“Hey Jeff long time no se-uggghhhhhh” He grabbed her and squeezed the both of them in the deathly bear hug, Susie was awe struck well David was a bit suspicious why a man who looks way older than the two knows them. Jeff took a sit with them and introduced himself to the Susie and David, he told them how they met and such and how they often message each other.

“I first met Dwight when he was a freshman and I was already in my second year of college, I was selected with a mentor art program that Dwight was and that’s how we met. I was the one who suggested he tries something else since he wasn’t that good at art and he was disheartened at first but came around it, afterward we became friends and around his sophomore year he introduced me to Claudette and Feng. Unfortunately, around that time I had to fly back to my hometown to finish my studies and other stuff but I gave him my contact info before I left and now here we are, still friends and now seeing each other again.” Jeff was a tall burly man with a semi-medium length black hair, a thick beard and a scar on his left eye from a bad fight at a concert he attended to.

“Jeff here is an artist, he works on designs for company that make covers for albums and other stuff.”

“Nice to meet you two, er…”

“Oh, I’m David.”

“And I’m Susie, nice to meet you Jeff.”

“Oh so no warm welcomes to me?” The group turned as they saw a small Asian girl with short hair wearing a thin blue sweater, black tights and a gray shirt with an annoyed facial expression, it was Feng Min, the girl Dwight forgot to meet up with ever since he got used to being around David.

“So this is the guy you ditched me with huh?”

“N-no, I just forgot that’s all, sorry Feng…”

“It’s whatever, I know you’ll make it up with something as usual. Anyways, nice to see you Jeff and Claudette.”

“Nice seeing you too Feng! I know when we first met you it was brief but nice to see you’re kicking!”

“Thank you both and you must be David right? Dwight told me what happened in June and god that was a mess.” Both Susie and Jeff raised a brow not knowing what they were talking about but Dwight told Jeff he talk about it later, as for Susie he chose to keep it secret from her. They all caught up with each other but Jeff ended it with him telling them that he recently moved here a few days ago so they can drop by anytime, after their talk Claudette and Feng went to her hotel to grab her things and bring it to Claudette’s apartment since she instituted on her staying at her place. Jeff still had some unpacking to do and Susie had some school work to attend to and David got a collection call, leaving Dwight by himself and told him he’ll see him back at their apartment. Dwight didn’t mind everyone else leaving but for whatever reason he was a little sad that David had to leave to, he didn’t know what to do until he remembers that he was supposed to get a bike. so he headed to the bike shop and brought a red and black and started to ride it. He was enjoying the wind hitting his face well riding on the bike as it cools him down from the summer heat, with his mind in the clouds he didn’t pay attention to what was in front of him and hit a crate with his brand-new bike and was sent flying into a stranger. The impact made a random person drop throw their papers in the air and float down to the ground.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!”

“I-it’s ok, I don’t think you did any real damage. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, here let me help pick up your papers!” He helped picked up the unfortunate person papers handed it to them, it was an Asian girl with long black hair wearing a light blue shirt with a hood and a white skirt. Before apologizing again, she introduced herself as Rin and he told her his name as well, they had a brief conversation before she left him alone back to her destination. After picking up his bike, he rode back home and like usual wait for David, he doesn’t know why him waiting for David to return like a dog waiting for his owner to come back but he gets happy whenever he returns. The fresh night became old when it started to become late and he began to get worried until the door unlocked and David came inside injured but not like the bullet wound, Dwight panicked for a bit but stopped when David told him it’s just some punches he endured and even removed his shirt to show proof. Of course, Dwight freaked out but not from the injuries he suffered but from his rippling muscled torso that was suddenly shown to him flashing Dwight red. He told David he believes him so he can put it back on. He put it back on and went to the kitchen to start dinner but Dwight mind wasn’t in food, he couldn’t stop thinking of David’s body and for whatever reason wants to see it again. Days passed and David been returning home with minor to major injuries and Dwight was having enough of it, he didn’t like that his friend is coming back like this and love to see a day when he isn’t in pain. He hates invading people privacy but if it’s to protect David he’ll do it, he messaged Luke since asking him for help since he knows that he can hack to people stuff easily.

“Luke, I need your help, David was messaging someone on his phone after a call. Think you can help me tell what he sent?”

“Ummm do you have anything that I can reach him with to make it a little easier?”

“Will his number work?”

“Yeah that should do, more would be helpful but it shouldn’t be a problem. Ok give a few and I’ll analyze it”

“Ok sending it now.”

“Ok got it.

…

…

Wow his phone is locked tight, phones are like open doors when comes to security but his like an actual combination lock. Regardless I got through it and he’s heading into the park around 8 to be given something.”

“Thanks Luke, you’re the best!” He hung up and waited till David left the apartment, it was 6:50 when he left the house so Dwight decided to wait until 7 to follow but before he left he put on any black clothing he had and left out the door. He took out his bike and rode to the city but stopped by a secret spot to meet up with Nea and told her to take his bike back to his apartment for 2 boxes of pizzas and a cola. He walked to the park and saw David in a change of clothes that consist of a black hat, button up long sleeve shirt, pants and boots and began to walk down the street. Dwight made sure to stay a certain distance away from so he won’t get spotted by him, after walking for an hour he was at the shipping ward in the northwest side of the city. Dwight had to stop walking as he saw David walk in looking like one of the workers and just slip by them, Dwight looked for another way and saw a fenced gate was slightly lifted a bit and he crawled under it and continued sneaking around the ward to find David. He found him and saw he was heading into the main warehouse, he tried to follow him but was spot and forced to run as fast as he could as guards were chasing him. He hid in a what he thought was a container but instead was a shoot that leads down to the basement level of one of the warehouse. He landed on top of carboard boxes and some packing foam that cushioned his fall, he looked around and saw that the lights were off so he turned on his phone and looked for a way out. He caused an uproar for the night guards since he was spotted, so now he must be extra careful when looking for David. He exited the warehouse and snuck his way to the main warehouse where David was but the entrance was locked, he looked around for another way in and saw a window was open but not the rest which made him wonder if that was the way David came in or planned to escape out of. After struggling to lift himself up he climbed into the window but fell on his bottom on the catwalk, the warehouse was quiet and lights were off except for the office lights but the silence was broken by gun fire with David busting the door office door open and ran out. Sweating from what he heard he slowly climbed down to the from the third-floor catwalk to the first floor so he can hear what the man with the gun was shouting without being seen.

“GIVE IT BACK YOU RAT! I DON’T CARE WHAT I OWE, YOU AIN’T TAKING IT.”

“DIDN’T PAY WHAT YOU OWE, WE TAKE WHAT WE WANT!” David shouted back at the middle-aged man but gunshots were the only things fired back, not trying to let him escape the main went to the office and turned the warehouse lights on and saw David who was trying to blend with the darkness. He shot at him and missed but a bullet bounced and grazed David’s hand making him drop the item he was carrying, Dwight was below them and he caught what was dropped but the man saw him and didn’t understand why the boy was there but it didn’t stop him from firing. Dwight hid behind a converter belt so he wouldn’t get shot well David grabbed the man and tackled him and himself off the current floor to the ground floor. Dwight quietly ran up the stairs to the second-floor catwalk and crouch down, David in pain tried to get up but a foot was holding him down with a gun in his face. Dwight was petrified, David was about to be killed in front of his eyes and there’s nothing for him to do to save him or so he thought. He saw some rope with a hook at the end so he threw the hook end to a support beam above and swung in to kick the man off of David, unfortunately, Dwight missed and instead rammed himself into a standing beam that holds up the catwalk, curled up and holding himself because of the pain. That was enough to distract the man so David can grab the nearest blunt object and threw it at the man’s head knocking him out and getting up, he picked up both Dwight and the item he was told to get and ran out of the warehouse and out of the ward regardless who sees him. After some time passed and checking if they were being followed they made it back home but David wasn’t happy with Dwight intervening with his job, his face was redder than a tomato with veins popping out of his hand.

“D-David I- “

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED DWIGHT!”

“I-I know but- “

“BUT NOTHING! I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT, SO DON’T EVER STICK YOUR NOSE IN MY WORK AGAIN OK!?” He was furious and he felt his frustration and felt guilty but he didn’t regret what he did, David told him he made the job a lot more difficult than it had to be but he argued that he was getting shot at before he even did anything. Bickering at each other like an old couple David sat down on the couch with his face still red and his hands on his head to collect his thoughts, Dwight felt terrible for his action but he didn’t care. If it meant helping David he will do it again and again even if his main objective was a failure. He went to the kitchen and whipped up something to eat for him and David and served it to him, he gave what he cooked and sat down next to him and as usual David devoured his food.

“Better?”

“Not by a mile but my stomach is settled at least, *sighs* Dwight why were you there? How did you even know I was going there?”

“I asked Luke for help with where you were going and I…got tired of seeing you hurt. You kept coming home more injured than the last and I was getting worried, so I thought if I can help you on this one you wouldn’t come back harmed but… I fucked up.”

“Yeah you did! I had everything under contro- …well actually the gun part was a surprise, I… probably would have gotten shot again. I… probably wouldn’t make it back without your little distraction, so thank you Dwight, you really did helped me.” David places his hand on top of Dwight’s head and rubbed it, he got a little embarrassed by it and blushed a bit before realizing he was getting way into his touch and quickly got up and rushes to his room wishing him a good night without waiting for him to say it back. He hid under the blankets thinking of David’s touch and confused why he was enjoying it, it was rough but firm, rugged but gentle and he wanted more but he put it out of his head and went to sleep but he wondered how it would feel to sleep next to him. Days went by and before they knew it they were in the middle of July but the sun wasn’t the only thing giving off heat, David was absolutely furious with Dwight as he followed him again a job that was more dangerous than at the shipping ward. The job involved him to out to up in the nearby mountains to a house to find a man named Evan and another one named Max, when he investigates the small home he heard what sound like a bear trap go off. He looked through the window and saw that Dwight was the one caught in it well a truck pulled up with the two men who were looking for coming out the truck, luckily is was a “dummy” trap so it wasn’t meant to catch large prey but clumps still bruises and pierced Dwight leg well a shotgun Max took out the truck was aimed at his head. David was giving a choice but he didn’t bother hearing the second option because he instantly chose Dwight safety over some item his job wanted, Max told him that if he comes back there won’t be a choice next time and should count themselves lucky. Once back home David took Dwight by his arms and lifted him up shaking and screaming at him.

“DO YOU WANT TO DIE!? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO!? I CAN MAKE THAT HAPPEN!? WHY CAN’T YOU LISTEN TO ME AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!?” Dwight was speechless, David hands that were gripping tightly around his arms started to hurt him as David continued to scream at him and shaking Dwight even more.

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! PLEASE JUST STOP, I DON’T STAIN YOUR HANDS…with my work Dwight! You don’t have to get involved in what I do, ok!?” David let go of Dwight and sat on the couch again with his head in his hands realizing he went too far with his anger and started to violently sweat, Dwight felt absolutely guilty and started to walk slowly to his room but something told him no. Something told him to go to David side and not just run because he made a mistake again, he turned around and took out the rug David gave him a month ago but this time it was Dwight wiping off David sweat. At first, David threatened Dwight to not get close to him but didn’t listen as he set down at the other end and watched David took a pillowed and screamed into freaking Dwight out of bit.

“David…I’m sorry, I-I just don’t like seeing you coming back with those injuries that can put an average man in a hospital and if I know I can do something about it I will act on it. I-I know it's selfish of me acting for myself well disregarding what you want but *sniffle* I hate seeing you like that, I just fucking hate it! So I will continue to help you until you learn to come back home without a single scratch!” David stopped turning red and breathe in and out and regain his thoughts.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this but…if you want to keep helping me…I won’t stop you.”

“David?”

“But and I mean but Dwight! You must follow and do what I say. No ifs, no what’s, no maybes, you listen to me and only me got it!?”

“YES! Listen to you and you only!”

“…Don’t say it like that, make it sound weird, look basically just be right next to me ok?” Dwight instantly agreed to what he said, he already intends to not keep intervening with David’s work but happy that he can watch his back even if it something David didn’t want. Dwight doesn’t always join David on his job calls which actually calms David’s mind a bit and whenever they come home Dwight is usually the one patching David up but for some reason, he’s enjoying it. He loved feeling David’s arms when he rubs ornament on them, looking at his back to check for bruises, bandaging his bare chest when he gets cuts. He couldn’t stop looking at the injured man, he couldn’t advert his eyes, they were glued to David’s body and couldn’t take them off. He doesn’t know why he keeps doing it but it happens again and again only stopping when David turns to Dwight’s direction flashing him red to which David raised a question.

“Is everything ok? You seem a bit red, wait did you get hurt too!?”

“I-I’m fine David r-really! B-b-but boy it’s late I-isn’t it? Better g-get to b-bed”

“You don’t want to eat dinner first? I’m ok enough to co- “

“NOPE! I-I mean I’m good, I’m not really hungry right now.”

“But we been gone all day, you should at le- “

“ANYWAYS GOOD NIGHT!” he shouted as he rushed to his room closing his room and hiding under his blankets again, time passed and David eventually fell asleep but Dwight was still up. His heart was pounding intensely as his mind was corrupted with thoughts of David’s body, after fighting the thoughts he started to drift into slumber but before his eyes close for the night he wondered again how it would feel to sleep next to David, even if it just for a second. He wakes up in the morning late since it was his off day and the first thing he went to do was check on David and saw he was gone, he hoped it wasn’t for another job call but he brushed it off as David is able to take care of himself. After a quick shower and putting on his old orange Pizzawhat shirt, tan shorts, black flip-flops and he rode his bike to the city to get it checked for a problem he been experiencing. He biked into the city and rode by the park but got sidetracked as he saw David jogging with Meg shirtless, he couldn’t stop watching his pecs that bounce with each step and how he wanted to put his face in between them. The sweat dripping down his body made it even more attractive to look at as David turn around and Dwight saw his intense back muscles which also had sweat glossing over it more them which just took his eyes attention if it hadn’t already. Without his eyes looking ahead, his bike hit a fire hygiene and sent him flying at a random stranger on the sidewalk, he landed on the person and papers went flying into the air and gently float down. He apologizes to the person and as he looked up he saw that it was the same girl he met days ago, of course, he helped her pick up the papers and handed it to her like before.

“R-Rin right? I’m so sorry this happened again, I didn’t mean to hit you again.”

“I-I’m fine, it didn’t hurt as much as last time. Dwight right? Nice to see you again but I didn’t expect it to run- well for you to fly into me like this again.”

“Yoo Dwight, you ok? I saw what happened and came to check on you.” David came up to him with his body cover is sweat turning Dwight red and turning him away, David helped them pick up the papers and handed it to Rin.

“Ok this should be the last of them, sorry if they’re a bit wet.”

“With this heat I bet it’ll dry before I get back to the dorms.”

“Oh you go to the college in the outskirts in the east?”

“Yes, I just recently got here from Japan to continue on some studies of mine. I’m sorry to cut this short on you guys but I should get going, good seeing you again Dwight errr…”

“Fairfield.”

“Yamaoka.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Yamaoka, I go by David just to let you know.”

“(So she wasn’t wrong about him being here.) Nice to meet you, anyways I see you around David and Dwight.” She walked off into the distance blending into the crowd as David went and picked up the bike and handed it to Dwight, still red and turning his face away he left David so he can resume his jogging well Dwight get his bike fixed. When his bike was done being looked at he left it at the shop and returned home where David already started making lunch for the both them and within the passing hours the two stood inside with no job calls, just playing video games, watching cheesy horror films and even sung together well cleaning before the two wished each other a good night like usual and headed off to bed. Days and days passed and before realizing it was already the last week of august, but it was also David’s last week living with Dwight. David things were packed and he was ready to leave by Sunday morning, Dwight's heart ached as he watched David get his things ready despite it being only Monday. With each passing day Dwight became more distanced with David by avoiding him a bit to hide what he was feeling on his soon to be departure, Claudette heard of David leaving soon so she wanted to throw a party Friday for him. She only invited a few people aka Feng, Meg, Jeff and even Susie to the party but that’s how she wanted to be, just between friends. Friday night soon came and Dwight hardly talked to David during the past days other than good mornings and brief small talk, when the two arrived everyone was already in party mode with Meg and Jeff on their third drink. After about two hours, everyone was already by then were drunk but Dwight who pretend to be drunk since he doesn’t want to repeat his 21st birthday accident. Feng suggests they play a game of spin the bottle and with everyone drunk out their mind they all said yes to the idea.

“RulES arE SimpLE *hic*, We gO aRouND onCe *hic* and WE eaCh sPIn thE bottle and whOEveR it laNds on muST do a daRe of the spInnErs choice. If it inVoLves tWo or morE peOple spin the again to seLEct tHe seCoNd pErSon Ok?” They all agreed and started spinning, David started it off with his dare then went from Claudette, Susie, Dwight, Jeff, Meg and then to Feng who spiced up the game a bit with kissing.

“PucKer up gUYs cAuse twO of yOu ArE kisSing, I dARe…DAviD to kIss!” The bottle spin and spin until it slowed down and landed on Dwight, everyone was chanting “kiss” repeatedly as David drunk self started to get closer to the sober pizza boy. Dwight was turning red and started to sweat again as David was getting closer to steal a kiss, not just any kiss but his first kiss. Dwight fell down on his back as David was on top of him leaning down locking his lips on to Dwight’s, he didn’t fight back at all he just letting it happen but he doesn’t mind it but why? Is it because he also wanted to be kissed? No, his heart was telling him something else but what was it saying? He couldn’t hear it, he was enjoying the tenderness of David’s lips as his stubble brushed against Dwight's face. He wanted more, more of the kiss, more of David, he wanted to whimper from experiencing such pleasure but didn’t want to alert anyone that he wasn’t drunk. David still intoxicated got up and started to laugh as he had no idea what’s going on and nor does anyone else but Dwight.

“Hey DWigHt wAs I a goOd kIsSer or whAt?” He gave them a cheap answer and the group laughed as they started to drink more alcohol, it was now midnight and everyone was passed out sleeping on the floor of Claudette apartment with the lights all off. Dwight laid down next to David who was passed out from drinking too much like the rest, he moved closer to him and started to rub his head then his face wishing he could have something more than a drunk kiss that meant nothing. He stopped touching when David stopped snoring which was Dwight only way to tell if he was actually asleep or not, he went to sleep with his back turned to David hoping no one saw nothing but someone did, Susie saw what he was doing and it angered her as nothing but pure malice filled the quiet room.

“David King… YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” She muttered to herself as she went to sleep. The next day came and Dwight woke up in his bed somehow and a message from Ace saying he didn’t need to come in today, he sat up from his bed and remembered last night kiss. He didn’t care if it was a drunk kiss, it still made him feel something that he can’t explain, his heart ached when he remembered today is his last day here but he doesn’t want him to leave, not yet, not now. He needs to talk to someone but everyone was either busy or recovering from their hangover, the only person he can think of was Jeff since he drunk the most out of the party and wasn’t as nearly intoxicated as everyone else. He put on a red shirt and black shirts with his usual flip-flips, took his repaired bike and paddled quickly to Jeff’s Apartment, he reached Jeff’s home and rushed up the stairs and started to rapidly bang at his door shouting his name. Jeff opens the door and sees a sweaty Dwight in front of him with confusion riddling all over his face, Jeff let him in and sat him down but when he asked him what was wrong Dwight started to talk really fast and mixing up his words. Once Jeff calmed him down Dwight began to explain why he’s acting like this but he spoke for a long time, Jeff resumed his work well Dwight rants his heart out about David and wouldn’t stop. As he drew he kept hearing David’s name being said over and over again with no end in sight, he paused his drawing and turned to Dwight who’s still having a crisis.

“Jeff I don’t know, I just don’t know!”

“Well you do actually know but you won’t admit it, Dwight.”

“Huh? Admit what?”

“Your little crush on David.”

“Wha- I DON’T HAVE ONE HIM!”

“For the love of- ok, since we gonna play stupid let me ask you this, tell me how you see Claudette?”

“She’s like family, a sister you can say. We complete each other and have each other backs no matter what. What else is there to say?”

“Ok now how do you see David?” Dwight went on and on for hours about David and listing his ups and downs, Jeff knowing it going to take a while until he finished resumed his drawing as Dwight continued his ranting. For whatever of a reason Dwight talked so much about David, the sky turned dark and Jeff already finished two drawings during the rant.

“And cause of that is why he…is cause he… oh my god, Jeff… I think I have a crush on David, l-like an actual crush!”

“Wow, you could have fooled me.”

“But I don’t know if he even swings that way, I mean we kissed but he was drunk, so it doesn’t count I guess?

“Oh yeah, he did kissed you, weird no one seems to remember it when I asked.”

“Point is that I don’t know what do about this Jeff. Should I tell him? What if he hates me or doesn’t want to be arou- “

“Ok before you blow another fuse let me tell you this, calm the fuck down and I can’t answer that for you, Dwight.”

“But I-I-I”

“Look, you having a crush on him isn’t the main issue, it’s him leaving right? So you either have two choices, Choice A which is letting him leave and be swallowed by regret or choice B which is telling him you feel on him leaving and hopes he stays.

“But both choices have a chance of him leaving Jeff!”

“Yes but one is a 50/50 but it’s up to you if you want to gamble it, also you somehow ranted for hours and now it's 8:30 pm so time is short my friend. Dwight looked outside Jeff’s window and saw that night took over the sky again and he left Jeff house in a panic, hopped on his bike and paddled through the city to their apartment. He locked up his bike but didn’t move at all, he fell to his knees crying in front of his complex and holding himself well the tears and snot hit the pavement under him.

“I can’t *sniffle* I-I just can’t tell him, I’m sorry for being so weak David.” He kept saying to himself over and over until he finally rubbed his eyes and headed to their apartment, he saw David sitting on the couch waiting for Dwight with his duffel bags and other things next to him but Dwight didn’t even look at him. Before David could offer their last dinner together Dwight just went to his room and closed it, David could tell he didn’t want to be bothered especially since he been avoiding so he left him alone and decided to sleep without talking to Dwight on his final day. Midnight came and David was woken up by shouting from Dwight’s room, he got up and saw a pale light from underneath the door and as he opened it up he saw Dwight playing some online game on his laptop. David told him he needs to sleep since he got work tomorrow but Dwight ignores him continued playing. After calling his name several times and Dwight choosing to ignore him, he went over and close the laptop himself and dragged Dwight to the pull-out bed David was sleeping on to watch him so he wouldn’t go back on the game. His heart started to pound again since he was next to David, he could hear the thud in his head with each pump and the sweat beaming down his face.

“Hey…David are you awake?” David was, in fact, awake but chose to snore to make Dwight think he as actually asleep.

“Oh you’re actually asleep, but it’s for the best honestly. David, I know you can’t hear this but I’m… so so *sniffle* so sorry of how I been acting around you, I got so used to you being here in my…our apartment and it pains me to see you go. I don’t want you to go, I want you to stay! But I can’t force you to stay, can I? Even now, I’m too much of a coward to even tell it to you when you were awake but now look, I’m telling you all of this and you won’t wake to remember a single word I just said. *sniffle* just be safe wherever you go ok?” Dwight laid down and cried himself to sleep thinking everything he just said didn’t matter well David was wide awake and was moved by what he just heard, he hatched a planned for tomorrow and went to sleep. Sunday, the day Dwight dread came when he found himself woken up by his alarm clock and was in his bed and not the pulled out, he rushed out and saw that the pull out was folded back and so were the blankets but no David in sight. He started to cry and fell to the floor well Bucky was trying to cheer him up, he rubbed her and fed both Bucky and Bell but he didn’t bother to shower at all. His shirt wasn’t tucked in, hair was still a mess, had the bad case of morning breath and didn’t bother feeding himself because nothing going to feel right without David being there. He took his bike and rode into the city recklessly not caring if he gets hit or not, once inside he went straight to his office and locked it so no one can bother at all for the day. Far passed the university on the east outskirts of the was a small town with a large house right in the center, David walks in and goes to the man at the desk to talk to him about something.

“Oh King you’re here, the rest of your things are in the other room and I ha- “

“I won’t be needing the ticket actually, I’m planning to stay a little bit longer. I’m sure you still have work for me here right?”

“Well of course, when one person is out of debt another one is in debt. Quite tiring to see if you ask me, anyways so you’re staying here longer correct? Then I won’t bore you with the details then, we call if there’s something need to be done and it’s up to you if you want to accept it or not as usual.”

“Thank you I appreciate it.”

“So who is it this time? They must be a lucky person am I right? Unless they become unlucky just like her.”

“THAT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN! I refuse to let it again; this time will be different but provoke me again and we’ll see if you’ll still be talking afterward!” David wanted to hop over the desk and attack the man behind but causing violence will only get him killed in the place this in, he picked up his things and caught a ride back to his apartment and once inside he put his things in Dwight’s room and waited for him to return from work like he usually does. Dwight work day was sluggish and painful as he couldn’t stop thinking how he missed his chance with David and hated how he chose to be distance to him when he did nothing wrong, Charlie and Luke tried to cheer him up with their childish antics but was a failure as it only annoyed Dwight at the time so they decided to leave him alone. The workday was over and Dwight took the boys home before returning the car and paddling back home, he reached his apartment and went inside and saw no one greeting him like he been used it when David was still around. He didn’t want to eat despite he stomach saying else wise, he went to his room to lay down but he tripped over something and as he looked behind him he saw two duffel bags, David’s duffel bags. He then heard a noise coming from his bathroom, so he got up and rushed over and opened the door to see David wearing his white button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled up trying to wash Bucky who was cover in dirt.

“Bucky come on, I know you hate baths but I got to get you clean before- “

“David!?”

“Oh hey there Dwight, um one sec.” He finished cleaning Bucky and grabbed a towel to dry her off with and took her to the living room and laid her down on the couch with the towel still wrapped around her.

“There you go, all nice and clean.”

“D-David, I thought you left!?”

“Apparently there was still work needed to be done here…so I offered to stay a bit more to help them out, so I guess you’re stuck with me for a bit mo- *sniffs* JESUS DUDE YOU SMELL, WAIT WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT!? DOESN’T MATTER, GO SHOWER!” Dwight sniffed himself and David was right, he does stink. He hopped in the shower and took longer to make up for this morning. He got out the shower and was wearing the light blue grey hoodie with no shirt underneath and sweat pants and sat next to David, he was now calm knowing that David didn’t leave yet and to celebrate he popped in some cheesy horror films on and the two mocked the actors by talking over them and saying stuff that wasn’t originally spoken in the film. Dwight got a message from Charlie saying that there was a gas leak at their school so they have an extra day of summer and wondered if him and David can take him and Luke to the beach since their parents can’t, he asked David and he said yes and told Charlie they will take them and turned off his phone and resume with the films. Dwight ended up falling asleep on David but he didn’t mind Dwight sleeping next to him but after he turned off the tv he looked out the window into the night sky, something bad was coming and he can feel it but just doesn’t know what was heading their way. The city was teeming with lights and tall building were sleeping but something was about to wake it up and it starts with a girl with a mask on her face with no eye holes but can clearly see through it resting atop of one of the tall beings.

“The city is so peaceful when it sleeps isn’t it? Never wakes to anything that’s thrown at it but tonight it will wake up, what do you think?” The girl in the mask asked well resting on the edge of the building turning her head and saw another figure looking down into the city streets, the figure was wearing a red oni mask and dressed in black garbs holding a long-sheathed blade.

“Like people, it won’t be happy to be woken from its slumber and yet you know that won’t stop you pink one?”

“Of course It won’t but I want it to be awake to see the start of carnage that will soon come but first I must ask you this, which side will you choose?”

“Definitely not joining your serial killing cult for sure, I only kill those who do corrupt things and to find him…”

“So let me ask this then, why didn’t you kill Dwight? I’m sure you’re aware of the money laundering he’s doing.”

“He was forced into money laundering, he didn’t do it on his own will.”

“And David?”

“Simple, he’s a waste of time.”

“Just like your little revenge search for you fath- “the figure unsheathes her blade to strike the masked girl but was too slow as she blocked it with a knife, almost like she expected the figure to attack her.

“Like they said, you’re a quick one…Susie.” The figure sheathed her blade and the girl removed her masked to be shown it was, in fact, Susie who was smiling.

“You’re no sloth either Rin if I wasn’t careful I probably would have died,” Susie said as the figure took off their mask and was revealed to be Rin.

“Keep provoking me and you will die by my hands soon enough.”

“Oh? Then how would you ever find your father? He is in the city but with no connections, you have no choice but to work with me.”

“I will not be swayed into your darkness, do what you promised and I’ll do mine.”

“Yeah I know jeez relax and feel the breeze won’t you.”

“If you don’t mind me asking what’s your obsession with Fairfield? You can kill him anytime but you let him walk around freely?”

“I like to destroy lights but not just any lights, they need to brighten other people lives too. Once they brighten others they shine brighter than a star, I want extinguish it and once their source of hope is gone the rest will fall and they will either tear each other or themselves apart.”

“You’re sick!”

“Yet here you are asking for my help Rin, ironic right?”

“You’re wasting my time Susie, just tell me what you want me to do.” Susie snapped her fingers and two gloved men in black clothing wearing masks were carrying a man with his mouth taped shut, hands tied with rope and tears in his eyes.

“Simple, I want to see how cold your revenge quest can make you, kill this man and- “ she didn’t even finished her sentence before Rin unsheathe her blade again and struck the man across his chest causing him to bleed out, the last thing the dying man saw was Rin looking down on him with eyes deader than fish. No signs of life were shown in her eyes and Susie was awestruck to see the eyes of a cold-hearted killer, the two gloved men threw the body off the tall building as they all watch it splatter on the street causing chaos for the people and cars below. The men gave Susie and Rin a change of clothes that match what the employees of the building were wearing, put their old ones inside a small bag and Rin’s blade under a cart they were pushing, went through the roof door and made their way down to the first floor and exited out without suspicion. The two men left to somewhere else as Rin and Susie were at the park.

“That will sure to wake the city up, now it will be awake for the misery doomed to come.”

“Can’t say anything that doesn’t sound like a shirt logo from hot topic huh? Anyways before I take my leave what happened to your friends Susie? There was four of you wasn’t it?

“Joey was an annoying little shit so killing him was a blessing, Frank forcing us to do things because “we were in it together” pissed me off so I used what he taught me on him and Jules… she’s in a better place.” This was the first time this night Rin heard the sorrow in Susie's voice but it didn’t matter to her, Susie told her what she knows about Rin’s father and will contact her if anymore pops up. Rin took her leave and Susie sat on the bench and balled up and started to cry, she was holding a bracelet she made for Julie, the last memento of her.

“I’m sorry Julie, please… forgive.” She continued to sob as the sound of sirens roared the city masking her cries, the city was awake like Susie wanted but how much will it watch she wondered as she walked off into the crowd and blending in not to be seen.


	2. Protecting two bird with one stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette and David were in a field at the back of the burning factory near the quarry watching the flames grow bigger and bigger, Claudette having tears in her eyes but the one mostly impacted was David. He dropped to his knees with a defeated face, his eyes lifeless as he let out a horrific scream and had tears gushing damn his face. He scratches his head as it itched and buried his face into the ground, Claudette was stunned by his sudden burst of emotions he’s displaying, Dwight was someone he was attached to and he lost him to the flames, to Legion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIITTTTT'SS HERE Y'ALL! So sorry for the massive delay, tons of things and issues happened that prevented me to publish the second chapter. i'm going to start immediately on the third chapter, until then enjoy the part of my story ^^

The refreshing sunlight hit the calmly sleeping Dwight as he wakes up but became red yet again, he fell asleep on top of David who was sleeping as calmly as him. He got up but didn’t move too much to wake David, he couldn’t help but stare at his pecs which was sticking out of his white beater that was cover in cat hair. As Dwight picked up the cat hair off his chest he couldn’t help but to slightly grope his pec a bit.

“(It’s soft…, really soft.)” he said losing track of what he supposed to be doing in the first place.

“Having fun?” said David as he got up and yawned.

“N-NO! T-there was some cat hair on you and I was only picking it up!”

“Hmmm oh! There is some hair on me, my mistake then.” He brushed the hair off his chest and got up to start breakfast, once he started cooking Dwight asked him to make it big since he’s bringing the boys here before they go to the beach. David nodded and took out more stuff to cook well Dwight showered, got dressed and biked to the city to grab a rental car for the day. He got a silver one and after solving the puzzle of how he fitted a bike in the back of the car, he went to pick up both Luke and Charlie and bring them back to his apartment. They arrived and the boys ran up to his apartment as Dwight took the bike out the back and chained it to the fence of the apartment complex, he went inside and saw that the boys was already eating what was cooked for them and laughing at David’s jokes and crazy stories of his adventures.

“Damn David, you got so many tricks up your sleeves, what else can you do?”

“Will you believe me if I told you I can fly?”

“Come David, you must know how to do all kinds of things!”

“Well you right there Charlie, but nothing as amazing compared to you two.”

“I see you guys are enjoying yourselves.”

“Dwight! I was wondering where you were, here! I made these for you.” David handed him his plate and saw fluffy pancakes and not the flat one, he always wanted to try those kinds, but he was more surprised that David remember him saying it despite saying it months ago. After eating, David went and clean his mess in the kitchen then hopped in the shower well Dwight went to change into something else. He came back out with the swimming trunks David got him during their second encounter with each other and his favorite grayish light blue jacket zipped up well wearing no shirt underneath, he sat down in the living room with the kids and told them they was lucky that Ace somehow destroyed an oven making the store closed for the day.

“He's such a dumbass, how did he even become a manager?” Luke asked.

“Beats me, all I know is that he was the manager when I started working there.”

“About eight years ago, right?”

“On the ball Charlie, I want him to drop dead but that would only screw me over in the long run.”

“Not if we use a decoy well we grind his ass into meat chunks.” They all turned to see David wearing another white beater with red swimming trunks drying himself with a towel, Dwight wanted to stare again but he turned away so the boys wouldn’t start poking fun at him, but Luke caught a bit of it and already made faces to him. After nagging at David about grinding up Ace and making jesters at Luke to keep quiet of his staring, the group got up, loaded up the trunk with beach accessories, hopped into the car and began to drive to the beach, the beach is past the west outskirts of the city and it’s an easy thing to find as long you follow the water bed. After driving for about thirty minutes, the group made it to the beach and it was crawling with people who was trying to enjoy the lasting summer heat before the cold winds come and take control of the weather. As he parked, the teens ran off to the beach well David went after them and hold them both in his arms until Dwight takes the accessories out and find a good spot for them. After skimming the beach, he found a good spot not too far from the blue ocean but far enough away from other people. He laid down a beach towel and planted the large umbrella next to block the sun and started to read a book, Luke took the shovels and started to build sand structures well David and Charlie rented some surf boards and ride the waves that was forming on the ocean surface.

“Damn Charlie, you rock those waves, my crusty ass can barely stand up.”

“Knowing you David, I bet you can learn super-fast and leave me in the dust!”

“Haha, I think you guys are praising me a bit too much. I’m no superman, I just know a lot of stuff.” Dwight was watching the two surf around enjoying themselves but as usual, Dwight’s eyes were glued to David’s wet body well he rides the waves. After a bit, the two returned to shore and Luke structures were finished but was destroyed when a volleyball landed and tumbled around. There was a group of people playing volleyball and even asked if they want to play to make up for the destroyed structures, the three agreed but Dwight turned them down and continued reading since he isn’t a guy who plays sports often. The sun heat became more intense even with the ocean sea breeze blowing and the shade from the umbrella protecting Dwight wasn’t enough, the increased heat meant it was no longer morning but somewhere in the afternoon but before Dwight looked at the time on his watch. David came by and laid down next to him but couldn’t help but laugh as he saw that he was wearing a coconut bra and a grass skirt around his swimming trunks.

“To think I lose to those guys, they must be pros or something cause they mopped the floor with me!”

“*Chuckles* Maybe if you stop being a betting man you’ll wouldn’t lose as much, started to become Ace I see?”

“I’ll never become that rat! He’s lucky I’m around you or else I would have sold his ass out for a wet napkin!”

“Haha, anyways, it looks like your new friends still want you to play with them.” David looked and saw the people waving at him to return but he turned them down for now. “I had my fun with them already, I couldn’t ditch you with them anyways.”

“You don’t have to stay over here with me you know?”

“Yeah, I know but I want to talk to you too. Plus, we are in perfect distance to watch the boys.” When he said that Dwight couldn’t help to blush a bit, smiled and turn away as David laughs at the poor boy.

“What ya reading?”

“Oh it’s just some mystery novel I been meaning to look at, I’m already halfway through and the good stuff is happening.”

“Tell me all about it then.”

“You…want to hear about it?”

“That’s what I asked didn’t I? Come on, I’m all ears.” Dwight was a little shocked to hear that he was interested in what he’s reading, even Claudette sometimes don’t bother with what he reads. He explained to him what happened so far and David eyes widened and he stood up as it peaked his interest. As they talked, Dwight didn’t noticed it but David is growing a beard and the rest of his once shaven head was growing hair back, both the hair and beard were only in their beginning stages but he felt blind not seeing it before.

“I didn’t even notice your beard and hair coming back.”

“Yeah, I was trying to ask you what you think of it but you kept avoiding me, what’s up with that?” Dwight was hesitant but came out with the truth but did left out some bits so he wouldn’t catch that he got a thing for him.

“If ya didn’t want me to go you could of just asked man, we aren’t in high school.”

“I know, but I’m not used to being around guys a lot unless it’s Jeff.”

“That aside, what you think? Should I grow it out or shave again?”

“Hmmmmm I don’t kn- oh! Let’s flip a coin, heads you keep it and tails you shave.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dwight took out his wallet from his jacket pocket and pulled a penny out of it, he flicked the coin in the air and the two watched it comes down to see which side it will land on.

“Heads! Guess you’re keeping it.”

“Nice, I kinda missed my beard too.” He said with a big dorky smile.

“Huh? David, did you always had a tattoo of a rose behind your ear?”

“Yea, it was for the rugby team I was on… though for certain reason I was kicked off.”

“Well now I’m all ears.” Without missing a beat David told Dwight of his temper problems and how it got him kicked off the team, he also told him how he even got into the debt collecting business and traveled to many places and experienced things no one will believe. Of course, Dwight believed him since he was there for some of his jobs, so he knows how wild it can get. Even if it was a simple job, it always becomes crazy shortly after. The sun heat still rising but it didn’t stop David from taking a nap next to Dwight well still wearing the bra and grass skirt, wanting to be mischievous he slightly moved the umbrella so the sunlight can hit David’s body. He then took out some sunscreen and wrote the word “Loser” across his stomach and giggled as the sun started to bake David’s skin giving him a tan, once done he returned to his book well watching the boys who were wearing matching green swimming trunks and riding out the waves on top of the ocean. The sun turned red as it started to get lower and painting the sky orange and light purple with darkened clouds symbolizing that the sun wasn’t too far from setting, David woke up from his nap and saw his new tanned skinned but saw that his pecs wasn’t tanned and saw that “Loser” was written across his stomach. Dwight with his finished book in his hand couldn’t stop giggling as David was confused as why the word is there.

“Ok ya nerd, you better fess up!”

“*Giggles* how do you know it was me? It could have been the kids.”

“With that smile going across your face I doubt it was them, if ya gonna do that you could have flipped me and gave me a tramp stamp.” They both shared a laugh together as a volleyball the boys toss landed near them, they wanted to do a 2v2 before the sun goes down forcing them to go home. They got up and all headed to the volleyball net to choose their partners and discuss the penalty.

“Ok guys, who are the pairs?”

“DWWWWIIIIIGGHHTTT, can I be your partner plllleeeeaaassee?”

“Haha guess I’m with Charlie then.”

“Ok, then I’m with Luke then, cool with you?”

“Anything is better than Dwight.” “Errr, anyways what’s the penalty?”

“If you lose, we throw you off the pier limit passed the safety zone and if you win you guys do the same with me, agreed?” The boys agreed with him but Dwight was late to respond as he doesn’t know how to swim and even told them he doesn’t, but much like before the three thought it was an excuse so they didn’t believe him. They started up the game and it was going smoothly, but unexpectingly Dwight showed off his skills and hit the ball fast enough that neither Luke or David could react.

“WOOOOW! DWIGHT, THAT WAS SO COOL!”

“I-I didn’t know you could hit that hard, maybe I shouldn’t rip on you so much...”

“Yo Dwight! You holding something away from me? Didn’t know ya was good at volleyball.”

“Well you know, I did dabble a bit back in the day haha.” He said despite it being a complete lie, he only know stuff for volleyball because him and Feng played Dead or Alive xtreme 2 for giggles and mocking how the developers thought the game was a good idea.

“Ok then, let’s not hold back then!”

"Wha-WAIT!” David didn’t wait, he played around Dwight and Charlie and spiked the ball faster than Dwight did, they picked it up and continued playing but again and again David was taking control of the game. David and Luke were at match point already well Dwight and Charlie only able to score one point, the ready themselves for David but it was a waste as the he spiked the ball that echoed the entire beach, forcing the seagulls to fly away. Charlie tried to save it but the force of the ball bounced off and hit Dwight in the face and knocking his still cracked and taped glasses, the ball landed scoring David and Luke the last point they needed for the game and began to boast on their victory. Charlie faked cried because they lost hard but Dwight didn’t care as he was trying to find his glasses, before he got them he was picked up by the three and was being taken to the end of the pier to be thrown. Though he was pleading them to not throw him, they didn’t listen to him and as they approach the end he was tossed into the sea. He was submerged in water trying to desperately swim back to the surface, but his flailing and sorry excuse of swimming only brought him down than up. The three at top of the pier was having a laugh without know that Dwight was drowning and desperately seeking help.

“Nice throw everyone!”

“You guys did most of the throwing, I’m not as fit as you guys.”

“Yeah, his excuse for not…being able…” David paused as he didn’t see Dwight coming up at all.

“OH SHIT, DWIGHT!” he shouted as he ripped the coconut bra and grass skirt off him and dived head first into the water. He swam down to find him but with the setting sun he had no way of seeing anything in the water, he can only swim so deep before the water pressure gets to him but he wasn’t going up till he finds him. Dwight was surrounded by the darkness of the sea as he was losing air and he life clock was seconds away from stopping, his eyes began to shut as his was about to lose consciousness but he felt something tugging him upward a bit. The touch wasn’t David’s, it was firmer and more gentle touch but it only got him up so far before stopping. He didn’t know why whoever tugged him upwards stopped but he it didn’t matter, his eyes finally shut closed as he float motionless in the sea. Though he lost consciousness, David was able to find in the dark sea and wrapped his arm around him as he swam back up the surface. Once he breached the surface, he used all his strength to keep them afloat as he swims to the beachside. He laid down Dwight and saw he was still unconscious and wasn’t breathing, so he did mouth-to-mouth until he came to well Charlie and Luke ran to them with worry on their faces.

“DAMMIT DWIGHT, WAKE UP!”

“W-we didn’t know that he was telling the truth.”

“C-come D-Dwight *sniffle* wake up.” The boys were both getting teary eyed as David didn’t stop giving him mouth-to-mouth, he gave one last attempt and finally Dwight woke up and instantly vomited what the sea brought into his mouth and started to cough heavily. David rubbed his back as Dwight was gasping for air for not being able to breathe for a long time.

“*Cough* I’m alive!? *cough*”

“DWIGHT, YOU’RE OK!” the boys screamed as they ran up and hugged him since they thought he was going to die.

“We thought you was lying about the swimming thing....”

“No I-it’s ok you guys, you was just hav- “

“No! I should of listened to you, I can’t believe I made the same mistake twice to you, Dwight. No more second guessing, god I’m so fucking stupid sometimes.” David was angry at himself but Dwight reassured him that it was fine and just be glad he’s alive. After the accident, the sun settled night took control meaning the kids need to be home for school, so they returned Dwight’s glasses and started to pack up everything. As the boys went to return the rented boards, Dwight and David was carrying what they brought back to the car but Dwight stopped because he swear he heard someone talking despite being the only ones on the beach.

“ _Damn that David, never listening to what anyone says. He could killed the damn man, luckily I was able to bring him up somehow_.”

“Huh? Is someone there?”

“ _Oh, he can hear me now can he? This will be interesting then_.” Dwight was hearing a women’s voice but doesn’t see a single person in on the beach besides them, David asked if he’s ok and he told him he thought he heard someone but brushed it off and returned to the car where the boys were waiting at. Once the car was packed up, they took the boys home first and wished them a good night then headed back to their apartment where they took everything out and carried it upstairs. Once inside, they dropped the stuff on the floor and figure out what to do with them in the morning. David moved the table and took out the bed as Dwight plopped onto as he was exhausted from his near-death experienced well David sat next to him and rubbed his back again.

“Ugh! I still have the taste of salt water in mouth!”

“It’s only 8, I can cook ya something to get rid of the taste if that will help?”

“Please, I don’t care what it is just get the taste out my mouth!” he shouted with his face buried in the bed, David laughed and patted his back as he got up and went to the kitchen to cook dinner well Bucky and Bell climbed and rested on Dwight’s back. Time passed and David finished cooking but cleaned up his mess before serving the food, he two devoured their plates and sat it on the table to be cleaned later. Though the taste of salt water was gone, the exhaustion wasn’t as he was too tired to get up. After David took the plates and clean them he turned off the lights and turned on the tv as Dwight was trying to find something to watch on Netflix for them.

“Sleeping out here?”

“Oh sorry, I was a bit too exhausted, I go to my roo- “

“No it’s ok dude, it’s my fault anyways why ya so exhausted. Besides, I don’t mind you being out here with me but I recommend not sleeping in a wet jacket.” Dwight didn’t realize it was still a bit wet but luckily it didn’t wet the bed, he was a little embarrassed to be shirtless around David considering how he feels about him but pushed those feelings aside and took it off along with his trunks which was thankfully dried. In nothing but his boxer next to David who was in his boxer briefs they two watched some shows and fell asleep, it didn’t take David long to sleep but it did for as he was struggling to sleep as he look down and saw that his erection is still up and hard. “Dammit go down!” he mutters to himself but it didn’t go down especially since David’s back was touching Dwight’s, in the end he did fell asleep and prayed he don’t wake up with it still up and David awake seeing it. Morning came as Dwight mental alarm clocked woke him up and was relieved that his erection was gone, he got up without waking David up and went to his room. He opened his door and passed a woman with caramel like skin and medium length hair tied in a ponytail with right side bangs sitting in his chair, when he was getting clothes he stopped and panicked as why there’s a woman in his room when his door was locked.

“ _Morning Slick_!”

“W-who a-are you!? Are you trying to r-rob us?”

“ _A ghost has no need for money dumbass_.”

“GHOST!? GHOST AREN’T REAL!”

“ _Then explain this_.” The woman got off the chair, walked to the door and phases right through it, Dwight fell as he just witnessed a woman go through his room door like nothing was there. She walked back in and cracked a big smiled at the spooked fragile boy.

 _“Was that enough proof for you_?”

“I can’t believe it, ghost exist a-and you’re living proof.” Dwight’s mind was filled with horror and curiosity as he started to poke and touch the ghost, sadly the poking and hand touching was annoying her so when Dwight got close to her face she clamped her teeth onto his finger and didn’t let go as he screamed in pain causing David to wake up and run to his room. He opened the door with a switchblade in his hand ready to fight but saw only Dwight in the room.

“Dwight what’s wrong!?”

“D-don’t you see her!?”

“…see who?” he asked as he raised a brow.

“...Ahhhh haha, I was acting out a scene from an anime. I’m sorry I woke you up.

“ _Smooth one there Slick_.”

“…no you didn’t, I was already waking up. You shouldn’t be so loud, we can get complaint.” He said shutting the door and left Dwight alone with the ghost who was laughing on his bed.

“H-he didn’t see you…”

“ _Yea no shit! Only you can_.”

“And he didn’t see the bite marks on my finger either.”

“ _Again, only you can_!”

“H-how?”

“ _Fuck should I know, all I know is that I’m tethered to you or some bullshit, so I’m only visible to you_.” Dwight sat down next to the ghost and tried to cope what’s happening, but he didn’t have time as he needs to shower and head to work, he did what he usual do, grabbed what David made for him to eat and left out the door to his chained bike.

“ _YO SLICK WAIT FOR ME_!” the ghost shout as she phases through the window and hopped on the bike, there was no added no weight to his bike as he starts riding into the city. He arrived at Pizzawhat with the ghost still with and went inside greeting the workers who arrived before him, he went to his office and locked the door. He sat in his chair well the ghost hopped on his desk hanging her legs off it, he couldn’t stop looking at her beauty. Skin colorful and rich as caramel, amber colored eyes, hair smooth as silk and but she was a beast with a temper. She was wearing a red sleeveless jacket exposing her arms with a gray hood with white shorts and white slip-on shoes. He had no doubt in his mind that she must know David since he sees him in her or was it the other way around.

“ _So what you do around here_?”

“I-I’m just the assistant manager here… well I do mostly everything, the manager hardly comes in to the store, so the management and paperwork is all on me.”

“ _Dude that sucks, he was the one who made you do the money laundering stuff right_?”

“Yea that’s him.”

“ _Normally I say let meat-head handle him but since I know the situation it’s best to not do anything that can alert the police_.”

“That’s was the plan from the start, anyways judging from your…actions you must be connected to David?”

“ _Wasn’t that hard huh? Yea I know him_.”

“Then why aren’t linked to him or whatever.”

“ _That’s cause something is preventing me to do so, I don’t know what but it’s something_.”

“Then why did you attach to me?”

 _“Well originally I didn’t want to, I thought you was going to be like the others but you connected to David in a certain way, so I was somehow able to leech on you. Anyways I did it to mainly watch David since I was supposed to watch him but he’s fond of you dude, so I decided to protect you instead of him_.

“Protect me? Wait were you…”

 _“Yup, I’m the person who pulled you up a bit in the ocean so David could rescue you, there was no way he be able to find you since the sun wasn’t that far from setting taking away his only light source_.”

“Wait why you only moved my up a bit and not all the way to the top?”

 _“Look man I don’t understand this whole ghost thing myself, let’s be lucky that my ass didn’t straight up dropped to the bottom of the sea. Like dude did you know ghost can fly? I sure as fuck didn’t cause my ass haven’t even floated yet. I been a fucking ghost for five years and a bitch still can’t fly, I literally lost David for a year once and I heard he was in Ohio, BITCH I WAS IN MARYLAND! I HAD TO WALK MY ASS OVER SEVERAL STATES AND_ -“ The ghost went on and on about her troubles but Dwight more stunned on how foul her mouth is, a beast disguised as beauty.

“Sorry to cut in…ummm.”

“ _Let’s call me Pip for now_.”

“(Just like David haha) anyways what do you mean by you losing David?”

“ _Like I said I was meant to protect him but I couldn’t link or whatever to him so instead I followed him but it was difficult dude. Learning this ghost stuff made it hard to follow him, I can’t tell you how many times I phased through cars he was in. Anyways I lost him cause I fell asleep in the motel he was but my stupid ass phased through the floor and when I came back up he was gone with his stuff._

 _“_ Yikes that’s rough, well at least he isn’t died right? Wait I forgot to ask but what was he to you?”

“ _A good friend, that’s all_.” Pip winked at him and smiled, the smiled told Dwight it was more than that but he didn’t care. He was more on the fact that there’s an actual ghost here that only he can see, as time passed Dwight questioned Pip wondering if she can eat or drink etc. She told him that she doesn’t get hungry but whatever he eats, drinks or anything that goes in his mouth she gets the taste as well. She then punches Dwight for making her taste salt water even though it wasn’t his fault, with the afternoon still fresh Dwight had to close the store thanks to the neighboring ovens started going haywire forcing him to call for repairs for the next day. He messaged the teens telling them the store is closed, hopped on the bike, made room for Pip and biked to Claudette’s store, arriving at her shop he chained his bike and went through the door well Pip phased in the building. Claudette and Meg didn’t expect a visit from Dwight but still welcomes him, the three talked as Nea came from the back wearing red flannel shirt, black tights and the stores apron.

“Nea? When did you started to work here?”

“Spray painting isn’t a job unfortunately but Meg told that the store she works at could use some extra hands so I came over.”

“I didn’t know you had such green thumbs Nea! This help with the plant maintenance a lot, so glad you chose to help!”

“Damn they all so cute! You them Dwight?”

“The one with the glasses is my best friend Claudette, Meg is the one with pigtails well the one wearing the flannel is Nea. They all are great people, I don’t know much of either Meg and Nea but you can trust them, especially Claudette.

“Dwight who are you talking to so quietly?” Claudette asked, he reacted a bit late but gave a poor excuse that worked for him. After his visit he saw that the sky was turning dark, meaning it’s time to go home and see David again, his favorite part on returning to the apartment. He paddled back to his home and when he went inside he saw that David was sitting on the couch with Bucky in his hands, after they greet each other Dwight headed to the shower well David started dinner. Dwight got out of the shower, put on his usual sweatpants and the light blue shirt with Feng’s esports team logo on it and headed to the couch where David was sitting well the food cooks.

“So how was your day?” he asked Dwight, he first turned to Pip who was hanging on the couch arm smiling at him.

“Weird…very, very weird but it got better later. Oh we better keep the drowning thing from Claudette, she’ll probably choke you herself.”

“Ha yea. I swear you…well we got some dangerous friends, don’t we?”

“You can say that again.”

“We got some dangerous friends, don’t we?” He repeated the sentence again to annoyed Dwight well Pip fell off the couch laughing and almost phased through the floor to the ground below, once the food was finished they do what they do usually and devoured it food well Dwight turned and saw Pip was in love with the taste of the food David cooked. After a bit David wanted to change it up bit with a horror game but Dwight was only a fan of horror films not games, it didn’t stop David from popping the game into the console and started playing it. David played since Dwight was too scared to hold the controller well Pip watched as the game played, Dwight only took peeks at the game but each time he did the horror aspect of the game was triggered it caused him to grab David’s arm and bury his face in it. When he saw that he was holding onto his arm he jumped up and turned red and stuttered his wording and apologized for the sudden move, David didn’t have a problem but it didn’t stop Dwight from leaving to his room wishing him a good night even though it was only 8. Not wanting to end the night like this David got up and dragged the scared boy back to the couch but took the game out and replaced it with a horror filmed instead, David did apologized for playing the game. Dwight told him he can continue it but he’s gonna cover his eyes again. He popped it back in and continued to play for hours until it became midnight and Dwight fell asleep next to David again, he smiled and rubbed the sleepy boy’s head and placed a pillow under it as he turned the lights and tv off and fell asleep himself. “You were always a caretaker huh David?” Pip said as she went to sleep next to Dwight. Morning came and Dwight saw that he was in his bed meaning David carried him there, as usual David was gone and the pullout and blankets folded back with his breakfast for him on the kitchen counter. Once done with his morning routine he went to his room closet and took out a large bike basket and installed it on the front of the bike, he told Pip she come sit in it instead of trying to fit on one sit. She didn’t complained at all as she hopped in and paddled both into the city to his store to meet the guys for repairs, as he paddled around the city he passed the park for the quickest way to the store but an uncommon bird flew and hit Dwight by accident and the sudden action made his bike crashed into a pole and sent both Pip and him flying into a random stranger. Pip phases through the person well Dwight crashed into them causing them to throw their papers into the air and gently fall to the ground, he looked up and saw it was Rin, the same girl he always hit whenever he crashes.

“R-Rin are you ok!?”

“Owwww that one actually hurt a lot, if this is how you make friends Dwight I don’t want to see how you make enemies.” she said well rubbing her head.

“ _Smooth Slick, anyways you know her_?”

“Yea kinda, her name is Rin Yamaoka. She only recently came here from Japan.”

“Dwight who are talking to? Why are you speaking so quietly?”

“Oh no, I-I was just talking to myself a bit, how are you though Rin?”

“I’m good but I’m running a bit behind so I have to cut this short again.”

“No worries I have to do something myself, have a good morning Rin!” he ran off and picked up the bike and started paddling to the store.

“(Now, where is that bird she said that should be around here.)” Rin asked herself. He made it to his job and saw that the repair man was already there and he took him inside so he can fix the oven’s Ace broke, after hours of waiting the man finished and Dwight paid him so he can leave. There was no point of him opening the store since the afternoon already arrived so he went to Jeff to see what he’s doing since David isn’t close to being home yet.

“ _Hey Slick, what’s that in your shorts? It’s moving_!” she pointed out and he checked it out and saw a small bird with the wings being green and the face had red and black markings well the body was black and gray.

“I never seen this type of bird in the city before.”

“From what it looks like it seems to be a type of woodpecker, look there’s something on its leg!” Dwight looked and saw that there was note tied to the leg.

“A messenger bird? People still do that? Don’t they normally use pigeons or something for messaging?”

“ _What it says Slick_?”

“ **Come to the place of debt that welcomes both kids and adults, then find the room of knowledge that’s hosted by the man who conquerors books.** ”

“ _What the fuck? What type of message is this_?”

“I think it wasn’t meant for me but for someone else. Let’s take it to Jeff maybe he can figure it out.” He released the bird into the air and both biked to Jeff’s apartment, as they went up the complex to his room number they saw both Claudette and Meg at Jeff’s door. He asked her why they’re here and she told them Jeff placed an order, so this is their last delivery of the day and since shop is already closed. He saw some simple house plants in their arms but more importantly remembered that it’s Wednesday, they always close shop around 3ish. They grouped knocked at the door and Jeff opened it but wasn’t expecting Dwight being here, he told him it’s for another reason and at first, he facepalmed since he thought it was about David again but Dwight yelled at Jeff that wasn’t David which made the girls question what they talked about. They went inside and sat on Jeff’s couches well Pip sat next to Dwight.

“Well I knew these two was coming but why are you here Dwight? Did something happen to David?”

“N-NO, I mean no he’s ok but that’s not what we here fo- “

“Wait did he finally admit he got a thing for David?”

“WH-WHAT!?” “Haha busted!”

“You told Jeff and not me Dwight!?”

“CAN YOU GUYS… ugh anyways I’m here cause I have a weird note.”

“Note?”

“ **Come to the place of debt that welcomes both kids and adults, then find the room of knowledge that’s hosted by the man who conquers books**.”

“What is this? A Hot topic shirt logo?”

“Place of debt that welcomes both kids and adults, nothing pops up in my head, Claudette?”

“No, nothing right now, maybe we should try David?” she suggested and Dwight called his number and put him on speaker phone but when he answered he wasn’t in a good spot.

“DWIGHT!? KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW!”

“Sorry David but I need to say something to you.” He read the note to him despite David’s current situation.

“UMMMMMMM TO ME THAT SOUNDS LIKE, WOAH! OK UM IT SOUNDS LIKE A COLLEGE. KIDS MEANING 17/ 18 YEAR OLD AND ADULTS MEANING ANYTHING ABOVE 25. THE AGE PEOPLE STOP BEING CALLED A KI- *aggressive dog barking* OH SHIT NOT THE DOGS!” He hung up and left the group a bit worried for his safety but they brushed it off since he’s capable of handling himself.

“Then I better get to the college then, see you gu- “

“Wait by yourself!? Like hell you are! I’m coming too.”

“If she goes I go, this seems a little interesting so I’m curious to see where it leads to.” Jeff told them don’t get into trouble with that note and to call him if the problem becomes any bigger, the group went out the door and hopped in Claudette’s car well Pip phased through and sat with Dwight in the back. They drove to the University in the east outskirt and once they arrived they took out the note and reviewed it again. They assumed it meant the library since the note mention books and knowledge so they headed there, they didn’t attract any attention since they themselves were about the same age as the students wondering around. After asking around for directions the group finally made it to the library and decided to split up to find the next note faster, Claudette and Meg stayed at the first and second floor well Dwight and Pip went to the third and fourth floor. After searching and pulling out books none of them didn’t find any clues or notes which was making them give up on the search.

“ _UGGHH THIS IS POINTLESS, we looked in books about conquered shit but haven’t found nothing_!”

“I feel you, but the note said it had to be in the library but where? This place contains way too many books.” They both did a little more searching but before they called a quits Pip hear some girls below them talking about conquering and stuck her head through the floor to listen. “What are you doi- “

“ _Sshhhh I might be onto something_.”

“UGH, I hate going to Professor Francis class! He’s such a hard ass!”

“Really? I find Adam quite nice but the amount he reads is absurd, how can one man read so many books!?” Pip made the right choice to eavesdrop on the girls, she continued to listen to get more information.

“Like damn I just started his class, but he teaches a lot!”

“Maybe you’re just slow.”

“Ugh whatever, what room he’s in again? I need to visit him tomorrow.”

“Think it was room K225 on the third floor on the western side of the campus, I don’t know why he have a room across from here but guess he didn’t have a choice huh?” Pip got all that she needed and took her head out from the ground and told Dwight what she learned.

 _“I think we got it wrong Slick, it’s not books about a man who conquers but rather some who reads tons of book_!”

“That’s what it meant by conquers books! Where is he at?”

“ _Room K225 on the third floor of the building west of here, the girls said it's across from the library. “Come on let’s go_!” he messaged the girls to meet up and off they went to the buildings across from the library, they asked around a bit more and from the building marked with K and they went to the third floor to find room K225. They knocked then walked in to see a dark skinned man in wearing black button up shirt with a red tie, dress pants and a long white opened trench coat with a small afro similar to Luke but it’s flat at the top. They group walked in but was stopped when the man questioned them.

“Can I help you all?”

“Oh hello I’m Dwight and these are my friends, we’re looking for Adam Francis.”

“Yes that’s me but if it’s help you guys need you have to wait for office hours to start next week.”

“Oh we’re not students professor Francis, we just want to take a look around your room if we may?” He asked why people who wasn’t students wants to investigate his room, the told him that they needed to find a man who “conquers books” and look around his room for their next clue. A bit paranoid he asked them to leave without giving them a chance to stay and look, he told them he if they try again he’ll alert the police and that’s the last thing they needed right now. Pip offered to look for him but Dwight told her it’s not necessary for her to do that. They grouped continued to talk but their reasoning wasn’t getting through, David wearing his usual clothes and leather jacket ran up behind them exhausted apologizing for being late even though the group had no idea he was even coming. As usual Dwight was lost in thoughts when he saw that David’s beard grew more and his hair was getting fuller too but he went back to Adam to ask him one last question before leaving him alone.

“Mr. Francis, can I asked you this one thing before I leave?"

“I suppose, what’s the question?”

“The note we mention, it was on a bird when I found it. It was small with its body being black and gray, wings being green and red and black marking on its face.”

“Even though you described it there’s tons of bird who can exist with that particular color patterning, do you happen to know what type of bird it was?”

 _“Wasn’t it a woodpecker Slick_?”

“I believe it was a woodpecker.”

“A woodpecker with those colors hmmm? Well I’m no animal expert but when I was in Japan I seen birds like that, lots of them. It was a green woodpecker, normally find them in wooded areas or so I heard.”

“Wait did you say from Japan? (Then could the note be for…no it can’t be but I should ask.)”

“Ok one last thing.”

“I’m going to start charging you every time you say that.”

“Jokes aside have you heard of a girl named Rin Yamaoka?”

“Oh Ms. Yamaoka, yes she is my top student here, her English is improving everyday ever since she started.” Dwight was confused and so was David.

“Improving? She spoke fluently when I talked to her.”

“Yea when I talked to her she didn’t have an accent like my ass do, Hey teach how long Rin been going here?”

“About four months or so.” The duo eyes widened as what he said didn’t match what she told them, they wondered who is lying but they won’t find out until they look around in Adam’s room. The group urged Adam to let them look around to find a clue or note, confused himself he finally agreed and let them back in. The room wasn’t big, there some tables, closets and a few desks and a small window. Not being in a hurry they took their time to look around, Adam looked around his desk, David checked tables well Meg and Claudette checked the closets but all found nothing. Pip hopped on Dwight shoulders and looked above the ceiling tiles but the group looked at him weird when he walked a bit funny, after walking she told Dwight to stop and said there was mask attached to this tile. Dwight climbed the table and started to remove the specific tile but as he about to pull the mask off David noticed something hidden in the trees and saw it aimed directly when Dwight was standing. Dwight pulled the masked triggering the trap but thankfully David pulled him off the table just in time so he wouldn’t get hit. After being pulled away they all look to see that arrow that was shot into the wall, David pulled it out and saw some dried-up liquid was on it. He told them that it was poison and it was meant to serve as a trap for someone else other than the person the note was written for. After he they avoid the deadly trap Dwight went back to removing the tile and removed a mask with big drawn eyes and smile with teeth and turned it around to find another note.

“ **We dance on poles and swing both high and low, we beg to go but sometimes get a no**.”

“What is this shit man? I’m tired of these riddles already!”

“I know but we must- HEY DAVID!?” David took the paper out of Dwight hands and put it in his pocket.

“I’m not letting any of you investigate this any further, me and a friend will take care of it.”

“No way David, I find the note too and- “

“And almost died Dwight! This is something bigger than the things you done with me. Just go home and wait for me well I take care of it.”

“David there’s no- “ David grabbed Dwight’s shirt and pulled him forward, his face was red with anger and his hands had veins popping out.

“YOU’RE NOT FUCKING GOING AND THAT’S FINAL!” he shouted releasing him well Dwight fell back pushing some tables with a face smothered in fear. David called his friend and told them where to meet and told him it’s “them”. David left the room and slammed the door, Dwight teared up a bit but got up and wiped the tears away. He didn’t care how personal it was to David he knows that if he’s not there to back him up there was a chance he won’t come back and that alone was enough for him to not listen even if he gets punch by David later down the line.

“ _So Slick what you gonna do_?"

“You know as well as I do that I’m going after the clues, David isn’t the only one with questions.”

“Dwight who you talking to?”

“Not important but I’m going to help David regardless, but if you guys do- “

“Don’t even finish that sentence, I helped you before and I’ll do it again, besides I can’t leave you two alone cause you guys always start trouble.”

“If you guys go I’ll too, David isn’t the only muscle head here!”

“Then I shall accompany you too, Rin is my student, it's only right for her teacher to watch over her. Plus I am the senior here too, may not be that far in age but I have to watch my juniors.”

“Ok then let’s get to it then, I already sent what the note said to Luke and he said to try the park.”

“Thought it was a strip club?” Meg asked

“Well yes but let’s try the PG option first.”

“Ok I’ll get my car and meet you guys at the parking lot.”

“Ok we can use mine too!” “Is yours the one that’s silver with a sunroof on top?”

“Yes?”

“I think your friend is driving it.” As he points to the window and she saw David driving away in her car.

“GOD DAMMIT DAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVIIIIDDDDD!” she screamed as the rest laughed a bit, after Claudette simmered down the group went to the parking lot and wait for Adam to pull up. He arrived in a blue car with a change of clothes with consisted of a light blue pullover jacket and gray jeans, he kept in his button up and dress shoes on. They all got in, punched in the location and started driving back into the city to the children park. The children park is different than usual park they go to, it had swing sets, slides and other things you find in a kid’s park. The park was empty which wasn’t a surprise since he sky is turning orange meaning evening is coming, the split up and looked around the park find the note before David comes here. After searching a bit Meg found another note inside the tunnel slide but before the went in they checked for traps by balling up Adam’s jacket and threw it through the slide, there was indeed a trap but thankfully they weren’t inside to get attacked by it. Dwight grabbed the note and started to read it.

“ **Justice can always be found, even in the pig’s slaughter house**.”

“ _THIS ONE ISN’T A RIDDLE, JUST A SENTENCE_!”

“This one actually confuses me a bit.”

“Me too, I guess it’s in a barn?”

“I haven’t lived here long but I don’t think there’s any barns near here or even a petting zoo.”

“Uhhhh maybe we should Luke?”

“Already listening on you guys, decrypting codes are a lot easier than solving riddles. Charlie?"

“Nope! I’m the last person you should ask about riddles.”

“… _WAIT SLICK WHAT ABOUT COPS_!?”

“Huh? Oh right another name for cops is pigs?”

“Earth to Dwight, who- “

“Doesn’t matter, Luke can you- “

“Already on it!” He hacked the cameras in the police station and searched for them, he checked in every room but couldn’t find anything useful, they were stomped until Adam pointed out about slaughter and asked if Luke can investigate the holding cells of the station. Luke thoroughly searched and he did in fact saw something under a bench in one of the cells and read it to all of them.

“ **West outskirt, passed the beach, there’s a road leading to the forest. You’ll see an old building, we’ll be waiting**.”

“ _FINALLY, NO MORE WEIRD SHIT_!”

“Yea and we can go get some answers, come on everyone.” The group ran to Adam’s car and began driving to the west outskirts to the forest the note mention, they thanked Luke for his help and kept driving till they reached the forest. They saw a old stone building covered in spray paint with Nea’s famous tag “Mashtyx” tag on sprayed across the front, the group stopped the car and decided to walk up to the building and stopped when the building was close to them. They looked around and saw no one around but if they encountered traps before they might be traps in the building as well, Dwight took the lead but was halted when David came out of nowhere gripping his arm.

“You think I be that stupid dude?”

“H-how did you find us?”

“Well when the note wasn’t in the strip club we decided to look at the children park but we saw you guys so we did a stake out and waited, I knew you probably was going to ask Luke for help so we you left we followed you. My buddy went in from behind well I waited for you all. Anyways I warned you…guys?” Dwight ignored him and started walking, he was furious, but he calmed down when he saw everyone else following him. Knowing that they aren’t going to listen he messaged his friend telling him he’s going with his friends and to be careful, he put his phone away and rushed to the group ahead. The building has some candles lit providing dim lighting but it was enough to see, bugs, rats and other nightly creature already making this place their home. They went up the stairs but before they went through the doorway David grabbed Dwight’s arm and told him to stop and be quiet, David peeked his head around the corner and saw in the distance three men in casual clothing but all wearing mask with poor drawings on them. David turned red, even gave off heat that the rest felt. His hand was balled up and ready for him to charge in relentlessly, he almost ran to them but Dwight gently touched his hand and David turned to see he had a worried expression on his face. He doesn’t know why David was so aggressive when it came to the mask men but he doesn’t want him charge in and get himself hurt, he apologized for both his anger and grabbing him earlier but he understands that’s there’s thing he wanted to keep secret so he told him it was fine. They kept their heads down when they saw a person dressed in black baggy clothing holding a sheathed blade and wearing a light blue oni mask. The men and the figured talked to each other and overheard something, the men told her about a man the figure was looking for but one of the men slipped up and said “Yamaoka”. The figured removed their masked and revealed that it was her.

“Don’t you filthy rodents say my name again!”

“W-we didn’t mean to Miss, she wants to know how you like the notes?”

“Tell her it’s was a waste of time, if she has the time to write useless dribble then she has the time to get more info.”

“Why is that girl with Legion?” Claudette whispered

“Too early to think she’s working for them but we got what we came for, we need to go everyone.” David said as they continued to watch.

 _“Slick look_!” Dwight turned to see more men came and was circling Rin, they all had weapons and they told her this is a test and want to see how much blood she’ll shed to continue her quest. Rin unsheathe her blade and attacked all the men, none of them should a chance. Each fell one by one and turned her silver blade into a crimson color, none of the men moved, they was killed with no mercy and the group saw how dead her eyes were, no life and no emotion, almost like she’s dead. They weren’t safe with her around and needed to leave but they stopped worrying when she leaped out a broken window, David rushed after her but when he got to the broken window she was gone. The sky was already dark outside so there was no chance of him seeing her, the group looked at the bodies and hold their mouths, Dwight ran off and started to vomit well the rest turned away from the horrific site. The men were chopped, faceless, jawless and soaked with blood, David went to Dwight and rubbed his back as he was still vomiting from what he witnessed. After a bit he got up with his eyes closed and walked back to the rest, David got a message from his friend to leave ASAP because the police will be arriving soon. The group went to Adam’s car but before David asked Adam something Claudette wrapped her hands around David’s neck as she was furious with him stealing her car, the group laughed as David struggled to breathe and began turning blue from Claudette’s wrath. After catching his breath and slowly backing away with new fear of Claudette he asked Adam to drop him at a shop well taking the rest home, he did what he asked and when they reached the city again he dropped him off at the shop he requested with Meg tagging along and took the rest home. When he arrived at Dwight’s apartment and dropped the pair off well Pip phases through the door as usual and wish them a good night but before he left he gave them his contact info in case he finds out more about Rin. He drove off leaving the duo and they went to Dwight home and flopped on the couch.

“Oh my goooooooood that was terrifying to watch.”

“I-I didn’t know she can be so cold and ruthless, and who is she looking for?”

“ _I don’t know Slick but we shouldn’t bring it up around her, she’ll cut us down in an instant_.”

“Yea we shouldn’t bring it up to her, at least not now.”

“You need to fix that self-talking habit Dwight, people might think you’re crazy.” Pip started to laugh at Dwight as everyone looks at him funny whenever he responds to her. Relaxing on the couch they heard a loud roaring engine outside and looked out the window and saw David on a motorbike wearing a helmet with goggles on his face. The duo and Pip ran out to David new vehicle and he tossed them a helmet and goggles just like his.

“Well what you guys think?”

“Loud but it fits you, where you get it?”

“I been paid for it, but you can’t buy this, it’s custom made for me and me only.”

“W-what’s so custom about it?” Dwight asked, David got off it and some features of the bike but the part he liked the most was a small switch that can only be reached with a thin pin.

“When it’s flicked to the right it creates the loud noise you guys heard and when it’s flicked to the left it’s silent like so.” He revved the bike, but no sound was produced.

“That’s actually cool David! I didn’t think something like that can be made!”

“Now that you mention it is your phone custom made too? Luke said it was like a combination lock or something when he tried to hack it.”

“Yup. Waterproof and hack proof…well was hack proof. Anyways when you’re everywhere like me you meet interesting people and learned cool things about them, I met some people and I paid them to make what I wanted, costed a pretty penny but worth it.” He asked them if they wanted to go for a ride, Claudette did but asked if he can take her home. Dwight wasn’t too keen on the bike so he turned down the offer, David shrugged and got back on the motorbike well Claudette put on her helmet and goggles and hung on David waist as they drove off to Claudette’s apartment. Even though he didn’t want to go on the bike he was a little upset how Claudette had the mind of trying new things unlike him, he went back inside and sat on the couch waiting for David to return as usual. As he waits Pip talked about how she always wanted to try a motorbike but never got the chance, when he asked her why she didn’t hop on she said she didn’t want to get lost since she not familiar with the city. Understanding her reason they two continued waiting on the couch but soon stopped when David came back from taking Claudette home, he quickly hopped in the shower and came out in his white beater and gray sweats and sat next to Dwight.

“How you holding up? I know it was a nasty site to look.”

“I-I’m fine, I just couldn’t believe how lifeless her eyes were. Nothing was in there David!”

“I seen those eyes before, people like her cut their emotions out when they need to kill people.”

“Why would they do that?”

“Cause people like her can’t kill with a conscious mind, they can only kill when their emotions are suppressed to a point where you think they were born without any.”

“So in other words she’s trying to not scar herself with what she’s doing.”

“Yes but she can only go so far till her suppressed emotions burst out, making her aware of her actions and scarring her for life.” Dwight couldn’t help but to feel sorry for her but at the same time he felt sick that she’s leaving a trail of corpses wherever she goes, he wanted answers but are they even friends? Should he stick his nose into something again? This isn’t like David, if she finds out that he knows what she’s doing she’ll cut him down without a single hesitation, his head started to hurt and throb which caused him to rub it violently but David placed his hand on his head and rubbed it gently for him. The gentle rubbing eased his head, mind and stomach as he turned to him and saw David smiling at him.

“Let’s not worry about that for now, we gonna relax and put it out of our minds ok?” Even though his voice was a lot calmer compared to earlier which raises some question for David, why was he so mad at the masked men? Did he know them? Did they steal something from him? So many question went through his head but stop once again when David gave him a put on the back and told him to relax well he got up and started dinner, after dinner was made and dishes cleaned the two still had loads of time left before either of them needed to go to sleep. Dwight and his annoying sweet tooth wanted to walk down the store located near the bridge to the city, so he put his flip-flops on since the cold air haven’t arrived yet, David saw this as a chance to get him on the bike so Dwight can try something new. At first, he still didn’t want to get it because he feared they might crash which was a good reason and surprisingly David stopped when he told him, he gave it more thought and saw that he really wants him to try it and Pip told him he should try something new once in a while. He let out deep sigh and said he’ll let him use the bike to take him to the store, David eyes lit up as he ran to grab some shoes, the keys and the helmets and rushed outside to start the bike up. Dwight walks out wearing his day clothes and caught the helmet and goggles David tossed to him, Pip chose to stay behind and wait for them as she didn’t want to “ruin the mood”. He pull off into the street but instead of taking a left down the hill that literally leads to the bridge he took a right and decided to use the road that leads to the woods that goes around the neighborhood , Dwight was a little annoyed but didn’t care as the chill night wind was hitting his face calming his mind well David took it nice and slow. He wasn’t as nearly fast like he was with Claudette, he knew going fast will only ruin the experience for Dwight. They drive passed the road that leads to the highways that leads to a different city and other areas but Dwight didn’t care about the road, he only cared about the night breeze, the clear sky with the moonlight and holding on to David’s body as he presses his head onto his back. They made it to the store after taking the long way around, but Dwight didn’t want the night ride to end so shortly.

“…You know we got about an hour or so before bakery closes in the city.”

“Really? But that means we gotta speed up, we might not make it if we go as slow like we are doing now.” Dwight wrapped his arms tightly around David’s waist, closed his eyes and smiled.

“Then we better pick up the speed then, right?” David smiled devilishly and picked up the speed as they left for the bridge, as they drove across the bridge the air turned salty but still refreshing to feel on their faces as they zoom into the city. They reached a stop light at an intersection not too far from the bakery, as Dwight turned his head he told David to park the bike as he saw Luke, Charlie with two girls in the arcade. He did what he asked and parked the bike well Dwight got off and fast-walked to the arcade to see it was the boys.

“Wow Luke you got the second place on the scoreboard!”

“And Charlie nice score too!” “Aww thanks Lizz, I try.” “My turn, my turn!”

“Settle down Jess, you’ll get a turn.”

“I hope we don’t get caught Luke, what if Dwight catches us?"

“I doubt it, he almost never set foot outside his apartment.”

“And what if I did step out my apartment?”

“Then we book…OH SH- “

“NO YOU TWO DON’T!” Dwight caught both by their shirt well David picked up the girls who was trying to sneak away. They were all scolded at by Dwight who told them it’s getting late and it’s a school night so they should be in bed, they all apologized but the girls were a bit awestruck when they met the “Dwight” that the boys talked so much about and couldn’t help but introduced themselves.

“HEY! I’M JESSICA BUT I GO BY JESS, SO YOU'RE DWIGHT!? YOUR SO BIG AND MUSCL- “

“Wrong one kiddo, that’s Dwight.” He pointed to the one in glasses.

“That scrawny nerd!? He looks like he got the endurance of a chip.”

“Errrr…”

“Haha I’m sorry Mr. Fairfield for my friend rude jester, I’m Elizabeth but I mostly go by Lizz.”

“Nice to meet the both of you.” Elizabeth was skin matches Pips, caramel colored skin, a bit on the plus side with honey brown eyes masked with small glasses and short black hair with a red strip of hair on the right. She was quiet and respectful and love to read and draw, she doesn’t go out much, but she is often found with Luke and Charlie at their “hideout”. Unlike her friend, Jessica or Jess was a rowdy girl who was full of energy but unlike Charlie she is always doing something and never stopping. Her skin was as dark as Luke’s with her hair dyed light purple and tied into two buns, one on her left side of her head and one on the right with her eyes being violet like Luke. You might confuse them as siblings, but they weren’t since the two are completely different from each other. Lizz was wearing a black pullover jacket with a rabbit on it with a white shirt underneath and jean shorts well Jess was wearing her favorite outfit which was overalls with a gray shirt with a hood under it. Charlie and Luke kept their school uniform on since they was too lazy to change, after they scolding the kids all went to their homes and was threatened that if they do it again he’ll tell their parents. David laugh as he claimed that he’s more like their mom than an older brother, he growled at him but turned away as they two hopped back on the bike to the shop and got a cake from the bakery and headed back home. Once inside he grabbed two forks and sat next to David as he shared it with him, after some time Dwight got tired fell asleep next to David again but as always he didn’t mind him being there since he like the company, he wished the sleeping boy a good night and fell to sleep as well. Morning came and Dwight’s mental alarm clock woke him up but he felt something tickling his face, it was David with his face on Dwight’s and his beard tickling his face. He wanted to jump up but he didn’t want to wake him so he let him continue sleeping on his face. He really like how close he is to him which gave him an erection that wouldn’t go down again, but David was experiencing morning wood well sleeping and it was poking Dwight’s erection. He turned red and wanted to move but he like that his piece was rubbing against David’s, but it didn’t matter because David woke up by himself. He apologized about sleeping on Dwight’s face, he tosses and turns a bit well sleeping sometime. Dwight told him it was fine and laugh it off as David got up and started breakfast well Dwight went and showered. After he came out Pip was laughing because she’s saw him hide his erection well going to the bathroom and made fun of him about his crush on David, after having their breakfast Dwight talked to David a bit before heading to the door but there was one thing on his mind though.

“Any jobs today?”

“Yea but I’m going to relax for the day.”

“Oh ok…say David?” “Hmmm?”

“I been wondering this but why were you so heated at the mask guys? And what the Legion Claudette mention?” At first David hesitated at first but told him who they were but dodged the question of why he doesn’t like them.

“They’re a serial killing cult, they kidnap people and either brainwash them and join or kill them if they refuse to join, the first appear 5 years ago when I first came to America. People thought I was tied to them but I wasn’t, though I didn’t help myself when I made it sound like I was a cold-blooded murder. Anyways over the years they grew bigger than anyone expected and now appearing all over the U.S, be careful Dwight, we just saw some of them meaning they’re here too.

“I will David, I promise.” He said as he waved to him and closes the door, David watched the door close but his mind was still on Legion. As he thought more of them his head begins to throb in pain as voices of his past started to echo.

“(Remember… I never once regretted of time together.)” “(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) *gunfire*”

“NO! it won’t happen again, I-I will protect them! I… can’t have this repeated again.” He told himself as he place his hand on his head trying to calm himself, Pip watched him rubbed his head and felt guilty since it all started with her. Dwight called Pip name telling her to hurry, she phases through the window and landed in the basket in front of the bike and he paddled to his job. David now calmed down decided to give Bucky a walk into the city since she gotten bigger, he showered and dressed in black shirt, jean shorts and his sandals, clean Bell’s litter box, grabbed Bucky’s leash and started to walk towards the city. He reached the park and let her roam free since she didn’t venture too far, he sat down well the morning breeze on his face as an old man sat next to him and started up a chat with David.

“Look at Bucky! She’s so happy to be somewhere else than in front of the complex.

“You know her old man?”

“Of course, you must be the David feller who lives with Dwight now I assume?”

“Yea I am, you got a name?”

“William Overbeck, I mostly go by Bill though, I’m the landlord of the apartment you live in. I just got back recently from looking into something.”

“Wait who the hell was we sending money too?”

“Oh I had a buddy of mine to take care of the rent and stuff well I was gone, don’t worry about him. How long you been here David? probably not as long as Dwight.”

“I only been here for a few months now, you seem to know Dwight a bit personally?”

“Yea I do, I was the one who offered the apartment.”

“Offered?” he asked, Bill took out a cigarette, it and took a long drag and blew smoke out as he told how the two met.

“The story isn’t long but it started about 3 years ago. I went to a diner for dinner and I ordered the same thing I always ordered and when it came i ate it as usual, I took longer than I thought and saw I was the one in the diner or so I thought. I turned to see a boy crying in a booth by himself, I was going to ignored him honestly since I’m not the best when it came to grown folks crying but my bones told me to check on the poor bastard. I sat at the other side of the table and talk to the poor lad.

“ _ **O-oh I’m s-sorry sir, I didn’t mean to disturb you**_.”

“ _ **Oh don’t worry about but what’s a matter, not everyday you see a guy cry as hard as yo**_ _ **u**_.”

“ _ **It’s nothing sir, just a bad da**_ \- “

“ _ **Oh don’t give me that shit! I didn’t take my time to ask you what’s wrong so I can get a bullshit answer like that so the fuck happened that made you cry like this**_? “I kinda spooked the boy with my yelling and being direct, he told me what happened to him and what I heard was awful and unbelievable. I knew it wasn’t the full story but the bits were enough.” “What happened?” “Want to know ask him yourself, anyways after hearing his story i offered him a room in my complex, I tone down the rent for him since he didn’t have much on him, well he did but it was slipping fast so I gave him the spot so he can use his money properly. He’s a sweet boy who honestly didn’t deserved what happened to him.” Bill was finished with his story and David looked at him, he was an old man with short fuzzy white hair from age with a beard thicker than his, eyes brown and he was wearing a tannish shirt with khaki shorts with socks and sandals. The two continued to talk about something other than Dwight but they was interrupted by a man when he was tossed into a trash bin by a group of men shouting at him to stay out their business, David went over and pulled the man out the trash and brushed him off a bit.

“WAIT MY HA- THERE IT IS. Annnnnnnnd there, thanks for pulling me out errr…”

“David and why those men did that to you?”

“Oh it’s cause I caught a lead for something and followed the group but the men find me and threw me here, so much for my lead.” The man was just as young as David, he was wearing a light brown trench coat with a dark brown fedora with a white button up covered by a brown vest and dress pant. His hair was dyed silver and eyes bluer than the sky itself. “I’m Mike, I’m a reporter and write articles for cults and other mysteries. Right now this city is a hot spot of new activities, right now I’m looking for the Collector!”

“Oh? Do you know what he looks like?”

“…Sadly no but I won’t stop tell I find him and question him.”

“What if I told you I encountered him and lived.”

“REALLY!? PLEASE LET ME INTERVIEW YOU!” The man begged David and wouldn’t stop but he already planned to help out the reporter, he gave some lies and some pointers where to find him but the reporter didn’t care because he have info on the Collector without realizing he’s right in front of him. After the interviewed the silver hair reporter rushed off to his workplace as Bill asked him what happened but David gave him an “I don’t know” for an answer as he called for Bucky who ran to them breathing heavy from excitement. He put her back on the leash and started to walk back to the apartment to wait for Dwight to return, time passed as day turned into night Dwight was home with David laying on the couch with their pets. They heard a knock on the door and Dwight went to open and saw Luke, Charlie, Lizz and Jess holding dices, books and papers well wearing fantasy get-ups.

“Kids it’s a school night, what are you guys doing here?”

“We wanted to play DnD but the hideout got a little boring, so we changed it up and came here. I told our parents that you said it was ok.”

“Wait I didn’t say anything.” Luke told him to check his texts and saw that he had messages to all their parents saying it’s ok for them to come over.

“YOU HACKED MY PHONE!?”

“Wasn’t hard, like I said, opened doors.”

“Anyways you guys can’t just come here like this, you should go home and sle- “

“HEY DAVID, CAN WE PLAY DnD HERE?”

“Dungeons and Dragons? Hell yea come on in!” The kids pushed Dwight aside as they rushed in and sat everything on the table, Dwight closed the door and glared at David but shrugged it off. The kids sat around the table playing their game and even Dwight grabbed his old character sheet where he’s a level seventy wizard and join the kids as Luke became the DM. David having fun just hearing them talk like they’re in a fantasy as he cooks for all of them.

“I SHALL CAST RAY OF LIGHT TO RID YE OLE SHADOWS IN OUR WAY!”

“Oh great wizard please rid those ugly things in front of us.”

“Help us grand wizard, you’re our only hope!”

“BEGONE FOUL DEMONS!”

“He did it! He killed them with ease, ye is the best thing to find on out treacherous journey. Please wise and powerful wizard shall you accompany us on our quest to save the prince from the evil clutches of the powerful dark mage?”

“I think the wizard needs to refill on food to think properly or he’ll make bad choices in the future.” David said well handing him his food and same with the rest. Everyone ate and continue the quest and even David hopped in to become the relentless barbarian who charges at foes with unimaginable strength crushing whoever tried to stop him but constantly needed to be revived. The night became late and David took the kids home one by one on his bike so they can rest for the night, when he got back to the apartment he saw that Dwight wasn’t on the pull like he was the previous nights, he was a little sad that his sleeping buddy isn’t here but shrugged it off and went to sleep though it felt weird to him not being next to someone and same goes for Dwight. Friday morning came and the two got up and did what they usually do in the morning and headed out to go about their day, Dwight and Pip went to Pizzawhat well David went to do collection jobs he was offered for the day. Time passed for the duo but the four teens were making the most of it, the group headed to their “hideout” which was the underground classroom that Charlie found well jogging one day in the woods nearby the school. The room wasn’t at all decked out like how Feng had it, only electronic thing in there was the dim Christmas lights and the computer monitors on top of table stacked on top of each other. Looked like one monitor from a distance but it was how Luke liked it. Normally it’s Luke on the computers, Jess and Charlie on the punching bags and Lizz reading a book, but today Charlie got a message from his mom telling him to come home but that was all that was sent, he didn’t think much of it so he picked up his things and waved everyone a goodbye and headed out. The rest eventually left home as the sky already turned dark and the stars shining in the nightly sky, Luke reached his home and headed to his room but stopped when he heard the house phone go off. He answered since his brother just pulled up making them two the only one’s home. He answered the phone and it was Charlie’s mom asking if he seen him, Luke told her that she messaged him to come home but she haven’t sent anything to him all day. Luke eyes widened as he hung up the phone, passed his brother and rushed to his room and went to desktop. He pulled up Charlie’s phone and found his phone been hacked by someone other than him, Charlie been kidnapped by someone and his heart pumped wildly but he kept his cool and called the only person who can help.

“Come on Dwight, pick up!”

“Luke? You need so- “

“Dwight what are you doing!?”

“I just got home and I’m with David, why?”

“HEY LUKE!” David shouted

“You better put me on speaker phone cause I have bad news!” he put him on speaker phone so David can hear too.

“Ok you’re on speaker, what’s wrong?”

“E-earlier today Charlie got a m-message from his mom to come h-home and he left, when I got home his mom called me a-asking if I seen him and I told her she messaged h-him to come home but she said she haven’t sent anything to him all day. I r-rushed to my d-desktop and I went through Charlie’s phone and saw that it was hacked!”

“WHAT!? WHERE IS HE!?”

“I was able to track him, they was sloppy to not block off the phone or disable the my tracking bug. Ok he’s moving…TO WHERE YOU GUYS ARE AT!” David rushed over to the window and at first didn’t see nothing but after focusing his eyes he saw a van black as night driving by them. David grabbed his leather jacket with two white strips on the arm sleeves and his shoe and rushed outside. When the drivers saw David ran outside they stepped on the gas and left in a hurry.

“DWIGHT GET THE HELMETS AND GOGGLES NOW!”

“OK! Pip we need to go!”

“ _Right behind you Slick!_ ” Dwight grabbed the helmets and goggles along with his shoes, plugged in earphones to talk to Luke and rushed outside where David already had the silent engine running, they put on the helmets and goggles well Dwight wrapped his arms around David’s waist and putting an earphone in his hear well Pip put her arms around Dwight’s. Luke told them the van is heading to the multi-road highway passed the woods, David drove into the road and followed it until they came to the road leading to the highway. They entered the highway and saw the speeding black van, David sped up the motorbike as it was faster than van. The bike and van were neck and neck, Dwight grabbed onto the van and climbed on top with Pip, David tried to get to the driver’s window but the car in front of him purposely stop and he was forced into another road leading to a different direction. “

FUCK! DWIIIGHHHT!” He couldn’t hear him, only saw the van driving, but he heard gunfire as he looked behind him and saw masked men shooting at him.

“FUCK GET OUT OF MY WAY!” he shouted but it did nothing as the men continued to shoot, Dwight still on of the van holding on to dear life as David is nowhere to be seen.

“WHAT’S THE GAME PLAN HERE SLICK!?”

“I DON’T KNOW! I DIDN’T THINK THERE’S MORE THAN ONE VEHICLE TO DEAL WITH!” “DWIGHT! OVER HERE!” he turned to see Luke in a red car with his brother with a window rolled down.

“CHARLIE IS INSIDE AND PROBABLY TIED-UP, YOU NEED TO FREE HIM AND I’LL PULL HIM IN HERE! “WITH WHAT THOUGH!?”

“SLICK THE KNIFE DAVID GAVE YOU A WHILE BACK!” David gave him a military knife for protection and forgot he had it strapped to his lower leg since he didn’t change when he got home, he pulled the knife out and put it in his mouth as he made his way to the driver’s side of the van. He counted to three and on three he kicked the window as hard as he could and threw himself in the van, he fumbled to the back where Charlie was tied up at but he didn’t know there was three masked people inside, he tossed the knife to Charlie to cut off what’s tying on him down well Dwight used all his might to hold back the mask man and woman who was trying to force their way through. David is driving recklessly by passing by cars to avoid being shot but the men pursuing him didn’t care who or what was in front of them as the ram cars causing crashes and even cars to fall off the road into the water below, David doesn’t weapon to defend himself, all he can do is drive but that can only get him so far especially since he’s nowhere near Dwight. Even though he was speeding through the cars were catching up to him, one wasn’t too behind him and was about to shoot him until a silver car came and hit ramming itself to the masked men. It was Claudette with Meg and a blonde woman inside.

“YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING TO SHOOT MY FRIEND THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!” Her car and the masked men car was next to each other, one pointed the gun at her at point-blank range but the blonde woman reached from the back seat window and held it upwards well Meg went to the sunroof, used her arms to steady herself, lifted her legs up and double kicked the man with the gun causing him to retreat well Claudette rammed her car again and it spun the car out of control and off the road into the water. That solved one car but another one was still on him and shooting, it was approaching him but two cars with the color of black well the other one being blue sped past it. The blue car had Adam driving well Nea was sticking out shaking can of spray paint and sprayed all over the front window blocking their field of view. The black one had Jeff driving and Feng in the back hanging from the back-seat window with a knife in her hand, he drew in closer and Feng stabbed the right side back tire and front tire making the car lose control as Jeff slammed his car into knocking it off the road into the water like the previous car. David is grateful for the help because he would have been dead without them, unfortunately David missed his chance to get on the road the black van was on, so he was forced to follow the road he was currently on. Charlie cut himself loosed and kicked the backdoors of the van opened, Luke’s brother car was directly behind the doors, Charlie jumped to the car and screamed at Dwight to hurry but the car was forced to back off when the masked woman with the hood pulled a gun and fired. Dwight climbed back up to the top but the masked woman and man followed him, they pinned him down and told him that he ruined their plans but taking him would be just as good. Pip was trying to punch them two masked fiends but her punches just kept phases through doing nothing, so instead of trying to attack them she moved Dwight’s body that was being pinned. With the combined force of the two they knocked the masked man off of him and he fumbled on the road unable to stop himself, but the woman still remain and she took Dwight’s knife and tried to stab him but he caught him mid stab but she was strong, real strong for someone smaller than him.

“ _SLICK LOOK_!” Pip shout and he saw David on the road below him shouting at him, it was hard, but he was able to make out what he said.

“DWIGHT YOU NEED TO JUMP OFF THE VAN!”

“ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?”

“LISTEN TO ME, THAT RED CAR FAR BEHIND ME, I’M GOING TO PULL BACK TO IT AND ONCE I DO COUNT TO FIVE, JUMP AND I WILL CATCH YOU!” David didn’t even wait for a response as he pulled back to where the red car was at, the road David is on and the one Dwight is on leads to two different place and if he stays on the van David will lose him and the masked fiends will take him but if he jumps there’s a chance he can died or cause both of them to die. 5, he was panicking praying for another way out. 4, he had to decide. 3, if he should find another solution. 2, or to trust David and jump. 1, Dwight put his heart and trust into David jumped and so did Pip. The wind and jumping off a speeding van was knocking him over in the air, he was panicking, overthinking, frightened but none mattered since he jumped off hoping he’ll live. David putting the bike in full speed and with one arm caught the lightweight from his leap of faith but the sudden impact of catching him was throwing the balance of the bike off. David trying so desperately to get the bike to balance itself but the chaotic traffic caused by the masked fiends made it difficult as he was already panicking putting Dwight life in danger like this. After fighting with the bike it regained it balanced and the duo was safe from harm.

“oh my god…OH MY FUCKING GOD IT WORKED, IT FUCKING WORKED!” “W-WE’RE ALIVE!? IT WORK!?”

“IT FUCKING WORK, IT MOTHERFUCKING WORK!”

“DWIGHT, DAVID, ARE YOU GUYS OK?” it was Luke who was speaking to them, Dwight phone never stopped the call when they were rescuing Charlie.

“YEA WE’RE FUCKING OK, WE JUST CHEATED DEATH! HOW FUCKING GREAT IS THAT!? ANYWAYS HOW DID EVERYONE KNEW WHERE WERE AT!?”

“I contacted all of them and told them what was happening, I didn’t give the whole explanation, they just got up and went to where you guys were at. Anyways you guys should get out of there, I heard the polices are blocking all entrances and exits soon.”

“IT’S OK I GOT AN IDEA, READY FOR ANOTHER LEAP OF FAITH!?”

“WHAT!?” he shouted and looked where David pointed at, a fishing boat was sailing and he planned to hop on it.

“DAVID FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!”

“SORRY BUT HANG ON CAUSE WE’RE JUMPING”

“DAVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD” he hopped off the road into the air as Dwight was screaming at the top of his lungs with Pip dangling off his waist, they successfully landed on the boat causing it to rock violently before it re-balanced itself. David paid the fisherman off so he can keep quiet well Dwight and Pip was kissing the wet boat floor, they made it to land and two took the bike off, hopped back on and drove to the highway since the police stopped their search and the chaos was tamed.

“Ok, that was wild wasn’t it?”

“I’m just tired, I don’t think I can even make to my room after what happened. To think I was even able to do that.” “You’re a lot braver than you think you are Dwight, some people wouldn’t risk this match to save someone but you went in knowing there was a chance of you dying. But it didn’t stop you, did it?”

“Of course not, Charlie was in danger! I will give my life to my friends and those kids, I don’t care how dangerous it is I will protect them! I-I’ll do the same to you David, I’ll promise to watch you back till the day I die!”

“And I’ll watch yours in return Dwight.” Dwight lend his tired body onto David’s back as he continued to drive as the moon hanged above them shining its light for their way home.

“Hey don’t fall asleep, I wanna show you something before we go home.” He said as he reached the road leading to the woods, he drove a bit but stopped and parked the bike. Pip smiled and said she was going to go home and wait for them there. She was like Dwight’s wingman than guardian because she always leaves whenever something personal about to happen, she gave him a soft punch to the chest and told him to be careful and not to “fuck up”. David moved the bike behind some bushes and took off his helmet and so did Dwight and hung them on the handles of the bike and followed David on trail leading deeper into the woods. After walking a bit they found a clearing in the woods, it was cover with grass with no trees in sight making an opening for moonlight to shine down. But the thing that made the place the best was the pool of that reflected light as it glistens and showed how clear it was, no murkiness, not polluted elements, just crystal clear.

“David…this is so bea- WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF!?”

“I told you one day I’ll teach you how to swim didn’t I? Best to do it now before the nights turn cold.” He took off everything, even his underwear as he didn’t want to get them wet. Dwight didn’t want to turn around as he knows that David is fully naked.

“Come on, it’s your turn dude.”

“G-give me a sec!” He took off his clothes but kept his underwear on.

“Not taking them off?”

“OF COURSE NOT! I don’t want to be naked in the woods, someone might see us!”

“Doubt it, no one even knows about this place and if they do they know better than to bother us. But if you want to swim with them on then be my guest”. Dwight was hesitant, but it would be a waste to get them wet, so he took them off and took off his glasses. He could only see blurred images but he saw that David was already in the water, covering his manhood he walked over with his face still red even those he can’t see. David pulls him into the water and he immediately flopped around, David stood him up as Dwight was coughing trying to breathe.

“*Chuckles* calm down the water is waist high, you can relax.”

“*Coughs* I don’t care if it’s waist high you don’t pull someone in like that David!”

“Haha ok, ok, I’m sorry but let’s get to the main thing, shall we?” David walked behind and got closer to him, he lowered Dwight’s body on the water surface as Dwight tried to keep a cool mind so he wouldn’t get another erection. “First step of swimming is not to think of water, keeping a calm mind helps with floating. Think of something that calms you down.” The first thing that came into his mind was David giving him head pats whenever he’s stress.

“See look! I’m not even holding you anymore, ya a natural!”

“A-am i?”

“Hell yea but we got more things to do so get ready.” He taught him all kinds of swimming techniques like backstrokes, breaststrokes and even doggy paddling which Dwight seem to be the best at. Hours passed and the duo had to stop as their skin started to prune up, David got out first and then offered a hand to Dwight which he took. Walking over to their clothes David laid down his shirt for Dwight to sit as he sat on the grass, Dwight took his jacket so he can cover himself well David didn’t care about being naked.

“Well, tell me how you think of your swimming skills?”

“Still fucking shit, we been at it for hours and the best I can do is doggy paddling. I’m better off drowning…”

“Well don’t expect that anytime soon cause I’m not letting it happen, anyways ya not going to be a pro at something on your first go. it’s impossible, like ghosts.”

“…Yea, ghost…”

“Hmmm? Something wrong?”

“(Speaking of ghost) David you…didn’t answer my question from before, why you got so angry when you saw those masked guys?” David was hesitant, but he found a way to curve ball it without saying everything.

“They… took someone from me and I’m never going to see her again.”

“(!!!! Pip maybe!? I have to ask her at some point.)”

“Anyways we shouldn’t stay out too long like this, the air isn’t cold but being naked like this is exposing us to all kinds of things.” He got up, picked up and put on Dwight cracked and taped glasses that he still didn’t replace. Dwight stared at David’s body and saw scars and some bullet wounds but all it did was increased his attractiveness in Dwight’s eyes, his muscles popping, his abs hard solid, his legs jacked, he couldn’t stop but had to. David offered numerous times to replace it for him to replace his glasses but he always rejects it and told him he’ll do it himself. The duo put on their clothes but David gave his jacket to Dwight since he wasn’t completely dry yet, they made back to the bike, drove back home and once inside Dwight plopped on the pull out and passed out well David turned off the lights and laid down beside him as he wished him a good night and sleep. Saturday wasn’t anything special for the pair, Dwight and Pip set off to Pizzawhat well David took another day to relax himself from last night disaster ride at the highway. Before he went home Dwight and Pip went to Claudette to meet her good friend Kate Denson, the recently popular country singer. He thanked all of them for helping David because without them he would of died out there and so would him. Kate was an average height woman will long blonde locks, blue eyes and tattoos going up her left arm. She looked like your average high school teenager dream girl and usual gets called out on her looks a lot but she ignores those people and continues what she loves doing and that was making music. After thanking everyone he left the apartment and went straight home, Pip didn’t like Kate’s appearance too much but she couldn’t do anything about it, Dwight laughed a bit which caused Pip to bite his making him crash and sent him flying again. Luckily this time he didn’t crash into someone but wish he did since his landing wasn’t soft like the other times, he picked himself up and paddled back home well scolding Pip on her biting habits but stopped when she threatened to do it again when they get to the bridge. They made it home and as expected David started on dinner already, Dwight did what he usual do when he gets home and by the time he finished dinner was ready and served, once they finished they cleaned up but David noticed Dwight’s hair was getting a bit shaggy.

“Hmmm your hair is getting a bit long don’t you think?” he said as he rubs it.

“Yeah I think so too, I guess I haven’t noticed it with everything happening recently.”

“I can cut it for you if you like?”

“NO! LAST TIME A FRIEND TRIED SHE GAVE ME A BAD HAIRCUT AND I THOUGHT I WAS BALDING!”

“Ok jeez I won’t, just asking.” He walks away and went to the couch as Dwight felt a little bad not letting him. He stood there going back and forth in his mind and ultimately came to a conclusion.

“Sure about it Slick?”

“No I’m not but let’s roll with it. David you can cut my- “ he didn’t even finished his sentence, David zoom to Dwight’s room and took out his chair, sat him down and spun him around.

“Welcome to David’s exclusive hair cuttery, if you have anything to say speak now!”

“A-are refunds available?”

“ALL SALES ARE FINAL, LET’S GO!” he shouted as he took out some hair scissors and began to cut Dwight’s hair, after about 30 minutes David spun him around again, took him to the bathroom mirror and asked him what he thinks of his new hair. He was amazed by David’s hair cutting skills, it looked like his old hair but felt refreshed, even Pip was awestruck by David’s skills. He was worried it was going to end up bad like last time, he was happy with the cut and it pleased David that he liked it. He asked him who gave him the bad haircut and it he told him Feng tried to on his 22nd birthday but she did a bad job as she thinned his hair to make him look like he was balding. After sharing a laugh and Pip rolling on the floor from his bad haircut story the two slept in their respected beds and fell asleep like usual. Sunday morning came and Dwight woke you to find that David was gone, he assumed he’s doing jobs again like he always do but it was Dwight’s turn to have the day off. Well eating the breakfast David made for him he got a message from him asking if he wants to help out tonight, he replied yes to him and turned off his phone but it was turned back on when Claudette called him. She asked what’s he doing tonight and he told her about what David just sent.

“I’m going to be helping David with his last job tonight.”

“Awwww like a couple’s date?”

“NOT. A. DATE!”

“Yeah yeah, where he wants you to go at?”

“Ummmm at some old meat factory passed the town in the east outskirts around 8, apparently someone who’s in debt is hiding there.”

“Ok!” she hung up.

“Ok? Knowing her she’s joining in, I’m so stupid for doing something like that. David’s gonna be so pissed at me. Ehh I got loads of time, so I’ll worry later.”

 _“Morning Slick, what’s on today agenda_?”

“Nothing till 8pm, us and Claudette gonna be helping David on his last job of the day.”

“ _Is he even ok with Claudette coming? God knows he already hates it when you’re around dangerous stuff but having both of his closest friends with him_?”

“Hey I didn’t invite her but I was stupid enough to tell her where…”

“ _Nice one Slick, anyways we got all day so let’s make the most of it_!” The two mostly stood inside during the time, they watched tv, played games and eat whatever Pip wanted to eat so she can get the taste in her mouth since she can’t eat. It was about 7:30pm and night took over the sky as usual, but the quietness was ruined when the honk of a silver car was thrown into the air. It was Claudette, she was wearing her brown jacket, black shirt and dark jeans and was honking to tell Dwight to hurry up. He grabbed his dark jacket with the Pizzawhat logo, his black dress pants, took Pip and headed out to the car. Dwight punched in the location and the three set off to the old meat factory but soon will regret this night. It didn’t take them long to reach the factory since traffic was light for the night oddly enough, she parked not too far from the factory but when they started to walk closer a foul stench attacked their noses. They all hold their noses as they walked closer to the factory but didn’t see David around, however David was there in his leather jacket, red shirt and dark pants but came a different way. He was behind the factory as he was told the person he was looking for was in there but he’s completely unaware that his friends are here.

“Where is David? I thought you said he was gonna be here?”

“Do you see or feel him Pip?” he whispered

“ _No I don’t, plus I can only feel you remember? I can’t track anyone else Slick_.”

“Maybe he’s in trouble, I’m going in.”

“H-hey Dwight wait up!” they walked into the factory to try to find David but walked slowly since they have no idea what to expect.

“You still have the knife he gave you?”

“Well a new one since I lost the first one he gave me, he even taught me some moves with it too.”

“Man I wish he teach me some stuff too, not fair that you get the cool stuff.”

“ _One of the perks of living with him huh Slick_?” Pip said and Dwight giving her a blushing smile in returned. They continue to walk until Claudette felt a tug on her leg and activated a trap but it was Dwight who got caught in it, a trap door opened making him and Pip fall down a shoot. Claudette wanted to follow but the trap door closed forcing her to be alone and continue to look for David and Dwight, still falling through the shoot he eventually landed but unlike the warehouse it wasn’t a soft.

“owwwww that really hurt, glad nothing isn’t broken.”

“…”

“what’s wrong Pip?”

“ _I don’t know if it’s just me but does that shoot looks new? This factory was supposed to be abandoned years ago but this looked like it was recently installed_.” She was right, everything was old and covered in cobwebs, but this shoot doesn’t even have dust on it.

“It’s me Masked 1, the planned work. The scrawny on fell down the shoot like you said but the girl he brought with wasn’t expected, over.”

“It doesn’t matter, the plan is still the same. We get rid of David and take Dwight, the girl is an added bonus. Masked 2, are you prepared for David? Over.”

“Yup, the knife with poison is ready, a single cut on him is he’s finished, over.”

“Don’t underestimate him, he knows what he’s doing, Masked 1 you remember what I said right? Over.”

“Yea yea, be careful of my big size and don’t kill Dwight. Over”

“Good, you two get ready, I’ll take care of the girl. Over” The three ready their positions to assault the trio. David walked into the factory with an uneasy feeling in his stomach well Masked 1 hid above him ready to pounce on him, he silently jumped and tried to stab David but he turned around and grabbed the masked man and threw him away.

“Thought I be that easy huh?”

“Not really but to think you felt me is impressive, I hope you friends are as good as you.”

“Huh? What do yo- “

“The scrawny one and the girl, looks like the hack messaging worked.” David was filled with immediate rage and charged at the man, Dwight and Pip was wondering around the lower levels of the factory trying to find their way back up. When he thought he find a way up a tall buff figured came up behind him ready to strike him down, but Pip felt something and turned around and screamed at Dwight.

“ _SLICK, BEHIND YOU_!”

“Wha!?” He quickly dodged it but messed up his footing and tumbled on the ground.

“Wow, you’re a quick. I’m impressed that you were able to tell that I was behind you. Sadly, it’s not enough for you to escape.”

“W-what’s going o- “

“ _SLICK_!” she screamed but it wasn’t enough, he didn’t react in time as a heavy punch was delivered to his face. Claudette was walking around in the factory still trying to find her friends, she stopped to take a break but focus as she heard something moving around her. She held her breath and focus her hearing, something jumped from above but luckily she dodged roll.

“Hmph, you’re not as bad as I thought.”

“Oh I am, you’re just bad at sneaking around. What’s going on? Where is Dwight and David!?”

“David dealing with a poison coated knife that soon will kill him well Dwight is up against a brute he won’t beat. We didn’t plan for you, we…well I wanted to kill David and capture Dwight but since you’re here I might as WELL HAVE FUN KILLING YOU!” she screamed as she dashes to Claudette with a knife and attacked her. She ran away but she was smart, she knew there are traps in this place so she kept an eye for anything suspicious. Dwight wasn’t so lucky with his opponent, even with him using his knife he was no much for the strong masked man. Each punch he endured was a cut or stab he returned back, he wasn’t going down easy and the man saw that but the brutal strength was getting to hard to deal for him. He jumped for another stab but he was caught, threw into the wall and kneed in the stomach, he fell down and dropped his knife as he balled up in pain. The man kicked the knife away, picked up Dwight and started to punch him in the face and throwing him as his glasses fell off when he landed. Pip once again tried to stop the man from attacking him but she kept phasing through the masked man.

“This is too easy, I don’t know why she’s so obsessed wi- “ the man stopped moving when Dwight suddenly got up and repeatedly hit the man with a metal pole, then as the man grunts in pain Dwight picked up the kicked knife, stabbed the man in his back and slash his back open. The masked man fell and spaz out his body in pain as he fell to his knees in pain, the man was filled with rage and got up ignoring the pain and hard kick Dwight through a weakened stone wall. Dwight tumbled and passed out, David fight was going easy for him though. The other masked man was trying so desperately to land a cut or stab him but him trying so hard is what making him fail, David punched, kicked, thrown and even broke the man’s arm. The masked man was limping to David with the knife but David smacked it out of his hand and pushed the man down, he fell and passed out as he landed. Claudette was still running until she kicked something but bounced in the air, it was string attached to a trap that was going to lead her to a shoot and get stuck into an inescapable container. She decided to lure the masked woman here and that she did, she made herself easy to find and the masked woman chased and attacked her. When they got to the area Claudette want to be at the masked woman bloodlust made her fall for the simple trap as she fell down the shoot as she landed in the container. “Dammit, I fell for my trap! (or did I hehe)."

“Maybe if you weren’t wearing so much clothing you would have caught up and got me! Now where are my friends!? “

“Well since Masked 2 isn’t reporting in that means he failed to kill David, as for Dwight I don’t know.”

“Well you’re not getting away with this you know!”

“Sorry sweetie but we are.” She pulled out a detonator from her pocket.

“If all else fails I kill everyone in here.” Claudette froze as the woman waved the detonator around, with nothing to stop her from pressing it. Dwight woke up with bruises, a bloody nose, a right black eye and a hand on his head dragging him.

“I don’t give a FUCK WHAT SHE SAID! YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!” the man shouted and pointed to a rusted meat hook hanging from a chain.

“THAT’S WHERE YOU’RE GOING ON YOU SHIT!”

“DWIGHT!” Pip screamed but there was nothing her or Dwight can do, he was too bruised and was in so much pain he let himself be dragged to the hook. The man picked him up and put Dwight on the hook, Dwight screamed throughout the entire factory alerting both Claudette and David. The pain was too much to bare as he lost control of his body and wet himself, the rusted hook that pierce his shoulder was now cover in blood. “DWIGHT! DWIGHT!” she screamed as Pip fell to her knees and started to cry as she can’t do anything, David is rushing everywhere to find Dwight but don’t have a single idea where to look.

“(NO! PLEASE NO, NOT AGAIN, I CAN’T HAVE IT HAPPEN AGAIN!)” he told himself as his eyes started to tear up and memories played into his mind.

“DWIGHT!? WHERE IS HE DAMMIT!?”

“I honestly can’t tell you but that sounded painful, (WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT IDIOT IS DOING!?) UGHH SCREW IT.” She shouted as she pressed the button and explosions happened all over the factory causing parts of the factory to fall apart and set the whole place on fire. Claudette looked at the girl, she slightly removed her mask and revealed she was smiling before she was engulfed by flames. Claudette could no longer see the masked woman but that was the least of her concerns, she needed to find her friends and escape before they all burn. David was running throughout the factory to find Dwight, constantly shouting his name but getting no respond. He ran into Claudette who was looking for them but like David she has no idea where Dwight is.

“WHERE IS HE!?” “I DON’T KNO BUT W- WHOA!” another explosion occurred and flames burst in the air forcing the two to duck, more flames burst and it became too dangerous for the pair to continue looking.

“DAVID WE NEED TO- “

“NO! I’M LEAVING HIM! I CAN’T LEAVE HIM! *sniffle* I can’t… “David…” she watched him fall and began to cry, this is the first time she saw him like this.

“David…we need to go.” He looked at her and cried harder as he picked her up and carried her out, running through the flames and getting her to safety. Since the explosion started a piece of metal flew and pierced the masked man head, he collapsed on the ground as his head bleeds out. Dwight trying to unhook himself but whenever he tried the pain made him stop and cause tears to fall.

“ _DWIGHT YOU NEED TO GET OFF THE HOOK NOW_!”

“I-I-I t-tiring bu-but.”

“ _LOOK I CAN HELP BUT YOU NEED TO TRY HARDER_!” She screamed, even in intense pain he nodded agreeing with her. They counted to three and on three she helped picked him up and he pushed himself off but fell to the floor groaning. The flames were everywhere, he saw nothing but red flames engulfing anything it touches. Pip gave him his glasses and put it on his face, tears fell from his eye as death surrounded the two.

“DAVVVVIIIDDD, DAAAVVVIIIDDDDDD!” He screamed and shout but only hearing the roar of the flames, he cried but smiled. He didn’t care if he died as long as his friends got out, it was fine but Pip wasn’t happy with that.

“*Slaps* _DON’T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE ACCEPT THIS! DAVID IS OUT THERE PROBABLY CRYING HIS FUCKING EYES OUT BECAUSE SOMEONE HE CARES ABOUT IS ABOUT TO BE TURNED INTO ASH!” “P-Pip!?” “I SEEN WHAT HE WENT THROUGH, HE SUFFERED FROM SO MANY LOST DWIGHT AND YOU THINK I’M GOING TO SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU BURN AND HIM TO LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND? WELL I GOT NEW FOR BUDDY, I’M FUCKING NOT! I SWEAR BY MY NAME OF CHARLOTTE McLYN, I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THIS AND BACK TO THEM NOW GET THE FUCK UP AND LEAN ON ME!” “B-but” “NO BUTS! REMEMBER WHAT YOU TOLD DAVID!? YOU PROMISED HIM YOU WILL BE BY HIS SIDE AND HAVE HIS BACK BUT HERE YOU ARE CRYING LIKE A BITCH AND ACCEPTING DEATH! GET UP DWIGHT, WE GOT A PROMISE TO KEEP_!” She stood up and held out her hand, he was moved by what she said and took her hand and leaned on her for support. The upper parts of the factory were already destroyed so they were forced to look for a way out on the floor they’re on and lower, more explosions happened and the force of it pushed Dwight making him flop on the floor. The explosion shot shards of metal at his left arm and leg, he’s heavily injured, his right shoulder pierced by a hook and his left arm and legs have shards stuck in them but worst of all his glasses were knocked off again. Charlotte found them and tried to get them but rubble fell on top of them, she’s now Dwight’s only vision and hope of getting out of burning building. After walking down more into the factory she found a drainage gate below them and luckily the explosions made it loose but it still to be pried off the floor for Dwight to get in. At first, her hands kept phasing through the gate but after she kept trying she was able to get a hold of the gate.

“ _Dwight come on and help me_!” she asked as he limps over to her covering his hook wound and grip his hands on the drainage gate but when he tried to pull up the gate he stopped as the pain from his arms prevented him to continue.

“I-I can’t Charl- “

“ _DON’T GIVE ME THAT! REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE, REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID_!” He looked at her with his uninjured eye, he was breathing heavy because of all the smoke but in the end she was right. He has a promise to keep and he isn’t ready to break it, not yet, not now. Both put their hands on the gate and lift with all they could mustard, after one last lift the gate became undone and they dropped down into the drainage pipeline.

“ _Ok just a little more Dwight and we_ \- *sniffs* _what’s that smell_?” She herself can’t smell anything but can smell whatever Dwight smell, she looked around she saw propane tanks all lined up following the pipeline. The masked people set this up so no one can escape but this didn’t stop Charlotte, she helped Dwight walk to the end of the pipeline and made it to the end but another gate made of iron was in their way.

“ _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? COME ON DWIGHT, ONE LAST PUSH_!” He pressed himself against the iron gate and so did Charlotte, he fell down and Charlotte was ready to shout at him but he got up on his own. He’s this close to leaving and seeing his friends again, seeing David again, he’s not ready to part with him yet. As they pushed they heard the propane tanks far behind them went off, the flames made their way down and now shooting through the pipeline. With one last push they manage to open the gate and Charlotte pushed Dwight out, the force of the flames also pushed him out and propelled him into a quarry at the back of the burning factory well Charlotte was harmlessly engulfed into the flames. He fell in the water and sank down, when he realized he made it out he tried to swim to the top but he was failing to keep afloat. Claudette and David were in a field at the back of the burning factory near the quarry watching the flames grow bigger and bigger, Claudette having tears in her eyes but the one mostly impacted was David. He dropped to his knees with a defeated face, his eyes lifeless as he let out a horrific scream and had tears gushing damn his face. He scratches his head as it itched and buried his face into the ground, Claudette was stunned by his sudden burst of emotions he’s displaying, Dwight was someone he was attached to and he lost him to the flames, to Legion.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAHHHHHHHHH, HE’S GOOOOOOOONNNNNEEEE, he’s gone…like Charlotte…like the everyone else. LIKE EVERYONE ELSSEEEE. YOU TOOK EVERYONE AWAY FROM MEEEEE! Leggggion, I’ll end you…I’LL END ALL OF YOU! Please, please tell me this is a bad dream and I just need to wake up. PLEASE JUST TELL ME TO WAKE UUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!” “David…” Claudette started to rub her eyes as her best friend is probably turned to ash and never coming back, or so they thought.

“D…d, .A.ID!”

“Huh?” he looked around like he heard something.

“DA..D, H..P D...D!”

“D-Dwight? DWIGHT!?” he looked around trying to find who is trying to say his name, after looking around the field and saw no one he heard it loud and clear.

“DDAAAAAVVIIIDDD HEEEELPPP!” he jumped up and ran to where he heard the voice crying out his name leaving Claudette as she was confused by the sound herself and followed, he found a quarry in the direction of the voice he heard. He investigated the quarry and saw ripples in the water, without giving it any thought he dived in head first into the water. The light the burning building factory gave was enough for him to see in the water and there he saw Dwight still conscious and struggling to swim with his injuries, David swam to him, wrapped his arm around Dwight’s torso and dragged him to the water surface. They reached the top and both was gasping for air, Charlotte woke up on the field behind factory and found that the flames did no harm to her like she expected. She got up and ran to the direction of the quarry and saw that David was carrying Dwight’s injured body and laid him down on the ground.

“DWIGHT! COME ON, SAY SOMETHING!” he didn’t respond, his breathing was hard and intense, was it from the pain or from him almost drowning again? He didn’t know or cared, Dwight needed immediate medical attention before he either bleeds out or the infection spreads. His vision is still blurred without his glasses but he made out the image of David and Charlotte body’s, a bright light was shined and was moving closer but it was Claudette pulling her car closer to them.

“OH MY GOD DWI- “

“COME ONE, CLAUDETTE, I’LL PUT HIM IN THE BACK AND YOU WATCH HIM, I’LL DRIVE!” He didn’t give her time to answer, he placed Dwight who was struggling to stay conscious in the back as Claudette and Charlotte sat next to him. David hopped on the driver side and stomped on the gas paddle, left the factory, drove the car back into the city passed the speed limit. David didn’t care about stop lights or stop signs, he swerve the roads and drove on red lights, he didn’t care what traffic accidents he caused he wanted to get Dwight to the hospital as fast as he could. He parked the car at the hospital entrance, got out and grabbed Dwight and headed information desk by the entrance.

“Hey he- “

“PLEASE! IS DOCTOR HERMAN IS STILL IN!?”

“S-sir ple- “ “IS HE!?”

“Y-yes, though he is preparing to leave soon.”

“WHERE HIS OFFICE!?”

“R-right wing on the fifth floor but please sir- “

“DAVID, WAIT UP!” He ignored everyone as he saw someone moving an empty stretcher by himself, he rushed over, pushed the man out of the way, laid Dwight down on the stretcher and ran to the nearest elevator. He ran down the halls and saw the elevator but two security guys stand in his way. “Sir we will only say this once, step away from the stretcher!” one said as they pointed their taser guns at David

“Get the FUCK OUT MY WAY!”

“YOU ASKED FOR IT!” The two men shot the tasers at David and he dropped to his knees, but that was a mistake on their part as he got up, ripped the tasers out of him, pulled on the wires taking the guns out the security guards hands and stomped on them.

“Next time don’t use children toys to stop someone, now WHERE. IS. HEREMAN!” He looked at the men and he gave off a murderous aura that took ten years off the men life by fear alone.

“L-like s-she said, t-take the e-e-elevator to the f-fifth floor and he’s I-in the right w-wing.”

“*Pants* finally, David I was trying to- WHOA!” David picked up Claudette and pushed the stretcher to the elevator and once inside he pressed the fifth floor and waited. Claudette got out of his hold and tried to calm him down.

“David please calm down, everything going to be fine.”

“…”

“David!”

“…” David’s mind was on Dwight and him only, he didn’t want to lose him, he didn’t want thing to repeat but his window is closing and so is Dwight’s life. He’s bouncing his foot well sweat bead down his face, when the doors opened he picked up Claudette up again and ran to the right wing. A bald man was walking in the down the halls with his white lab coat in his arms, dark skin and glasses who looked ready to go home until.

“HERMAN!” he heard causing him to turn around to see a built man pushing a stretcher and holding a young woman in his arms like a ragdoll.

“PLEASE HELP ME! HELP HIM!”

“I don’t think that’s a nice way of saying hello Mr. King, plus if memory serves me right you don’t like when I he- “ he stopped talking when David went on all fours, put his head on the ground and begged.

“I KNOW WHAT I SAID! BUT PLEASE, I DON’T CARE WHAT EXPERIMENT YOU MAKE ME DO JUST SAVE HIM! Please…I can’t have him die too.” Herman looked at the begging man with pity and put his foot on his head and smiled.

“Hates the shit I do but when something happens you can and beg like a dying puppy, it’s so cute how people will toss away their pride just to keep something they want alive.” He said as he stepped harder on David’s head and twists his foot.

“Go on! Say it again!”

“PLEASE HELP HIM!”

“AGAIN!”

“PLEASE HELP HIM HERMAN!”

“AGAIN!”

“PLEASE HERMAN!” The begging fueled Herman as tears formed in David’s eyes again, Claudette watched as David tries desperately to get the doctor to help him but Charlotte who was watching as well became furious.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD, HE’S BEGGING YOU TO HELP AND YOU LOOK AT HIM LET SOME RAT!? YOU’RE NO DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF THOSE SCUMBAGS, GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS AND FUCKING HELP US!”

“(Huh? Who said that)?” Claudette looked around but only saw them in the hall. After begging and enduring his head being stomped on Herman let go of him.

“Ugh whatever, better hope there’s still nurses and surgeons around to help at this hour.”

“Please…I don’t care how, just save him!” he cried as he still on all fours. Herman walked to an information desk on the fifth floor and made an announcement for any other surgeons that was still here to come to the fifth floor for a sudden emergency medical procedure. Herman and anyone else who came to help pushed the stretcher into the surgery room and get things ready to save the now unconscious man, David tried to follow but was stopped and told to wait on the chairs near the room. He didn’t want to leave Dwight’s side but he will only get in the way of Herman’s work, so he sat down in one of the chairs and so did Claudette. David rubbed his eyes trying to wipe away the tears as Claudette was rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

“It’s going to be ok David, he’s in good hands.”

“…yea, I guess he is but… it still hurts. I don’t like see my friends getting hurt but with Dwight and Charlotte…it felt, it didn’t feel like I watched my friend was getting hurt.”

“…It’s because you saw them more than just friends, isn’t it?” He looked at her with his stained red eyes and softly nodded yes.

“I…do, they mean more to me, very special to me. But he…he almost… *sniffle* like Charlotte.” He began to cry again as images of Dwight’s body was popping up in his head, even though he’s in pain Claudette raised him a question.

“David you kept mention the name Charlotte, who is she?” she asked but he didn’t answer, he kept looking at the ground and Claudette took it as a sign that he wasn’t to talk about it. It’s 11:27pm, the duo been waiting for two hours now. Claudette fell asleep from waiting well David draped his leather jacket over Claudette to keep her warm, David couldn’t even think about sleeping, not without hearing any word on Dwight situation. He was bouncing his leg at a rapid pace with his hands held together as his head leaned on it, Charlotte knows he’s worried sick about Dwight and she would check on the surgeons on their progress but right now she didn’t have the stomach to see. Finally, after waiting so much the surgeons left the room with Herman leaving out last removing his bloody rubber gloves, Claudette woke up from David shaking her so she can hear what Herman was going to say.

“WELL!?”

“Well I expected a thank you, I see you both are ill-mannered.”

“W-we’re sorry Dr. Herman but we been waiting on you guys for a while now.”

“Yeah and I had a date with some alcohol but guess who isn’t having some? Anyways the operation was a success, we rid the infection from the hook before it spread, took out the shards of metal from his left arm and leg. He was lucky that the shards didn’t crippled the man, the bleeding from his nose and mouth stopped but that was from the body itself not us, he still suffer from the black eye too but overall, he’s going to live. Hehe I did enjoyed using my new guinea pigs for my experiments through."

“YOU!”

“Experiments? What do you mean?”

“HERMAN WHY DI- “

“YOU said you didn’t care how I do as long it saves him correct? Anyways rest assured the drugs I used on you are different from what I used on him.

“Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on!?”

“Well since you’re friends with Mr. King I’m assuming, I am Doctor Herman Carter but you might heard of me as the black market doctor.”

“WHA!?”

“You see Miss, when people comes to me for help I normally make them pay but some people have special qualities like David here, so instead of making them pay I offered my service for free but in exchange for them to let me use their body to test new experiments and drugs on them. So basically, I used a new drug I developed on your friend as soon the other surgeons left.

“BUT THE ONES YOU USE ON ME- “

“Had a chance of killing you but why bitch when you’re alive right now hmm? Anyways unlike the ones tested on David this one doesn’t have a negative side effect, if it works, it works and if it don’t, it don’t.

“I don’t like how you’re using my friend but what is the drug supposed to do?”

“To put it in simple terms without going over the boring stuff it gives him hyper healing capabilities, it repairs his flesh at an abnormal rate so he can heal quicker. You can expect him to be out of this hospital by next week.”

“WHAT!? NEXT WEEK!? A wound like that should take at least 2 months to heal alone!”

“Well you see, Dwight have the qualities like David here, but I don’t know if it’s cause he’s special enough for the drug to work or if the drug is actually working without his qualities. If I may ask, can I monitor him? I want to keep a close eye on him so no side effect pops up out of the blue in public.” With the drug inside him they had no choice but to say yes to Herman’s request, Herman told them the time and that visiting hours is almost up. David was heavily against leaving Dwight by himself and refused to leave, the best Herman can do is show them the room he was resting in. They walked to his room and looked in the room’s window and saw Dwight on the bed in a hospital gown covered in bandages, his black eye visible, the monitor showing his heart rate and other things you’ll see on a hospital patient.

“He’s fine Mr. King, no one is going to hurt him, but you need to leave, you already overstayed your welcome and caused trouble.”

“BUT! I CAN- “

“David… we need to go.”

“BUT CLAU- “

“We go to my apartment, it isn’t far from the hospital. They open around 6am and you can come back and stay next to him. is that ok with you Herman?”

“I don’t have a problem with it, I’ll put a notice up so the security won’t try to harm you again.”

“…”

“David…”

“I know…good night Dwight.” The two walked off to the elevator to the first floor and head out the door, Charlotte stayed behind and went in Dwight’s room and sat on the chair, continuing to watch over him like she intends to do until her job is done. David and Claudette reached her apartment and headed inside to see that Kate and Feng was still awake in their pajamas, they were shocked and concerned as they see their friends had cuts, scraps and some burn marks on their clothes. David sat down on her couch, leaned back and stared at the ceiling with his lifeless eyes and the face of defeat. She offered him a shower but he didn’t respond, he got up and headed to the bathroom she pointed at and showered. She then went in her room and grabbed any clothes she normally will give Dwight if he ever spent a night and placed them in the bathroom for David to wear, after that she went to the living and sat down and caught the others up to speed.

“So yea that what happened, Dwight is going to live but David… didn’t take the it so well.”

“I say, watching someone you like get tossed around like a ragdoll and ended up hospitalized AFTER he barely escaped an exploding and burning factory. That’s a lot to take in.”

“Damn I just came into the city and I already got myself into some weird shit, I was so excited to hang with you guys but now my friends are being shot at and almost dying? Not on my watch!” Kate said as she punched her fist into her other hand. The shower stopped running and David came out with a stretch t-shirt that lifts whenever he moves his arms and gym shorts as he plopped on the couch with his defeated face, Claudette went to shower as Kate and Feng left to the spare room giving David his space. She came out the showering wear a nightgown with slippers and sat down next to David and repeated her question from earlier.

“David…”

“It’s ok Claudette, I-I’m fine.”

“Then…who’s Charlotte?” He looked at her for a bit and took a deep breathe.

“If I’m going to tell you this I’m gonna have to start from the beginning, so you better sit for gruesome story. She propped herself and lend her ears for his story.

“remember when I said I never killed someone? I lied, I did, and it was her.”

“(Wha!?)” “It started five years ago, I was already in the business for two years and traveled around Europe collecting shit.”

“Wait you went to different countries? You speak different languages?”

“No, I get paired up with someone who can speak both English and the language of the country I was in.”

“Oh! Gotcha, continue.”

“Word of my work spread out overseas and other businesses wanted the Collector to work with them, then one day an offered from a debt collecting business in America came to me. I didn’t turn it down, I always wanted to go overseas, didn’t care where. I booked my flight and headed to Virginia where the offered was given from, it was easy, I do what say and I get paid. I was already a rich boy from a rich family but always having more on you felt good to have, I did business there but one day changed everything. It was night, I was running from a group of people who didn’t like that I took what was theirs, I was hopping fences and jumping over cars well injured until I reached a small neighborhood. i hopped over a fence into a yard and had to hop over the fence leading to the driveway, I wasn’t paying attention and ran into a girl who was walking to the house I was by.

“ _ **SHIT SORRY**_!”

 _ **“HEY WATCH WHERE YA**_ \- “ “ _ **WHERE HE GO!** **?**_ _**HE GOTTA BE NEAR!**_ ”

“ _ **SHIT! I NEE**_ -“ the girl grabbed my arms and pulled me to the house I was near, went inside, locked the door and closed the blinds so no one can see us. After a bit the guys who was chasing me were long gone and I was safe thanks to her.

“ _ **W**_ - _ **why did you helped me**_?”

“ ** _Normally i wouldn't gave a shit but those guys took something  from me once, so fuck them!_** ”

“ _ **Well thanks but I need to ge**_ \- “

 _ **“Uh-uh, with how you are now you’re not going anywhere**_. _**Come on**_.” She took me to her kitchen and took out the medical kit and started to patch me up.

“ _ **My family is out visiting my grandparents, I didn’t want to go so they let me stay and watch the house**_.”

 _ **“OW! EASY!**_ ”

“ _ **SHUT YA ASS UP! It’s your own damn fault for being this injured!**_ ” She was really rough with the patching, it wasn’t as gentle like you Claudette. After she was done she asked if I was hungry and of course I never turn down food.

 _ **“Ok, here you go**_!”

“ _ **This is just a fucking PB &J!? I thought of something else**_.”

 _ **“My mistake, here I’ll fix it**_.” She took the bread apart and had both pieces of bread on her hands, she then proceeds slap me twice with both the jelly bread and the peanut butter bread.

“ _ **I’M NO FIVE STAR CHEF YOU ASS! BE GRATEFUL AND EAT!**_ ”

“ _ **SCREW YOU! I’M LEAVING!**_ ”

“ _ **THEN YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!**_.” She ready herself as she blocked my way to the doors, my only real way of fighting was charge in relentless and crush everything in my way, never fail me once…until I met her. We actually fought, like a 1v1 and first time ever I lost, she knew how to fight people like me, dumbasses who charges in without thinking. I got up for round two but again I lost, she was fast, evasive, pinned me down and I tell you this, I never put a dent in her because she always knocked me down. I gave one last attempt but I was exhausted and passed out, I woke up on the couch in her living and as soon I got up the pain came back. Then I saw her on a chair with a smile on her face.

“ _ **You suck at fighting, who taught you**_?”

 _ **“Myself, who taught you**_?”

“ _ **Both my dad and uncle, both served in the military and taught me how to fight, wield knives and all that jazz**_.”

“ _ **Well they sure as hell raised a monster.**_ ”

“ _ **Awww that’s the cutest thing someone ever said, normally I get called the devil or Satan’s right-hand man. I preferred the second one honestly.**_ ”

“ _ **That isn’t something to be proud of.**_ ”

“ _ **True but I don’t care, I advise not to pick a fight with someone who kicked their old high school lacrosse team ass cause they thought it was cute to wolf whistle at me. Boy I tell you I had so many charges pressed on me haha.**_ ” I was honestly scared of her, she was pretty as a rose but deadly as a shark. I always liked a girl who could kick my ass, but this girl was an absolute monster and I loved it. After talking for a bit I got up and started to head to the collection building and she followed to watch me. I didn’t want to start another fight with her again so I let her come, but when she reached the building she turned away saying her job was done and headed home.

“ _ **Ok I go home now, oh by the way you never told me your name**_?”

“ _ **I rather not gi**_ \- “

“ _ **Excuse me**_?”

“ _ **Uhhhh…it’s David, David King**_.”

“ _ **Charlotte McLyn, nice to meet you David. Anyways bye**_.” She left and I honestly hope that was the last time I’ll see her but it wasn’t, I ran into her again and she helped me take care of some guys who was surrounding me. Once we was finished she told me she’ll join my jobs for now on since I couldn’t handle myself, I told…well it was forced out of me but she learned the hotel I was staying at and whenever I was free she teaches me what she was taught. All these moves I done to those guys you and Dwight saw was all from her, I learned how to use a knife, picked locks, sneak around and many other things all from her. Like I said, she joined me on many of my jobs and this was before I didn’t allow anyone of my friends to join me. A few months gone by and I was supposed to leave and go to another state and work for the debt collectors there but I didn’t, I stay for her and only her. We fought a lot, kicked ass, was kicked out of restaurants because we ate all the food, made love with her, everything. She took me to her family and introduced them, it was her, her mom, dad and little brother Thomas, he was 8 at the time I met him. He was a cute boy who shined as bright as the sun. He looked like his sister just with shorter hair and slightly darker skin, they all had the same eyes too which tells you they’re definitely related. He loved me, he wouldn’t stop asking where I was at whenever she came home from work or from a job call. He even called me his older brother, I always wanted a younger sibling and I loved that little rugrat with all my heart. Everything was perfect… until that day, that one FUCKING DAY! Thomas didn’t come home from school one day and her parents alerted the police but they found nothing in their search, Charlotte called me crying saying she couldn’t find him and for once doesn’t know what to do. I put in a mention in the collection office that if anyone have any info on Thomas to notify me, two days passed and finally I gotten word about Thomas. He was last seen near an old building in the woods, we had no idea why he be near there but it didn’t stop us from going to him. By the time we got to the building it was already dark, we approached the building and started to call his name but got no answer. We walked into the building but didn’t get far, someone came up behind and chloroformed us from behind. A cheap tactic, Charlotte hated cheap tactics, she saw it as a scummy way to win and soon I agreed with her opinion. Anyways when I came to my hands were tied behind my back and I was on a chair, Charlotte was also tied down on a chair across from me and next to her was something covered in a dark sheet. I looked at the guys around us and they had mask with shitty drawings on them, it was them, they were Legion, the bane of my existence.

“ _ **WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE’S THOMAS!?” I shouted at them but all they did was laugh.**_

_**“WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BROTHER!?"** _

_**“Jeez you guys are loud, you don’t want to be so loud ya know? It’s rude”** _

_**“WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT! WHERE IS- “** _

_**“Ugh if you want to see him so me just look next to you**_.”

“Wha!?” One of the men danced around us and came to the dark sheet that was covering something, I…I wished they never removed it, Thomas was revealed under the sheet…dead. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his face blue with tear stains and drool, his stomach was cut open and his intestines pulled out and used to strangle him. He either died from the blood lost or being choked to death, Charlotte called out his name with tears running down her face well I vomited on myself from seeing Thomas’s corpse. The masked men laugh and laugh not caring that they brutally murdered a child.

“ _ **THOOMMMAAAASSSSS, THOOOOMMMAAASSSSSS!”**_

_**“Sssshhhhhhh, he’s sleeping! Don’t you guys honor the dead? Stop being so fucking loud!”** _

_**“YOU FUCKING MONSTERS, I’LL KILL YOU, I’LL KILL YOU ALL!”** _

_**“Sorry Miss but you’re the one who’s get killed**_.” He took out a syringe and flipped between the masked man fingers like it was a coin as he walks closer to Charlotte.

“ _ **No… please no. DON’T YOU TOUCH HER!”**_

 _ **“This is going to be painful Miss and it pains me I won’t be here to see it but don’t worry I’ll leave the antidote**_.” He tossed a gun with one bullet left inside to me before he injected what was inside the needle in her, they loosen the ropes around my hands and walked off.

“ _ **Remember, Legion is always here and watching**_.” Was said before they walked out. I managed to take of the ropes and rushed to Charlotte, her body was violently twitching from what was injected her causing her to scream in pain and bloody foam to form in her mouth. Her eyes bled along with her ears, she had trouble breathing and couple that with coughing causing her to lose air.

“ _ **CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE!”**_

_**“Da…vid, list..en to m…e, yo…u need to k…ill me.”** _

_**“NO! I-I CAN’T DO- “**_ with all her strength she leaned up, gripped my shirt and took one good deep breath.

“ _ **David! Please! This shit hurts and we both know we’re not going to make it to the hospital, so please… end it**_.” She was right, we weren’t going to make and the only “antidote” the man spoke of was death. I cried, I cried so fucking hard when I picked up the gun and pressed it against her head. I was shaking too, I had to kill someone I love to free her from her pain and before I pulled the trigger she turned to me.

“ _ **David… there’s will be someone out there you will meet who will enjoy you like I did, but most of all, I want you to remember… I never once regretted of time together**_." And after that… I pulled the trigger and killed her.

“ _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ ” The only person I killed was someone I loved and after that I left. I took the offer made to me in another state and left without looking back, didn’t even tell her parents that both their kids were dead, I was just gone.”

“David… oh my god. That was terrible to experience, this is why you’re so against us helping. You don’t what happened to her happen to Dwight…because you…”

“I… don’t even know if he even goes that way but it doesn’t matter if he does or not. I’m not leaving or losing him and I’m sure as hell not ready to lose anyone else to Legion, not again!” After his story Claudette hugged him tightly and telling him to rest easy but he couldn’t, his mind was on Dwight’s safety and was begging time to move so he can see him. The moon is still hanging high with the pale light piercing through the hospital windows hitting Dwight’s face waking him up before the sun did, he pushed himself up but the pain from his body hasn’t gone anywhere yet.

“ _Easy there Slick, you don’t want to move so much with those injuries_.”

“Pi…Charlotte? Where am I? I can’t even see anything.”

“ _Oh yea your glasses, they were crushed by some rubble when I tried to get them. Anyways how you’re holding up_?”

“Everything hurts, I’m pretty sure the hook when will take mon… IT’S ALREADY CLOSING!?” he shouted as he took a look at his hook wounds as it seems to be half way done repairing itself.

“HOW!? SOMETHING LIKE THIS SHOULD TAKE MONTHS TO HEAL!?”

“ _I can help with that_.” She explained to him that David and Claudette rushed him here after getting pulled out from the quarry, she also told him that David begged the doctor he knew to use anything to save your life, so the doctor used an experimental drug with no dangerous side effects on to increase his healing speed.

“David did all that… for me?”

“Yea, he hated that he used you as some type of test subject, but I guess it didn’t really matter in the end. Anyways doc said you be out of here in a week, don’t know if your arm will be healed by a week but who knows honestly.”

“Haha yeah… I do hope David is ok.”

“ _Slick… there’s something I need to tell you_.” She propped herself on the chair next to the bed and explained to him about her and David, when she reached the part of her and her brother’s death he wanted to vomit on how twisted and disgusting it was, but that wasn’t all that she told. For five years David goes to different states taking job offers and he always made new friends along the way, they didn’t connect to him deeply like Charlotte or Dwight but he did care for them. Sadly they all met their demise and all by the same people, Legion slaughtered his friends one by one and it wasn’t intentional, they was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. She told him the more he watched the ones he cared about died the more his soul teared and became impossible for her to latch on to him, that’s how she lost him for a whole year, not because she simply couldn’t find him but couldn’t attach to him knowing his location. After learning of David’s past Dwight finally understands why David was so against him helping, why he got so furious when Legion was mention or around, why he became violent when anyone touches him or Claudette. He witnessed the same thing being repeated to him over and over again and was afraid that it wasn’t going to stop. Charlotte told him that David always tells himself to not get attached to people but he fails every time because in his heart he hates being alone, the road he walks on is long, so he like some company that can stay with him and not leave but no one never stuck around long enough. David’s past was far worse than Dwight’s, he could never cope with something like this, keep a fake smile over his pain so no one could see what he’s going through. Even with learning all of this Dwight actions didn’t change, he will continue helping David, not because of the promise he made to him but so he wouldn’t keep walking and holding his pain alone. David been his shoulder to lean on but now he wants to return the favor, Charlotte smiled and was happy that David found someone who can help shoulder his burdens and pain as he continues to walk. After getting caught up exhaustion was still lingering in Dwight’s recovering body, so he was forced to sleep well Charlotte rested her arms on the bed, buried her face and slept next to him. Morning rises and Claudette walked out of her room and saw that David was gone, she only found the blankets she gave him last night folded on the couch. She wanted to worry but she knew he was most likely at the hospital watching Dwight and that what he was doing exactly, when David arrived at the hospital when it opened he went straight to Dwight’s room and when he saw that he was awake he grabbed the chair that Charlotte was on making her fall as he sat in it.

“DWIGHT! ARE YOU OK!?”

“Yes Dav- “

“HOW’S YOUR ARM!?”

“It’s he- “

“YOUR EYE, BRUISES, THE HOOK WOUND!?”

“...David can I at least finish my sentence maybe?”

“Oh sorry… but really how are you feeling?”

“Well everything still hurts a lot but I’m healing fast though.”

“Then the drug did work, now if I could only know if it worked because you are “special” or it worked cause it didn’t fail.” A bald, dark-skinned man with glasses in a lab coat said as he walks in.

“Mr. Fairfield, I’m glad you’re awake and alive, truly a blessed day.”

“Doctor Herman, right? Thank you for helping me so suddenly.”

“No, no the pleasure is all mine, I always liked new test subjects.”

“Herman!”

“Hey I was say- “ “

DWIGHT!” was shouted as a collection of people all trying to go through the door all at once but toppled on top of each other, word spread fast of him being hospitalized so they all came in to see him before doing anything. Feng scolded at him for being so injured and she’ll curse his grave if he died, Kate brought him flowers to make his room livelier. Jeff too scolded at him for not asking for his help when things got out of hand, Meg and Nea told him if they see any masked men they run them over with a truck, Charlie and Luke was trying to jump on his bed because they were worried of his second death experience but was stopped in the air by David and Jeff. It moved Dwight’s heart seeing everyone here supporting him, he told everyone he’ll be out soon but before he finished he heard another familiar voice.

“May I ask you all to lower your voices, there are other patients who isn’t awake yet, seriously Herman can you act like an adult and have some type of authority?”

“Off my ass Sally, I wa- “

“And what this I heard of new test subject! I told you do- OH! Dwight, I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Mrs. Smithson!” a woman of average height, long red hair, skin as white and fair as snow, blue eyes, lips covered in red and wearing nurse scrubs walked in and was pleased to see a familiar face. Sally Smithson was the school nurse at Dwight’s high school during the time and she frequently see him in her office since he was prime target for bullies. Whenever he’s sad or needed advice he went to her instead of his own parents, after he graduated Sally left the school to go work for the hospital but since he never had any life-threatening injuries before he had no reason to go to the hospital making him think Sally left somewhere else. She asked everyone to leave after making such a ruckus and everyone but David left, Sally didn’t bother to get rid of David but she started to scold at them as well on their actions.

“David! I heard many things about you young man, why are you involving yourself in these dangerous jobs!"

“W-well i…”

“And Dwight, you jumping in front of danger like this and ended up you at death’s house like that and don’t think I don’t know of your poor diet either, Claudette told me all about it and your energy drink consumption!”

“Y-yea but- “

“No buts young man! You two are definitely in for it before you leave the hospital next week.”

“Yes ma’am…” they both said to her well Charlotte laughs at the two along with Herman, but she wasn’t letting him off the hook either.

“Herman! I don’t know what you’re laughing at but you’re in trouble as well, this is a hospital not a laboratory, you can’t treat the patients like guinea pigs! I don’t care what experiments you do in the black market just keep it out of work.” The pair was surprised to hear that Sally knows of the black market and that Herman is a part of it. After some body examinations both Herman and Sally left the room leaving David alone for awhile before he left to pick up someone and come back, David ran out the building and on to his bike and headed to the glasses shop to pick a pair glasses he ordered a while back since Dwight kept forgetting to get a new pair. After picking them up and driving back he ran back up to Dwight’s room but saw a man with silver hair and fedora with casual clothing and other man in police clothing and dark skin was talking to him.

“Mike right? What ya doing here?”

“Oh, hey there David! I heard that this guy here was involved in the fire of the old meat factory yesterday from my sources and wanted to ask a few questions.” David didn’t mind that he wanted answers from last night but he wanted Dwight to rest and forget of last night horror fest so he answered it for him instead.

“WHOA! THAT’S A LOT! I DEFINITELY GETTING A RAISED FOR THIS, THANKS AGAIN DAVID!” The reporter zoomed out the room in a hurry leaving the two and the cop, the cop came over to David and proceed to smack his head with a clipboard he was holding.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THIS IS GOING TO BE TO COVER UP!?”

“OW DAMMIT, YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO HIT ME THAT HARD!”

“Unbelievable, I swear being paired up with you just takes years off my life you know?”

“Yea I know, anyways what did you find?”

“After removing some rubble we found two charred bodies, one was had no wounds so he died in the fire, as for the other one he had multiple stab wounds and cuts but he killed before the fire burned his corpse.”

“How so?”

“Well let me be technical, he died during the beginning stages of the fire, he had a long piece of metal sticking out of its head, meaning the explosion propelled it his head thus killing him.”

“Hold on you said two bodies right? There was three masked people there, Claudette said herself that one was engulfed in the fire in a container.”

“Well unless her eyes were playing tricks the third one got away somehow.”

“Uhhh… what’s going on?” Dwight wasn’t at all confused at what they were talking about but his lack of vision made it annoying for him, David pulled out a special glasses case with Dwight’s name written across of it. He put on the new glasses on Dwight’s face and his eyesight became better for him. He asked how they felt and he told him it’s like his old one but not cracked or taped, he stopped to look at the cop for a second. He was a bit taller than Dwight but smaller than David, he was older than the both of them and his eyes said he doesn’t get enough sleep.

“You must be Dwight, David doesn’t shut up about you, how is your injuries?”

“Healing really fast, almost scary how fast the drug is working.”

“Oh, you met Herman already huh? Guess I better introduce myself, David Tapps but let’s go with Tapps to avoid confusion. Anyways I’m assume you were the one who inflicted those stabs and cuts on the guy?”

“Y-yea but only able to do so if it wasn’t for David teaching me how to use a knife properly.” He asked to explain to him both Dwight’s and David’s story, once he got what he needed he told them that he’s going to Claudette’s shop to ask her for her side. Once he gets all of the stories he’ll find a way to cover up any chances that was they involved but that means he needs to find Mike and stop him from publishing the story. He wish them best health and walked out leaving the two by themselves, time passed and David received numerous calls for jobs but he ignored all of them because he didn’t want to leave Dwight. The two talked for hours and even tried to find ways to lessen their lecture with Sally when he gets out, the two grew a bit hungry so David rushed out to go grab them something so they wouldn’t starve. He ran out the door but didn’t notice the flash of pink passing by him, Susie was on her way to Dwight and it’s not for pleasantries. Charlotte was wondering what was taking David so long to get back so she went out the room into the hallway to see where he was at, she saw Susie who was wearing just a oversize jacket with leggings walking near Dwight’s room. She didn’t think nothing at first but she took another look and saw some dark aura around her while having a smile from ear to ear and eyes filled with nothing but darkness, she tried to warned Dwight but something made her lose her vision and pass out. Was it Susie and her dark aura fueled by malice? She didn’t have time to think before her consciousness faded. Susie entered the room with a syringe with clear liquid hidden in her hand behind her back.

“Dwight! I was soooo worried about you, I’m sorry I didn’t come with the rest, I had something important drop off.” She said as she went closer to Dwight’s IV bag.

“Oh, it’s ok, how is school going for you?”

“Oh it’s great but I have a ways to go you know?” she giggled as her mind had nothing but the intent of killing him.

“(This is my chance, to destroy this bright light an-)” she felt the syringe she was holding being taken away from her hands.

“Hey Dwight! Sorry I took so long, the line was a lot longer than I thought. Oh hey Susie! I actually wanted to ask you something for a while but never got the chance.”

“O-oh what is it?”

“Let’s take this outside, it’s a little private, but first here ya go Dwight. You can start without me, I won’t be long.” He put down the blinds for the hallway windows so Dwight wouldn’t see them and closes the door to talk to Susie.

“S-so what did you wa- “

“Cut the shit!” he quietly shouted at her as he raised the syringe.

“What the fuck is this!?”

“Hehe oh that’s nothing David.” She said well smiling and her eyes deader than a fish.

“You think I’m stupid? Only one person carries these type syringes and I doubt he let someone as young as you hold them.”

"You’re a lot smarter than you look David King.”

“You know who I am then?” “Always had, but don’t worry David, that wasn’t going to kill him…only bring him agonizing pain.”

“WHAT!?”

“You know just like her.” She started to laugh uncontrollably as David turned red with anger ready to attack her but he remains calm as he realized he’ll only put himself at risk.

“Susie…are you a part of them? You have to snap out of it! They just contro- ”

“Hehe I don’t have the faintest idea of what you’re talking about David. Anyways I need to go, since I couldn’t do what I planned there’s no need for me to stay.”

“Susie wait!”

“Remember David, you ruined everything.” She said as she continues walking leaving David alone in the hall, after she left he dropped the syringe and stomped it, breaking and releasing what was inside on the floor and headed back into Dwight’s room, he ate with him and stayed until visiting hours were over. It was now the first week into October and Dwight’s hospital days were long gone but Sally hadn’t forgotten on the duo lecture she was saving for them. The cold was now dominating the air meaning summer long passed and Fall started, David beard is now full and bushy as his hair is now what he refers to a “battle mullet” but turned red whenever Dwight and Claudette made fun of it. The kids enjoyed David’s hair and beard, especially the girls who like to put flowers into it whenever they come over for DnD night since they made the duo’s apartment their “permanent” spot to host. Dwight hook wound finally closed for him, no longer something to worry about as his arm is perfectly fine to move now, he does go to Herman so he can monitor his body for sudden side effects occur but so far none has appeared. Everything was back to normal for the time being at least for everyone but Dwight, his conflicted heart toggled on pursuing David or give up and go for someone else so he wouldn’t ruin his friendship with him. He wanted David badly but confessing to him would only fill him with anxiety and push him away from David, he wanted to try dating again but they never worked as he is always stood up making him look pathetic in public whenever he’s sitting by himself. Well David was out doing jobs and went to hang with Claudette and Jeff who invited him to join them, he put on his Pizzawhat jacket, regular jeans, his white beanie and biked to where they were at. He met up with them and he told them what have been bothering him lately and told them what he planned to do. The two disagreed on his idea.

“Dwight buddy, you shouldn’t do that."

“Not only you would hurt yourself you’ll hurt David as well, isn’t everything fine with you guys just being friends?”

“Y-yea but the more I’m with him the more I want to be with him, but I know I’m gonna fuck up. But it’s ok, I already got a date with someone today.” Jeff and Claudette looked at each other and face palmed that Dwight is already messing up his relationship with David. After hearing his terrible idea they told him there’s an early Halloween party Meg was invited to and said she can bring anyone and asked if him and David want to go. He knew David wouldn’t turn down free alcohol so he definitely come but Dwight was a little hesitant at first but came around and decided to come because he needed to try something new, after their talk the sun was already down and he head back to their apartment where David was already home before him. He only talked briefly as he was trying to shower for his date.

“Whoa, you seem to be in a good mood, something special happening tonight?”

“Yup I got a date with someone, I gotta get ready soon!”

“O-oh ok, t-that’s nice you grabbed someone. (Dammit…missed my chance.)”

“Yeah and before I forget we’re invited to a costume party tomorrow night.” He said before shutting his room door, grabbing his fancy looking clothes and hopping in the shower. Once he was done he came out and asked David how he looked. He was wearing a pink button up shirt covered with a black vest tucked in his pair of grayish jean pants with thin slip-on shoes. Now David is the one who’s red, he told him he looked like a million bucks and he is definitely snagging a lover tonight, he thanked him and rushed out the door to his bike where Charlotte was waiting for him in the basket. She thought he need some support so she tagged along, he didn’t care but he really did appreciate it. The rode to a restaurant on the west side of the city which is considered the wealthier side of the city, he set at the table he reserved and wait for the person to arrive.

“ _Nervous Slick_?”

“Kinda, dates never go well for me because they don’t come usually.”

 _“Dude…is this about you liking David again? You just going to hurt yourself doing this_.”

“Ugh you guys always say that but it’s fine, watch as I definitely won’t get hurt.” She rolled her eyes as she sat on the table and joined on the waiting, minutes turned to hours and there was no sign of anyone coming tonight as he was the only one left in the restaurant. Charlotte saw that Dwight was looking down to the ground with his face in defeat as his date didn’t come like the rest, she rubbed his back and told him that they should go home and sleep. He left the restaurant, took his bike and walked slowly home to the apartment without saying a word knowing what they said was right, that he only hurt himself in the end. He reached their home and went inside where David was awake watching tv but when he looked at Dwight’s face he could tell it didn’t go too well.

“You ok?”

“…Yea, I’m fine. I’m just going to sleep and get ready for work.”

“Without eating? From the looks of it you didn’t eat anything.”

“…It’s fine, I’m not hun-“

“Oh don’t give me that!” he said as he got up and grab the sad boy and placed him on the couch, the sudden action stunned Dwight for a bit as he saw David pulling out what he already cook and warming it up. He gave him his food and told him he’s not sleeping till he finishes, he doesn’t want Sally coming here and giving them another lecture. He started to eat his food but still wasn’t cheering up so David intervened.

“Better?”

“No…”

“Well at least I got an honest answer this time, anyways who was she?” Dwight paused for a second but went with it being with a woman.

“Oh you know, just a regular ole girl haha…”

“(Oh… guess he doesn’t go that way then.) oh forget her, she missed out on a great guy.” Dwight couldn’t help but smile at the statement he said, just talking to David was all he needed to cheer him up. Before he knew it he fell asleep on the pull-out but once again David didn’t mind it, he rubbed Dwight’s head and wished him a good night before sleeping himself. The day of the party arrived and Dwight was at work trying to decide what cheap costume he can whip up quick, Luke told him to go as a zombie since he already looked dead enough to be one well Charlie wanted him to go as a vampire and call himself “Count Dwight-cula”. He choice Charlie’s idea purely to spite Luke and had the boys to go get him some cheap stuff at the Halloween store when their shift ended and return it to him, his shift ended and he was trying to apply the stuff on himself but the kids barged in and took control. He wanted to be mad but realized they was better than he was at make-up so he went with, he took his black vest from yesterday and drape it over his white button up and put on his cape for the finishing touch. He added in the fake teeth and posed for the kids, they all joked about how he was going to suck all their blood but stopped when David called out for him. He ran out to see David didn’t dress up, he told him he didn’t know what to go and said if he knew that Dwight was going as Dracula he would of went as his bride. He rolled his eyes and hopped on along with Charlotte and went to the neighborhood in the west outskirt where the party was hosted at, they arrived at the party and saw everyone he knew their and saw none of them was dressed as well except Jeff but all he had some face paint. Dwight felt a little ostracized since he was the only one who dressed up but regardless the group headed in to the house hosting the party and saw what a house party would look like. There was food, balloons, loud music, dancing and of course alcohol which was the only drink there. After a bit the group split off from each other and they were either getting drink, eating or dancing, David wasn’t trying to drink so much since he’s taking Dwight home afterward. Time passed and Dwight lost track of everyone and now it’s just him and Charlotte on a couch holding a cup with a tiny bit of alcohol.

“ _Ughh it’s sooo loud, man I fucking hate parties_!”

“Really? I thought they be up your alley?”

“ _I’m a rowdy girl not a party animal, I’m not even a fan of drinking. Stuffs too bitter and smoking is gross too, I don’t even remember David being at parties even after I died_.” He laugh at her little discomfort and continue to sit, David came by and asked why he’s sitting and not partying. He told him he isn’t much of a party animal but David insisted that he try to make new friends well he’s here or even pick up girl well he’s at it, he shied away from the idea but listened to him and tried to mingle with the rest of the crowd. He was in the middle of the dance floor and lost sight of David, he was alone in a place he’s unfamiliar with people wearing all sorts of costumes. One girl who was already intoxicated tried to dance with him but he nervously backed up from her and bumped into some other people, he kept being pushed around and losing his footing until he fell and people were looking at him.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Some girl was dancing with him but he rejected her from what I saw.”

“Oh do you think he’s one of them?”

“You mean one of those freaks? Gross I don’t want to be near him!” The people around him was looking at him like a disease well the rest of the party goers didn’t notice what was going on, even David and the others. They crowded around him shouting hateful words at him making him sweat and tear up, he was being reminded of his past or it’s more like he’s repeating it. His head spun out of control, his vision blurred even with his glasses on, his mouth was dry and his body ached, Charlotte felt something was wrong and went to check but only saw Dwight pushing people out of his way as he made his exit from the party and went anywhere, he didn’t care where. He messaged Claudette saying he didn’t felt too good and continued walking. David walking around and moving pass random people trying to find Dwight but not having no luck, he ran into Claudette who was looking for Dwight as well since she knows he doesn’t do too well at parties. Neither didn’t have any luck until Claudette phone vibrated and it showed a message of Dwight saying he was leaving, David rushed to the closes window in the front of the house and looked through it. It was small but he did see someone walking away fast. He tried to push his way through to go after him but the crowd of people was too much for even him and it squished him with others, after being toss around he had enough and used his monstrous strength to push everyone out of his way so he can get through the door. By the time he got outside he could no longer see the man walking in the distance, he tried to get on his bike to ride after him but the poorly parked cars were surrounding the bike trapping it. David didn’t want to waste anymore time before he something dangerous happens to Dwight well walking, so he broke the windows of the cars, hot-wired them and moved them himself. Once the cars surrounding the bike were moved he hopped on it and started to ride to find Dwight, he didn’t see him along the road back to the city meaning he further in and he needed to hurry. He rode to the bridge to their apartment but before he crossed it he stopped and think, something told him he wasn’t home and should try somewhere else and he knew exactly where to look. Dwight is sitting alone on a bench  in the park.

“SLICK!” Charlotte screamed as she found him and sat next to him.

“ _Man if I was actually alive I don’t think I’ll be able to pass through that crowd, you ok Dwight? I saw what happened_.”

“I-I *sniffle* fine, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“ _Dwight_ …”

“You guys was right, I only hurt myself *sniffle* myself in the end because *sniffle* I can’t be honest with him be- “

 _“Well I think you better make up then_.” She said well smiling and pointing at one of the entrances, David was running over to him well Charlotte got up and went home to give them their privacy.

“Dwight there you are! I been looking for you, why you ran off like that?”

“D-David I’m sorry *shivers*”

“You didn’t bring a jacket with you? Here.” David removed his leather jacket and handed it to Dwight to put on.

“W-won’t you get cold too?”

“With this thick sweater on I doubt it, now why run off? Is everything ok? I thought if you find another someone there you wouldn’t be…” he stopped as Dwight turned his head away, David always had his suspicions but he never really poked around with them. He knows it’s a personal question he shouldn’t ask but he doesn’t know when another opportunity will come so he went with it.

“Dwight… I’m going to asks some things but only if you’re ok with me asking, I won’t say them if it makes you un- “

“*Sniffles* no, I-It's fine, I don’t mind it if it’s you asking.” He said with his head still turned.

“If I go too far tell me, ok? I’m serious!”

“Ok.”

“Do you…like girls?”

“…”

“…”

“No…” he said as he shook his head.

“Ok, do you…like guys?” He paused and got teary eyed again, David went and tried to dry his eyes but Dwight flinched as he saw an image of the kids from his old high school. He wanted to run but the gentle touch of David hand caressing his head calmed him down as his smile slowed down the beating of his heart.

“Yes… I do.” He finally answered back.

“And that’s fine with me, I’m sorry if I made it seem like you couldn’t trust me with that sort of stuff. It’s a really hard thing to tell people, I’m assuming ya not completely out?”

“Not exactly, Claud, Jeff and the others knows this already but it’s not something I generally bring up, so I just keep quiet about it.”

“Well if someone ever come at you about that stuff then I punch the shit of them! Wait, is that what happened at the party!?” Dwight was silent at first but shook his head saying yes, David was furious at the fact he dealt with that and wanted to go back fight everyone there but Dwight urged him to not do it and that it was fine. Since the two was being honest Dwight told him the real reason why he was acting so weird when they first met, he wasn’t too keen on being around guys expect Jeff ever since what almost happened during his high school years. This only anger him more as he wanted descriptions on all the guys who tried to do such terrible thing to him but calmed himself down as he realizes there’s no way to really find them or to know if they were still alive.

“Man fuck this shit show, I say we go home, laid down, pop in a shitty horror film like we usually do and enjoy the rest of night. How about it?”

“Yeah… I like it very much.” David pulled out the rug he gave Dwight a while back and tried to wipe the running makeup off.

“D-David, it’s going to ruin the rug, don’t waste it on me.”

“If I use it on you it’ll never a waste, Dwight. Ok… and there, got most of it off but we gonna need water to get the rest and I’m not using the pond. Come on, we’re going home.” He held out his hand as he got up and Dwight took the hand and it lead him to the bike parked by the entrance and the two rode back home. Dwight went into the bathroom with a change of clothes and to get the make-up off his face well David pulled out the bed, made the popcorn and popped in one of the “Friday the 13th” movies and waited for Dwight to come. After finishing he came out in a white t-shirt and gray cut-off shorts well David was in his usual white beater and his black boxer briefs, they turned off the lights, started the movie and relaxed themselves as they began to mock the movie of it’s bad tropes. Well into the movie David put his arm around Dwight making him blush, Dwight had some things wondering about David himself, so he popped up some questions of his own.

“H-hey David?”

“Yeah?” “I-is it ok if I a-ask you some questions?”

“Sure, it’s only fair. What ya want to ask about?” He paused for a bit but mustered the courage to ask.

“What…do you like in a woman?” he asked but got laughter in return.

“Cute of you to assume that I only like having fun with only one side of the party.” The statement made Dwight redder but answered his other question he planned, Despite his first one not being answered he went on to the second one.

“O-ok, u-um so what do you l-like in a guy?”

“His heart, ready to put up his dukes when someone is in danger even if odds are against him. Ready to protect even those a gust of wind can kill him, guys like…you. Big hearts who help others shine.”

“Y-you like g-guys like me or y-you l-l-like m-me?”

“Hmmmmm, both honestly.” He said as he moved closer to Dwight with his arm now over Dwight shoulders, he always wanted to be close to him like this but never thought he could get to this point. He’s enjoying it, but it will soon be his turn to make a move. The movie was about to end and Dwight was getting sleepy from the night’s stressful event, the movie was at the credits and he was ready to sleep but stopped for a moment.

“(Oh god, I can’t believe I’m about to do this!) H-hey David, c-can I s-see your arm?”

“Um sure, but why do- WHOA!” Dwight quickly turned to his side holding down David’s arm, he wanted him to be close to him but couldn’t say it with his mouth, so instead he used his actions to express it.

“(OH FUCK, OH SHIT, I’M SO STUPID! I’m made it weird, I fucked it u-“ he stopped overthinking when David turned the tv off and slipped his other arm under Dwight so he could get a good grip on him as he pulls him closer so their bodies would connect. For the first time the two was cuddling next to each other and Dwight’s heart was going off, he was panicking at first but David whispered,

“it’s fine, you can trust me” and he did. He had no intention of not trusting him as his heart slowed down and beat at its regular pace.

“Good night Dwight.” He said to him.

“Goodnight David.” He answered back as the two fell asleep to wish the nights pain away. Morning didn’t wake the sleeping pair but the afternoon sunlight did, both of them were so comfortable sleeping next to each other they didn’t wake up until 2pm. Dwight was hours late to work again well David missed multiple job calls but both of them didn’t seem to care, they kept sleeping next to each other until their stomach growled forcing the two to get up. David took a look outside and saw that the time on the clock match the outside sky, but neither of panic for waking up so late. Since Dwight was already late he didn’t bother going to work, unfortunately David didn’t exactly have that luxury right now and he wished he did. He put on his black pants, his thick gray sweater and his leather with his keys and headed to the door but stopped to talk to Dwight a bit.

“Wish I didn’t have to go right now, definitely take staying here with you anytime.”

“You won’t be gone long, I can wait for you, always have and always will.” He said with a smile, David came in closer and hugged Dwight tightly but the sudden gentle kiss on his forehead caught him off guard as David rushes out the door. David with his face red for that sudden moved he pulled leaning on the door going over what he done.

“(FUCK! FUCKKKKK! THAT WAS STUPID DAVID! Was it too early? may-)”

“DAVID WAIT!” Dwight screamed as he came out the door, but it was David who was stunned by Dwight sudden soft kiss on his bushy cheek and running back inside wishing good luck on his jobs. David oddly walked down the stairs to his bike and turned the engine on well putting on his helmet too, he looked at the window and saw Dwight smiling at him and he gave one back. As he drove off his mind was only thinking of the boy who he fell in love with and can’t wait to get back to well Dwight was rolling on the pull-out thinking how he finally able to get closer to David like he wanted to these past months.

“ _Soooo, how it go last night Slick_?”

“WE CUDDLED AND KISS! WELL NOT ON THE LIPS OR ANYTHING, JUST ON THE CHEEKS AND FACE BUT LIKE HE LIKES ME. HE. LIKES. ME!”

“ _FUCK YEA SAY IT LOUDER_!”

“DAVID LIKES ME!”

“ _AGAIN_!”

“DAVID FUCKING KING LIKES ME AND ONLY ME!”

“ _GREAT, NOW BILL KNOWS NOW_!”

“YEA BILL KNO- wait Bill knows!?” He turned to see he didn’t shut his door and saw Bill eating a bowl of cereal in his night clothes.

“*Crunch crunch* Finally, I was wondering when you’re going to say it. Congrats on nabbing someone.” Bill went away and shut the door but Dwight wanted to tell more people, he wanted others to know what happened. He put on his jacket and didn’t bother with his shorts but put on some shoes and ran to his chained bike, Charlotte hopped in the basket and the two paddle to Claudette shop to tell her and the others the news. He got to the shop and ran inside with his bike but dropped it on some potted plants as he ran up to tell Claudette what happened last night.

“YOU GUYS WOULDN’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!”

“YOU GUYS FINALLY CUDDLED!”

“…dammit Feng did you really have to say it before me?”

“Oh shit, you guys finally getting lovey-dovey, who made the first move?”

“Uhhh I guess I did, I pulled his arm around and he cuddled me afterwards.”

“HA! EAT SHIT NEA! I WIN BITCH. GIVE ME MY MONEY!” Meg shouted

“FOR FUCKSAKES!” Nea came out and gave her 20 bucks, she went back to work well giving Dwight the stink eye as Kate was asking 20 questions about what happened after the party. As she asked Dwight questioned everyone else on what they did, Feng didn’t go, Jeff got food poisoning, Claudette was with Kate just talking, Meg won a drink-off beating all the guys and Nea watched and claimed her as her “future wife”.

“Wow! You guys had a much better time than I did except Jeff, anyways I gotta get back before- “

“Oh but you’re shift is over yet!”

“But... I don’t work here though.”

“Well now you do since YOU BROKE MY POTS YOU JACKASS!” she shouted as he turned to see Charlotte shaking her head as he saw his bike on the crushed pots.

“W-well I can just pay for them.”

“Nope! That would be too easy wouldn’t it?”

“But… David going to be back soon.”

“Ain’t my man, not my problem.” She said well handing him a spare apron and made him clean up the mess. He went to work and cleaned up his mess well Charlotte was laughing at him, the day went by and he didn’t stop talking about David and all of them was happy for him but begged him to shut up. Once his shift was over he picked up his bike and headed back to their apartment and when he came inside he saw David taking his jacket off revealing his sweater, Dwight ran over and gave him a hug and it threw him off a bit but embraced the impact of the joyful man. They did what they usually do when night arrives and once again Dwight didn’t go to his room, he instead went to the pull-out where David was laying at. They turned out the light and he laid his head on top of David’s chest wishing him good night, David wished him a good night as he softly kisses Dwight’s head and rubbed him until he fell asleep. Days passed by as Dwight stopped sleeping in his room and started sleeping with David on the pull-out and became more affectionate with each other as time passed, the kids even caught on and constantly tease Dwight on his love for the built man and congratulating him for him having “good taste”. October zipped by them as it approached the day of Halloween but Luke and the others didn’t care of treat-or-treating, Halloween happens to be on their DnD night so they decided to walk over to Dwight’s and David’s apartment to get ready for their session. Still in their uniforms they stopped by some shops to get some extra snacks and some accessories for David since he liked dressing up with them well they venture on their quest, shopping took a bit longer than expected and the sky already turned dark for them. They decided to cut through the park to reach the bridge quicker so the group speed walk through the park but something felt odd, it was quiet, too quiet. It was only 5pm but yet not a single person was in sight, they all looked around but found no one, almost like they walked into another world.

“This… is a bit strange.”

“You’re telling me Lizz, park is normally packed.” Luke said well blowing a bubble.

“W-well let’s just hurry to Dwight’s, it’s freezing out here.”

“!!!! WHO’S THERE!?” Charlie shouted, he felt danger lurking around and ready himself since he at the time is a weapon. Masked people started to appear out of nowhere, they didn’t do nothing but stare at them for a bit before they talked.

“H-how many Charlie?”

“I see five but I sense more.”

“Aren’t they the ones who took you Charlie back in September?”

“Yea but they not attacking us, WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT!?” He shouted, they didn’t say anything but held up a phone with a recorded video playing. They all was horrifically stunned as they saw that their parents, many others and Ace all tied up and gagged in some unknown place groaning or screaming in pain, their hearts raced as they ready themselves for anything.

“We are only giving you guys with these choices, you all possess great skills that would benefit us. You can either join us and we’ll release your families or be killed here and now!”

“W-wait you said our families, what about eve- “

“Shut up you brats, take what we are giving you or else!”

“…ok, WE’LL TAKE ELSE!” Charlie shouted as he rushed over attacking the man forcing the rest of the masked men to assault the group. Dwight looked at the time and kept looking through the window trying to see where the kids are. They were late, which was something they never been. David even got worried and walked back and forth trying to think what might happened to them, after an hour they came to the conclusion that they chose to do trick-or-treating than DnD but it didn’t stop them for worrying of the kids safety, David even took the bike out and drove around to see if they was crossing the bridge but so no sign of them so he headed back. The kids were wounded with some bruises and cuts well running from the masked people, they need help but from who? The streets were empty, almost like they planned for this and they were the ones walking into it. All the kids were in pain but remain strong as any noise could mean the death of them, they knew that the only ones who can help them right now are Dwight and David but getting to them will be difficult as there’s masked fiends roaming the streets. After sneaking around through alleyways and hiding behind objects they made to the bridge leading to Dwight’s apartment, they even saw David in the distance trying to look for them but couldn’t find them since they must remind hidden or else they’re caught.

“H-how are we going to get across? They are patrolling the bridge!”

“And it doesn’t seem no one is caring that there’s masked people hanging around it either.”

“It must be cause it’s Halloween! They think they’re part of the treat-or-treaters walking around, this was perfectly planned by someone.” Lizz said as she squeezed her arm to stop some of the bleeding.

“W-wait Charlie remember what David told us when he first met Dwight?”

“That he stole his car and ga- “

“No you dunce! How he got to his apartment without anyone seeing him!”

“Oh! He used… THE CATWALK UNDER THE BRIDGE!”

“If I remember correctly the stairs going down should be…there!” the group find the stairs going down and leading to the catwalks under the bridge, they looked around and saw that there was no one around. They either don’t know of the catwalk or they not patrolling the area yet but either way they weren’t going waste this chance. They walked across to the others saw but they just missed David doing his second run looking for them before returning home, the kids didn’t want to go through the sewers with their exposed wounds but they had no choice. Luke remember the what David told him in his story and went in those exact direction, unfortunately there were masked people in the sewers looking for those kids and two men found them. They were forced to run until Luke made them stop and climb up to the manhole above, Charlie went up first so he can remove it since he was the strongest, then Lizz, Jess and Luke. Once outside they didn’t have time to cover the hole back so they ran to the complex running up the stairs to Dwight’s door, it didn’t take long for the men to catch up and being right behind them chasing them up the stairs. Dwight was getting more worried on the kids, none of them called nor did David seen them crossing the bridge on both of his trips, he sat down and was getting ready to call them until he heard loud banging and his name being shouted.

“DWIGHT! DWIGHT! DWIGHT!” all the kids screamed sounding like they were in danger.

“Kids!?” he said rushing to his door, he opened up and saw the kids all fall down with wounds on them but before he asked a masked man with a knife jumped at him knocking him down and forced him to defend him himself. David immediately got up to save him but the other man jumped on him trying to stab as well, the kids were too hurt to help to right now but Jess ran over to the kitchen to grab knife and threw with great accuracy at the masked man attacking David well Lizz grabbed the switched blade that fell of a shelf when David bumped into it and threw it with the same accuracy at the one on Dwight. David took the knife out of the man he was fighting, pressed him against the wall and used the knife to stab the man’s hand through the wall. After that he took the other one off of Dwight, took out the switchblade and stabbed the other one to the wall as well. Both of them were confused but it didn’t matter, the kids safety was their first priority.

“That takes care of those fuckers! Are you kids alright!?”

“Here let me patch you guys up!” he ran to get the med kit and started to fix up the kids, luckily the wounds weren’t serious so it was a easy cleanup for them. They asked what was going on and they told them what they were told, they two were confused for a bit on what to do, they looked at each other and saw that they are the only ones who can rescue their families and Ace even though David wouldn’t mind if he died. Dwight took out his phone but David paused him for a second.

“Are…we sure we should involve them?”

“We can’t do it on our own, it’s suicide David!”

“I know but…” David looked down with heavy sadness in his eye, Dwight remembers the story Charlotte told him about him losing his friends over the years. It pains him involving others but he assured him that there won’t be any casualties because it’s a lot more people to work with and not just 2 or 3 people. David lifted his head up and gave him the “Ok”, Dwight went to those he knew and messaged them “EMERGENCY” and his address then hit sent it well David called Tapps over saying he needs his help. After some time everyone came by to his apartment, it was a little crowded with all of them inside. Claudette, Meg, Feng, Adam, Tapps, Kate, Jeff, Nea, Sally, Herman, the kids and even Max and Evan came making it a total of 16 people in a small apartment.

“Wait what? What the hell you two doing here?”

“Well well well, isn’t it the Collector and his nerd! Well ya buddy there called us for help, normally I wouldn’t give a rats ass about you guys but Evan here insisted that I should help.” He spoke with a thick southern accent.

“Sorry for his rude behavior Dwight but it’s nice to see you again.” he said with a smile. Evan was a tall, thick, bald man with some scars on his face and an overwhelming presence but he had a nice warm aura around him, he was shirtless well wearing a large pair of overalls with jacket over him and muddy boots. Max was slightly smaller than Evan but still was a tall man, he had a thick black beard with short thinning black hair with three large scars going across his face he gotten from protecting Evan from a bear attack when he was a child. Unlike Evan, Max was more on the aggressive side and tends not to be friendly with others, he was wearing a thick leather jacket he made himself and with thick dress pants and boots. Dwight told them he ran into them a while back well shopping but it was more talking to Evan well he was looking for Max, he didn’t have a lot of electronics so he had to actually call him to get them to come.

“Nice seeing you too Evan, thanks for coming everyone. I know my place isn’t the biggest but this is a emergency. Legion kidnapped the kid’s parents as well of some others and Ace.”

“…”

“…”

“C-come on guys, I know Ace isn’t…the best but I rather not have him dead.”

“Do we even know where the people being held at?” Kate asked them.

“Luke is working on it right now.”

“Ok but like please explain why there’s two guys knifed to the wall?”

“They tried to attack us, so I did the pleasure and showing their hands to the wall.”

“EVERYONE, I GOT THE LOCATION!” Luke shouted.

“Dwight you have a printer right?”

“Yeah in my room.”

“Ok give me a sec, I’m gonna make a map of the building.” He ran to his room and printed out bits and parts of the building and ran back out and started to tape them together on the table.

“That’s the old asylum, it’s in the upper parts of the woods in northern outskirts.”

“Been there Nea?”

“Plenty, a lot of spray painters like to hang up in there.”

“Oh yeaaaaa, I work not too far from the asylum, pass by it a lot.” Max said well rubbing his chin.

“Ok it consists of 3 floors, the balcony area, the main floor and the basement with holding cells. They most likely holding everyone in the basement, so we need to find a way to get to them.”

“Well it’s Legion, I doubt there’s not gonna be like 10 on watch. It’s going to be a lot. Not to mention they probably have cameras so sneaking inside is impossible.” Tapps said scratching his head.

“Any ideas David?” Claudette asked making everyone stare at him.

“Sorry, I don’t think I’m the leader here. Besides, my idea is a full-frontal assault.” He said then looks at Dwight and everyone followed.

“M-me? I-I’m nowhere near a leader David!”

“I don’t know, you brought everyone here so- “ he was interrupted when Dwight grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room shutting the door so no one could hear them.

“David, I-I can’t be the leader of this! You have more experience than me about this stuff, why can’t you lead this?” he asked as David went and sat on the bed.

“Dwight. You brought so much Light into others lives, I seen their eyes and they had something…controlling them but whenever you’re near it goes away. You’re their light, their hope, they trust you with everything and you come to them not caring if they return the favor or not. That’s a leader Dwight, someone who can bring hope to other and make their lives better. Not some rootin tootin bad boy with anger issues and tries to do everything by himself and almost getting killed numerous time.”

“B-but…”

“We need you Dwight, the kids, your friends, especially me. Only you can help us and we’ll here to back you up no matter wait, I just fell in love with you and I rather not see you with a bullet in your head.” He hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, Dwight took a deep breath, smiled and went back out to the others and started to devise a plan. They had disagreements on many things and wasn’t exactly looking good especially with time not being on their side, Max was arguing that he didn’t want to be sneaking and just wants to go straight at them but was being yelled at for being a bad idea.

“I. DON’T. CARE IF IT’S DANGEROUS, they kill us I can use my chainsaw to chop them up.”

“Starting something up as loud as a chainsaw will give us off before we even make a move!” Adam screamed at Max

“Yea dumbass, gamer 101, if you doing stealth related things don’t use loud weapons. Come on Dwight, tell him no on the chainsaw!”

“(Actually) Max…might be onto something.”

“SEE! FOUR-EYES AGREES!”

“You can’t be serious Dwight?”

“Think about it, we all can’t sneak around and we know they must have cameras around the place, especially the basement.”

“Yea, what about it?”

“We need a diversion!” everyone looked at each other confused but heard him out.

“We split into three teams. Team A. will serve as out distraction and mostly be the more fit ones of the group, Team B. will escort Luke to his hideout at the school so he can hack the cameras to the building well Team C. will sneak in to rescue the others and deal with the lesser Legion members lingering in the building. Agreed?”

“Well I did only bring a few bullet proof vests, so I guess we can give them to Team A. but I only brought a little bit of weapons for us.” Tapps said scratching his head again.

“You leave that to me.” They all turned to see Bill was at the door with a cigarette in his mouth listening to the whole thing, he asked David and Jeff to help him with something, the two followed him and came back with a large heavy box. They opened it up and saw numerous amount of illegal items in it, ranging from military grade knives, hatchets and even bullet proof tactical suits with helmets with face shields.

“…Bill, where did you get ALL OF THIS!?”

“David and Baldy over there aren’t the only ones tied with the black market, anyways we’re gonna need all of this if we going to go up against Legion.”

“And I’m here too!” Mike peeked through the door wearing brown jacket and jeans with his fedora on top of his silver hair.

“Oh no, we not adding a reporter in this!” Tapps told him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to record anything till the aftermath of this. I gotta repay David for his help on the Collector.” Everyone nervously laughed as he Mike still doesn’t know that David is the Collector but it wasn’t the important part, Dwight was getting ready to named off the members of each team with a team leader for them. But before he listed of the members the Lizz, Jess and Charlie felt left out, Dwight urges them that their safety are important but they need Luke. Charlie didn’t listen and tagged along since he’s parents were involved well Lizz and Jess revealed they can throw knives by throwing them around Dwight and Bill’s head, Bill claimed that they weren’t regular kids and they be ok to help. Dwight hated it but any help they can get would be great, even if it’s from kids. After letting them join Dwight listed each member for the teams with their assigned leader. Team A. consisted of Tapps, Charlie, Meg, Max, Bill, and David as their leader, their roles are to serve as the distraction and attract most of the Legion members outside to attack them. Team B are Luke, Lizz, Adam, Jess, Sally, Mike, Jeff, Kate, and Herman as the leader, their role is to get Luke to the old classroom under the school so he can hack the possible cameras in the building then come to Team A. and help with them. Team C. is Claudette, Feng, Nea and Dwight as the leader, their roles is to wait for Team B. to disable the possible cameras and sneak their way down to the basement, dealing with the lingering members that’s inside and rescue the kidnapped people and escort them to safety. After he explained the plan no one disagreed on anything, Bill handed everyone a tactical suit to put on. Team C. were only given knives since they need to be stealthy, Team B. were giving knives and other weapons well Lizz and Jess were giving throwing knives so they wouldn’t encounter close combat. Evan choice to use his bear traps and beaten machete despite them not wanting to kill anyone, Bill had a special silent chainsaw too and gave it to Max who started to laugh maniacally. Herman pulled out a bottles with a strange liquid inside and pour it on a some a large bowl, he took all the knives that was handed out and placed the bladed parts into the liquid and once they dried he told them it’s a paralysis agent and they can just cut or stab one of them and their body would become paralyzed for some time. He knew they should avoid killing as much as possible so he brought the liquid just in case, the plan was set and they was all ready to make the rescue attempt. They all got into the vehicles with their team leaders except Dwight who rode with David on his bike, Team B. parked a distanced away from the school, Team A. hid in a distance away from the asylum so they wouldn’t be seen well Team C. and David drove up around another leading to the cliff side behind the asylum distanced away.

“Well…how you’re feeling?”

“Honestly? I’m so fucking nervous and scared, I can’t stop worrying about everyone. But, I can’t do that right now, I need to trust everyone and believe we all can win!” Dwight was displaying both courage and hope which moved David and reached for a hug.

“Just be careful Dwight, this...is very dangerous a-and I don’t want no one to get hurt especially y-you because I-I” David speaking kept breaking up and he began tighten his grip and shake well hugging Dwight, he was scared, all his friends are on a battlefield and have the potential to die on front of him like the ones before and he honestly didn’t want to let go of Dwight. If he had a chance to do something else that wouldn’t involve danger he would take it, sadly the world doesn’t work like that and he knew which made him tremble more. Dwight lifted his hands and started to rub David’s head and giving him a warm smile to fix his unease mind.

“David, I know you’re scared, scared of us dying. But you need to listen, we are the only ones who can help these people but don’t think for a second we just going to innocently throw ourselves into death. We have a plan, we will win and will all walk out of here alive and danger free…except maybe Max cause he’s aiming for kills but we can ignore him on going to jail.” David loosen his grip and stopped his shaking, he thanked Dwight for the pep talk and kissed his forehead for good luck well he gave one on his bushy beard for good luck as well.

“Don’t worry big guy, we look after your boyfriend well you’re distracting the enemy” Nea said well winking at him.

“He may be a clumsy oaf, but he got us to look after him!” Feng said with a haughty voice.

“We got him David, you just be careful on your part.”

“ _And I’m here too Sl…Dwight, I can’t do much but I’ll be your extra pair of eyes and ears_.”

“Thank you, Charlotte.” He whispered, David left with his face red when Nea referred Dwight as his boyfriend. He didn’t deny it, he just thanked her for watching him and drove off to his team. All the girls stared at him making faces at Dwight about his little thing with David.

“W-what!?”

“Wellllll he didn’t deny the part when I referred you as his boyfriend.”

“And you guys did just kissed each other for good luck.”

“Well Dwight? How’s the boyfriend?”

“H-he’s fine b-but we losing focus.” “

HA, he didn’t deny it either!”

“ _They just tearing you apart huh Dwight_?” they all had a laugh but soon stopped and got themselves ready.

“This is Team C. leader speaking, is Team A in position? Over.”

“This is Team A. leader speaking, we’re in position and ready to distract when given to. Over.”

“This is Team B. leader speaking, we’re in the woods away from the classroom and ready when you guys are. Over.”

“Ok Team A. five seconds you guys go ahead and start.” Max started the chainsaw and no sound was made, it was music to his ears as he was excited to take the first swing at the Legion members. Dwight took out a pair of binoculars and saw Team A. hiding in the darkness of the not being seen and ready to start.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1. TEAM A. GO!” Max sprinted at an unbelievable pace, almost inhuman how fast he went. The chainsaw not making the sound Max jumped up in the air and began severing a member in half, the team looked away but the sound of the alarm being turned on took their attention away from their stomachs. Legion members came out and started to shoot at him but it was proven useless as the tactical suit protected him as he ran over and started to chop limbs off the masked fiends. The rest of the team ran up to join him to take some of the heat off of Max, Charlie used his martial arts skills and showed no mercy when inflicted heavy blows on the masked people as Meg used her athletic speed and inflicted cuts and dodging bullets as some of the members fell down from paralysis. David and Bill charged in punching the masked people straight into their faces sending them flying through rotten wood or cracked window. Bullets were flying everywhere and even though they were protected taking too many shots can wear out the suits and bullets will start to pierce through. Dwight told Team B. to make their move, the group navigated through the woods but stop as they saw some people patrolling around. Evan told them to let him handle and he faded into the darkness masking his presence, the patrollers walked around but felt something overwhelming nearby but before they realized it Evan revealed himself and inflicted deep wounds on the masked patrollers making them fall from the paralyzing agent applied to his machete. After taking care of them they didn’t waste any time as the rush to the rusted metal door, they know back-up will come as soon the men wouldn’t pick up so they made haste. They got to Luke computers and saw that it was hacked but it was a simple fix for him, he quickly got rid of the hack and began to surf the network to see if there was any surveillance inside the old building. Like Tapps predicted the inside was heavily monitored but it didn’t stop him from getting straight to work. Luke wasted no time on his hacking and after some time he took out all of the cameras inside and told Dwight’s team that their all set in five minutes. Once he was finished talking they heard the door being opened so they turned off all the lights but the computer monitors and hid in the darkness of room, the masked people walked around with one hold the flashlight.

“The hell did they go? They couldn’t escape that easily without us seeing them!”

“Doesn’t matter, once we find them aim for the kids with them. The adults will protect them and take the fall and we’ll finish them when they’re down.”

“Yea, it’s five of us, it’s less than them bu- “ the masked woman who was talking suddenly stopped when a pair of hands reached from the darkness and took her, dropping the flashlight on the ground alerting the rest.

“W-where she go!?”

“I don’t know but sh- “another one was taken into the darkness and another one as well.

“WHAT THE HELL! WHY CAN’T WE FIND THEM!? TCH, STICK TOGETH-“ the man stopped his shouting when he saw it was only him left, he was lost and scared but saw a red lights appearing behind him. it was the computer monitors with the words “You’re so screwed” on all of them, he tried to run but he too was taken into the darkness and did nothing but let out a terrifying scream. Team B. turned on all the lights back on and placed the paralyzed bodies into the center, they exit out of the building and started going back to the car to help Team A. with the other members. Team A. were pinned down, the suit was protecting them but they were falling apart and soon the bullets will pierce through causing actual damage, Max was going around killing what members he could reach regardless how much gunfire was being shot at him. Meg and David ran over to a stone wall to avoid gunfire as their suits were taking heavy damage and forced to hide well the masked people kept shoot at the wall to expose them.

“DAMMIT! This is Team A. and we need help up here, the suits aren’t going to last long and we’re pinned. Team B. are you done with your objective!? Over.”

“Yeah we are, Team C. you guys can make your way into the building. Over”

“Got it, Team C. is moving! Over.” Dwight signaled them his team to follow him, his team slide down the cliff to the building since it was slanted enough for them to do so. They landed a little from the building but before they moved Dwight picked up a stick and held it in front of him. As they walked the stick triggered a number of traps they could have killed them even with the suits on, the approached a broken window and he moved the stick around but nothing triggered. Claudette was going to make the first attempt to climb through, but Dwight paused her as he nodded at Charlotte to take a look inside. She stuck her head through and saw there was trap waiting for them but the device to trigger it was hidden under some rotten wood below the window, she told him of the device and he climbed in the window carefully and avoid the device below. He told the rest about it and they did the same thing and avoid landing on the rotten wood, they heard footstep in the halls meaning there were some still inside like they predicted and prepared themselves to attack when needed to.

“Hmph!”

“Oh? Do we have intruders coming swordsman?“ a masked woman asked well sitting on a desk

“Yes, looks like the ones outside were only served as a distraction.”

“You weren’t lying about your detection skills, how many?”

“Four, one male and three females, the window trap seem to fail.”

“(Dammit how though!? You have to be one of us to know of the trap!) Doesn’t matter, the camera’s will sit them and- “

“M-miss, the cameras are down!”

“WHAT!? HOW!?” she shouted as she hopped of the desk.

“I-I don’t know! They were suddenly shut down and some of the guards upstairs aren’t responding either!”

“Looks like your plan isn’t flawless like you thought, pink one.”

“SHUT UP! You’re not even going to help so why are you even here!?”

“Simple, to watch you fail.” She answered but only angering the masked woman, out of spite she kicked the blinded and tied up Ace and bit her thumb nail. Her plan is falling apart but she can still salvage it if she does it right, Team C. took out the guards by stabbing them with their coated knives or Nea using her lighter and spray cans.

“BE CAREFUL NEA!, the hell you even get that!? I know paint spray is flammable but it burned way hotter than it should!”

“Black market, you can find a shit ton in there.”

“Think I can find some games that haven’t been released yet?”

“FENG! No black market and no flaming people alive, look we’re already in the basement so let’s take out the map and…” he paused as he saw that the map Luke made for him was burned, all of them angrily stared at Nea and she awkwardly shrugged, smiled and said sorry. Ignoring the burnt map they wanted an update on the other teams and tried to reach them but the signals were way too weak since they was underground, they couldn’t hear anything on the other side but he put his trust in them and moved forward. David and Meg is still pinned down but now Charlie is with them, his face shield and helmet were breaking apart making it too dangerous for him to fight. David took of his helmet and gave it to Charlie so he can be protected.

“D-David what about you!?”

“It’s fi- WHOA! It’s fine, I’ll get in touch with Team B. This is Team A. leader and we need backup now!”

“Team B. leader speaking and we are almost to the… shit.” Herman stopped talking as masked people came out and surround them in the woods.

“We got trouble of our own, you guys have to hold out yourself, over.”

“Lizz get the knives ready!”

“Right!” “Hey Evan, Dwight don’t want us to kill anyone got it?” Jeff reminded him

“Don’t worry, I’m not like Max but I do tend to get a little loose.”

“Loose how?” Sally asked, he ran up to one of the members and chopped a member head off clean. The team gagged a bit but remained strong.

“THAT! WE NOT DOING THAT OK!?” Evan nodded and ready themselves as the members began their assault. David tried to reach Dwight but he wasn’t responding causing him to panic, Bill and Tapps are also pinned down with heavily damage suits, he wanted to go and check on Team C. but he couldn’t leave his team and it’s too dangerous to go out without his helmet. He was scared, he always dive head first into danger regardless of death but this time death frightened him. it’s takes one stray shot or a bounced bullet to end his life then who will protect his friends or more importantly to him, who will protect Dwight? He was trembling and shaking, he wants to go but death was staring him in his face well images of him being shot in the head and laying down dead flooded his mind. He was sweating and conflicted but turned when Meg placed her hand on his shoulder.

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes, he isn’t responding and I want to go look but I can’t abandon you guys. More importantly I don’t have a helmet so one stray bullet and I-I’m!” he said well still shaking, Meg took a deep breath and put her helmet back on.

“Well all you need is a little distraction and you be good, right? Do me a favor and make sure Nea is alright too.” She asked well winking at him.

“Meg no, I can’t lea- “

“Please Mr. David! If it’s anyone I want to watch over my brother is you! We’ll help you get to him, so please go to him when you have the chance!” Charlie begged with his puppy dog eyes, Meg took the walkie and told Bill and Tapps the situation.

“Guys, we are going take the attention so David can go and check on Team C., over!”

“Then his ass better run with well we’re getting shot, I may be old but i’m not planning on dying yet!”

“David, we got your back, NOW GO!” Tapps said as he rushed out with Bill taking the heat well Meg and Charlie ran out to get the attention of the members shooting at them.

“(Everyone…thank you!)” when the fire was focused on his team he rushed over to the other side of the building to a broken window, he climbs inside but triggered a trap. He acted instantly and avoided it and look for his way down stairs. Team B. was doing their best to defend themselves, Evan cut down some of members and avoiding the killing blow, Jeff used his big size to charge at them and knocking them down well Kate ran over to them and either cut of stabbed them. Mike used his bright flashes from his camera to blind some of the members who had eye holes on their masked, making it easier for Lizz and Jess to use their throwing skill to land well Sally used a bone saw which freaked everyone out a bit, Adam wasn’t much of a fighter but did what he could, Herman used a special blunt instrument well Luke used his metal bat he found during the summer.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING YOU’RE USING!?” Luke screamed.

“It’s my…special punishment tool.” He said as he lightly taps it in his hand and for some reason David had a chill go down his spine as Herman had him in his thoughts, Team C. was wondering the basement and looking into each cell but found no one, they walked endlessly until they reached a room larger than the cells. There they saw people tied up and blindfolded, he recognizes some of them and was both Luke and Charlie parents. He didn’t worry about Ace as he appreciate that he’s tied up, but before they moved lights came on and brighten the room and across from them was a figured dressed in black clothing wearing a light blue oni masked and a woman in a jacket next to her. They looked around and saw 4 other masked people around them, they was outnumbered and did nothing but hold still.

“(Strange, I sense 6 people in the building be only see four in front of me and one moving above. Where’s the sixth?)” Rin asked herself.

“So I see you guys made it, I didn’t expect the suits part. Where you guys get them?”

“From a friend, anyways I doubt you’re just gonna hand the people over to us I assume?” he asked, but for some reason the woman voice sounded familiar but couldn’t put too much thought into since his objective is to save kidnapped people.

“Where’s the fun in that if I do? I must applaud you though, able to create a distraction and disabling the cameras? You’re certainly something Dwight Fairfield.”

“So you know who I am then?”

“I know all of you, Claudette Morel, Feng Min and Nea Karlsson. The assistant manager, the botanist, the competitive esport player and the graffiti artist, odd combo but I can see it.”

“At least you’re not as dense as Dwight when I told him I was famous.”

“FENG! Nevermind that, what do you want in exchange for the people.” He asked but only gotten maniacal laughter in return.

“Simple, I want to kill you, with my bare hands. I want to crush your light.”

“If you wanted me dead then why haven’t you tried already or why bother setting traps!?”

“because… of him, BECAUSE OF DAVID KING GETTING IN MY WAY I COULDN’T KILL YOU. HE’S ALWAYS THERE, EVERY FUCKING MINUTE AND NEAR YOU. So many attempts made and all of them failed because of him… ALL BECAUSE HE DIDN’T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! *pants* * pants* I wanted to catch the both of you during the highway chase but you jumped, YOU FUCKING JUMPED BECAUSE THESE DUMBASES CAN’T STOP ONE MAN AND HIS STUPID FRIENDS! I was going to rip his skin off or stab him in front of you or even better, make him kill you like he did with his last lover but nooooo that dumbass didn’t do as I said and ruined the plan at the factory. WHY CAN’T I CATCH YOU TWO, WHY!?”

“It’s because of your obsession pink one, you let it drive you and not cover up any holes in your plan. You thought it was air-tight but in reality it wasn’t, but you couldn’t see it, as soon it came close to working it fails like machines without certain parts.” The group ready themselves for the masked swordsman but they told them to ease themselves as they are only an observer.

“We’re getting off topic, so Dwight what will it be? You can’t fight all of us, especially if I can easily come over and kill one these poor people well you’re defending yourself.” She was right, if he try to fight it will get them killed but he can’t kill himself with a chance of her lying. He sweated intensely as he tried to figure out another way, Charlotte become his eyes and ears as she looked around for something to use. Her efforts seemed hopeless until she saw some dust fell down, she looked up and saw David was above them, she didn’t know what room he’s in on the floor above but she didn’t care.

“ _Dwight, David is above us, we need to pull her out so he can pounced on her_.”

“Got it, Ok you win, I’ll let you kill me.”

“Dwight!?”

“You crazy man!?”

“Like hell I’m go- HEY LET GO!” Feng screamed as the men around took hold of his team so they wouldn’t interrupt them. The woman moved forward slowly as Dwight backed up, David waited for his chance to go in but he needed a type of signal to know.

“How does it feel Dwight, your shining light that brighten others is about to go out for a pity sacrifice. I never understand why people are willing to die for others, if you die who will protect them? No one because I be there to end their lives too, it was nice watching you grow too Dwight but a pity how you chose to end it. Anything else to say before it’s light out?” she asked.

“Yeah, Knucklebuster!”

“Knucklebus-“ a fist from above came flying into her face knocking her masked off, not wanting to be seen she was force to flee from the room. The rest of the team took this chance and got out the grip of the masked men and cut them with their knives paralyzing them.

“Hey guys you hear that?” Feng said, the sound of gunfire stopped. Dwight phone vibrated and saw he got a message from Luke saying, “mission complete”, he dropped to his knees in relief and told everyone that their battle was finally over. Everyone else dropped to their knees too with their heart racing inside their chest, after untying the ropes and blindfolds they escorted the people back to the surface safely. When they got back up they see that Team B. joined up and helped Team A. handled the rest of Legion, the kids saw their parents and rushed over and hugged them dearly as they thought they was going to die.

“C-Charlie why are you covered in bullet hole!? WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON YOU!?”

“(Ohhhhhh no)” Dwight told himself. “SAME TO YOU LUKE! YOUR COVERED IN HOLES AND BLOOD” “W-well i- “

“MR. FAIRFIELD, WHY ARE OUR CHILDREN ARE FIGHTING AGAINST PEOPLE WITH GUNS! DO YOU NOT CARE OF THEIR SAFETY!? WE TRUSTED YOU WITH OUR KIDS BUT IT DIDN’T MEAN TO BRING THEM TO A WA-“the parents was yelling at him for bringing their kids to something dangerous but David step in and took the fall for him, he winked at him and handled the parents well he check on everyone else. Jeff and Mike were Lying on the floor relaxing, Adam was still grasping on how they are still alive, Herman and Sally were checking for injuries other than bruises from the bullets. Meg and Nea was sitting next together telling each other what they did, Claudette and Kate were still trying to slow down their beating hearts well Evan, Feng and Max were ready for more. Bill and Tapps were having a cigarette break well leaning against a wall, everyone was alive and walking, they won without a single causality.

“ _YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSS, WE WON SLICK, WE WON!_ ” Charlotte shouted well jumping up in the air pumping her fist.

“Yeah it’s finally over (but why I feel like something is left out.)” he looked around because something felt off to him, he saw a figure moved in the distanced once he spotted it. He rushed over to the moving figure and saw it was the woman who left the room after being punched by David’s surprise attack, David saw that Dwight was heading deep into the woods and pushed the parents out the way and followed him shouting his name. Dwight wasn’t in sight for others to see but he kept chasing, the girl was running in a particular way leading him to another trap but before she reached it a branch pulled down her hood revealing a flash of pink hair flowing in the cold wind. His eyes widened from disbelief, the person who wanted him dead was Susie herself. His head ached and eyes started to tear up as he wondered why someone as sweet as her wanted him dead, his thoughts clouded his sight as the ground beneath him crumbled as him and Charlotte fell down but he catch onto some floorboard but it was going to fall soon. He looked down and saw spikes with corpses of legion members already on it below him, Charlotte wanted to climb up but whenever she tried the floorboard makes a cracking sound and dropping lower, his life was in danger again despite winning an important battle because his head was in shock of Susie revealing herself.

"DWIIIIGHHT! HEYYY DWIIIGGHHT! Dammit where he go!?” he said as he continued looking for him.

“Ah! The floorboard isn’t going last long. Dwight any ideas!?”

“I-I don’t know! Ah! We dropped more!”

“Dwight we don’t have time! Figured some- “

“DWWWIGHHTT! WHERE YOU GO!?” They heard David who sounded distanced by still screamed for his help.

“DAAAVVVVVID!” he shouted with all his might, David heard the faint screaming and rushed over.”

“DAAAAAVVVIIIDD HELP!” he shouted again, the more he shouted the easier it was for David to find him.

“Davvv- AH!”

“DWIGHT! THE BOARD!” Charlotte pointed at the board and saw that it was hanging by a thread, the board gave out and Dwight’s world slowed down. He teared up as he reached his hand out for one last desperate attempt even though everything was telling him his life is gone, Charlotte screamed his name but nothing was heard as he slowly plummet to his death. Through a small miracle his desperate effort of reaching his hand out proved useful as David jumped to the edge of the hole and grabbed his hand.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING LET GO! WE JUST WON OUR FIGHT CAUSALITY FREE AND THAT’S HOW I WANT IT TO STAY!” he shouted at Dwight, Dwight was shocked as he stared at David pulling him up surely thinking that his end was with the impaled corpses. David pulled him up and pushes himself backwards well holding Dwight in his arms, David was breathing heavy as Dwight cried as he’s alive well Charlotte was glad that neither of them suffered a horrible end. Claudette and Nea ran over to them to see the two on each other asking what happened.

“It’s… was Susie, she did this.” He told them and none of them could believe it, they caught up to speed with what Tapp wanted them to know.

“The police will be here in 30 minutes, the kids and the rescued people will stay here well the rest of us need to get out of here.” Claudette grabbed Dwight’s hand and started to drag him but David snatch him back, hold and lifting him up with his cheeks puffed up.

“D-David is everything ok?”

“Mine!”

“Dude we need to g- “

“MMMMIIINNNNEE, I take him home!”

“A-are you serious!”

“Dead” he answered back, Dwight didn’t mind letting David taking him back. The two shrugged and left as David smiled and rubbed his bushy face onto Dwight’s tickling him, they took off the suits and held it in their arms as they walk to the top of the cliff-side. They saw David’s bike that Bill brought up sitting there, but before approaching it the person in black clothing came from above and landed in front of them.

“I see you all are alive, even after falling for that simple trap.”

“Rin…” Dwight softly said as the figure removed their mask revealing Rin’s face.

“You knew it was me?”

“We knew for a while now, we first saw you in the old building in the west outskirts. You killed those men with no mercy and your eyes were dead like a fish!” David said as he walks in front of Dwight readying himself if she was planning to attack them.

“Please lower your guard, like I said in the basement I was only observing the event. I had no intention of partaking of such a rubbish act. Now if you may, can I talk to Dwight privately David?” she asked dropping and kicking her sheathed blade to them.

“…Well not like you can’t turn anything to a weapon but- “

“It’s my family’s blade, I wouldn’t dare touch anything else weapon wise.” David looked at Dwight and saw that he was ok with talking to her alone, he soon agreed and walked to the bike and moved it away from them and waited.

“Thank you for letting me talk to you, it won’t take long.”

“It’s no problem but Rin why? Why work with Legion and why does Susie want to kill me?”

“I don’t work for them, they have information I needed and I get it by completing a task they give me, other than that I actually kill their members if I see them roaming.”

“Ok that answers that but what about Susie?”

“…” “Won’t answer that huh?”

“No, you’ll find out soon enough but fear not, it very simple why she wants you dead but there’s something else I wanted to ask you.”

“Hmm?”

“I sensed six people in the building but I only saw five of you, where was the sixth one?”

“(No way! Could she…) t-there wasn’t a sixth person inside.” He told her but she knew he was lying, Rin looked beside him and saw a faint silhouette, she rubbed and focus her eyes and saw Charlotte as clear as day. She walked up to her and smiled.

“It must be nice to have someone to look after you huh Dwight?”

“R-Rin can you see her?”

“Yes and quite beautiful I might add.”

“E-eh thank you…”

“Please, tell me your name?”

“C-Charlotte Mclyn”

“A name quite fitting for the appearance but I can tell you’re not someone to mess with when you were alive.”

“Have you always known Rin?”

“Not exactly, I didn’t at first but whenever I saw you it felt like there was an additional person with us. The more I came in contact of you the more the feeling grew, my detection abilities surely are something. Now then I shall take my leave now, Dwight, Charlotte and David over there despite not hearing me let’s hope the next time we meet my blade will stay sheathed.” She backflipped to David, took back her blade and thrown herself into the woods masking herself in the night. David asked him what happen but Dwight kept it a secret, it did felt nice for him for someone other than himself to see Charlotte. They got on and placed the suits between themselves well Charlotte hopped on too and the three drove off home, when they reached the outskirts leading to the city they saw several cop cars and ambulances drove passed them like Tapps said. They reached an intersection near the east outskirts since David took a different way back home, Dwight head turned in the direction to the east, something was calling him. He gets those calls in his head when he takes the boys home to but he can normally resist it, sadly this call was too strong for him and he hopped of the bike and started to walk.

“ _S-Slick_!?”

“Dwight, the hell you are doing!?” he said grabbing Dwight’s arm.

“I…need to go to someplace.”

“Then let’s go together man, don’t do something like that, I almost left without you.” Dwight wanted to do it alone but with what just happened he doubt David will let him wonder anywhere by himself.

“O-ok, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine man, where we going?”

“The neighborhood in the east, where the boys live.” David turned and headed to the east neighborhood like Dwight asked him to, he gave them specific directions to a certain street in the neighborhood and had him stop. They were in front of a two-stories size house that was evicted, burned and falling apart. The door was hang by its hinges and the windows were broken with some shards left in the frame, Dwight hopped off the bike and started to walk to the house well David was shouting his name but he was ignoring him.

“DWIIIGHT! (why are we here?)” he asked himself as him and Charlotte followed him, they got inside but Dwight was already heading up the stairs, since he was ignoring David’s voice so him and Charlotte did some investigating.

“(I see that Nea been in here, what started the fire here?)”

“( _This must be the dining room, but all the plates and stuff are broken_.)” They shuffled around and didn’t find anything that can tell why Dwight wanted to be here, it was until David stepped into the living room and saw a face-down framed pic that didn’t have any burn marks, almost like it was placed here after the fire.

“(Hmmmm a mom, a dad and a small boy with a stuffed bear. There’s no name on it though, maybe if i)” he broke the glass surrounding the picture and pulled the photo then flipped it and saw the family’s name. “(We will stay together, through thick and thin. We may not always be there but know we love you, from the Fair- EH!)” David read the named on the back, “Fairfields” was written on the back. Charlotte looked at the photo he was holding and saw the name too, this was Dwight home before he lived on his own. David started to get nervous, so he decided to go upstairs and check on him. He moved too quick and the wood he stepped on brought up dust that hit his face, he lost his footing well his right leg fell through the old burnt floor. He pulled it out and saw something reflecting the moonlight below him, he reached down and grabbed a small box and opened it. It was green stuffed bear that was completely untouched by the fire, it was the same bear the boy was holding in the happy family photo. He took the bear with him and headed upstairs well Charlotte went outside and waited since it’s after personal event between the two. He went upstairs and saw 3 room; two rooms were nonredeemable and couldn’t tell who they belong to but one room still stand and it was the one Dwight was in. He walked inside to see Dwight sitting under the window of the room with his head buried in his knees and arms wrapped around. He was crying, it was his home, the one he tried to save and blames himself for failing. David sat next to him and threw his leather jacket over him.

“You didn’t bring a jacket, you’ll get a cold if you stay out too long.”

“T-thank you, but I’m fi- “

“Dwight don’t give me that, this place is meaningful to you. You have everyone right to cry ok?”

“I-I-I j-just tried t-to” he kept stutter his words as tears continued to fall, David take Dwight’s head and buried it in his chest and let him cry out. After the tear fest they sat in silence for a bit before the talking resumed.

“Sorry about that…”

“It’s fine Dwight but…what happened here?” he stared at David a bit and turned away from him.

“I-I’m sorry, if it’s a painfu- “

“No, it’s ok, I don’t mind telling if its you. Claudette doesn’t even know this.

“I appreciate you trusting me with this.” Dwight gave a gentle smile in return and took in a deep breath then exhaling.

“I…wasn’t the wealthiest guy on the planet but we survive, I never knew what my parents did to make money and I still don’t till this day but it didn’t matter. There was food on the table and enough to get us by, around my sophomore year I got a job to help out a little…and to get me some more personal things so I can match the other kids. My parents didn’t like the things I brought because of our rule in the house but I argued with them for hours and I actually won, like it was a small victory but hell it felt good. They agreed to let me help out and I was given the option to stop anytime, I didn’t of course. The remainder of that year was great, more food than we had, I caught them up to speed with the current tech too, wish my grades were a little better but it felt…nice. Of course, nice things always end sour. Around my early junior year my parents haven’t been coming back home for days on end, I didn’t know how to cook at the time, so I relied on take-out and junk food at gas station shops. It was unhealthy but I really didn’t have an option at the time, it go lonesome being in a big house wondering where everyone’s at. Claudette and Feng tried inviting me over to their family’s dinner but I didn’t want to be a nuisance so I rejected it, I heard the front door opening at night when I’m trying to sleep but no one called my name, just hearing the door of their room closing without even saying good night to me. One day I went to Sally who was the school’s nurse at the time, I got some bruises from P.E. and had to get them checked out. The injuries were nothing to worry but she tried to get in contact of my parents but no one answered.

“ _ **Hmmm, are your parents busy Mr. Fairfield** **?** ”_

“…”

“ _ **Fairfield?** ” _

“ _ **Y-yea very busy haha**_ ”

“ _ **Dwight, you been here too many time, I know when you’re lying to me**_.” She was right, I had many trips to her office but I didn’t mind it. She felt like a second mother, whenever I had problems with something I waited till school end and go to her. Normally it’s against the rules for staff and student to have any type of friendship but we manage to slip away by saying she’s a family friend, with my parents never answering the phone they couldn’t get a confirmation from anyone but me. She took me home when needed, came to my job and see how exhausted I get and cheer me up, she heard of my eating habits and brought me home cooked food so I can stop eating the shit I was already on. She even took me to her house and taught me how to cook food so I didn’t have to rely on her as much, it was difficult for her to stand on her own since her husband died but it didn’t bring her down and I admire it. But, even with everything she taught me, my parents were still be gone for days, I only catch slight appearance of them before they leave out the front door. It hurt a lot to see the ones who brought you here acting like they don’t know you, anyways I been saving up for college… well community college since my grades were average at best. With all the cut paychecks I been getting it was difficult to manage both having money saved up and using it for the house but I pushed through and managed both. After graduation Feng went to the esports team that wanted her skills well Claudette got accepted to a top university outside the state for starting some college courses in high school, I was by myself once again but it was fine. I didn’t have enough to start but 1-2 years I can and could catch up to them. Ace offered the assistant manager sit and I didn’t know how exhausting it was going to be, any money helps me but…I didn’t know he be lumping the money laundering business on me. Regardless it was difficult, I work late nights and not having a car means I had to walk home exhausted, Sally seen how I look and begged me to quit my job but I told her I can’t for certain reasons. Of course, it was same cycle every day, coming home to no one but my cat Bell. Two years later when I just recently turned 20 I gave up on going to college, I earned enough to start but…bills were piling up, the money I left on the table for my parents wasn’t used for the bills apparently, I didn’t know what, but I had no choice but to pay. The water cuts out, I pay, electricity cuts out, I pay. We even had a eviction notice and if we didn’t pay up we were going to get kicked out, paying that off took a good chunk of my money I earn and still…I kept leaving money for my parents to take even though I was beginning to think they’re using it for bad reasons. One day I went to my bank to withdrawal some cash, the teller told me someone tried to access my account, they would of got in too but they got the security question wrong, the name of my stuff bear. They were only two people I knew who would try to get in my account, so I went home and there I saw them but…they didn’t even look like my parents. They both lost weight, dad’s eyes were red well moms were yellow, mom was slumped on the floor well dad was fidgeting holding his body like winter was hosted inside our home.

“ _ **D-Dwight there y-you are** **!”**_

“ ** _Mom…dad, w-what happened to you!?"_**

“ _ **N-not important s-son. You d-didn’t leave any money for us**_.”

“…”

“ _ **ANSWER!”**_ he shouted and I jumped a bit, those people were definitely not the kind and strict parents I once knew. They were fiends looking for ways to get money for drugs.

“ _ **D-dad you guys haven’t been pay**_ \- “

“ _ **SHUT UP! WHERE IS IT!?”**_

“ _ **…I’m not g-giving you guys anymore, someone tried to go in my account but failed, why? WHY DID YOU TRY TO STEAL FROM ME! YOUR OWN SON!** **”**_

“ _ **Y** **ou don’t u-understand Dwight, I-It will he**_ \- “

“ _ **Willy**_.”

“ _ **what?”**_

“ _ **I already changed it but the answer was Willy dad, the name... YOU GAVE TO THE STUFF ANIMAL!”**_

“ _ **!!!**_ ”

 _ **“THIS IS HOW FAR GONE YOU ARE? YOU REMEMBERED EVERY SINGLE THING OF THAT BEAR, EVERY BATH TIME, DIRT STAINS, HOW MANY TIMES THE EYE FELL OUT! Yet here you are… not knowing the answer, you... GUYS ARE NOT MY PARENTS I LOVED!”**_ My dad was the one who named the bear because I was so indecisive, after I said that he rushed out and swung at me, I got knocked down and the vase on the stand fell too but didn’t broke. Once I fell he wrapped his hands around my neck and started to choke me, I couldn’t get him off me and my mom was still slump, only watching as her son was being choked by his father. I was losing air quickly so I was moving my hand to find anything to use against him but nothing was near, but Bell came and save me. He came down the stairs and clawed my dad’s face and it got him off me, I went over to the vase, picked it up and smashed it over his head, knocking him out. After he became unconscious I ran up to my room and took out a large suitcase, I stuffed as many clothes and other stuff I needed. I was ready to zip it up but Bell jumped on top of the cluster of clothes, he wanted to come, he was the only family I got so zipped up the suitcase but left a little open for Bell. I dragged the case outside and saw that it was raining, I didn’t have time to look for umbrella so I shut the door without looking at either of them and started to walk into the city. I found a cheap motel I stayed at, it even allowed pets, like I care if it did or didn’t. For days I been in and out of the motel as it slowly drained what money I had left, I went to a diner one day for dinner and I sat there crying in a booth by myself but I didn’t realized I was the only in at the time or so I thought. Bill happened to be in the diner too and saw me crying and came over to me, I explained some bits of what happened but not all of it. After hearing my story he offered a room to me in his complex since he was the landlord, rent wasn’t much and he even allowed pets too. He gave me his address and told me to meet him there after I get my things, I got my stuff and Bell then left for Bill’s complex. After some paper signing crap he gave me two keys and had me follow him to the top floor, he showed me the apartment and apologized for the small size but it was ok, anything to get me away from them was fine. So from that day forward, I never seen my parents since then. Don’t know if they are alive or not but to see that the house was still up surprised me, there you go David, that’s what I went through.” David was stunned by the Dwight’s past, to think he went through so much pain and still remind strong must have been difficult. He reached his arms around Dwight again as Dwight let out another ugly cry to relish the pain from his past, after some time passed David up and held out his hand.

“I think you had enough walking down memory lane, let’s go Dwight.” He said well giving him a gentle smile at the distraught boy. Dwight smiled too and took the offered hand and raised himself up as the two walked down the stairs to the door.

“Oh wait!” David handed him the family photo and the green bear to Dwight, Dwight smiled as he took the things he was given and placed them on the burnt table well the pale moonlight shined on it.

“You not going to take them with you?”

“No, my past is gone and done, no need to bring it back up anymore. Mom, dad…goodbye.” The two headed out to the bike with Charlotte who was waiting and drove home, leaving the burnt and broken house alone once again. They arrived to the apartment and as soon they got inside they stripped off their clothes but their underwear and both flopped on the couch, both were covered in bruises but David had more on him since he was the distraction.

“Owowowowowowow, damn I’m glad the suits worked but this bruises man.”

“I hear you, I may not have as many as you but the ones I got hurt really fucking bad.”

“This the worst Halloween I have EVER experienced.”

“*chuckles* David it’s 2am now, it’s November 1st.”

“Man listen, I don’t care what a clock said, the day doesn’t start till 6am so it’s still Halloween!” he said as he pulls Dwight closer so he can cuddle him.

“Next time can we just trick-or-treat like normal people?”

“David, we’re in our 20’s.”

“Doesn’t stop me from doing this!” he reached over and kissed both Dwight’s cheek and his head surprising Dwight making him blush.

“Soooo totally worth the pain, Hmmm? Isn’t that your phone ringing?”

“Oh I ge- owowow”

“Haha, I get it.” David got up despite the pain and grabbed Dwight’s phone out of this pocket, it was a call from Sally and the two hesitated as they know it’s probably about an upcoming lecture.

“H-hello?” he said as he put her on speaker phone.

“Dwight, David, are you to alright? You were the only one me and Herman didn’t inspect.”

“Yea we’re fine.”

“No bullets gonna stop us!”

“Well that’s good, but this doesn’t excuse you two from what I’m going to say to you tomorrow. It seems neither of you learn from my previous lecture so I’m stomping my foot on this one.”

“W-wait hold on!”

“Why are we’re getting one? Shouldn’t everyone else get one too!?” David asked

“They already got their lecture from me, believe it or not you two were the first to leave. I’ll come by tomorrow to check on your injuries and once I’m done I’m going to talk your ears off, sew them back up and talk them off again. Did I make myself clear gentlemen?”

“Yes ma’am” the two said softly, they hung up the phone and went back to cuddling, after a while they started to drift to sleep and didn’t bother with the lights, showering or the blankets. Dwight sent a alert telling the staff the store is close before he slept which was a good thing to do since he knew David wasn’t going let him walk out, they wished each other a good night and slept the exhausting night away with dreams. The next day came and the two was already in their long lecture from Sally after she patched them up, after she left the two laid back into bed and decided to just sleep but their stomach wouldn’t let them. They were too injured to cook so they had to deal with the growling stomachs and tried to sleep it off, after failing to sleep they turned on the tv and saw the news report of Max being arrest for the people he killed from last night assault. Concerned Dwight called Evan and asked if he was ok but the answer he got was quite shocking, Evan was perfectly fine with Max being arrested because he now have peace and quiet. He told them to take their time with his bail and hung up, after telling David he went under his arms and tried to sleep the reminder of the day off and despite their stomachs they manage to actually sleep to the next day. It was now two weeks into November and David had numerous job calls that been preventing him from going home, he hadn’t been home for 3 days but still kept in contact with Dwight so he wouldn’t get worried. 2 more days passed and he was still unable to go home but worst of all couldn’t keep Dwight updated, Dwight called a number of times but David couldn’t answer none of them as his phone ringed over and over again, but today brought him great joy. Today was last day for jobs to stop bothering him once he gets this last one done, he was accompanied by two men who also work for the collection agency. Their job simple as the rest but the two men was there to do the “dirty” parts well David just need to get what he came for, it was far out in the north outskirts so he can be dropped off home as soon he’s done. He was excited to see Dwight again after so many days, he was ready to tell him his stories of what weird thing happened the past few days and maybe was ready to take the next step in their relationship as well. After driving they arrived at the warehouse district the three men got the car and walked inside, the place was dead quiet but it felt like someone was watching them. They looked around in the empty dim-lit warehouse to find what they came for, but the feeling of someone watching grew more intense as David looked around to see if anyone was in the building but only see his fellow co-workers with him. David phone ringed again and he pulled it out to see it’s Dwight, he couldn’t answer it but the ringing came at the worst time imaginable. Someone who was looking for them in the shadows heard the ringing and jumped to them, David looked up from his phone but it was too late. His co-workers were struck swiftly across their necks as they fall to the ground. David snapped out of it and saw a blade trying to strike him and he dodge it but not fast enough, the tip of the blade hit his left eye at an upward motion causing it to bleed. He grunted in pain but saw that his left eye can still see, his eye lids were only damage not the eye itself but he knew exactly who it was.

“*pant* R-Rin!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” he shouted. “David…, I’m sorry that our paths crossed like this but to get what I want I must cut you down.” she said as she unsheathes her blade again readying herself.

“W-wait! What you do mean? What are you after!?”

“Someone who did my mother and me wrong but to get the information on him I need to kill you, ready yourself!” Rin closed her eyes and when she reopens them, they were dead and emotionless, she dashes towards David with inhuman speed, he dodge her second strike but he wasn’t fast enough as cut deep cuts were applied to his chest and left arm. Rin wasn’t going let me recover as she sprinted to him again and delivered a hard kick to David’s stomach knocking him across the floor, David wanted to catch his breath but Rin was above him trying to strike him high. He dodges the attack untouched by the blade but Rin caught her landing and propelled herself David, she ready her blade but a unexpecting punch to her face by David knocked her balanced off. David wasn’t ready to sit and die, he had someone to go back to, he wanted to see the man he loves so badly and the only way back to him is to stand and fight. Rin got up and admire his determination of trying to stay alive but their fighting styles are two different things, especially since she had a weapon. She threw a grenade above him it landed on the catwalk and delayed herself before she threw a knife at the rails, David was confused for a bit until he say large propane tank above and he tried to run but the exploding tank from the grenade and sparks ignited the gas and propelled him to a wall well leaving some shards in his already wounded left him.

“I will admit David, you fighting back your fate is wonderful and aspiring thing but we all know we can’t run from it.”

“SHUT. THE FUCK. UP! I DECIDED WHEN I DIE AND I DECIDED IT WON’T BE HERE!” he shouted as he picked up a long metal rod. “NOW PUT YOUR DUKES RIN!” she smiled at him and dashed towards him and the clashed their weapons together, sparks were flying each time their weapons met but it didn’t matter. Rin was able to land her blade on David inflicting more and more wounds on him, David now have cuts going up and down his body but even with all his pain he gripped his rod tightly and ready himself. The warehouse is up in flames as the two kept clashing until Rin dodged David’s strike and punched him in his stomach, he fell to his knees then a kick to his knock him down. He opened his eyes and saw a blade coming down to stab him and he caught it gripping it as it slowly was making its way to David’s heart.

“Hmph, even when the odds were against, even when I was going to make it painless you still fought. Why do you resist so much?”

“Because I have someone to go back to! Come on Rin, isn’t there someone you want to see again!?”

“Trying to sweet talk me isn’t going to sa- “ “I heard about your mother!” he shouted but that only angered her as she pushed the blade down harder making his hands bleed even more.

“(SHE GOT ANGRY!) Rin please think, would she want her daughter to become a cold blooded killer!?”

“Y-You don’t even…” her eyes started to show life again, David might have a chance to live if he picks his words right.

“Your mom died because of your father, right? I heard from Mike, you want revenge for him killing your sick mother and that’s fine but look at what you’re doing. Killing people for of information? Don’t you know when you kill someone you’re not only hurting them but their family too!? That’s why I don’t kill, to take someone life away and deliver a chain of pain to their kin will only bring suffering and make enemies.” Rin loosen her grip as David continued.

“We all will do what we need to do to get what we want but we choose the easier way because we don’t want to put that much effort into it. Gathering info in a city like this would be hard for you so instead you chose the easy way and talked to Legion, they made you kill people for sappy info that you could on a crumbled-up note. There are other ways Rin, they’re not easy but it can spare you from being a cold-hearted killer.” Rin stared at him and took a deep breath, she lifted up her blade, removing it from David’s blood-soaked hands and sheathed it. She took his arm and put it over her shoulder as she escorted out of the burning building but David passed out a bit well it happened, when he woke up and find himself not far from his apartment but have a ways to go before he reach it. As he limps to the apartment he said to himself “thank you, Rin” and kept moving forward, he made it to the complex and climbed up the stairs but it was difficult due to his wounds. He opened the door and limped to the kitchen to get the med kit well leaving a trail of blood behind him but as he gets closer the more his vision blur and soon pass out again, he crawls to the fridge and stuck out his hand as he tried to get the med kit but he had no strength left.

“(Damn it come on, …I’m…so close. Please… I don’t want to leave him, Dwight…help me…)” David was having trouble trying to stay conscious but he was failing, Dwight was coming back from work walked up the stairs but slipped on something. It was blood and it was going up the to his apartment, he went inside and saw a trail of blood going to the kitchen and saw that Bucky was trying to drag David out.

“OH FUCK DAVID!” he screamed as he closed the door rushing to his side.

“DAVID, WHAT HAPPENED!? WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?” he couldn’t answer because of the pain, Dwight propped him up on the table and called Herman.

“Yes hel- “

“HERMAN PLEASE HELP! DAVID CAME BACK ALL BLOODY AND SHIT AND HE’S HAVING A HARD TIME TRYING TO STAY CONSCIOUS!”

“…I see his rude manners rubbed off on you, anyways it seems like I won’t make it-

“ he hung up, that sent Dwight into a panic as he started to breathe heavy but he got a call from him again and he answered.

“Sorry about that I was- “

“HERMAN PLEASE HELP!”

“… caught up in a talk with another nurse, thank you for asking. Anyways since you won’t stop being rude I guess I might as well help you out, is he laying on something?”

“Y-yes on my table!”

“Ok we’re off to a good start, where are the wounds?”

“I-it's all over him, but not all of them are deep, just the one on his chest and left arm. There’s some metallic shards in left arm as well.”

“Ok step one, you going to get soapy water and regular water ok?” He ran over and grabbed two big bowls and filled them how Herman described.

“Ok I-I got them!”

“Ok next you need to take all his clothes off.”

“…a-all of them? I-including his- “

“Yes even his underwear, what’s the problem? You’re trying to keep him alive right? I really don’t care if he dies or not.”

“N-no I am! Ok I-I take his stuff off.” He removed David’s bloody clothing off and paused a bit when he got to his underwear, he took a deep breath and removed his underwear but couldn’t help but stare at his cock. He was above average, about 5 inches when it’s soft and it was as thick as his but Dwight got his mind out of the gutter and went back to the phone.

“O-ok they’re off, what now?”

“First remove the shards to his arms.”

“O……..k they out, next?”

“Clean both sides of his body with the soapy water and one more time with the regular water.” Dwight did what Herman told him, he washed the back side first and once he was finished he went to the front side. He worked his way down until he reached David “manhood”, he decided to use his hands for it instead of the sponges and started to rub it over and over again. He was into it and doesn’t want to stop touching it, he started to wonder what it would feel like if it was in his mouth fully erected. As he rubbed it grew harder and harder until it was fully erected and Dwight stared at his size, he was 7.5 inches and wasn’t far off himself in thickness but David did best him in length. He snapped himself out and remembered that David is still wounded and he’s there gawking at David’s erected cock, he continued washing him and did his run with the regular water.

“Ok I’m done, what next?”

“Simple, we just close the wounds and you should be good.”

“R-really?”

“Yes, I’ll arrive in the morning to check on him but for right now stitch him please.” he hung up leaving Dwight to patch him up. The amount of blood on his hands, shirt and floor was ready to make him vomit but he must stay strong, he grabbed the thread and needle from the med kit and started to stitch the wounds back together. The pain made David sweat and groan and even move which wasn’t helping Dwight in the slightest, the stitching were sloppy and far worse than Claudette’s when she sewed him up but it didn’t matter as he finished patching him up. He wiped him down one more time, applied the bandages on his wounds then got up and cover David with a towel. Dwight looked at all the blood around and on him and gagged, he ran to the bathroom and started to vomit as David propped himself on the couch breathing heavily hearing the puking boy since he didn’t close the door. Dwight walked out, cleaned up the blood and sat next to David.

“*coughs* David, you weren’t returning my calls the past days.”

“*pants* I was so caught up in work *pants* they didn’t let me go, the days I didn’t respond to you I was either in heat with someone *pants* or I misplaced my phone.”

“O-ok but why were you wounded like this?”

“I was in a warehouse with some buddies from work *pants* and it was dead quiet but it felt like someone was looking for use bit *pants* don’t know where until…” he paused, he didn’t want to tell that Dwight calling him was the reason how he got found.

“Until what David!?”

“I…I don’t want to say it.”

“Why? WHAT CAUSED IT!?”

“…” Dwight started to shake David demanding him to tell him as he start to tear up.

“WHO DAVID!? WHO!?”

“YOU!”

“...Wha?”

“You called me when I was *pants* in the warehouse, I didn’t turn off the sound so… we were caught by surprised by Rin who found us *pants* by my phone. she wanted to kill me but I wasn’t ready to go down, not yet. She did pinned me down *pants* but I somehow managed to convinced her to let me go but after that it was a blur as I blacked out, I *pants* woke up not too far from the apartment and here I…Dwight!?” he saw that Dwight face was in horror, he couldn’t cope with the fact that he was his fault why David almost died. David tried to reach for him but Dwight ran off the couch and to his room and closed his door, Charlotte asked him what was wrong but Dwight didn’t answered. She decided to poke her head out and saw that David was all bandaged up and chose to leave the two alone again as it didn’t involve her, David was sitting on the couch and was ready to leave him be but he didn’t want to end the night like this. Even with his pain he got up, wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to Dwight’s room. When he came inside he saw him sitting on his bed, face with tears falling down, David walks over to him sat next time him.

“Dwight…”

“It’s my fault… IT’S MY FAULT!”

“No it isn’t!”

“IT IS, I-I SHOULD OF JUST BELIEVED YOU WAS OK, THEN *sniffle* then…”

“Listen to me Dwight! She was most likely already inside the building ready to assault me, anything could of gave us off. It wouldn’t matter if you called earlier or later she would still found me and done what she did, don’t blame yourself!”

“I’m sorry David, i'm… just so fucking stupid at times. I wish I was more like Char- “

“DON’T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT!” he shouted causing Dwight to jump.

“YOU DO NOT NEED TO COMPARE YOURSELF TO HER, YOU THINK I STUCK WITH YOU CAUSE I WAS TRYING FILL SOME VOID? YOUR DEAD FUCKING WRONG! I CHOSE YOU BECAUSE YOU KIND, SMART, WILLING, HOPEFUL AND MANY OTHER THINGS. I’M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU BECAUSE I’M TRYING TO CLOSE THE GAP IN MY HEART SHE LEFT, I LOVE YOU BECAUSE OF YOU! Please Dwight, don’t ever th- aurgh” he stopped because of the pain from his wounds, Dwight wrapped his arm around his shoulder and helped him walk to the living room. David leaned on the couch as Dwight moved the table and took the pull-out out, he then helped David laid down on it on and he did too.

“*pants* t-thank you.”

“David…”

“I meant what *pants* I said Dwight, I love you for you, nothing else.” As he stares into his eyes, Dwight stared back and started to lean to him. David pushed himself closer as the two was going for their first kiss to each other, as their lips was about to make contact Bell’s tail got between them and instead they kissed his tail. Dwight wanted to laugh it off but David was in no condition for laughing, he pushed himself and rested his head on Dwight’s chest as he cradles David’s head and rubbed it until he sleeps. He had a hard time trying to sleep with the pain but he eventually passed on Dwight’s chest, Dwight removed his glasses, holding onto David’s head and went to sleep, not bothering with the lights. The morning arrived and Dwight woke up to see Herman inspecting David’s sloppy stitches and looked at it with disgust.

“You call these stitches?”

“Lay off him Herman, he saved me and I don’t care how sloppy they are.”

“How is he?”

“Overall fine, wounds are closing, they don’t seem to be infected from the shards either. Despite the stitches the bandages did their job, it’s going to be awhile but the wonder drug I gave you should heal them quicker.”

“Oh you perfected it?”

“Well not exactly, even from the examinations I done with you I still have some errors and what not but regardless if the drug worked cause your body was special then it should work on him as well.”

“O-oh well as long it still helps him I guess it’s fine.”

“Hmph, i come in here, help a dying man and his nerd and neither of them say good morning or thank you. Ugh anyways I’ll take my leave, try some pain killers David, I don’t think they’ll mess with the drug so you should be ok. Hopefully the patients today would be nicer than you two.” Herman packed his things and left out the door, Dwight showered first and got dressed for work well David was still on the pull-out trying to relax himself. He came out dressed in his usual work clothes and was ready to head out the door but stop to speak to the wounded man for a second.

“Are…you ok?”

“Y-yeah, gonna be awhile before the pain killers kicks in, sorry about last night.”

“Don’t be, just…bad luck I guess, b-but don’t worry once works is over I’ll come straight home!”

“Then I guess I don’t need to worry then.” He said smiling, Dwight smiled back and left out, going outside to his bike where Charlotte was sitting in the basket on the bike.

“ _ **Morning Slick, saw Herman leaving, something happen?**_ ”

“I tell you on the way to work.” Dwight answered as he started to paddle to the city, David watched him from the window and once he was out of sight he pulled out his phone and pressed “order” to the item in his cart on a site.

“(I…hope this is the right move.)” he said to himself as he waits for it to be delivered, time passed and Dwight was bouncing his leg in his office as Charlotte was telling him to relax, he couldn’t stop thinking of David’s body, both in his injuries and how nice it felt rubbing him. Charlotte made fun of him when his erection came again and he was forced to hide it, despite his roaring erection he couldn’t stop the bouncing as he texted Claudette asking what he should do now. She told him to calm himself and treat it like its nothing but he couldn’t and him staring at the clock only made time go slower than usual, he couldn’t stop thinking about David’s erection cock. He wanted to do more than just touch it and stare, he wanted more, he wanted to do more with both David and his cock but his dirty thoughts only made the erection stay longer. Finally, after waiting so long and dropping the boys home, he took Charlotte’s arm and dragged her to the bike and started paddling back home. She told him to slow down because he might crash but he didn’t listen, him getting back to David was his first priority as he zooms through the city back to their apartment. He made to the complex, dropped his bike well Charlotte flopped on the ground from him not waiting for her to get off as he walks in the door. He saw David still sitting on the pull-out, in only his underwear with Bucky laying on top of him.

“How you’re feeling?”

“A lot better than this morning, the painkillers kicked in as soon you left. I just been waiting on you to get back, got a bit worried when the sky turned dark but you’re here now so no need for that.”

“Ok good, uh let me go shower first and I come back out to you.”

“Oh wait did you eat today? You didn’t bother with breakfast so I was wondering if you eaten anything?”

“I…actually didn’t eat all day, guess i wasn't really hungry today, if Sally finds out she’ll kill me. I can whip something up once I’m out.” He said as he ran to the bathroom and close the door, he took of his clothes and shower off the sweat he got from thinking too much at work. He got out, dried himself, wrapped his towel around his waist and headed to him room. Charlotte wasn’t around but it didn’t matter, he put on his light blue shirt, regular boxer then his gray cut-off sweats and headed back out to the pull-out. He laid next to him and saw his bandages were still intact, even the on his eye seems fine too. They remain in silence as the two flicks through channels trying find something to watch, but neither of the two couldn’t stop thinking of last night kiss attempt being robbed by Bell. After finding something to watch both of them tried to find a topic to talk about but nothing came to mine, David gave in and spoke whatever came into mind.

“Sorry about Herman calling ya stitching sloppy.”

“It’s ok, I honestly didn’t know what I was doing. I don’t sew very often so it kinda difficult.”

“Well I can still apologize for all the blood though, I know you’re not a fan of it.” He said as he cuts the tv off and pull himself up.

“N-no, you were in danger, if I let myself be freaked out by the blood I probably would of lost you. That’s something I wouldn’t dream of happening.” The two sat in silence only looking down at their laps, their hearts raced as sweat build up, their throats dried and started to breath heavy like they were being choked. They didn’t know what else to talk about, but Dwight came out with it.

“David… last night, did you…really meant what you said?”

“Of course I did! Not a single word was a lie, I love you for you Dwight.”

“Even if- “

“YES! You are what I love, nothing about Charlotte, nothing about the others, just you!” he said as he cups Dwight’s cheeks and leans inward, Dwight turned red as David moved his thumbs along his soft pink lips. Dwight heart raced even more as David moved closer for their lips to meet.

“D-David” he said with their faces feeling each other breathe.

“Yeah?”

“I-I think I…love you too.” He said as his face was redder than a tomato and his heart speeding like a racehorse.

“Oh you think huh? I guess I need to change that, don’t I?” he said as he came in and went for the kiss, their lips finally made contact, they locked their tongues together as David runs his fingers through Dwight’s hair. This wasn’t like the drunk kiss that felt hollow, this one was full of love and actual meaning to the pair. David still locking his mouth with Dwight’s he went on top him and got a bit rougher with the kissing, he moved his hands down and put them underneath Dwight’s shirt and started to grab his pecs and squeeze them as both of their erected cocks poked each other. After the squeezing he took his hands more down and slid into Dwight’s underwear to grab hold of his erection without the clothing getting in the way. It was hard and throbbing as it leaked precum, David rub the precum around the tip for a bit with his thumb and started to stroke it in a up down motion making Dwight whimpered under his breath. Dwight wanted to feel David’s again as he reached inside David’s underwear and held his cock again well their mouths still locking on to each other, it was different from before, it was harder than when he was injured. It was throbbing as much as his, David’s precum dripped onto Dwight’s shirt after being entangled with their tongues. David removed his shirt and pull his underwear that was slightly removed exposing his cock again.

“You know…I been wanting to kiss you again since the party back in august.”

“Wha!?”

“I knew you wasn’t drunk, I wasn’t either, takes a lot more than a few bottle to get me drunk. Anyways I acted drunk but when I saw you turned red I knew you was sober but I went along with the act.”

“You knew the whole time? Then why did you still go with the kiss?”

“Cause i’m just a dumbass who does dumbass things.” He laughed off.

“So I’ll ask the question I asked back at the party, am I a good kisser or what?”

“I don’t know really, guess we have to keep going to find out, don’t we?” he answered back but all it did was fired David up as Dwight removed his shirt making it easier for him but David didn’t go for another kiss. He went down and started to pull down Dwight’s shorts and underwear revealing his throbbing cock, it was as thick as David’s but a inch and a half short.

“I’ll show you something a little better than kissing.” He said as he grips Dwight’s erected cock and started going up and down with tongue well rubbing the precum at the tip, Dwight was feeling all kinds of thing he never felt before as his cock throbs and spilling out more precum. Finally, David puts it in his mouth and he sucked as he performed fellatio. David repeatedly sucking and stroking was becoming too much for Dwight as he released a load of cum into David’s mouth, the act caught David off guard and made him stop.

“I-I’M S-SO SORRY DAVID! I DIDN’T ME- “

“No! it’s fine really! This just makes it better.”

“B-better how?”

“Oh you’re about to find out.” He went in for another kiss with the cum still in his mouth, as their tongue intertwine they pushed Dwight’s cum back and forth each other mouths as some of it dripped down to Dwight’s chin but for David it just landed in his beard. The feeling kept him erected despite already releasing himself but now it was Dwight’s turn to take action, he turned David around and had him lay on his back as Dwight went down on him. He was nervous considering it was his first time. He watched porn thousands of time but watching is completely different from performing, his hands shake and was cover with sweat as he nervously gripped David’s cock and slowly move his mouth toward it. He began to suck on it and it was going fine until he tried going deeper causing him to gag and cough violently, David pulled him off and patted Dwight’s back as he kept coughing.

“Whoa slow down, you don’t need to do all that!”

“I-I know but- “

“But nothing, take your time. You don’t need to perform some crazy sex moves to charm me, I know it’s your first time, so let’s not treat it like we’re in a porno. There’s no rush, ok?” Dwight looked away a bit but he was right, he didn’t need to be some sex god to please him but he went and tried again anyways. This time he relaxed himself and took it slow, he wasn’t doing it as fast nor doing the extra sex stuff like David but both felt great pleasure as David saw that Dwight was still up.

“I see you’re ready for round two, I have to say, once I shoot I’m done for the moment back you busted and still ready to go. Do you…want us to go a little further?” he asked

“Uhhh… further?”

“You know… THAT!” He said trying to avoid saying the word.

“…oh, OOOOH THAT! I mean s-sure but do we even have any lube or something to make it easier?” He asked, David went over to side of the bed near the window and grab a box.

“Ordered it in the morning, I was kinda hoping we would do this today, so I brought it just for this.” He said as he opens and takes out a bottle of lube.

“You were prepared huh?”

“like I said, I was hoping for this, but are you sure you want to do this? It’s ok to say no.” He did hesitated at first but as long if was with David he didn’t mind.

“I will admit, I am a little nervous about it but if it’s with you then I don’t really care.”

“Ok, but if it becomes too much for you let me, ok?” He nodded as David laid him down, squeeze out some lube and applied it to Dwight then on his cock, he started with fingering so he loosens him up but the feeling was quite odd for Dwight at first but as time passed he started to enjoyed the feeling of them swirling around, going in and out of him. But that’s was just fingering, it was nothing like throbbing cock. “Ok that should be good enough, you ready?”

“Y-yeah” he said as he lifted his legs up, David placed Dwight’s legs on his shoulder as he slowly pushes his lubed up erected cock into Dwight. The tip of David’s cock was inside but that was enough to cause some pain making Dwight’s body sweat badly as he grips the couch cushion tightly and breathe heavy. David has half of it inside of him but he stopped as he saw that Dwight wasn’t handling it well.

“A-are you ok!?”

“Yeah b-but it’s fine David, it i-is my first t-time after all.”

“…Dwight, are you sure?” “Yes I am! I knew it wasn’t going to be easy but I decided to go with it! I told you I’ll say something if it becomes too much didn’t I?” Even though the sweat grew he was ready for all of it, David nodded and slowly pushed the rest inside.

“How does it feel?”

“R-really weird but I-I don’t mind it, starting to feel nice.” he said trying to smile away.

“Good to hear, I’m going to start moving ok? Just relax yourself and if you can’t.”

“I-I will let you k-know so you can s-stop.” He said finishing David sentence. Dwight readied himself as David started moving back and forth, pushing his cock in and out of Dwight, it was slow but still intense enough for the sweat to grow on David as Dwight breathing gotten faster as he starts moaning from pleasure. David picked up the pace and started to go a little faster and leaned down to steal another kiss of Dwight tender lips, as he leaned down Dwight without help but wrap his legs across David and wrapped his arms around his neck and stare at him with his innocent face but that only fired David up even more as he locked his mouth to his again and went faster. The couch was shaking, making creaking noises to the floors below. No one was in the complex but Bill, who heard the noise they was making on the ground floor.

“About time! Those two needed to fuck!” he said as he continues to read his newspaper, David was going full force as the couch and pullout was moving as Dwight moaned more and more shouting out his name, telling to keep going.

“David! Oh *pants* FUCK DAVID! I-I LOVE YOU!”

“SAY IT AGAIN!”

“I LOVE YOU!”

“AGAIN! AGAIN!”

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU DAVID!” he shouted at the top of his lungs as David lifted Dwight up and pinned him against the nearest wall and continued, the pain from his wounds came back meaning the pain killers wore off but he didn’t care. It didn’t stop him at all from pounding Dwight like a raging stallion, but David couldn’t be the only one in control. After holding him for so long he put him back down on the pullout but Dwight flipped David over and started ride on his cock himself.

“I-I saw you reacting to y-your wounds, s-so it means the pain k-killers wore huh? Well h-how about I take c-control for now.” The sweaty boy asked as he was sitting on top well David was still inside him.

“Y-you sure? I don’t mind the pain.”

“I-it’s fine, I can’t l-let you do e-everything you know.” His glasses were having trouble staying on his face due to the sweat constantly sliding them off, they did fell down but he didn’t care, he didn’t need them for the time being. Even though it was blurry he can still see David perfectly in his head as he started ride David’s cock, David toes bend as the sensation was pleasuring him immensely as he turned redder than as Dwight moved as pace he didn’t think he could reach. Dwight didn’t care of it was his first time, he lost control of himself as he rode harder and proceed to squeeze David’s pecs. He bend and started to bite down on David nipples and his neck, the sensation of sex filled Dwight’s mind as he couldn’t believed he would do these type of things. David didn’t want to sit still anymore and he leaned up to kiss Dwight again with the taste of cum still lingering in his mouth, Dwight wrapped his legs around him again as he took control sex yet again. Even though it was brief he did enjoyed being in control and wondered how it feel if he was inside him, David flipped him back over and continue to go at the speed of a stallion again but he was hitting harder as he was reaching his climax.

“OH SHIT, FUCK, I-I’M GETTING CLOSE.”

“T-THEN GO, DON’T STOP! DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP!” Dwight screamed as he endured David’s sweaty hot body slamming against his, David continue to thrust inside him well stroking Dwight’s cock who was also ready to release again.

“OH SHIT I’M ABOUT TO!”

“OH FUCK, DAVID I’M!” Dwight cum over all over his torso well David released inside him, the warm milky substance filled him as David pulled his cock out slowly. Once out the his cum started to leak out as the two laid down next to each other covered in sweat, but David suffered a bit more since he wasn’t careful and reopen some of his wounds but not by a lot.

“*pants* *pants* how *pants* was it?”

“*pants*”

“A-are you ok!? Did I go to far? Was I too rough!?” his concern for Dwight started to grow from his silence but calm down when he answered to him.

“N-no *pants* you d-didn’t go too far, *pants* it felt great, even better since it was with you! But, *pants* c-can I be the top n-next time?” he asked still breathing heavy and appearing just as red as David.

“Yeah I don’t*pants* mind, *pants* can’t wait till then!” David got up and saw that he was bleeding a bit but it’s nothing that a simple patch up couldn’t help, he ignored them for a bit as he went to the bathroom to start up some bath water instead of the shower. He went back out and sat down next to Dwight again who was still breathing heavy with a pleased red face, he rubbed Dwight’s head and it help calm his breathing a bit but they both froze when they heard Bill shouting.

“HEY LISTEN, I’M GLAD YOU TWO FUCKED BUT JESUS CHRIST TONE THE NOISE DOWN! I HEARD ALL THAT SHIT ON THE BOTTOM FLOOR, BE LUCKY NO ONE ELSE IS IN HERE OR THE COMPLAINTS WOULD HAVE BEEN PILING!” he shouted well walking back downstairs to his room, the lovers shades of red came back as they didn’t realize how loud they were well having sex. He checked the bathtub and saw the majority of it was filled up, he stopped it and went back to pick up Dwight and take him the bathtub since his legs was still shaking from earlier. The bathtub was large for a small apartment but it never raised a question for either of them, he placed Dwight in first then started to removed his bandages on his body and his left eye. The bleeding wasn’t bad so it didn’t freak Dwight out as David entered the tub sitting behind him well he placed himself in between David’s legs and leaned back onto David’s chest, the water was helping with his legs shaking as David started to clean themselves.

“I should have been a little more careful, I even opened my wounds again.”

“I can’t blame you, we were both in the moment, so common sense wasn’t in our heads. Plus, you didn’t hurt me in any way.”

“Still I don’t want to snap you in half or anything.”

“You won’t, I may be scrawny but I don’t break easily.”

“Oh I know, the shit that hit you would of kill a normal person. Guess Herman was right, I rubbed off on you.” He said well cleaning both their body’s.

“Haha I don’t mind, though I hope I won’t turn to a rootin tootin bad boy.”

“Heeeey, I’m not a bad boy, I just do dirty jobs. Speaking of dirty, you went kinda wild there. You hiding something me?”

“Honestly? i can’t even answer that.”

“Well we gotta be a bit more careful with our noise.” He said remembering what Bill said to them after they was done.

“Yeah, I didn’t think we was THAT loud…”

“Come to think of it, I think Bucky ran away from us cause of the noise. Hope we didn’t scare her too bad.”

“Nah don’t worry, she’s a tough girl, nothing really scares her.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Ok, time to get out the gross soup water.” He got up, step out and grabbed a towel to dry himself then helped Dwight out and dried his him. After drying themselves Dwight took David’s hand and dragged him to his room and sat him down on his bed, he put on some underwear then went out to get the med kit and came back to bandage David’s wounds again. He got most of it done but left the eye alone since David told him it was ok enough without the bandages, once patching was done David put his boxer brief, picked up Dwight and carried him to the pullout. He laid themselves on it and cuddled with his bushy beard tickling Dwight’s face as he kept kissing him repeatedly, he rolls around with him on the pull out laughing when Dwight turned red again.

“You seem more happy than usual today? Keep rolling like that and your wounds might open again.”

“Oh screw my wounds! I want to roll around with the man I love! Nothing gonna stop me from doing it either, now come here you!”

He snatches Dwight under his arms, pull the blanket over them and turned on the tv and started to watch whatever was showing at the time. After a couple of hours they was ready to sleep ,so David went and turn the lights off but before he sat down Dwight’s phone ringed.

“Who is it?”

“Oh it’s just… oh shit it’s Sally!”

“W-what do she want!?”

“I-I don’t know…Hey Sally, how ar- “

“ONCE AGAIN NEITHER OF YOU TWO LISTENED TO ME! DO I NEED TO BABYSIT TWO GROWN MEN BECAUSE THEY DON’T KNOW HOW TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!?” She kept going on about their actions and gave them yet another lecture over the phone, after talking the phone battery life away the phone cut off which made the two panic as it means they earned another lecture from her in the future. The two put it out of their mind and drifted of to sleep, Dwight turns and rested his head near David’s chest well David put his on top of Dwight’s head as the two wished each other a good night. November soon passed and late December came, Christmas was two days ago and the only real excited being in their apartment was Bucky who was dancing around as she received tons of new toys to play for not peeing inside the apartment for months. David cut down his hair back in the beginning of the month and went back to his buzzcut with some hair at the top, but the passing days came and it grew back slightly but he was too lazy to cut it down and as for his beard he trimmed it down enough so it wouldn’t be as busy. Dwight even started grow his beard a bit to keep his face warm from the cold air, the fact he could even grow facial hair shocked David despite him having shaving equipment in the bathroom before he even moved in. Word of their relationship spread like wildfire as question kept being asked to couple discounts from the shop they frequently visit to Meg losing the bet on who will confess first to Nea, causing her twenty dollars and free pizza as the kids sing nursery rhythms at them. Everything was going great for him, no Legion attacks or reports, David taking less job calls to spend more time with Dwight, no weird check-ups from Herman and no recent lecture from Sally. Night soon approach and they invited Claudette over for a bit before she had to go back home, they told jokes, ate and she even poke fun of how red they get well Charlotte was rolling on the floor laughing at the red duo. Dwight got up and went to the kitchen to grab something, but before he did he opened the kitchen drawer and saw the 100,00$ still sitting there. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t used any of it yet but something will tell him when the time is right to use the money.

“Yo Dwight, what’s taking ya so long? Can’t leave me with Claudette making me red like this!”

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad.”

“Said the one who choked me before.” He muttered to himself.

“What was that!?” “ER-NOTHING!” He shouted as sweat beamed down his head, he was right though, he was taking his time and should get back and enjoy his friends and his lover presence. He shut the drawer door but stopped, he saw a little pin dropped and even David heard it, his eyes widened as he screamed out Dwight’s name but it was too late. A small grenade packed with additional things exploded as it propelled all three of them, Dwight hit his tv, David hit the bookshelf and Claudette hit the door. Dwight tried to look around but his glasses were knocked off and his ear couldn’t stop ringing, he tried to get up but the impact of the tv made him unconscious as he fell down. He soon awoke in a different apartment and in someone else bed, Charlotte was watching over him and was relieved that he was alive. Bill came in to check on him as well since he got done checking on his friends.

“Here, I’m pretty sure you need these.” He said handing him his glasses that was thankfully intact and not cracked.

“B-Bill? What happened?”

“I like to know myself, I heard a loud noise from upstairs and rushed up there only to find your door wide open and you three unconscious. I dragged each of you down here and checked on you too, thankfully you all didn’t suffered from nothing serious.”

“Wait what about Bucky and Bell?”

“Well Bucky is fine, she out in the living room sitting next to David but Bell…” he stopped as he point his head down in a particular direction and Dwight followed and saw Bell heavily wounds to a point it looked like he wasn’t breathing, tears immediately fell as he screamed and rushed over to pick him up.

“BELL, BELL!” he screamed over and over again. “It looked like he protected Bucky by throwing himself in front of the objects being propelled by the explosion, I tried to do what I can but…”

“BELL PLEASE! EVERYTHING GOING TO BE OK! Please *sniffle* you’re the only family I have left.” He told Bell as he pressed his head against the dying feline, Bell move a bit closer to lick Dwight face one last time and smiled at him as he meowed and closes his eyes. His breathing stop, Bell, Dwight’s last family member was now gone. Charlotte looked away with the face of pain as Bill put his hand on Dwight’s shoulder trying to comfort him but it didn’t work, he screamed and cried his heart out like the tears drops will bring him back but reality cruel truth told him else wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was wwwwaayyy longer than i wanted it to be but it 's here, the third chapter will probably be short considering the second took majority of the action, i keep this short but before i go be warn, there will be character deaths but it won't be Claudette, Dwight or David. Have fun figuring out who it will be and i see you guys next time ^^


	3. Sadness in departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit hasn't it? This chapter is shorter than the previous ones because it serves a wrap up for the story since the second chapter took up majority of it. I already have an head start on the epilogue and it like i stated before it'll be shorter than the other chapters. Hope y'all enjoy the story conclusion

David was dreaming of his new life, but this one didn’t have any crying, blood, death, worries. It was perfect. Bucky running around with a smile on her face, Bell napping on the edge of the couch as usual. The sky was blue but the air was cold but it didn’t bother him. Everyone is alive and healthy with smiles on each face and best of all, the love of his life sitting next to him. David wanted to stay in this dreamy wonderland but sadly his dream ended when he heard Dwight letting out a horrific scream somewhere near him. It woke him up with sweat going down his face as his look around the area he was in, the room was filled with cigarette smoke but not enough for it to be obnoxious. There was a small HDTV on top of a stand, a kitchen with dim lights, a small table at the far end near a window, fridge with an ashtray on top and other kitchen appliances. He looked down and saw Bucky laying down near his feet as he looked at the single person couch and saw Claudette still unconscious with a blanket over her. Then once again he heard the heartbroken screams from Dwight in a room down the hall, without even thinking he got off the couch and ran to the room. Once inside he saw Bill with his head turned away and Dwight holding Bell dead body in his arms with tears streaming down his face, David went over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. As he holds his crying lover in his arms he looked at Bill for answers.

“What happened to us?” David asked.

“Like I told Dwight, I’m just as confused as you. I like to know what the hell is going on myself! I heard an explosion from upstairs and I go up there only to find you three knocked out!”

“And Bell?”

“Died protecting Bucky I assume, poor thing gave up his left to protect his friend.”

“(You protected Dwight when he was being attacked by his dad and gave your life protecting Bucky. You’re really a wonderful being Bell.)” Dwight didn’t have the stomach to bury Bell so Bill took the body outside and buried him instead. Charlotte hugged Dwight and helped dried his tears well Claudette finally woke up and was told what happened, they all got to the living room and sat down on the couches.

“Ok, let’s go back to the beginning. What was y’all doing before the explosion?” Bill asked as he takes another drag from his lit cigarette.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, I went to the kitchen to grab something but I opened one of the drawers first. David told me to hurry, so I close it and heard a pin dropped.” Dwight told Bill.

“As soon I heard the pin dropped on the ground I tried to rush over to grab him but the explosives went off and that’s pretty much it.” David explaining his part.

“From the sound of it, someone was in your home beforehand and planted the explosives but weren’t aiming for kills. To me, it was more of a warning than something to do harm.” Bill explained. Without a single doubt, Dwight’s mind brought up Susie, the person who wants him dead so much. He could never understand why she wanted him gone, he couldn’t leave it alone, even if it happened a month ago. Dwight took out his phone and looked at the date and time, 10:42pm December 27. They had been unconscious for about 2 hours, but before he put it away he got a call from an unknown caller, the caller didn’t even have a number. David was heavily against it, the fact the caller has no number brewed fear in his heart, Claudette was agreeing with him. Not know who it is meaning it could be Legion trying to toy with them or trying to find them, the phone continues to ring as Dwight looks at Bill and Charlotte. Both of them didn’t know what to say to him since the choice is ultimately up to him, he wanted to answer, even with the risk of it being Legion, David stopped Dwight’s hands but what Dwight expected to be anger, it was caution and fear. Once again he questioned Dwight’s choice of answering the call, he was scared, they just fell to a trap in their own home, this could potentially be another one and he didn’t want to risk it. He calmed his lover mind and assure him that him answering wouldn’t be the wrong move to make, David sighed and nodded his head as he let Dwight answer the call. He put the phone next to his ear causing everyone hearts to race but the voice he heard wasn’t who he expected.

“Dwight?” a soft voice asked

“R-Rin? How did you get my number?”

“Luke gave it to me, wasn’t easy trying to convince him to give to me considering what I did to David. But that’s not what I’m calling you for.”

“Then why?”

“I wish to speak to you privately if I may? Well by your standards “she” could tag along too but it’s mainly you I want.” He clearly knew she meant Charlotte can come but David was against it completely, Legion is roaming about and could come out at any moment to attack. He didn’t care, even if it is Rin, they didn’t know where she stands with them ever since November. As they argue back and forth David gave in, his face red from both Dwight agreeing to meet and him refusing to take him along. Bill told him that if anything happens he’ll immediately call them, without a single hesitation he agreed, borrowed one of Bill’s coats and left with Charlotte to the city. As they walk Dwight looked up to the sky as he crosses the bridge. Light snow was falling down gently as feathers, it was both peaceful and calming. It eased his mind a bit but neither the gentle falling snowflakes or the soft stomping sounds beneath his feet couldn’t get him over Bell, Charlotte could tell that he was still troubled with the death of Bell. She let him grief over him a bit more as they approach closer to their destination, Rin didn’t specify where they was meeting but he went to the spot where most of the occurrences happened, the park. As the two passed the park entrance they say Rin, but instead of her usual black gobe get-up she was wearing actually normal clothing. She was wearing a small tan jacket with fur inside buttoned up, red gloves, a white skirt with thick black tights and fur boots to match the jacket. Her hair tied in a ponytail with bangs over her with her cheeks red from rubbing on her cold face to warm it up, she turned and saw Dwight and Charlotte approaching, so she greeted them with a warm welcome.

“Thank you for coming you two, i’m glad the bomb didn’t cause you too much harm.”

“What? You knew of the planted bomb!?” Charlotte screamed

“Not exactly, i knew they were planning something involving your home but i thought it failed. Didn’t expect it to be an hidden bomb.”

“Don’t worry about it Rin, how are you though? Haven’t seen...well flew into you in a while.”

“I’m fine and i want to personally apologize for what i did to David in November, if he didn’t get to my head i most likely would've killed him. I tried to make up for it by taking him near your apartment, did he make it?”

“Yea just barely, thankfully i was coming home when he was bleeding in the kitchen. I patched him up the best i could and had Herman check on him in the morning. I’m really glad you didn’t kill him Rin, but i know that’s not what you called me out here for.”

“Yes, it’s not. First and foremost i cut ties with Legion, David was right, I was only leaving bodies and blood to only get sappy information that i could of got if i actually tried. That i’m thankful for him, secondly, Adam is missing and so is Mike.” Dwight was stunned, he was wondering why Adam haven’t called him for sometime, same with Mike not questioning David for “The Collector”. She told him she caught wind of it when he was absent for his class for the 3rd time, she took some time and searched for him for herself. Even when she was with Legion she was very fond of Adam and his knowledge of literature, she did care for him like he cared for her, it made her worried when he missed three classes. She then tells them that she even investigated his home but found nothing that could help her find him, as for Mike his trail was colder than Adam’s.

“I see… dammit Adam, where are you?”

“I have a bad feeling about this Dwight.”

“What else is there Rin?”

“Susie have 3 new assailant with her but i explain that later with your friends.”

“Ok, that’s it?” he asked, he know he was being a bit too forward with his responded but the bomb going off killing a family member didn’t exactly put him in a great mood. Rin smiled and held up her sheathed blade that was wrapped up with a long black cloth in front of Dwight, both got scared but calmed themselves when they realized she isn’t planning to attack them.

“Dwight, Charlotte, for now on my blade will help protect you lots. Legion is a disease that’s spreading. It already did damage on you all but i refuse to let it continue, please, let me help you with Legion. I kn-”

“Stop talking Rin. I have no problem with you helping us, i’m honestly glad you chose to help.” he said well giving her a big warm smile, Rin was touched by it. She see what Susie meant about him bring a “bright light”, it warm, gentle, inspiring, hopeful. it‘s something she want to keep away from Susie hands and she will do anything to keep it alive.

“A swordsman, nerd, botantis, old army dude, a debt collector, a cop and a ghost. This has to be the most oddest group of people in history.”

“I have to ask David where he met such a cute girl.” Rin said winking at Charlotte making her blush a bit, after a quick laugh she wanted to talked to the other. Dwight gave her the complex’s location and offered to walk her there but Rin leaped onto tree branch and smiled at them.

“It won’t take me long to get there, we best to hurry before it gets even more late.”

“R-Rin, what exactly are you?”

“Just a normal girl.” she answered as she leaped from lamp posts in the park to the street lights going down the road with great speed, Dwight and Charlotte looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

“That girl is FAR from normal, how can someone do that!?”

“I don’t know but let’s be glad she’s finally on our side, come on, we better get going before David gets worried again.” The two nodded and started walking back to complex where the rest of the group were waiting, after some time the duo returned with Rin inside as well. From what Bill told she apparently leaped in the window when Bill opened it to air out the smoke, despite her dramatic entrance they all welcomed her. Bucky was immediately friendly with her as she knew Rin was a friendly person so there was no need to attack her. She didn’t waste any time telling them what she already told Dwight, David was wondering what happened to Mike when he haven’t been questioned in a while. She then explained to them that Susie gain more personal allies to aid her, she was spying on them to gain more information for Dwight and the other. Mask of literature, mask of song and mask of observing were the names that were spoken. The group looked at the floor, dealing with Legion is already a hassle but her gaining more allies isn’t a good sign for none of them, even with Rin. They all sat in silence, their enemy power is still growing even though they beat them three times already. Claudette looked at her phone to see the messages Feng left her about her flight.

“What it say” David asked

“Her flight was canceled again, she been trying since october to get back but whenever she tried they all get canceled.”

“Someone is obviously behind it, no way someone’s flight can be canceled that many times.” Bill said as he light up another cigarette.

“Someone is watching her?”

“More like someone is watching her every step.” Bill told

“Her every step?”

“Well since none of y’all served in the war i guess i’ll ex-”

“Someone is spying on her, correct?” Rin asked

“... i’m gonna keep an eye on you miss but yes, think about it, her flights been canceled but wouldn’t she be the only one who would know?” The group looked at each other, he was right, Feng would be the only one to know the dates of her flights. But to have them constantly canceled whenever she tries to leave only means someone is spying on her, someone close. The group looked at each other, someone is spying for Legion, they don’t want to throw suspicion at each other but knowing someone is watching from the inside is unsettling. Bill told them he have a special item hidden in his room that can help against Legion, so the only people who knows it now are him and the other 4. That way if it goes missing they can narrow it down to 5 people, it was an easy solution Bill made and it did help ease the others mind. But their minds became shocked when Bill’s old radio turned on, a familiar voice spoke out of it but it only angered and readied the group. It was Susie, it was no surprise that she was able to find someone to hijack a radio if she was able to get someone to hack their phones.

“Good evening, how did you guys enjoyed the “bomb” ass show?” she asked well letting out a sinister laughter.

“MAKE A JOKE LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I’LL AIM FOR YOUR FUCKING MOUTH NEXT TIME!” David turned red almost instantly, he has no time for games and already uneasy with Legion roaming around and attacking his friends.

“Oh don’t think i won’t be paying you back for that! Anyways before i tell you all what i want, is Rin there?”

“I am, speak pink one.”

“Forward as always, anyway i get right to it.”

“I don’t like this Dwight.”

“I know but we got to hear this out, go ahead Susie.”

“December 31st, this city going to go up in flames. The next following days me and my assailants will plan to attack you, i advise to be alert.”

“What are you planning!?” Dwight shouted but got nothing, the radio connection cut off and only gave white noise.

“31st, that doesn’t give us a lot of time.” Claudette said staring at the ground

“Think the bigger questions is that does it includes today? I know she said the next few days but its Susie afterall.” David asked, they all looked at each other, he wasn’t far off but where would she attack? Claudette got another message from Feng saying she going to the airport to talk about her numerous flight cancels and asked if she seen Kate. She responded to her telling that she doesn’t know where she’s at and put her phone away, the group was trying to figure things out until Rin face darted to a specific direction. She felt something, a dark presence. Was it Legion or something else? She didn’t know but she do know where its coming from, it faint, also cold but thankfully she was able to pick it up.

“Rin? What is wrong?” Dwight questioned

“Something is wrong, Claudette, didn’t you say Feng is heading to the airport?”

“Yea, it was about her canceled flights” she answered

“We need to get it, where is it at?”

“Wait what’s wrong?” David asked her turning his face back to red.

“I don’t know but i feel something, it’s faint but it pose great danger.”

“All i need to hear, i’ll gr-” David couldn’t even finished his sentence when Rin jumped through the window again and jumped on top of a street light, Dwight ran out with Charlotte to the street to see Rin about to head in the direction of the airport.

“WAIT, RIN!”

“It's faster if i go ah-”

“TAKE US TOO, i’m sure your a lot stronger than you look and i practically weight as much as paper. Charlotte can’t add weight to us either. Please Rin!” Dwight pleaded and she didn’t have a problem agreeing, she picked up Dwight and Charlotte and began leaping in the air at the speed that any human shouldn’t be possible to achieve. David and Claudette came out too late as they saw the two zoom through the air like it was nothing, David went into their destroyed apartment and searched frantically for his keys and as Claudette looked for the helmets. Once found they hopped on the bike and began riding into the city, even the bike itself couldn’t match Rin speed as David drove recklessly into traffic making illegal U-turns and passing in between cars trying to catch up. Rin is now hopping from building to building soaring into the air above, it was almost like they were flying and not a single person would’ve believe they saw two people soaring in the air if anyone looks up.

“Rin, how can you do all of this!?”

“Yea and don’t put it under “i’m just a normal girl” excuse again either!” Charlotte said with annoyed face.

“I’ll explain another time, but be aware doing this is taking a lot out of me. So if we get there and we’re force to fight i won’t be as of much help.” Dwight nodded as they continued to soar. Feng arrived at the airport in her purple sweater and thermal leggings. The airport barely had anyone inside due to the time of night, it didn’t stop her. She knows that there’s someone who she can speak to about her flights, she looked around and the place was almost empty, of course around this hour people are asleep but the fact there’s almost no noise being made was suspicious to her. She walks in the food court and like the previous areas it was empty, something wasn’t right. It felt like a pair of eyes are watching her, just not in the airport but over since september she had this feeling of being watched. Feng wasn’t stupid, she couldn’t confirm if she was really being spied on but she made sure not to expose herself in case anyone was watching her. Feng stopped moving, she heard light shuffling noises, someone is here and plotting something. Feng took a deep breath, sharpened her eyes and opened her ears, she was watching every table, chair, napkin and even specs of dust. Then she heard it, it’s from above but where, the airport food court ceiling is exposed and you can only she the support beams and metal work but its dark as night without light. After observing the ceiling she at first didn’t see anything, she turned around and saw a woman in a green mask jumped to her trying to strike Feng but she dodged it with ease by jumping on top of the table near you. This woman wasn’t an ordinary Legion member, she felt different, Feng knows this isn’t going to be easy but it didn’t matter as she ready herself.

“I expected you to be fast but not that fast, underestimated you.” the masked woman spoke.

“Thanks but let’s skip the mask bullshit, take it off Kate!” The woman removed the mask to reveal it was, in fact, Kate.

“You knew? What gave it away?”

“Susie must be stupid to think a crappy country singer could spy on me, i saw your shifty eyes whenever it came to me. You watched me like a hawk but you was spotted like one in a open sky, so Legion being prepared for the assault we did-”

“Yeah, i told them. it was hard at first but i was able to slip it under you guys.”

“And i’m assuming there’s more than just you?”

“Yeah, two others. Feel bad for one though, he fought hard but gave in but…” She stopped and smiled at Feng as Kate try to strike her again with a kick but Feng met Kate’s leg with her own. The two exchanges attacks only for them to clash and lock onto each other. Kate was stunned, she didn’t know Feng was capable of hand to hand combat. Feng jumped back with a smirk on her face as Kate face got red from irritation. 

“For an esport player you’re quite skilled in combat.”

“And for a country bumpkin you’re about...below mediocre but you can keep trying, you might get better.” Feng said mocking her Kate skills but this only anger her as she flipped a table and kicked it towards Feng, she jumped over and landed on a countertop of one of the food stands well Kate came at her relentlessly. Fists flew, insults thrown, cuts and wounds from knives and plastic forks inflicted to each other. Feng was confused, Kate showed no signs of being able to perform any of the things she’s doing now. How did she learn all this stuff that would take years to do so easily, but she had to put that aside as Feng was kicked through a door into a kitchen in one of the stands. They both grabbed kitchen knives and began clashing each other, sparks flew whenever the blades touch as, Feng lost her ground and Kate saw it and tried to stab her but fortunately she dodged the attempt making Kate hit and knock off a small valve. After fighting their way out the kitchen and back to the court the two stopped, the both trying to catch their breath as they both are equally matched. As the two finished catching their breath and resuming the fight, David and Claudette continued to speed through traffic as fast as they could but it was too packed for them to squeeze through. Rin going as fast as she can to get to the airport, Dwight’s mind only focusing on Feng right now. She been a close friend to him and rather not have her fall into Legion hands, he can’t imagine having to fight her if she ever joins them, willingly or forcefully. Both of the women are badly injured, wounds leaking blood making it hard to hide and the pain they’re enduring is becoming too much to bear. Kate had enough of their fair play and took out an grenade and threw it in the air, she wanted it to go off in the ceiling so the derby will collapse on Feng. Once she tossed it they both stopped and smelled something funny, Kate didn’t realized the valve she hit was to a propane tank and the gas spread out to the court. The grenade exploded as the lights in the ceiling broke causing sparks to start igniting the gas causing an even bigger explosion, the force of it propelled the women of the food court windows. Kate landed on the ground well Feng it a container first before hit the ground below, Kate got up with no problem, almost like she was never hurt from the beginning but Feng didn’t have that luxury. She feels her consciousness fading but she had to inform Dwight on where they’re gonna take her, with her remaining strength she took out her phone and typed “up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A ,start and a plane emote and sent it before passing out on the snowy ground. Kate walked over to the unconscious woman, she smashed Feng’s phone with her foot and called a number. Minutes later more Legion members came by and picked up the body and stuffed her in a car to take her to an unknown location, the car pulled off before the police arrive due to the explosion in the airport. Rin and Dwight arrived at the airport but they were too late, the place was covered in police tape, peoples filming what the can of the airport and lastly, no signs of Feng. David and Claudette were just as late as them, they couldn’t even make their way to Tapp who was investigating the scene. They had no choice but to wait, well they wait Dwight checked his phone to see that Feng left him a message. They all crowd around him to look at it as well, Tapp found them in the crowd of citizens and made his way to them.

“If you all are here then it was definitely was Legion.” Tapp suggested

“Tapp! Feng was supposed to be here for something but…”

“We haven’t seen any bodies but there wasn’t any signs of anyone dying, she’s most likely alive but with Legion? Her time is extremely limited, did she leave anything with you?”

“Just a message she sent.” he looked at his phone, opened the message and read it out loud for them.

“Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start and an airplane emote.”

“That’s… not a lot for me to work with, i’ll continue to look for her but that message isn’t gonna help me. Be safe, the all of you.” Tapp went back to the crime scene as everyone were disappointed with themselves as they were too slow to save Feng, Dwight started to walk away without looking at no one, he was tired of his friends being toyed with Legion but what can he do? He was walking towards home ignoring everyone calling his name, David knew he’s not handling it well but it didn’t stop him from grabbing Dwight’s arm.

“Dwight, what’s a matter? You can-”

“I’m just tired, so tired. We try and try but they keep getting back up!”

“I know they do but”

“BUT NOTHING! I knew this wasn’t going to be easy but this? This-this-this, I-I-I *sniffle*” he couldn’t finish his sentence, Legion harmed everyone he knew and almost killed David numerous times. He breakdown and fell to knees as he tried to wipe away his tears, the stress of constantly staring at death got to him. He didn’t mind protecting others but the numerous assaults made to everyone is stressing his mind out to a point he won’t be able to endure anymore. No one didn’t know what the say or do to help, but it didn’t matter, David held him tightly in his arms and let him cry out his pain. This isn’t something anyone could cope with, this would cause even the strongest minded people to break. After the breakdown Dwight chose to remain silent for the time being, Tapp took Claudette home well Rin went back to her dorm. David took himself and Dwight back to Bill’s where they will spend the night. The trio reached Bill’s place to sleep, David caught Bill up to speed as Charlotte rubbed Dwight’s back as he still remains silent. Bill handed them some blankets and went to his room to sleep, David took the blankets to the couched, removed all of his clothing but his black boxer briefs. Dwight did the same and removed his glasses and clothing but his boxer. The couch was small but it fit the both of them, the cuddled next to each other as David toss the blanket over them. David can feel Dwight’s pain, even if he isn’t saying a word. He buried his head in David’s chest and began to cry again as David stroke Dwight’s head, he knows Dwight’s trying to remain strong against Legion but it’s becoming too much for him.

“I’m s-sorry David.”

“It’s ok Dwight, this isn’t easy. I know you’re trying your best.”

“I-i just trying to help everyone, i j-just wanted the violence to end. But everyone is still getting hurt, even you…”

“Dwight,we all are here for you, you don’t have to shelter this alone. And it’s ok to cry, let it out ok? Holding back your emotions is only going to hurt you more, and remember, i’m here for you.” David continued to stroke Dwight’s head not knowing Dwight fell asleep as soon he finished talking, but he was right. He wasn’t alone, he don’t have to endure this by himself. He wanted to help David to shoulder his pain and he knows David will help with his. The day is December 28th. Morning came but the sunlight was blocked by the thin cigarette smoke in the air. The pair woke up from the smell of smoke that Bill did apologize for since he isn’t used to people staying over, they stood up but kept the blankets over their laps.

“How ya feeling?” David asked as he yawn and stretch.

“A bit better, i’m not gonna bother with work for a while. My mind isn’t in the right place.”

“I feel ya, i been ignoring calls because of this mess. I wish we knew where she was, i feel cheated not knowing where the hell Legion be at sometimes.” that sentenced echoed in Dwight’s head, he didn’t know why at first but he figured it out when the word “cheated” was said again.

“WAIT! THAT’S IT!” he shouted.

“Wha?”

“A bit loud in the morning Dwight!” Charlotte said well waking up on the single couch.

“THAT MESSAGE! IT’S A CHEAT CODE!”

“Ain’t that an input younglings used in video games?” Bill asked.

“Yea, to be specific, it’s the Konami code. It’s a famous cheat code used in games made by that company, gives all sorts of buffs and other crap once you input it.”

“You’re a little ahead Dwight.” Bill said

“I don’t play these games or anything but plenty of games that isn’t made by that use that code.” Bill was right, the company weren’t the only ones who used it. Dwight ethustism turned to disappointment when he realized he got ahead of himself, he sat down on the couch with a defeated face as David rubbed his back trying to cheer him up. After a bit David got dress as he planned to put a notice in the office so they could have more eyes looking, but that put fear in his heart, and Charlotte knows why. This was a repeat in history, David put a noticed in the office, someone reports a sighting, they went to investigate only to find Thomas brutally murdered. His heart started to race as he clenched his hand on his chest as it ached in pain, Charlotte couldn’t blame but before she tried to speak to him David beat her to it.

“Look, i know what you’re thinking but it won’t happen again!”

“H-ho-”

“I JUST KNOW DAMMIT! I’M SCARED TOO, but… if i don’t do something she will end up like Thomas. I can’t have this happen again…” Dwight looked at David eyes, they were tearing up. He was too concerned about Feng safety. Dwight took a deep breath and exhale as he wipe away the tears off of David.

“Y-you’re right, it won’t happen, because she got us to back her up! I-i’ll do what i can here with the code and let you handle with the outside, sounds like a plan?”

“Yeah, sounds perfect.” he said well unleashing a big smile across his bearded face, David put on his leather jacket over his thick grey sweater and headed out as Dwight stood inside trying to solve the mystery of Feng’s message. Hours passed and the afternoon arrived as it brought the night sky with it, Dwight been looking up games that could possibly be what Feng was trying to imply. He sat down as he inhale the cigarette smoke in the air from Bill, he still couldn’t figure nothing out and David haven’t gotten any word for them. In a desperate attempt he called Luke who was already informed by Claudette, David came back but the expression on his face wasn’t a good one. He was red, angry and disappointed that they can’t find her. They tried to explained what they know so far with Luke but it didn’t exactly help him, they told him to come by and once he did he brought Charlie with him since the two are inseparable.

“Well like Bill said, many games been using that code other than the company that made it. David you talked to Tapp right? What he said about the crime scene?”

“There was evidence of a fight, during the fight a valve was hit which released some gas from a propane tank. Someone used what seemed like a grenade and tossed it in the air, when it exploded the sparks from the lights in the ceiling ignited the gas, causing the building to explode. Though the windows were shattered two of them were different, the explosion propelled two people through them and made them land near the cargo hold. That what he told me”

“Hmmmmm, this would be easier if i personally knew Feng. Come on Dwight, there’s must be something, you know her the best.” Luke said, he was right, if anyone could figure this out it would be him. He breathe and closed his eyes, he had the words David said echo in his head. But his overthinking was getting the best of him as it clouded his thinking, he opened his eyes as he flops on the couch.

“Man time is running out, why is this so difficult!” David shouted as he turned more red

“Yeah, it’s like we jumped from easy mode to nightmare mode. Too bad it’s not like a video game.” Charlie said as he looked down, once he finished Dwight eyes widened as he got up and looked at Charlie.

“Charlie, repeat what you just said!”

“T-that we jumped from easy to nightmare mode?” he nervously repeated but it helped Dwight remember something.

“T-there was a game Feng showed me in highschool, she claimed the beginning was easy but the difficulty spiked IN AN AIRPORT LEVEL!” He shouted what he figured out and everyone was getting excited as they were getting closer to finding her.

“What was the game!?” Luke asked

“I forgot the name but it was an old retro game, had to be made by the company cause of how old it was!” Without hesitation Luke used his skills and searched thoroughly, he did found an old game by the company but the console it was on are discontinued.

“The console is discontinued but i can just emulated it.”

“Emulated?” Bill asked

“Yeah, it’s a computer program that copy the function of a gaming system onto a computer.” Luke explained

“WHAT!? WHEN DID THAT TYPE OF THING WAS MADE!?” Bill screamed since he isn’t up to date with modern technology.

“Ehhh yea, get with the time old man. Guess ya can’t with how your home is set up.”

“Keep talking to me like that i show you how lovely your tongue would look once i pulled it out your throat you little shit!” he replied well giving a deathly stare at the boy, spooking him.

“Did he just threatened a child?” Charlotte asked as she stares in disbelief.

“Bill will threaten anyone. Man, woman, child, he’ll threaten.” After some time passed Luke finished the download and started up the game, Dwight remembered that this was the game he saw Feng played. Unfortunately, the first level wasn’t the airport, so they was forced to play until they reached it. It took some time for them, the difficulty jumped the more they progress, just like Feng claimed. They finally made to the level that’s inside an airport.

“Ok we’re here!”

“Luke input the code!” He did what Dwight asked him but nothing happened, the character was in the same spot with no buffs or any other cheats.

“NOTHING HAPPENING!” David shouted as his shades of red came back.

“Calm down David, you’re hotter than my cigarette!”

“There must be something we’re missing, come one guys think!” They all closed their eyes and tried to come up what they’re missing, after some bit of time Dwight raised a question to David.

“David, where exactly was the explosion or the fight took place?”

“Tapp said the food court.”

“Luke, let’s play through the level until we reach a food court.” He nodded and started to play the level, after losing some lives and rage moments they did reached the food court portion of the game.

“Ok i’m going to input it. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start”

“T-the screen went black!”

“Did we broke it!?”

“Wait look!” the screen went back to the game as they appeared in a new level.

“The code teleported us to another level.” Luke said

“There some water, maybe a riverbed? And isn’t that a warehouse? Why would the code would take us here.”

“THAT’S BECAUSE THAT’S WHERE FENG IS! Think about it, the level we did the code on was the airport level and it teleported us to a warehouse.”

“Tapp said the fight happened in the food court, the code we used only worked in the food court. She was telling us she was being taken to the warehouses in the shipping ward! Nice going Dwight! Alright let's...hey your phone is ringing.” Dwight looked at his phone and saw that it was Herman calling him, it was odd for Herman to call him and not David. Regardless he answered the phone and talked to him.

“Herman? Rare for you to call me.”

“Oh definitely, i really don’t care of the livelihood of some nerd but…”

“I think you need to come down Herman’s lab Dwight” Claudette shouted, he was surprised to think she ever be with Herman.

“C-Claudette? Why are you there?”

“I advise to stop asking question and just come.” a demanding voice said,Susie voice, David shades of red came back once again as he shouted into the phone threatening her.

“IF YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER I’LL RIPPED YOUR FUCKING JAW OFF!” he said with such vulgarity in his voice.

“Then it’s best to hurry, isn’t it?” she said as she hung up the phone, David grabbed his jacket and keys well Dwight borrowed Bill’s jacket and told him to watch the kids until he’s back then rushed out the door with David. The two and Charlotte hopped on the bike and drove to Herman’s lab in the deep parts of the city, Dwight assumed they meant one of the hospital rooms but he second guess himself when they drove passed the hospital. They drove a little pass the hospital and arrived in an area with abandon buildings and alleyways just like he did back in summer, he parked the bike in one of the alleyways and told Dwight to stay behind him. The place was deserted, not a single person was in sight, almost like the area was forgotten all together. Was this the blackmarket David and the rest spoke of? He thought it be a least some people around, but he told himself that he was overthinking and should just follow David. They reach some steps going down but this time there were lights to guide them unlike the steps to the fight club. He knocked at a door and once it opened the first person they saw was Claudette, they followed her to what looks like a mixture of a doctor office and a surgery room.

“Ahh you all made it.”

“Heya Dwight, what you doing here?”

“J-Jeff?” He was already surprised to see Claudette but even more to find Jeff here as well.

“Came here with Claudette, she didn’t feel comfortable being here alone with Herman and didn’t want to bother you since Feng is missing, so she asked me and i was happy to help. You missed Susie though, i swear finding out she was a part of Legion is quite disheartening.”

“Then why she told us to come here?”

“Because she plans to use an highly unstable experimental drug i was working on, i couldn’t test on people, but her little brainwashed rats would do anything for their cult.” Herman told them.

“S-she stole it?” Dwight asked him

“No, i gave it to her.” They all were shocked and angered, why would he give something he claimed “unstable” to her? Their enemy.

“WHAT THE FUCK HERMAN!? WHO SIDE ARE YOU!?”

“Neither, Legion isn’t my enemy nor are you lots are my allies. I only do things for the sake of science.” he answered but David heated mind forced his hands to grab Herman by his shirt collar.

“These sons of bitches just took our friend and YOU FUCKING GAVE THEM SOMETHING THAT’LL HELP THEM!? YOU’RE SO FUCKING RIGHT, YOU’RE AREN’T OUR ALLIES, MEANING I CA-”

“DAVID STOP!” Claudette shouted at the red faced man

“WE DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE DRUG DOES! Let him go, he ain’t worth it.” David wanted to refused what he was told to do but in the end he listened, he let Herman go and tried to calm himself down. Herman fixed his glasses in place and cleared his throat.

“Since the barbaric act is finished can we resume? Anyways, the drug purpose is to increase the physical attributes of a person to give them inhuman like abilities. Something that would require 10 men will be reduce to 3 if my drug is used, but sadly the side effects are dangerous.

“How so?” Claudette asked as it peaked her interest.

“The body becomes too dependent on the drug and refuse to operate without it, so it’s only a one time use but…” He paused, he took a deep breath and had them follow him to a room but what was inside was horrible. There were tables lined up with each other with Legion members they encountered on Halloween, some had their faces ripped off, chest opened, some let out horrifying screams as they were in agonizing pain, begging for death to take them away. Dwight instantly turned away and began vomiting on the floor, David and the other covered their eyes and gagged at the horrifying sight and tried not to breathe in the heavy stench of blood in the room. Herman told them to come inside but the room is the embodiment of a nightmare, it something that should only exist in films, not in real life. David told Dwight he can go in and tell him what he finds, but Dwight didn’t want that. He endured many things already and this is just another he must conquer. He swallowed whatever was in his mouth and continued to walk with the rest to a table at the far end of the room, the experience will be slightly better for the group if it weren’t for the screams of Herman’s patient begging them to kill them and end their suffering.

“Here, this is the blood of one of the members using the drug.”

“O-ok, what about it?” Dwight asked trying to hold back his vomit.

“Now look at this, this is the drug but it have some modifications Susie men did.” They looked at his observations and saw disastrous results.

“Susie made the drug more unstable than it should be, the user body’s completely shuts down once it’s off. At least with my version they’re still savable but with these modification? Death is absolute guarantee, not to mention some of my poisonous chemicals are missing too. Last time I let her ass back in here.”

“So basically her version of the drug not only turns them to some type of super humans but dies once its over?” Claudette asked.

“Yes, unfortunately…” After showing them the result he escorted them all out of the nightmarish room as they prepared themselves to go get Feng from the shipping ward, Herman briefly stopped them before they got ready.

“Wait, take these.”

“Wait, the healing drugs you made?”

“Well not exactly, i highly doubt they healed your friend up when they captured her. These are more like refresher, they only do half as much of the ones i used on you.”

“Herman…” David softly said well giving the mad doctor a small smile causing him to blushing and quickly turns away.

“Just go rescue ya damn friend already!” He shouted as the group shared a small laugh, they already knew Claudette was going to tag along but for Jeff to join them was a bit of a surprise.

“Are you sure Jeff? This is some-” 

“You think i’m gonna let my little brother and his meat headed bf go on a rescue by themselves? Even with Claudette, all three of you are a recipe for trouble. Someone gotta watch you guys” he said as he caught everyone even Herman in a great bear hug.

“Time for us to charge into the lion’s den!” They got out of Herman’s laboratory and went to their respected vehicles and headed to the shipping ward, it didn’t take them long to reach it but when they arrived it brought memories for the lovers. This is where Dwight somehow snuck in a guarded facility to help David with one of his jobs but only caused more trouble for the both of them. They laughed at Dwight’s failure when David told them of his rescue attempt.

“Dwight how you got in the ward exactly?” David asked

“There was a fence at the far end with the bottom lifted up, i think i can see it!” He pointed at the fence and they all rushed to it and crawled under except Charlotte who just phases through the fence. They hid behind a dumpster and observe the area, there wasn’t a single person around, not even patrollers. It was quiet, the only things that gave off any sound were the cold wind blowing and the flickering of dying light posts. They didn’t bother inspecting the entire ward, it was obvious the main house was where she at considering the large smiley face sprayed painted on that Nea would be ashame if she saw it. They all took a deep breath as they walked to the building but was halted by Dwight, he gave a nod to Charlotte and she went ahead to look inside. She looked inside and saw a woman with a clothed bag over her head with her hands tied behind her back, but more importantly she was alive. She went back told Dwight and he rely the message to them.

“Ok, she’s in there tied up but no one was inside, they’re most likely hiding, let’s be cautious.”

“Dwight...how did you know that?”

“Now that you mention it, you knew about the trap in the window in the asylum too.” Claudette said as they slowly backed away, he doesn’t blame them. That trap was well hidden, most likely only a member would know that but would they even believe if he say a ghost told him? And not just any ghost, Charlotte. 

“I know what your thinking but i’m not a part of them, if i was why did it take me this long to find her?” he asked

“He’s right, Dwight was mostly with me so i would of known if he was a part of them. Plus i had Luke to keep an eye out on him and so far he saw nothing.” David told everyone.

“Still… it is strange that you know that Dwight.”

“COMING FROM THE GUY WHO HAD LUKE SPY ON ME!”

“It was for safety reasons, honest!”

“You both are in for it once this is all over but let’s get this over with” Even though he didn’t explain how he knows the information they continued to the building, they approach the door and slowly opened it. There in the middle of the first floor was a woman just like Charlotte told Dwight, she was tied up with a clothed bag over her head. Dwight almost sprinted to the woman but David held him in place, they don’t see a single person but the woman. If it wasn’t for him he would of possibly fell into a trap, the group stood close to each other and walked to the woman. David went and pulled the bag of the woman’s head, it was Feng, alive and breathing but suffered some injuries. They untied her hands from what was binding Feng and crowded around her.

“FENG! Thank god, you’re alive!” Dwight said with his voice filled with relief.

“*Cough* what took *cough* you guys so long!?” 

“S-sorry, it took some time for me to figure it out. Besides, you played a crap ton of games, it was hard to remember which one.”

“Well… i can’t give you too muc- augh!”

“Shit! Dwight, the pill!” David reminded Dwight about the drug and gave it to Feng, she swallowed it and already felt like herself. However, she still was enduring from a lot of pain unfortunately.

“This must be what the doc meant.” Jeff remembered.

“Yeah, it’s only served as a refresher rather than actually healing, it really interesting, i… have to ask him sometime about his research.” Claudette said as her eyes lit up freaking everyone out. But their time of being freaked out cut short when masked people came out the darken parts of the warehouse, one in particular was wearing green mask but quickly removed it as it is no point of hiding her identity. Kate showed her face to the group, she was wearing black grobe similar to what Rin used to wear. But the face reveal was the thing that shocked everyone, Kate was one of the people who betrayed them. That alone with enough for David to go on a rampage, but his action came to a halt when the members moved in closer to them causing him to stop and look around. The numbers were the same but with Feng they’re at a disadvantage. 

“Kate...why? WHY!?” Claudette screamed as her eyes teared up.

“The reason why i’m doing this isn’t your business but…” She paused as she took out the modified drug and swallowed it, they all screamed telling her no but it was too late. Veins popped and displayed all over her as she demonstrate her strength by punching wall and leaving a deep dent in it.

“Now, let’s see if y’all can survive this!” They readied themselves as the members and Kate begun their assault. The fought back as much as they could but with the drug and trying to protect Feng they all suffered from Legions inhuman strength. Tired, beaten and desperate the group began falling to their knees. Their strength can’t match theirs, the drug boosting their physical abilities was becoming too much for them. They were down to their last leg but Kate planned to kill them, She didn't have any intention of harming Claudette but she didn’t have that offer anymore. But Kate knew exactly who should be her first victim of her new strength, Dwight. She forced David out of the way who was trying to block him from her and kicked Dwight to a wall. He was coughing and curled up in pain, he’s too exhausted to fight back, she isn’t human anymore. He has to get up but what can he do? He can’t fight back, everyone is falling, his time was coming. Kate was ready to deliver the final blow but she stop, her fist that was bound to kill him stopped inches before his face. Kate spat out blood as she fell to the ground, soon the rest of the members did the same. The drug wore off and the side effects Herman mention kicked in, Kate, who’s enduring agonizing pain from the side effects, wasn’t handling it well. The group stood up and caught their breaths, if it wasn’t for the side effects they all would of surely died.

“Dwight! Are you ok!?” David asked picking him up.

“*Cough* i’m *cough* ok, but Kate…” The group crowd around her, blood was running from her mouth as it left a small pool of blood on the ground, she isn’t going to survive , not without Herman’s help but they were nowhere near to his lab.

“You were stupid to think Legion will help with whatever you’re after!” David shouted at the dying woman but all she did was smile as she pulled out a detonator. Without giving it a single thought she pressed it and like the factory explosions occurred setting the place ablaze. David adrenaline kicked and bolted to Dwight as the explosions started but the explosions were enough to knock some of them out.

“Dw..ht, .WG.T!”

“H-huh?” Dwight trying to open his only to see Claudette and Charlotte but not David.

“DWIGHT! YOU OK!?” Claudette asked.

“Y-yea bu-”

“No time! We need to find David and get to Jeff outside!” He rubbed his eyes and looked around, she was right, the building is being consumed by flames. Then needed to leave but Charlotte paused.

“Hey what’s wro- C-Claudette? What’s wrong!?” he asked, he saw that she was covering her mouth as she pointed at his leg. There was severed arm on his it, most likely from the explosion but when he and watched it land he gagged. There is a tattoo of a lion on the forearm, it was David’s arm. He panicked, he needed to find David before the flames turn them all into ash. He and the rest tried to look everywhere for him but the flames made it too difficult for them to look, let alone to be inside but Dwight isn’t planning to stop, even if the flames consumes him. Claudette pleaded with him to leave but he wasn’t listening, he can’t leave him and he won’t. The search grew to desperation, Dwight and Claudette searched high and low for David as Feng and Jeff wait outside praying that their friends makes it out. Charlotte passed by some roaring flames and she saw a body holding their right side tightly as they lay on the ground in a pool of their own blood, it was David, and he trying to make himself stay conscious as he tries desperately to get up. But the pain is too much to handle without some type of numbing agent, Charlotte screamed at Dwight and telling him where David is. Without a single thought he jumped through the fire and found where the injured man was, he helped him up and let him lean on his shoulder to carrying him out. Even though the fire escalated, they managed to escape the burning building and into Jeff’s car well Claudette went to hers. They drove quickly to Herman’s lab since he’s the only one they know who can patch him up the best. Herman worked fast on fixing both David and Feng, it was surprising easy for him to patch them up but David permanently lost his arm.

“Alright, that should do it for the both of them. To think he lost an arm cause of it, David isn’t that reckless.”

“...” Dwight looked away since it was his fault why it’s lost, Herman caught him looking away and for once didn’t pry for answers.

“Herman, the modified drugs ain’t no joke, someone like Kate threw David like he was nothing and she kicked Dwight across the room.” Claudette told him.

“I’m guess that what Susie wanted us to see, maybe she wanted to test it out more on us?” Jeff asked scratching his beard.

“Whatever her reason is i doubt she’ll tell us, that girl is crypted as hell. Anyways those two just need to rest, i advise the same with the rest of you, it is almost midnight.” Herman mention but Dwight don’t want to leave David’s side, he was scared. Susie been in here before and Herman isn’t always here, she or any other members can come and attack David and Feng in their sleep. Charlotte put her hand in his shoulder and told him to calm down, if he doesn’t get sleep he won’t be able to protect either of them. He took a deep breath and nodded, he didn’t to leave but he decided to put his trust into Herman, like David did when he was in the hospital. They all went back to their respected homes well Dwight and Charlotte went back to Bill’s. As they arrived to Bill’s place he got surprised to see Ace in Bill’s home.

“Yo Dwight! What happened!?” Ace asked as he removed his shades to get a better look at him.

“You look like shit! Hold on, i grab some clothes for you but go ahead and shower.” Bill went to his room and began looking for something for Dwight to wear, Dwight always been appreciated of Bill, how Sally was like his second mother, Bill was his like his second father. He may not known him as long as Sally but still didn’t matter, it’s how he sees him. After his shower and putting on the white t-shirt and shorts Bill gave he headed back to the living room where both the old men waited for him.

“How you feeling? Does the clothes fit you well?”

“Yea, thanks Bill.”

“Now the hell happened?”

“Uhhh before that, why is Ace here?” Dwight asked but Bill only turned red when asked well Ace smiled.

“Well you see Dwighty bOY-” His sentence was interrupted will Bill pulled his shirt collar and pulled Ace towards him.

“KEEP. IT. SHUT!”

“You was the one who ki-AUGGH!” Ace screamed as Bill painfully squeezed Ace’s hand and didn’t stop until he begged him to let go. Dwight and Charlotte already gotten an idea what’s going on but they kept quiet and waited till Bill wasn’t red anymore.

“Talk about the lack of taste, what he sees in him?”

“Haha let’s leave Bill and taste alone for now, anyways what happened is that we fought the Legion members after we got Feng but they used a modified version of Herman’s new drug. We also found out Kate was working for Legion under our noses.”

“The fake dixie chick?” Bill asked but his comment made Charlotte laugh uncontrollably.

“Y-yes her, anyways the drug had a dangerous side effect and if it wasn’t for it we were of surely died. But before she kicked the bucket she triggered some explosion, i… wasn’t paying attention and one of the explosives went off near me amd David protected me but…” he paused which caused Bill to sweat and widened his eyes as he assumed the worst.

“He lost an arm and suffered some burns, he’s ok now but…*sniffle* but…” He began tearing up and ready to cry but Bill got up and hugged him. 

“For a second i thought you’re going to say he died, don’t spook someone as old as me like that. I’m just glad you both are alive, where is he?” he asked well he wipes away Dwight’s tears.

“He’s resting in Herman’s lab with Feng.”

“It’s gonna be alright, but you should sleep. It been a long day for you.”

“I will, but i can’t help but question why she would join them…”

“I probably have an answered” Ace announced making everyone heads turn.

“I remember when i was tied up i overheard the person mention as Susie talking to some people, She mentioned about popularity and the name she used when taking to one of them was “songbird”.”

“D-don’t tell me she was willing to sacrifice her friends and people for publicity!?”

“That’s right, i know she is popular but her genre of music isn’t. Country is only really popular in southern parts of the U.S, i don’t know how Legion could help but she was stupid for believing that they’ll help her. Anyways you should sleep son, you have someone to see in the morning.”

“Don’t bother with the store, i’m closing it for until the 1st of January.” Dwight was confused, only people who should know that the Legion mess would be over on the 1st should only be those five Susie spoke to yesterday.

“Uhh Bill…?”

“L-let’s save questions for later, we should sleep.” He escort Ace to the door but before he left Ace turned and ready his lips for a kiss from someone, but he was met with a fist to his gut and a door slammed into his face. Dwight had a small laugh, how Bill reacted to Ace is the similar to how he was with David when they were new with each other. He soon grew tired but his mind was on David, he wanted to get to him as fast as he could. He could easily leave and go to the lab but there was a possibility that Herman wasn’t there, so it would be him in the cold outside waiting like a stray dog. His eyes finally gave out and he began to dream, but it turned to a nightmare. But like all nightmares, there’s always an end. He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavy as he accidently woke up Charlotte who punched him for it. He apologized and looked at the time and date. December 29th, 5:21am, the sun is still down but it was definitely the morning. He went to Bill’s to see if he woke him up too but only to find Ace sleeping in his bed alone, Bill must of step out but the bed showed signs of two people sleeping on it. He closed the door and put back on the clothes he had on yesterday and left with Charlotte, he was going to bike there despite the snow but Bill stopped him and offered a ride. He took the offer and was driven to Herman’s lab to check on David, Bill gave the recently awoken man some coffee before going to the lab. Once again he was appreciate Bill fatherly actions, he wished he met him earlier in life like he did with Sally but just having him in general is good enough. It was surprising that Bill knew where Herman’s lab was but forgot it is Bill, the guy who seems to know a lot of things. Once they arrived he hugged Dwight and told him to come see him if there’s any trouble and drove off, he went to the door of the lab and once inside he saw David sitting on the edge of the bed being examined by Herman but Feng was still asleep. She isn’t like David who can endured a lot of pain and can get up quickly, Herman finished his examination, David suffered some burns but they will eventually heal and go away. He then left David alone and went to check on Feng so the the lovers can talk to each other.

“H-how ya feeling?”

“Well the pain is numbed so i’m fine for now, what about you? The explosions did knocked you out too.”

“I’m fine thanks to you, but Kate…”

“She chose her side and had her reasons too, i may not know them but i hope it’s was worth her life.”

“I see you too are alive.” They turn to see Rin who came through the door of the lab, she was wearing the same outfit as before but with a grey skirt this time. They caught her up to speed and was disappointed when she learned of Kate’s betrayal, after some small talk Rin went back to watching the kids so they wouldn’t fell into Legions antics again well Dwight should in the lab with David. Herman couldn’t help but laugh how the roles were reversed for the two, almost like time were repeating itself. The day went on and noon should arrived, Jeff was in his home finishing another project he been working on but his mind was focus on Dwight’s safety. It’s bad enough that they were up against death but the fact Dwight’s tries to leave him out is irritating, he understands the reason but he doesn’t want someone he considers his brother to try to do things on his own. He called Sally and Meg and see if they can meet up anytime soon, today was both their off day and agreed to meet in a hour. Time passed and Sally came by wearing her winter dress with her small puffy coat well Meg was wearing a small blue coat with a black shirt and regular blue jeans on, they were welcomed into Jeff’s home when he opened the door.

“What was it you wanted to talk about Jeff?”

“This Legion mess, i know Dwight means well but him not asking us for help and letting him and David do all the work is worrying me.”

“No, i understand but they don’t tell anything. It’s always those three and Herman who knows everything.” 

“Well here’s something i do know, i know where Susie live!”

“She actually lives in a place?”

“Yup, it used to belong to her mother. I want to check it out but it be a bit better if i had some company, if you do-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, if it means protecting Dwight i will do it! No question ask!” They shook hands, got dressed and headed to the east side of the city to the suburbs. They arrived to a house that was burnt and falling apart, Sally began questioning the place.

“You sure this is where she lives?”

“Maybe not live but i heard she frequently comes here, i’ll take point.” he said as he walked into the house well Meg and Sally followed behind. They inspected every inch of the house but found nothing involving Susie and Legion, the rooms were burned too much to even make out who it belonged to but one room remained untouched. It was a room that belong to one person, there was some old clothes some books but nothing that told who it belong to. They went downstairs to what seem like a living room, they saw something on a stand, it was a picture of a family and a green stuff bear. It was the only thing that wasn’t burned besides the room upstair, Jeff picked up the photo and inspecting as the two women joined him. The frame was already broken, so he pulled out the photo and read the quote on the back. They were shocked, this isn’t Susie home or hideout, it’s was Dwight old home. But why? Why would she come here? Dwight doesn’t step foot in this place, so why is she coming him frequently? He put the photo back in the frame and picked up the bear but that became a grave mistake, something shot out the walls and hit all three of them. In a instant they fell to their knees and their vision began to blur, footsteps were heard coming towards the three. Jeff looked up and only saw pink, it was Susie and she was looking down at all of them, smiling well the pain started to work in their bodies.

“Poor naive Jeff, always caring for his little brother. And you Sally, a mother protecting her child. Didn’t you know? Caring too much for someone when they don’t put in the same effort will only destroy you.”

“Shut...UP! He didn’t tell us...because he didn’t want us to get...harm AUGH” the pain in his body started to become unbearable, whatever what was shot at them is now killing them. The pain caused blood to come out their mouths, hearing to go deaf, vision to blur and other things. Susie walked to the door and turned at them struggling three.

“Jeff, Sally, Meg, this is the last time you’ll see me. Goodbye.” She left and as the only thing the three saw was her flowing pink hair, Jeff used everything in his power to reach for his phone and called Dwight.

“Oh it’s Jeff, hey je-”

“Dw...ight, he..lp us”

“J-JEFF!?” he shouted as his began to panic making catching both David and Herman attention.

“JEFF, WHERE ARE YOU!?”

“Yo..ur old...house…” he manage to say before dropping his phone, Dwight teared up, he immediately called Claudette and without a single hesitation she drove to the lab to get Dwight then to his old home. When they arrived they rushed inside to see the three on the floor trying their hardest to survive against with whatever is inside them, they helped them up and put them in the car and drove back to the lab. Once they got there Rin helped them carried them on the bed, with Herman’s quick examination he knew what was inside them, the stolen poison. Luckily he was preparing an antidote which is almost finish making but the death was faster than expected, Sally body is giving out, she didn't have long before her body gives out and death welcomes her to their home. Dwight teared up, he was trying to hold back his tears but they fell anyways. Someone who was his second mother is dying in front of him, Sally, the woman who fed him, taught him cooking, cared for him for years is now fading away. Herman trying desperately to finish the antidote but he knows that he won’t finish in time, he didn’t want to lose her, the only person he met with such a kind heart who give a damn to a bastard of a man.

“SALLLY, PLEASE...please just hold on… AUUUGGHGHHG”

“Dwight...i always saw you as my...son, ever since my husband passed i been so lost. Then...i met you, such a kind boy living in a bad environment. You gave...me a purpose, *sniffle* i’m going to miss you. If i may ask, can you come a bit closer?” He came closer to her face and she gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead, as she teared up her eyes slowly closed and her breathing ceased, Sally was gone and Meg and Jeff isn’t too far off. Working as fast as he can but he needed to hurry, their bodies are violently twitching and Dwight tears continued to fall as his friends are dying. David doing what he can to comfort the crying man as Rin and Claudette looked away from the dying two. After working his best he finished the antidote and went to Jeff who seemed to be close to giving out, but as he approached him Jeff snatched the syringe with the antidote out of his hand and stabbed Meg with it and injected it inside her. Herman doesn’t have the time to prepared for another one, Jeff is now on his leg it as tears violently streamed down Dwight's face. The people who were basically his family dying as he screams throughout the lab, he began pulling on his hair as he’s stressed out and utterly depressed. Before any of them tried to get him to stop Jeff used what strength he had left to speak to him.

“Hey now dwight...don’t...be like...this, we just…lucked out haha.”

“BU-BUT J-J-JEFF! Y-you c-ca *sniffle* l-l-leave, please...don’t leave me. I-i-i AUUAGHHUHGUHUH!” 

“Dwight… ever since i met you… i knew you was a troubled kid, i...honestly didn't think we...be good friends like we are now. I always saw...you as my little brother, but… because of that i got careless.”

“H-huh”

“I didn’t...want you to...or them to handle this...on your own but… i fell for a trap and now i’m here...causing you greater pain.” Jeff’s clock was ticking, he spat out blood as his breathing became heavy and the sweat and pain grew more intense. Dwight wanted to scream again but Jeff opened his eyes and smiled.

“David… i can tr-trust you with him...right?”

“*Sniffle* o-of course, i’ll watch him” he said as he covered his eyes with his arms as he starts to cry.

“Dwight, before i go… can i get a hug from...you?” he asked, Dwight didn't respond, he instantly hugged Jeff as hard as he could as Jeff leans his head against the crying man chest and smiled.

“Thank...you. Yeah, i’m...go..ing to miss...this...feel...ing, ..goodbye...Dwi...ght” Jeff eyes closed, he was gone, like Sally and Bell. Dwight screamed even louder than before. Tears didn’t stop falling, snort from his nose ran down, drool from his mouth fell into his beard. He was losing his mind, he was pulling on his hair as he slams his fist on the ground constantly as it starts to bleed. Everyone trying to calm him down but nothing they did or say is working, during his brokedown his phone rang and answered, Susie was on the line talking to them.

“How does it feel to have your family die in front of you, insanity, hate, anger, it flows inside you doesn’t it? But worst of all? It was your fault.”

“SUSIE, WE DON-” Susie cut David off as her words were only directed to Dwight.

“I was wrong about you Dwight, your light isn’t filled with hope, but with death. You shine bright to attract innocent people to crowd around you but ultimately leads them to their deaths, like an angler fish. We are the one of the same honestly Dwight, but i was too slow to realized i wasted my time with a murderer, i’m disappointed with myself. Next time let’s kill some people together ok?” she asked but Dwight lost it, he threw his phone with inmease force at the wall and ran out of the lab. He wore no coat and ran out to the cold without telling anyone where he was going, David put on his coat and ran after him as he screamed his name. Claudette was getting ready to go after them well Meg had to rest but before she left something tapped her shoulder.

“You stay here, i’ll get them.” a woman with caramel colored skin, hair tied in a short ponytail with bangs told her as she walks out the door. They all looked at each other as they were wondering who she was and how long she was in the lab. Dwight is running through the crowd of people who are just walking, knocking every person in his way, he didn't care who. Man, woman, child, elderly he didn’t care. He was blinded by rage, insanity, his judgment and mind was clouded. He ran to the park and stop to catch his breath, once he finished he screamed as loud as he could, doesn’t matter who heard him.

“SUSIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU!? FIGHT ME, NOW! YOU TOOK THEM ALL AWAY! YOU WANT ME SO MUCH, FUCKING COME AND GET ME!”

“DWIGHT!” David screamed as he approaching the crying man.

“STAY THE FUCK AWAY DAVID!”

“Dwight please, cal-”

“NO, I’M DONE BEING CALM! SHE WANTS A FIGHT SHE CAN GET ONE WITH ME NOW!”

“Dwight no! Th-” David tried to grab hold of Dwight but was instantly pushed away.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME! THIS IS DIFFERENT DAVID! I LOST MY FUCKING FAMILY TO THAT SICK FUCK AND YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM!? NO! YOU...COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!”

“WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I LOST PEOPLE TO THEM TOO, I DIDN’T BLINDLY GO OUT AND PICK A FIGHT!”

“FUCK YOU! IT’S YOUR FAULT WHY CHARLOTTE AND HER BROTHER DIED! YOU CAN- AUGHH” he stopped screaming when someone punched Dwight in his stomach.

“HEY, WHO THE HE-AUGHH” David stopped when the same person punched him.

“OK YOU’RE IN FOR IT Ba-ba-ba...stard, C-char-”

“Charlotte?”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU!? WE’RE LOSING OUR FRIENDS AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS FIGHT EACH OTHER!? YOU NEED TO SUPPORT EACH OTHER BUT YOU TWO WERE READY TO THROW FISTS!”

“I-I wasn’t going to hur-” 

“DAVID! HE LOST HIS FAMILY, he needs to grieve, his mind is unclear but you have to keep a level head to snap him out of it. Dwight, I understand losing family is hard but to blindly run out screaming at Legion to fight you isn’t smart, and you shouldn’t used David’s past like that, especially if it still haunts him. You need to apologize…” She looked at him and saw he tears continued to stream down his face, she was right. Dwight said horrible things to David, he fell to his knees trying to wipe away his snot and tears but failing to do so. David came over to him to him and hugged him dearly, he knew his mind was lost, the words he said did stung him but weren’t enough for him to hate him.

“D-D-David, I-I sa-said all those th-things to you and-and-and”

“Hey, it’s ok Dwight.”

“B-but i don’t r-r-really deserve y-you, for me t-to say tho-”

“Listen, i won’t lie, i got heated when you said what you said but not a single thought of me harming or leaving you came to me. I’ll won’t leave, i wouldn’t before and i wouldn’t now.” he said as he wipe Dwight’s tears and hugged him tighter, Charlotte sat down in the snow and sighed.

“Good grief, i feel more like a babysitter than a guardian.” She said as she laid down in the snow knowing she can’t feel the cold, the two walked over to her and helped raised her up.

“How you two feeling?”

“I-I’m fine, i can’t believe i’m saying this but thanks for the punch Charlotte.”

“Ha, let’s be lucky i didn’t bite you two.” she joked.

“Charlotte...h-how?”

“It’s a long story but to cut it short. I was meant to protect you but couldn’t so i protected Dwight since you liked him.”

“W-wait huh? I don’t understand…”

“Still the same meathead from before, anyways let’s get-”

“Guys!” Claudette came running to them out of breath.

“You *pants* you two ok!?”

“Yeah we’re fine, let’s go back to the lab. Someone forgot to bring their coat.” He said as Dwight shys away.

“Yeah we should, Meg is worried about you guys but...um...who’s she?” she asked pointing at Charlotte?

“Wait, you can see me?”

“Why you said it like that?” Charlotte face lighted up as she was about to ruin Claudette’s scientific world, she proceed to phase through Dwight’s body constantly and turned to her. Claudette world was flipped as her mind began to fuzz, the fact ghost exist blew her mind and needed to sit. They saved the questions until they reached the lab, they helped her up and went to her car to drive be to the others. Time passed and they arrived back to the lab, Dwight saw the large white sheet over Jeff’s and Sally’s body. He teared up again but David gentle pulled him to his chest and caress Dwight head.

“It’s ok, i know you’ll miss them.” He calmly said.

“I-I will… i’ll definitely miss them.” He walked over to the bed Jeff’s body was on and pulled down the sheet a bit just to see his face, the color was gone, lips blue and his skin was cold but he didn’t cry. Jeff died with a smile, he didn’t care if it meant him dying, he did it to protect who he cared about. His little brother. 

“Goodbye… Jeff.” He pulled the sheet back over Jeff’s face and backed away from his body, Herman moved the body into the room with the tortured Legion members and came back to do the same with Sally’s. When he came back he told them he isn’t planning to used their body for anything, for once in his life he’ll spare the body and leave them in peace. Bill came by with Ace and Nea, Nea instantly went to check on Meg as David and Rin were confused as to why Ace is with Bill. Time passed and the group were relaxing, even Feng woke up from her sleep after being out for so long. This little slice of serenity was calming his mind, the little laughters from everyone and the peaceful atmosphere despite being in a nightmarish lab was relaxing. 

“Ok, ok, so let me get this start. This ghost girl aka Charlotte was David’s old lover who died.” Bill started.

“She was injected with something from by a Legion member and David was forced to kill her.” Nea continued.

“She became a ghost somehow and her task was to protect David but something was preventing it so it was hard for her.” Rin said well placing a finger on her chin.

“But when David met Dwight she noticed he was fond of him, so she decided to attach herself to Dwight and protected him instead.” Feng continued well yawning and stretching.

“She was the one who eavesdropped to find Adam’s room, find the mask in the ceiling, helped Dwight escape the burning factory, find the traps in the asylum and tell him Feng were inside the building.” Claudette finished

“Yup! It was all me, also i’m the one who pulled him up when David toss Dwight in the ocean and causing him to drown.” David and Dwight eyes widened as that was supposed to be a secret from Claudette.

“HE DID WAIT!?” Claudette screamed as fire ignited in her eyes and darted them to David.

“(Dammit Charlotte) a-anyways i understand me, Dwight and Claudette but how the rest of them can see you?” 

“I don’t know dude, i don’t understand this ghost stuff either. But if i had to guess… maybe it’s cause of Dwight. You know, you brought so many of us together and helped us with our lives , so they got attached to him.” she guessed as Herman started to drool since he would love to examine her to the fullest.

“Could actually, she attached to Dwight, you guys are attached to him. So gradually throughout the days and months she was slowly being more...visible to the rest to the you guys maybe? Have any of you heard or saw anything before she revealed herself?” the group stopped and think, Rin was excluded since her herself is far from human, but none couldn’t think of anything that could of go with Herman’s hypothesis. Even though nothing came to mind Claudette did remember something.

“I actually do remember something, when Herman was stepping on David i heard someone screamed in anger but saw no one.”

“Oh yea, that was me screaming at this fucker but thanks for reminding me.” She smiled and walked over to Herman and she flipped him, slammed him to the ground and put him in a lock that was causing too much pain for the mad scientist. They grouped cowered in fear as they just saw someone like her destroyed a man in mere seconds before he could even react, she wasn’t someone to tuffle with and the story David told meets with what happened just now, a beast disguised as beauty. After watching Charlotte mercilessly beaten Herman causing her to cry uncle they resumed back to talking to see what their next step is since the 31st is only 2 days away.

“So...what we do know? Granted we got Charlotte and Rin but that doesn’t help us much.” Nea pointed out.

“Feng is still recovering, Jeff and Sally are dead, Adam and Mike are still missing, David lost his arm, Tapp is too busy with the Legion mess as well and Meg shouldn’t be moving. So what’s the game plan?” Claudette asked but before anyone could answer the kids all burst into the lab without warning, they were wearing their school uniforms with their coats over them.

“Dwight! You hav-DAVID! YOUR ARM!” Charlie screamed and began to tear up.

“W-we haven’t heard from you guys!” Jess told them

“It was DnD night but you didn’t answer our calls!” Liz said as she playfully punches Dwight.

“So i track your phone before it went offline and came here, didn’t think it was a laboratory… *sniffs* hey what’s that smell… it’s co-”

“DON’T GO IN THERE!” all of them screamed at the kids and for once they listened.

“Anyways i can make a suggestion, what about the Strodes?” Ace asked but gotten violent head turns as Bill, Nea and David were questioning his suggestion.

“I’m not making Dwight meet the Strodes, they don’t like a lot of people. It’s the equivalent of sending him to an early grave!” Bill shouted, his fatherly instincts kicked in but it didn’t stop Charlotte from questioning them.

“Yo, meathead, who’s the Strodes?” 

“They’re a gang that pretty much known in the black market, they even own a section of the black market making it their territory. They not a friendly bunch, they don’t like being involved with other affairs. If it didn’t start with them don’t add them in it unless you want more enemies, one of the leaders is Laurie Strode, she always seen with her right hand men. Quentin and Myers, i rather avoid them but… if we do need help they’re are the best.” David’s explanation of the gang gave everyone goosebumps, asking them to get involve is too risky but it’s a risk they need to take.

“...Let’s do it, if we planned to win this we need them!”

“Are you sure?” Claudette double checking on his decision.

“Yeah, we’re down too many people and we don’t even know what’s planned for us on the 31st. It’s best we prepared ourselves and gather whoever we can.”

“Then allowed me to escort you guys to the black market, i know i wasn’t the best boss.”

“Or adult” Feng retorted

“Or person” Claudette reminded

“Or man.” David told him.

“ANYWAYS! At least let me do this for you guys.” Nea also chose to tag along in case they want to throw Ace down a river, the kids wanted to come but he denied them.

“Dwight...are you sure you want to do this?” David ask making a worried face, Dwight knows that face, he made it when they were preparing to rescue the kids parents. He’s scared again, especially now where trust is thin and death taking away three of Dwight’s family members. Even the kids got scared for his safety and asked to join for back-up, of course he rejected the idea again which discourage them but he reassured them and gave them the task of protecting David and the others.

“I can trust you kids to watch them right?”

“YES SIR!” they said well giving him a military salute.

“At least take Rin, i know she’ll do a better job watching you than Ace.”

“Ok, i can do that an-” he stopped, David grabbed him with his only arm and started to shake. Their lives are at stake and the smallest mistake could mean the end for them.

“You’ll...come back right!? I’m fucking ser-”

“Yes David, i’ll be back.” 

“Don’t worry big guy, i’ll watch his back, always has always will.” He nodded and smile as he hugged David then left with Claudette tagging along as always, They all exit out the lab and began walking. They didn’t take Claudette’s car because Ace told them they wasn’t too far from it, they walked pass some buildings and shops that been long abandon with broken windows and boarded up doors. After roaming a bit more they reached an gateway with sign with “subway” being the only legible word to read, they started walking down the stairs but the more they descend, the more he the street lights fades.

“I didn’t even know this city even had a subway system.” 

“Dwight, you don’t know the history of the city you lived in your whole life?” Nea asked.

“Like the girl from Sweden would?”

“Yeah...kinda of, it use to have a subway system but not anymore.” she told them as they continue to descend down the dark stairway forcing them to turn their phone flashlights on, Dwight stuck close to Claudette since he broke his phone out of frustration. Ace continued the story of the forgotten subway as their footsteps echos.

“Yup, a looooooonnnnngggg time ago this place a subway system that was pretty frequently used, one day a terrible accident that lead to a catastrophe happened. The subway operation system went haywire and the subway went off the rails, but that wasn’t all, the thing was running at full speed so it pierced through the surfaces and hit numerous building, made car crashed into each other, people dying and cars running into explosive tanks, just one mistake after another. But the time the accidents stopped ¼ of the city was totaled, but instead of replacing stuff they builded on top of the destroyed buildings.” Dwight was in awe, he didn’t know a portion of the city was builded on top of the destroyed parts, they kept walking down with only the sound of their footsteps continuing to echo and their flashlights shining through the dark. The stairs kept going down and down, almost like there were no bottom, after more walking the walked on something that weren’t steps. A flat walkway with a small light at the end, almost invisible and easily missable. the group walked until they reached it. it was a gridded door that had more steps leading down but their were lights guiding it down.

“COME ON! MORE STEPS!?” Charlotte screamed expressing her anger.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” Nea reminding her, they walked down and there was a grid wall with multiple shining lights piercing through. After one more flight of stairs there they saw it. Dwight, Claudette, Charlotte and Rin faces struck by awe as they see a small city like area teeming with people, sellers, food stands and other illegal activities, this is the black market.

“W-what? Wait a minute, how’s this is possible, shouldn’t the old parts of the city should be above the subway and not below?” Claudette asked as her world spiraled out of control.

“I don’t know honestly, that’s just how black markets are. We don’t know when they were made or how they get stuff, it’s just here we you discover its existence.” The answer Ace gave didn’t help Claudette at all but she took it out of her mind and continued to be awestruck, as they approach closer to the market they had to resist the urge to buy things that actually interested them. Though they love to have it if they get seen with any items from down here in public they’ll be arrested since 90% of things are illegal. They walked in the market only to get wondering eyes glued to them, Nea and Ace were a bit known in the black market but the rest aren’t. They can practically smell it on them that they’re new, and new people equals easy pay for sellers pockets. Before they continued with their objective Ace was forced to leave when someone he knew screamed out his name with such anger came running to him, he entrusted the job of taking the group to the Strodes to Nea as he ran away from the man who charged at him like a raging bull. They all got a bit worried but it was Ace, it's his own fault if someone came after him because of his usual antics. They took a turn to a certain district when less people were visible, there were plenty around but not compared to the other parts of the market, even though there were less it didn’t stop Rin on buying sweets as she couldn’t resist the sight and smell of them.

“How much further Nea? I’m a ghost but walking can grow annoying for me.”

“Not much, but i’m keeping on eye out for someone though. Wanna see if he’s out here before we reach the place.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Claudette asked

“Laurie...is a bit of a bitch, so she isn’t the funnest person to be around or to talk to right of the bat. His name is Quentin, you can find him sleeping basically anywhere.” She explained well keeping a watchful eye out.

“Anywhere?” Dwight questioned.

“Yea, like literally anywhere but it doesn’t seem like he’s near.”

“Well we can all ca-WHAAAAAA” Dwight let out a short shriek as he falls down to the ground.

“You ok Slick?”

“Y-yeah, i think i tripped on something.”

“More like someone.” Rin said as she pointed to a person sleeping on the ground with their head on a small pillow. the boy’s face wasn’t easy on the eye but you can tell he never had a good night rest, he was wearing a black t-shirt with simple blue jeans with messy brown hair snoring loudly. This is the guy Nea mentioned to the group, she went up to him but instead of gentle waking him up she kicked him until he raised up.

“*Yawns* oh! Hey there Nea, it been awhile!” he said well still yawning.

“Quentin...we saw each other yesterday, anyways we need to…” She stopped, Quentin fell back to sleep which made Nea furious, the group awkwardly laugh as Nea kicked Quentin again to get him up.

“*Yawns* Oh! Hey Nea, been some time since we last met huh?” he told well giving her a honest smile.

“Uhhh… i guess insomima takes control of his brain huh?” Claudette joking asked.

“At this point i’m questioning if he even had a brain from the start.” Since time isn’t on their side they were quick on introductions and explained to him the problem.

“Hmmmmm i see you guys problem but...you know how the strodes work Nea.”

“Yea i know but worth a shot right?” He nodded and took the lead, time passed and they eventually reached a tall and wide building and was met with Ace who was out of breath and covered in sweat, they walked inside it until they reached a room where there was a tall and built man sitting on a chair and a with blonde woman at a desk doing what looks like paperwork. They approached her but they felt how dangerous she was just by coming closer to her, they moved to her well Rin decided to go near to the tall, blonde and built man who was sitting down on a chair against the wall.

“Hey Lau-”

“No, get out.” She instantly cut nea off without letting her finish her sentence.

“Don’t you think that was a li- u-uuhhh.” Dwight froze up, Laurie stared at him like she was a wild animal who found their next prey.

“She knows our code, just because you got Quentin to let you guys in doesn’t mean we just gonna help. Out! “ She said as she continued her paperwork, the group tried endlessly to get her to listen but nothing they said is getting through. Finally Laurie had enough of their bickering and gave them all a death threat if they won’t leave her room, the group gave up but Dwight didn’t, he slammed his hands on her desked continued talking but that caused the sitting man next to Rin to get up. He halted his actions when Laurie signaled him to don’t move and let Dwight talk, the man sat back down and watched. He argued back and forth with Laurie who creed won’t change just because they want have more people on their side, finally he eventually gave up, his face riddled with defeat as he slowly backed away from the desk. But before they left Rin was talking to the built man.

“Hey, what’s your name?” she asked.

“*slightly annoyed grunts*” the man didn’t talk, he wasn’t the most talkative type of person.

“Ok, that’s fine but here, this was some sweets i brought. Wanna share?” she asked handing the large blonde haired man a pastry she brought, Dwight was ready to call Rin over to leave but Laurie halted him and let them continue to talk. She told them that man is very picky on who he talks to, so the fact he’s acknowledging her means he taken a liking to her. The man took the offer and ate it, he was amused and delighted well giving her a small smile. The man long hair drapes over his face so you couldn’t tell what’s he’s looking at but the smile on his face told Rin he’s enjoying her.

“Did you like?”

“*delighted grunt*” the man gave back.

“That’s great! Here, have some more!” She gave him more sweets to eat and the man smile grew a bit more.

“Thank...you.” he said, this shocked Laurie as she continued to watch.

“No problem Mr…” 

“Mi...chael” He gave her.

“Then no problem Michael!” She replied with excitement as she made a new friend, Laurie was surprised, Rin was able to befriend Michael considering how picky he is. Laurie stopped Dwight’s group from leaving and continue their talk.

“Ok, ok you guys got lucky. What exactly are you guys fighting? You didn’t exactly tell me.”

“Oh? I must of forgot to say it, it’s Legion…” Laurie eyes widened as she slammed her hands on the desk making the papers fly off.

“WHY THE FUCK YOU DIDN’T SAY IT WAS LEGION BEFORE!?” she screamed at Dwight making him cowarded behind Claudette. She explained to them that Legion played them before and even have some roaming around in the black markets and her territory, but Legion members are very stealthy, she have a difficult time trying to figure out where they are among them. Currently trust is thinning in the Strodes as many of their members disappeared or found dead, locations only they would know suddenly been raided by Legion, acts such as that caused more distrust in the gang and causing them to only keeping secrets with the higher ups. Dwight told her that trust is a issue among his group as well, a close friend of his betrayed them for a certain reason but died for it. He also told her of his recent lost to who he considered family. Laurie doesn’t normally care of other lost ones but does when it was Legion who done it, after some small discussion she agreed to help them whenever it’s needed. Dwight was relieved, finally having more man power again Susie put his heart at ease. Even though they would love explore the black market and the Strodes territory more they had to get going since time is a major factor to them right now. Rin said her goodbye to her new friend and headed back to the group as they exited out the building, they wanted to tell the good news to David and the others the good news but there’s no cellphone reception underground. There were some payphones to use and they punched in the David’s number they couldn’t help but to feel like they were warped back in time.

“Weird that we had to used these but it make sense, ok i’m punching them in.” Dwight waited for David to pick up the phone as the rest were trying to keep Rin from buying stuff that interested her.

“Hello?” David asked well being confused that an unknown number is calling him.

“David! It’s me!”

“Oh thank god! I was getting worried, you guys were taking bit! How it go?”

“She agreed to help us, turns out she got a grudge against them as well.” he explained to him.

“That’s great, finally, something is going our way. How’s every else?”

“They’re fine we just- huh?”

“Dwight? What’s wrong?”

“I-is that screaming?” Dwight turned towards the screaming, there were people running but from what? He looked in the distance and saw them. Legion members with an inhumanly tall woman with a rabbit mask on but only covering the top half of her face walking among them, and as expected of them, they began killing left and right. Dwight and his group witnessed the murder spree but noticed something else, the Strode members clearly knew how to defend themselves but from the looks of it the Legion members were abnormally strong. They must be using the stolen unstable drugs, they Strodes were no match for the drug and fell as Legion struck them down. The large woman was the real monster of the spree, she picked up people and mercilessly rip them apart like they were paper. Not too shortly after the woman darted her head to the group, fear stuck in their bodies but Rin pushed it aside and readied herself and her blade. She stopped when some familiar pair came near her, Evan and Max were readying themselves to help.

“W-what are you two doing here!?” Dwight asked since they’re not the type of people to be seen down here.

“Well four-eyes i get around a lot and-”

“He fell down the steps in the subways and we saw the light on the door.” Evan replied well cutting of Max who wasn’t trying to tell them that. The group couldn’t help but laugh a bit, they reverted their eyes back at woman who began charging at them. The three readied themselves as Dwight and the rest hid in the building next to them, as the three fight the rest waited inside, they even closed the blinds on the window so they wouldn’t be seen. After a bit Rin was violently thrown through the window with Max and Evan following after, all of them beaten badly with Rin being the only unconscious one. The large woman was a built monstrosity, David seem scrawny in comparison. The woman destroyed the front entrance of the building like it was nothing, creating a giant hole and exposing everyone who was inside. She went to Rin’s unconscious body but Dwight went and block her way, the woman stare at him. Death in her eyes wouldn’t even be close to say. This woman’s presence alone put fear in death themself, she then looked at the group, fear and sweat flooded their faces as none of them had the courage to help Dwight. As the woman raised her hand to strike him, Ace jumped in the to take the hit. He was flown to a wall with great force as his shades were knocked off his face. Of all people Ace was the one who defended Dwight, luckily he was still conscious but he badly injured but is able to stand. The woman smiled and kicked Dwight to a wall, he landed in rubble as he struggles to get up but he couldn’t. This is completely different from Kate, this woman is unstoppable, nothing can even stand up to her. Dwight overcame many things these past months but this isn’t something he could handle, the woman came to the struggling man and raised her hand, ready to deliver the killing blow until someone caught it. Someone matched her strength and stopped her hand from killing Dwight, it was Micheal, which made sense due to his size.

“ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT!?” Laurie screamed as her and Quentin arrived to help them, even though Michael matched her strength he was thrown out the building and stunned for a bit. The woman then went over and grabbed hold of Evan’s leg and slammed him repeatedly on the ground, the sound of his body being slammed turned to bones cracking and blood to be splattered more and more with each time he made contact with the ground. Finally, Evan’s body was nothing but fleshy soft meat with blood everywhere and on everyone. Max screamed out in bloodthirsty cry and charges after the large woman but it was a grave mistake on his part, he doesn’t have his chainsaw, so fighting someone like her with no weapon already spelled out death. The woman caught him and held both his arms and legs and played began pulling him apart, as he screamed in pain he told Dwight’s group to run and not let Evan’s death be in vain. Once he finish he was pulled apart, blood gushed out on the floor as his inners hanged out from his blood dripping torso as his corpse is being held up by the large woman. Dwight began to vomit on the floor as everyone else gagged and looked away from the gruesome site, Michael got up and went back to attacking the woman.

“Dwight! You guys need to get out of here, now! Quentin, get them out of here!”

“Wait!” Ace screamed as he walks overs to Laurie and prepared himself to help fight back the monstrous woman.

“I’ll help out!” he told Laurie.

“No wa-”

“No! Look, i’ve done some shitty, force someone into something he didn’t want to, took money that wasn’t mine. Let me do this… Dwight listen. I’m sorry for making you do the money stealing shit, you must of felt awful doing it and honestly i’m not asking you to forgive. But let me do one good thing and help you out...even if i die, at least i’ll be out of debt.” he gave well giving him a hopeful wink.

“Ace...wait, w-what i’ll tell Bill?”

“Tell him to get better taste and not pick up a dead man.” he replied as he toss Dwight his shades, they picked up Rin and started to run towards the entrance of the market. After running frantically they exit out the black market and back to the surface, Quentin went back to help the other, leaving the rest to carry Rin back to Herman’s lab. When they got to the Lab they laid down Rin’s body as Herman put his new healing drug in Rin’s mouth and let her rest, Dwight explained what happened in the black market to the rest of the group. As much they hated Legion they were more surprised of Ace defending someone other than protecting his own tail. Dwight tossed the shades Bill but looked away.

“Where is he?”

“He...should behind to help them, but…” he paused at first but picked himself up and smiled at Bill.

“He told me to tell you to get better taste and don’t pick up a dead man this time.” he told him, Bill smiled and put his worries away. He thanked him for the messaged and leaned against wall well taking a drag of his cigarette, time went on and their time in Herman’s lab has ceased. The kids went home long before they returned, Nea and Meg went with Feng to Claudettes home since it’s safer to be together, Rin was still unconscious so she stays in the lab resting well David and Dwight went with Bill back to his home. They arrived and the first thing Dwight did was flopped on Bill’s couch but soon regretted it as smoke puffed up, making him choke and cough a bit. Like the previous nights, Bill gave them the spare blanket and went off to his room, the pair took off everything but their underwear and cuddled eachother with the blanket draped over them. Though he only have one arm David’s embrace still felt the same, he was rubbing Dwight’s sore stomach as it’s still bruised when the woman kicked him.

“Damn, that lady really did a number on you. If only i was there…”

“It’s ok, they way you are now i’m sure you would of suffered even more than you are now. I was honestly surprised when i went and defended Rin but more surprised when Ace took the hit for me.”

“To think him of all people though, well we should sleep. This day was way too stressful for you, let’s just rest and prepare for whatever comes our way tomorrow.” He kissed Dwight’s forehead and started to caress his head until he fell asleep, as soon Dwight slumbered, David went ahead and followed. December 30th arrived and so did the morning light peeking through and hitting the lovers face, waking them up so they can embraced the new day. Charlotte was at the table with Bill having small talk, she was glad that she couldn’t smell the smoke around her but karma came at her when Dwight woke up, causing the smell of cigarette smoke to invade her nose. He apologized to her but all she gave him was the stink eye, Bill was holding Ace shades since he haven’t returned from the black market yet. Speaking of, Laurie and Quentin haven’t given no indication that they defeated the monstrous woman, maybe her strength bested all four of them, she did killed Evan and Max with ease after all. He didn’t want to gag so he put the death of the two out of his head and got dress with the clothes Bill was able to get from his apartment, but all he brought was his classic white button up and dress pants. In the end it didn’t matter to him, he took the clothes and showered then dressed himself. Once out he put on his coat and gloves borrowed Bill’s keys.

“Hey where ya going?” David asked him.

“Oh the kids parents wanna talk to me, it was only a matter of time honestly.” He explained to them.

“By yourself? At least let me…” He stopped, he looked at his missing arm and realized it would only make it bad on Dwight.

“Well at least take Rin...d-damn i forgot, well make sure to call…” David was stomped, once Dwight leaves out he’ll have no way of getting to him and that alone caused his heart to race.

“It’s ok David, i’ll talk to them, check on Rin and i’ll come right back.”

“Want me to tag along Slick?” Charlotte asked.

“Nah, i’m pretty sure you two got some catching up to do so i’ll leave you guys to it.” He left out the door to the car and drove off, leaving the three by themselves.

“*deep sigh* i really don’t want him to be alone right now…”

“It’s all good David, he been through a lot and it toughened him up.” she told him trying to cheer the armless man up. 

“She’s right, Dwight is a lot stronger than before. I’m worried too but he can handle himself.” Bill said as he takes another drag.

“I-i know, anyways i… can’t believe your a ghost now. Like an actual ghost!”

“Yea, crazy right?”

“Yea, also thank you...for watching him. I would of been destroyed if Dwight died.” His eyes began to water, the memories of Dwight’s near death experiences were making him tear up.

“Well he could of still died if you didn’t catch him from falling into that trap, still though, i didn’t think you’ll be attached to him. I honestly thought he’ll be like the rest but he proved elsewise, i’m glad you found someone else David, i really am.”

“I’m sorry i couldn’t save Thomas...”

“It’s not your fault, we fell for a cheap tactic.”

“Cheap, we hate cheap.” He finished for her as they hug it out, before the room felt pleasant Bill’s old radio turned on by itself and a woman's voice started to speak.

“It was cute of you guys to think the Strodes could help you, though i admire your efforts.” Susie spoke and was amused of their failed attempt in the black market.

“The hell you want you pink haired brat!” Bill shouted.

“Honestly? Nothing. I just wanted to tell you two things.” She told.

“What are they?”

“One, the mayhem will start as soon day turns to night. And the second thing, you and Dwight will be separated before it ends.” After she told them that the radio turned off as everyone’s mind started to overthink. What did she mean by being separated? Maybe killing them? But she had so many chances already so what did she possibly mean? David leaned back into the couch and ran his hand through his hair well Bill bit his lips as his worries for Dwight came back and grew bigger. Charlotte look at the window and watched the snow fall, tomorrow the snow will be cover in blood soon, turning a peaceful scene to a hellish nightmare. Time passed and Dwight returned from his meeting with the kids parents but was greeted with grim faces, when he asked why they told them what Susie told them. His faces turned pale as he started to overthink as well but before his mind triggered another panic attack they heard a knock on Bill’s door. Bill went and opened only yo find Mike at the other end holding Adam who was unconscious, he let them in but bat an eye out since trust is thin right now. They laid Adam damn and inspect his body, he was fine, just out cold but their eyes verted to Mike as he was shying away from them. They told him what happened and felt more guilty than he already is.

“Mike...do you know anything?” David asked him as he turns red.

“Well you see…” He first took a deep breath and told them what him and Susie talked about.

“Good, they found them in the black market. To think they asked the Strodes. Doesn’t matter, that brute I sent will slaughter a lot of them.”

“...yeah” Mike was quiet but in truth, he was losing his mind. He’s staining his hands with blood and for what? He knows what happened to Kate and now he fear for his life, it’s bad enough Adam was like a brainwashed pawn so he was no help to him.

“*Deep sigh* I knew it, it was dumb of me to even think you could.”

“H-huh?”

“I can see it in your eyes Mike, you don’t have the mind or the heart to be a killer. Even though you haven’t killed a single person since you joined, you put enough blood on your hands to make it red. Unlike Kate you’re heart is in the right place.” She walked up to him and removed his face to expose his tear stained face, she was right, he doesn’t have the capabilities to be a cold killer.

“Y-you’re not gonna kill me?” he asked her.

“I’ll gain nothing from do so nor will i lose someone important, killing you would be a waste.” Afterwards he told them Kate’s reasoning for her betrayal and his reasoning for joining them, Adam was against them so they took him against his will but for some reason he didn’t kill people. His heart was still there even with his mind under control, even though he told them what he knows, their trust for him was almost non-existent. Bill threatened to kill him with no mercy of he tries anything to them, the sharp and strict voice of the old veteran struck fear in the young man as he knows Bill is watching him like a hawk now. The late night approached and the snow still chose to fall gently as if nothing is going to happen, Mike sat down next to Adam well Bill was showing Charlotte pictures of his war days. The air was heavy but this little slice of peace in this smoke filled room was relaxing them all, especially when tomorrow is the 31st. Dwight mind however wasn’t at ease, he’s scared, what Susie said about them being separated is causing the man too much stress. She was able to take away his family, he has no doubt she can separate him from the man he loves. His breathing started to get heavy as his he clinched his hand on his chest where his heart is, he tried to makes sure he wasn’t do too much to grab everyone attention but he’s failing. David put his hand on Dwight’s shoulder, he looked up to see that he’s dressed up in his sweater and coat. He told him to get his things on and follow him, Bill offered him to use his car for whatever they’re going but he denied it, without asking Dwight put his coat and gloves back on and follow him out the door and began walking towards the city. Bill asked Charlotte why she wasn’t going and he told them “it’s a personal thing, i never go when it’s just them two”. The lovers walked in the city but remained silent, David holding onto Dwight’s hand as the pass by stores and people till they reach to whatever David wants them to go. After a few turn they made it to their destination, the park. Dwight felt a little embarrassed that he didn’t know this was where they were going, they went to the middle bench, brush off the snow and sat down as the snowflakes fall into their hair.

“I should of known we were going here.” he said as he squeezes David’s hand out of stress.

“Yea, this place calms my mind ever since i came to this city. Just like magic but that don’t ex- actually can we even said that now considering Rins ninja like jumping and Charlotte?” 

“Honestly i wouldn’t be surprised if it did considering those two.” he said but afterward he went dead silent, David can tell he’s scared of tomorrow and he was too.

“Wanna play 20 questions?” David asked.

“Sure, i’ll go first. My favorite food?”

“Favorite? You devour anything with sugar in or on it. How old am i?”

“25, how many boxes of pizza can i eat?”

“4, how many can i eat?”

“10 but i had to call Sally because you fell unconscious like the dumbass you are.” 

“Oh like i didn’t had to call her when you drunk that bowl of mixed energy drinks and you was sugared up to the max and almost took your clothes off.” David threw back at him, they went back and forth and laughed at their weird moments they had with each other but even with all of that it didn’t help Dwight in the slightiest

“Tomorrow is the 31st… and-”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“Fuck with what she said, i’m not leaving you. She better bring everything she fucking got, i’ll fight all of them! Just because i’m one arm short doesn’t mean shit! I got my legs and my teeth, and if they take that away then i’ll used my head! I’m scared of tomorrow too Dwight but...we can’t pray that it will be ok, we have to use our strength to make it better! And i’ll use mine to keep myself from leaving you!”

“And… if she does?” he asked him well getting teary eyed.

“Then i’ll come back, i don’t care how long it’ll be but i will see you again...only if you’re willing to wait for me.” Dwight tears went away and now his eyes were filled with fiery determination.

“OF COURSE I WILL! I will always wait for you, days, weeks, months, years, i don’t care. As long you’re willing to come back, i’m willing to wait for you.” he told David as he leans in to steal a kiss off his lips and buries his head in his chest, Dwight couldn’t care less if he falls asleep in public, as long he was with David anywhere was good enough to sleep at. Unfortunately, the cold air told them no and they were forced to return to Bill’s to warm up. As usual they cuddle each other in their underwear on the couch with David’s arm around Dwight’s body, he buried his head in his chest once again and drifted off to sleep and David soon followed. December 31st, the day Susie promised that will separate them. The morning felt dull and depressing to everyone as they wait patiently for the night sky to turn dark, no one had a smile on their face, who would have one on this dreaded day. Adam is still unconscious and Mike is nowhere to be seen, Ace hadn’t returned and Laurie’s gang is still quiet. They have no choice but to fight this on their own. 2pm hit quicker than expected and the sky was already turning orange, their peaceful time is slowly fading as the sky turned darker with each passing hour. Bill, Charlotte, Dwight and David waited in his apartment as Claudette, Feng, Nea, Meg and Rin waited in her apartment. 5pm hit and the sky was finally dark, the stage is set and the time for the mayhem is near. The city was calm, people walking and shopping, some people already at bars drinking until the new year arrives. Some watched the large tv monitors on tall buildings so they can live witness the ball drop, but what caught their attention on not just the monitors on the building but on radios and phones as well. A woman with a mask was on display and started to speak and what she said wasn’t the most pleasant. 

“Attention everyone, the new year is arriving and i know all of you must be excited. I too i’m excited because i’ve been waiting for this day for a simple reason. Basically i want this place to burn, but the for the most part i’m starting a manhunt. The person i want you all to find, both citizens of the city and members of Legion, is David King. but i’ll make it interesting, i won’t reveal his location or his appearance. But don’t worry, the hunt will only last till midnight. By then he’ll be forced to flee, and if he doesn’t? I’ll slaughter every single person in this city, so let’s hope you guys find him or he flees by midnight and if not, anyone who survived the night will be joining the those who died during it.” The woman on the monitors disappeared as the displayed turned off, everyone was confused on who is David King and why there’s a manhunt under his name. A small child began to get scared of the words the woman on the screen said, she asked her mother that she was with if they can go home, but she didn’t answer. The father of the child asked her the same question but all he got was a knife in his gut as he stood there well blood spat out his mouth. The man backed away and held his wound as the mother picked up the child and threw her in the street, making her get hit by a passing car, killing her instantly. As the father questioned her as blood gushed out of him she turned around and put on a mask with a poor drawings on them. Soon many others started to put on mask and attack who ever they were with or nearby, husbands attacking wives, children flee as their parents murder each other in cold blood. Car crashes left and right well store windows were broken and the store themselves were destroyed. Many building going up and down the streets were on fire with smoke flowing up into the sky, blocking any view from above. The city is in absolute shambles as Susie sat at top of the building watching it unfold, laughing as the slaughter feast she organized going perfectly. Bill ran outside and saw the the night being tainted by the bright orange color the burning city was emitting, he screamed at them all to get dress and bring his keys. Without hesitation they got dressed and went in his car as they saw Bill was loading weapons in the trunk for emergencies. He stepped on the gas pedal and drove to the south outskirt, it’s too dangerous to try to get David out through the city but it didn’t matter. There was a blockade on the single road with legion members crowding around it, it be reckless if he rams the blockade so he turned around and was forced to head into the city. As they crossed the bridges after forcing the car through other crashed vehicles they made it to the city but the sight of it was awful, the roads are completely unusable, blood scattered across the snow as corpses of both Legion and citizens littered the streets. He stopped the car and all of them got out but soon was met with members charging at them forcing them to run, as they turn through streets and alleyways they were in the area of Herman’s lab. Bill opens his trunk as the other three ran to the lab but stopped out the foot of the stairs and saw Legion members trying to force their way in his lab, they stopped and turned to see them at the top of the stairs and began running towards them. Bill screamed at them get down, the group ducked as Bill unleash rounds of bullets from his assault rifle to the members who were trying to climb up. Once the clip was empty he inspected the bodies, the bodies had nothing but holes going through them. The rushed inside and saw Claudette and the others inside but turned to see Herman injured from protecting them all.

“ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT!?” Bill screamed.

“Y-yeah, we fine thanks to Herman.” Claudette explained as Herman struggled to get on his chair, he had no life threatening injuries but he shouldn’t be moving. They looked around saw everyone they knew, even the kids. Rin was outside trying to protect whoever she can well Tapp and the police force were doing their best to fight back Legion, but it was proven difficult when some of the officers put on mask and attacked each other.

“I’m just glad you guys are alright, this city is going to hell in a handbasket...because of me.”

“Uhhh speaking of, Mr. David, where’s Dwight?” Charlie asked him.

“Huh?” He looked around and he was right, Dwight wasn’t here and nor is Charlotte.

“No...NO NO NO NO NO, WHERE IS HE!? DWIGHT!?” His mind is in a full blown panic, Dwight is missing well the city is in shambles. His heart beat violently well he put his hand on his head, Claudette tries to calm him down but it wasn’t working. Dwight, after managing to sneak through the burning city, made it to his old high school. If Susie wanted to fight him, this would be the place she would want him to go and he was right due to the giant poor smiley face on the entrance door.

“Thought ya was sneaky huh?” Charlotte gave him a soft punch on his back and smiled at him.

“I told you, whatever you go, i go. But Dwight i won’t be much help, it’s mainly gonna be you against her. I’ll try to my best though.”

“Thank you Charlotte, i really mean it. Ok, let’s go!” They walked to the door and pushed it open, they already knew it was going to be unlocked but the quiet building is just as frightening as the burning city. David already planning to leave the lab but the banging on the door put a pause on his action, Bill aimed the gun the door and was ready to put holes through it but the kids stopped him.

“WAIT NO! It could be our parents!” Luke screamed at the old man.

“Orphanage exist for a reason kid, now MOVE IT!” He unleash a clip at the door and whoever was at the other end fell, when they questioned the kids about their parents they told them that they put on masks and tried to attack them. They ran to the city only to be caught up in the destruction and massacre spreading throughout the city, cell phones signals were down so they couldn’t call anyone and the only safe place they know was the lab. They ran in the direction to it but were followed, it was thanks to Herman that they manage to survive but it cost his body to get assaulted. The kids helped him to the lab and were met with Claudette and the rest and here they are now. But even with that Bill didn’t care, until midnight hits it’s kill or be killed. 

“You kids ever used a gun?”

“BILL! YOU CAN-”

“LOOK! IF THESE KIDS CAN HACK, THROW KNIVES AND DO FLYING KICKS THEN THEY SURE AS FUCK CAN USE A DAMN GUN!” he shouted back at Claudette.

“GOD! David can yo- David?” David was at the door with no weapon in his hand and ready to go find Dwight.

“I’m going to find him, i can’t leave him out there!”

“Do you even know where he is?” Nea asked him even though she already knows he doesn’t.

“Luke?”

“Sorry David, not only both cell phones and the internet is down, Dwight broke his phone. I can’t believe i’m saying this but even i can’t find him.” David’s face was discouraged, he needed to find him but without anything to work with finding Dwight will prove difficult. Or so it was until Charlie mention something.

“I don’t know if this would help but...didn’t Susie and Dwight went to same school?”

“Yeah, he was a senior well she was a freshmen. If i remember correctly Dwight was her first friend she made when she started.” Claudette mentioned.

“He even brought her to the underground classroom.” Feng also told.

“I read a book about how heroes and villains always go where they first met for their final battle...so wouldn’t the school where he most likely be heading?” the group looked at each other but this lead is all they got and all they’re betting on. 

“Ok i’m going to the school and-”

“I’m coming too, not letting an one arm bastard to go alone.” David didn’t object to Bill coming.

“I’m going too, I was with him from the beginning and i’ll be with him in the end. Plus you two can’t seem to hold your own without me.”

“Thanks, the both of you. Let’s go, no time to waste!”

“Please Mr.David bring him back!”

“We want to see the both of you safe and sound!” He nodded and promised the kids he’ll be back and walked outside the door, they approached the streets and walked to the city but the nightmare that’s happening in the city still continues. They didn’t waste any time as they ran in the streets to avoid the Legion members and the stray bullets that both the police and members were shooting at each other. They got to a cross road only to be met with members ready to attack, as they came closer a truck can flying out of nowhere and hit all of the members as they flew and scatter along the snow covered streets. The door of the car opened and a man fell out, covered in bruises and open wounds, it was Ace. They crowd around him as Bill laid Ace’s head on his lap.

“Now was that good hit or what?” he asked well violently coughs.

“Ace!?”

“H-how did you get out of the market? And furthermore, why didn’t you call me!?” Bill shouted as he flick the wounded man forehead.

“*coughs* We were fighting and hiding ourselves since you guys left, Laurie lost quite a few but still held many alive, they’re helping us right now.” and he was right, they looked around and saw members of the Strodes helping the police force. It helped them out a lot but the forces were still being overwhelmed, as he tried to stand himself up Ace told them time isn’t on their side and should hurry up to get David out of here. They agreed but first they need to find Dwight, as he got ready to head to the school Claudette and Bill told them to go without them.

“We’ll stay here and help the Strodes.”

“David, the school is just west of here! Hurry!” Claudette shouted at him, he nodded and ran of, leaving Bill and Claudette to take care of Ace and helping the Strodes. Dwight and Charlotte were walking down the halls with caution, It’s Susie so, it means she most likely reworked the halls and rooms with traps that will kill him. They kept their eyes sharp and ears open to listen to any type of odd noises, and without a single warning traps flew left and right. Lockers burst opened, explosives went off, making debry and shrapnel be shot at Dwight. Forcing to defend himself he blocked it with his arms but at the cost of those things being stuck in his arms, he fell to his knees as shook in pain but he didn’t have time to recover as Susie jumped from the hallway ceiling to stab him but luckily he was near a door and Charlotte kicked opened a door to smack into her midair. Unfortunately the knife she had did land a cut for the door hit and it was all that she needed, It was coated in a slow acting poison. He already felt sick from it and held his stomach as nausea started to rise and causing him to gag, Charlotte is doing everything she can but she too limited to be at use. Susie disappeared when the door hit her but the school intercom came on and she began speaking to them, she had it reworked so she can hear what Dwight say back to her.

 

“Props for figuring it out that i wanted you to come here without me telling you, the knife i have is coated in a poison but i assume you already know that by now. How does it feel? Don’t bother thinking if there is an antidote because it’s still experimental from what Herman told me.

“*Vomits* Dammit, why...WHY YOU’RE DOING THIS!? IT CAN’T SIMPLY BE BECAUSE OF ME!” he screamed as he vomits again and his left eye began to blur. His left eye soon turned red well his ears began to bleed with his body starting to shake.

“Well you’re right about that Dwight, it’s not entirely you.”

“Huh?”

“We got time, listen to my reason Dwight. Do you remember my sophomore year after you graduated?”

“*pant, pant* yeah, you moved back to your hometown in Canada right?” he asked as he walk down the hallways and avoiding traps with his weakened body.

“I went back to my hometown and spent my remaining school years there, it was good, Julie was there and her alone was enough for me. We knew each other since kids and i was sad when my family moved to America for a bit but it didn’t matter since i went back, she introduced me to her friend Joey, he was...one of a kind, he was kinda loud and had middle school syndrome but overall a cool guy to be around with. It was nice, Julie was in dentention because of her skipping school and punching people well me and Joey normally wait for her to get out. It was all great...until Frank came, i never understood what Julie saw in him, he spelled troubled without being in the room. He was older than us and the things we did with him were...stressing but they enjoyed him so i kept my mouth shut, we robbed stores, got into fights and Frank even paid someone to make us a banner and called ourselves the Legion. Years passed and we were out of school but the group behavior gotten worse, but Julie always had me as her top priority. But when we took our first life away from someone we all were forced to make a pact but that wasn’t all, more people started to join us. Before we knew it we had a good chunk of the town to join us and continue the killing, it was insane. What frank and the new people found exciting and thrilling, me, Jules and Joey found it nerve racking and stressing. He screams at us and told us that we are in it together, he was right but he was wrong to ignore how we felt about this. Soon Legion spread to other parts of the state and then...parts of the U.S, it was madness. We either killed who refused or forced them, we even torture them till their mind breaks and they aren’t themselves anymore. One day...i’ve had enough, Jules and Joey were out one doing Legion work so i was with Frank. He was teaching me more stuff about killing and being more merciless and stealthy with my victims but i refused, and of course he went with force. I tried my hardest to fight back but i couldn’t, i cried and prayed for Julie to come back but even if she did it’ll be too late...so i took the matter with my own hands. I kicked Frank in his manhood and then took his knife and stabbed him in the knife and cut it open. I watched as he tried to keep the blood from spilling everywhere but that was the least of my trouble, Joey came back early and saw the horrific scene. He had tears in his eyes and questioned and screamed at me, but it didn’t matter, he charged at me with the full intent on killing me...so i stuck down too...right into his neck. Jules came back and saw me crying in a corner covered in blood, i told her what happened and i honestly thought she was gonna react the same but i was wrong. She cradled me in her arms and stroked my hair, she helped me clean the blood off me and we went home. It was just us two and she was fine with it just being that, but the missing reports said else wise. News of Joey’s and Frank’s missing spread like wildfire and of course me and Jules were asked by their parents, we lied of course but it only got us so far when mine and Jules parents came to me. They found the mask Jules wore covered in dried blood and already planned to alert the police, i panicked, not just for me but for Julie too. So… i took Frank’s knife from under my pillow and killed all of them, my pink room was now cover in fresh blood as i stared at the lifeless faces of our parents. I cried, i didn’t know what to do, so i called Julie and she heard me whimpering over the phone. Without giving it any thought she rushed over to my house but saw hers and mine lifeless parents bodies covered in blood, i thought to myself that this was the straw that broke her back...but no. Julie held me in her arms telling me it’s going to be ok, we decided to run away together, didn’t care where, just not here. We took what clothes and money we could take and quickly left my house, we ran through the night to the city then to the bus stations that could take you anywhere. Sadly we couldn’t escape, Legion caught on to us and followed us down. We ran through the street and into the woods, we dropped everything we had so it wouldn’t slow us down but it was pointless. I fell and landed on the ground and Jules tried to picked me up to keep running but i was losing my mind, she did everything she could to get me to snap out of it, from shaking to yelling but that’s...when my world broke down. Her attempts of getting my mind back together failed when i saw an image of Frank in front of me doing the shaking and yelling, so i took out the knife and stabbed him in the neck again but when i came to my eyes it wasn’t Frank who i stabbed, it was Julie. I lost my mind, i screamed, begged to god to wake me up and get rid of the nightmare and to save Julie but reality was just as cold as Julies body. She must of hated me, i took her life away, her boyfriend, her parents, it was all my fault...but no, she smiled. I brought so much pain and yet she kept me high on her list, as i held her hand she gave me her bracelet we made for each other. Once she said her goodbyes after struggling to say it her eyes closed and i let out a scream and it attracted Legion members, when they asked what happened i made up a lied and said Julie killed Frank and Joey to save myself. But that moment on my world went dark, if my light that brighten my life died then everyone else's should too. That’s why i’m going to kill you, you’re a light that brighten those around you Dwight, and once i take you out the rest will fall with you.” Even though she explained her reason, her actions to only killing one man is inexcusable, but Dwight will soon succumb to that wish. The poison is spreading and he’s coughing up blood and is struggling to walk, with the help of Charlotte he limped to the gym and saw Susie sitting in a chair with her legs crossed with a smile going from ear to ear. Charlottes tears rolled down her face as she feel Dwight’s life fading and there’s nothing she can do about it. Dwight fell and his vomit had a mixture of blood in it, he cover his mouth and swallowed what came up but after a bit it came right back out. David made it to the school house but panicked when he saw smoke, broken windows and some rumble from the outside. He pushed opened the doors and ran throughout the school to find Dwight, he avoided any remaining traps as tried desperately to find him. He made his way to the gym but what he saw brought him to tears as he screamed out Dwight’s name, he saw his body laying face down in a pool of his own blood, skin as cold as the air and eyes lifeless like a dead fish. Dwight has died.

“DWWWWIIIIGHHT! DDDDWWWIIIIIGHHHTTT!” David screamed as his heart cried out.

“And here how your heroic story ended, goodbye Dwight Fairfield.” Susie closed the dead man eyes and began walking away.

“YOU BITCH! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” He charges at her only to be met with a foot in his stomach but he got up and tried again and again but kept failing.

“I DON’T CARE HOW MUCH YOU KNOCK ME DOWN, i’ll kill you, I RIP EV-” his outcry was stopped when Susie kicked him in the face.

“AAUUUGGHHHuhghuh, why…? Why did you take him from me?” David asked with tears streaming down his face as he looked up to Susie.

“Weren’t here when i told it at first then ya fresh out of luck, now get the hell out of my city. There’s nothing left for you here if you stay.” She began walking again as David screamed again and banged his hands on the laminated floor, Dwight is gone and Charlotte is nowhere to be seen. He failed once again, something he promised not to do. He didn’t know how to go on without him, he sat there in defeat until he heard gunfire and turned.

“How’s *pants* that for *pant* heroics!?” Dwight said well holding the gun that Charlotte found for him well Susie told her story, the bullet shot through her right leg, forcing her down on one knee. His hand started to tremble but Charlotte helped him keep it steady.

“How...HOW!? YOU SHOULD OF DIED!”

“And i would of too if Herman didn’t give me something to counter it, he told me I needed to wait till i was at the verge of dying from it. So when i was vomiting i thought it would be a good chance to take it, good thing it dissolve quickly before i barfed again.” He explained as he shot another bullet into her left arm. David ran to him and helped him hold the gun so the next shot will be more accurate.

“You’re alive.” David said with relief in his voice.

“*pants* Of course, i had *pants* a promise to *pants* keep remember?”

“HEY SUSIE! USING POISON TO WIN? THAT’S CHEAP!”

“AND WE HATE CHEAP!” they all screamed as they fired the last shot into Susie head, the force of the bullet flung her back and her body laid on the ground. Finally the fight was over but they still need to get David out of the city, David let Dwight lend on his shoulder and helped walked him out. Before they got to the gym doors Dwight turned around to look at Susie body but saw something else, a woman with a grey jacket, short brown hair with tannish pants laying next to her.

“Thank you, i’ll take care of the rest.” the woman said as she continued to laid near Susie's body.

“Dwight?”

“What’s wrong Slick?” Dwight looked at them and back at the woman, he smiled and said it was it was nothing and continued walking out. It’s 11:36pm and just cause Susie is no more doesn’t mean what she said won’t go through, they don’t even know how they’re going to escape until Mike pulled up with in a car and offered a ride for them. He told him the north outskirts isn’t blocked and was his only chance of escaping, with no other options they hopped in with him and he took an alternate route that wasn’t cluttered by cars. He told them Claudette is on her way soon but won't make it until a little after midnight, Charlotte turned her head and see Dwight and David leaning onto each other crying their eyes out and squeezing their hands as their time together will soon end. They arrived to the outskirt and stopped the car, it’s 11:50pm, New years is 10 minutes away, so 10 minutes is all that’s left to talk. Claudette and Rin arrived in her car earlier than expected but stood behind as they let the two say their goodbyes to each, the plan was Mike knows a place for him to go in the west coast but Legion is everyone so he won’t know when they be back. For extra protection Dwight asked Rin if she could go with them, without a hint of hesitation she happily agreed to accompany him until their return.

 

“ This...is it, huh? W-we cou-” Dwight couldn’t even finish his sentence, David leaving him when his life finally gotten better was tearing him apart and caused him to sob again.

“I-I know it’s h-hard D-Dwight but i will be back! I promise i’ll be back.” David began to cry as well, his life went right with Dwight by his side, him forcing to flee made his heart ache.

“*Sniffle* before y-you g-go take t-this.” He handed David the 100,00$ he kept since the summer.

“You...still had it?”

“I told you didn’t i? Something told me to save it and i think now is the best time to use it.” he said, Midnight was slowly approaching and their time is close to ending. But before he left, he gave Dwight a long lasting kiss. But it not a kiss for their goodbyes but one for a return, as their lips part, David hugged Dwight as tight as he could then walked to the car with Rin and then it drove off. He watched the car pull of to the distance but it stop, David got out and shouted with all his might.

“DWIIGGHTTT, I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU. DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING FORGET THAT!” he shouted.

“I LOVE YOU TOO DAVID, DON’T YOU FUCKING FORGET THAT EITHER!.” he screamed back, he couldn’t see it but David smiled as he went back into the car and drove off until it couldn’t be seen anymore. The noise in the city has ceased and cheers of survivors roared throughout the place, drinks were drunk, tears of happiness was shed, everyone was safe from the massacre that happened before the new year and all of it had to cost was the happiness of two men.

“Happy New year...David” Dwight said quietly to himself as he sat in the snow not caring if he freeze to death or not, Charlotte came to him and hugged him tightly but he felt nothing, his world was dead but in the end it was for the right cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being force to do something always hurts, especially if it mean leaving someone you love. i can assure you all though that the epilogue will have a happy ending so don't worry. if i displease anyone with how i ended it i'm sorry but that how i wanted it. until next time y'all ^^


	4. Together, forever.

A cold morning rise with its rays peeking through Dwight blinds and hitting his sleeping face, but neither that or his ear shrieking sound his alarm clock was making.

“Dwight! Wake up!” a woman with pink hair shouted but he ignored her.

“He isn’t waking up.” another woman in a gray hoodie said well poking the sleeping man's face.

“Let’s pounce on him, I’m sure that wake his ass up!” Charlotte suggested well growing a devilish smile across her face.

“Hold on, Dwight seriously! Get up, you’ll...well we’ll be late to work!”

“...” Dwight refused to get out of bed, so they went with Charlotte idea.

“3, 2, 1, DOGPILE!” they all screamed as they jumped in the air and land on Dwight and his bed, forcing him off his bed and tremble on his floor in a daze. The girls had a little laugh well Dwight was angered by their reckless jumping, but he calmed himself down when his cats came around him and started to purr. He grabbed his glasses and got a better look at their faces but again it only annoyed him when he saw them still laughing, he put his blankets back on his bed and headed to the bathroom and started to shower. It has been 3 years since the attack on the city and 3 years since he saw David, he still remembers that day when he was forced to leave. His world went dark, his mind empty, his heart aching, his feelings lost, he didn’t felt like himself. He wanted to disappear but he chose to remind strong, it hurts him to suppress his feelings but if he falls so will with the rest. Though his mind was set, his body on that day denied every action he did as he sat down on the snow-covered road, not caring if he freeze to death. He put that memory out of his mind and continued with his shower, he dresses with his causal and grabbed a green apron and sat in the living room with the other woman well he wait for Susie.

“First Charlotte and now you Julie, any more ghostly friends you want to bring?” he asked Julie.

“Sure, just let me grab my ghost phone and call all my other ghostly gal pals in hell to haunt some nerd with weird nipples.” Julie mocked.

“MY NIPPLES AREN’T WEIRD!” he said as he look down his shirt to make sure he’s right. Dwight first saw Julie when Susie was shot in the head. She was the reason why Susie was able to survive the shot, he had mixed feelings about it when he found out but Susie is “sane” but Dwight was on his toes if she goes back to her old self. Susie came out with her coat and leggings with a green apron in her hand as well, Dwight got up, grabbed the keys and headed outside. They went to the custom motorcycle with the new side seat installed and turned on the engine, Dwight learned how to ride a motorbike from Bill instead of buying a car. The two drove off to the city tot Claudettes shop but sped up a bit since they weren’t too far from being late, as the reached the shop they parked and rushed inside to get started but they were met with Claudette and her disappointment in her eyes. Even though they weren’t late the fact they rushed here to be on time already raised her anger up a bit but she tossed it aside and let them put on their aprons and started working. As Susie and Nea attended to the plants Dwight and Claudette talked at the counter, their worries of Susie regaining her old self became less to nonexistent the more time pass.

“I was really scared that her old self will come but it looks like we can stop,” Claudette said well watering the plants near the counters.

“Yeah, though her bullet wound became an insecurity for her,” Dwight replied well yawning. Charlotte and Julie hopped on the counter and joined in.

“To think her memories to get lost like that.” Charlotte mention.

“Yea, but I’m happy she’s alive and I’ll sticking with her till the end.”

“You don’t want to pass on?” Claudette asked Julie.

“The day I’ll leave her is the day she’s old and on her last leg ready to go herself, that way we always be together.” Julie replied back, the workday continued and everyone was doing what they had to do, though Dwight can’t help but wonder how Pizzawhat is going despite him quitting years ago. Well Julie went to talk to Susie and Nea, Claudette still questioned his decision he made with Tapp. He told her he doesn’t but her mentioning it made him remember his talk with him not too long after David left. His arms and hands were getting stiff and it was only a matter of time before the weather makes his limbs numb, another car pulled up other than Claudettes and out came Tapp with a saddened but relieved face. He offered an hand to the depressed and frozen boy and helped him up, he asked Dwight if he could come to him to Herman’s lab but he understands if he didn’t want to, he knows Dwight was hurting inside since David was forced to leave. Even tho Dwight eyes told Tapp he was in no mood to be with anyone, even Claudette, but he pushed that aside and agreed to go with him. Of course Claudette followed them without her knowing where they were going, They made it to the lab but what he saw made him tighten his fist and turn red. Susie was in the bed and she was still alive, the bullet he shot at her head didn’t go through and he already got a good idea how when Julie appeared in the lab. For that moment he could only she her but no one else can, even Charlotte. Susie was unconscious and laying on the bed but all Dwight was thinking about was revenge, stabbing her, choking her, and type of harsh torture method will suffice but he held in his rage and listened to what Herman found out.’

“What was it you wanted me to hear or see beside Susie?” He asked.

“Well before you came she was actually conscious before falling back to see but…” Tapp paused, he looked back at Susie and then Dwight but Herman picked up after him.

“I asked her some questions and what i found was shocking.”

“Well doc spit, it out man, your lab isn’t the most fun to be in.” Charlotte told him.

“Susie only remembers up to her return back to this city, her plans for killing you, setting the city ablaze and even driving David out of here and others stuff up till now are all gone.” Herman explained to them, the group eyes widened and looked back at Susie, they couldn’t believe her memories of what she did are gone. 

“How can someone forget committing such an atrocity!? The number of lives lost!? HOW!?” Claudette screamed at them but Tapp scratch his head and pulled up a clipboard with papers on them.

“Believe or not we have almost little to no deaths, just a shit ton of injured people, only people confirmed dead were the members of Legion. As for civilians, they’re going to live, though the hospital going to be packed.

“Meaning more work for my fucking ass.” Herman said with no type of enthusiasm in his voice.

“Anyways, once she fully recover i’m sending her of to prison. She may have lost her memories but the things she done won’t go unpunished.” Tapp said but Dwight turned to the Julie who was staring back at him with a worried face. He can tell she wants him to do something about it but his head is clouded by revenge, he wants any type of punishment existing unleashed on Susie and not care if she died from it or not. His mind was dark and his eyes had no life in it, he had no sympathy for her, but he looked at Julie one more time and saw she was crying. But he saw something else, he saw himself. He knows what she feeling and honestly it brought his eyes back to life and his head wasn’t clouded anymore, he breathe in and exhale a deep sign and turned to Tapp.

“(I can’t believe i’m saying this), Tapp, how long Susie will be in prison for?”

“A long, long time. Hell maybe for the rest of her life with the evid...wait, why you asking this?” He asked.

“Is...there a way to lessen it, so she wouldn’t do much.” His question shocked everyone, eyes widened and even Herman’s glasses dropped.

“Slick!? Why you asking that!?”

“H-how much were you thinking Dwight!?” Claudette asked him.

“A year.” he replied.

“Noooooo way, there’s no way in hell i’m covering her ass that much to get that short of a sentence! Dwight, are sympathizing with a killer?” Tapp asked.

“I’m not sympathizing that much, i also want to ask once released can I be her caretaker.”

“You can’t be fucking serious Fairfield! Ok, explain to me why, why I shouldn’t since this crazy bitch to the slammer and have her rot in her cell!?” Tapp asked well snapping his clipboard.

“Because of David.”

“Huh?”

“Legion been a shit stain for David for years, they took Charlotte away and his friends for years as well, but even when he had a chance he didn’t kill. David downed those members at the asylum but he didn’t kill them, he couldn’t ended Susie too, but he didn’t. Even now when he fought them in the warehouse he didn’t aim for kills. David, the guy who life was destroyed by Legion showing sympathy to them. If he can do it then so can I, so Tapp, I know it will be difficult as hell but can you cover up Susie for me.” They all stared at him, Claudette and Charlotte looked at him like he was crazy well Tapp rubbed his eyes aggressively and making them red. 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY FUCKING GOD! Alright Fairfield, you win. I’ll make it so her sentence will be of a year, but let me ask you this. Let say her memories returned, even the ones where she thirsted for your death, what will you do then?”

“If by chance she regain her old memories...I’ll kill her myself, having go back to her old self will be disastrous, so I’ll kill her if I see any threatening signs of her old self coming back, deal?”

“Deal”

“Thank you Tapp.” He looked at Julie with smiled and thanked Dwight for showing sympathy to Susie, he smiled and nodded back well the rest questioned his decision. Time passed and they all went to their respected home well Dwight and Charlotte went to Bill’s, once they got there he was greeted with a tight hug from him. He knew Dwight wasn’t in the best state of mind since David had to leave him, he sat them down and told them he got some people from the black market who can fix his apartment and even expand it a bit but it’s going to take some time. So he told them to stay with him until they’re finish, after he told him Dwight got up and went to his apartment and grabbed whatever that was still usable. He went to his room to gather any clothes he can but stopped, he heard something. It sounded like animal noises, specifically from a cat. He went to his beaten room and the sound grew louder, he noticed his dresser drawer was slightly open and saw something shuffling between his clothes. He removed some of them and found 3 greyish black kittens without their mother around, but he knew from the appearances of them that their Bell’s kitten. He must’ve mated with a stray and somehow brought their kittens in his room and must have been living here, their mother wasn’t in sight so he assumed the worst and raised them himself. Before his mind continues to play his memories he was snapped back into reality by Claudette who told him that he space out too much, she wasn’t mad that he was, she just doesn’t want him to make a mistake well daydreaming. Noon arrived and the workday was nothing special, regulars come and place orders and the ones that are ready are sent out and delivered by Meg and sometimes himself. After another hour he went off for his break, normally he invite Susie and Nea with him but for today he wanted to go somewhere alone. When asked he told them it’s private and it’ll only ruin their normal lunch break mood, he left out the door and started up the bike then drove off. He drove past some streets and made his way to the eastern outskirts passed the university and to the town over, he drove a bit more and parked the bike in front of a large gate leading to the cemetery. As he strolls down the snow-covered walkway he looked at all the graves around him, though he sees many tombstones he was thankful that it wasn’t from the incident 3 years ago. Few minutes passed and he reached two that were standing next to each other, he sat in front of them despite the snow wetting his pants and read the names, Jeffery Johanson and Sally Smithson.

“Hey guys, been a bit. Sorry for not coming to see y’all, I get busy and tired sometimes. Who knew flourishing could be so tiring, though I do like it better than making pizza and cut paychecks. Speaking of, Bill paid some peeps to rebuild my apartment, he even expand it a bit so it is a tad bigger. It’s...still cramped but I’m still thankful for it, but sooooo much happened. Everyone can see Charlotte, she was a ghost who helped me for a long time, I bet you both would like her especially you Sally. There’s also another ghost with me, her name is Julie but only me and a few others can see her. Also, Bell apparently had kittens, can you believe that? I don’t know when or how they got inside my house since I haven’t slept in my room since I got more intimate with David. Oh yeah, Susie lives with me now but get this. SHE DOESN’T REMEMBERS WHAT SHE DID AFTER SHE CAME TO THE CITY. She lost her memories when I shot her in the head, so after she served her time I invited her to stay with me. Haha it’s weird, she’s like my mom or something but her and Julie is great company to have around. ...though it been pretty lonely without David or... you two. If I could see you two again, just once, I’ll take it in a heartbeat. *deep sigh* ok, I need to get back to work, until next time guys.” As he walked away he started to tear up, it took him a lot to come to their graves for the first time but he’s glad he did. He loved both of them and always will. He made it back to work and made up a lie to cover up why his eyes were red. As his workday continued Pizzawhat’s weren’t too busy itself, there were some customers here and there but overall the store hit its slow period. All four of the kids works in the store now, of course, time passed and the group appearances changed. The girls only grew taller for appearance, for Charlie he got stubble going around his face well Luke grew some chin hair. The boy's height changed as well but Charlie is taller than all of them. They joked around, threw stuff or on their phone due to how slow the store is currently.

“Man it’s sooooooo slloooooowwww!” Charlie expressed.

“Yeah, i wish Dwight was still here. Not the same when i mess with the girls compared to him.” Luke said as he blows a bubble and popping it.

“I AIN’T YOUR PUNCHING BAG THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” Jess shouted as she punches Luke in the arm causing Liz to laugh.

“Speaking of, I miss Dwight working here.”

“Well we have DnD night with him, so it’s not like we’re missing much.” Liz said.

“Yeah but I missed with my brother, at least Ace is somewhat better now.” Charlie mentioned.

“Yeah, who knew having a full paycheck would be nice, but i HIGHLY doubt he did this on his own. Someone is giving him some good influence, 5 bucks it’s that old man.” Luke said with a smirk going across his face.

“Haha, ...still tomorrow is valentines days…”

 

“And David still isn’t back…”

“It’ll be Dwight’s third Valentines without David, I hope he’ll be ok without him.” Jess said with concern in her voice.

“Hey, this is Dwight! He jumped in a high-speed chase, encountered ghosts and defeated legions loads of time, he’ll get through it. I know he can!” Charlie shouted for his high belief in his older brother.

“Leave it to Char-Char to talk highly of Dwight, he’s right though. Dwight has been through a lot of shit, I doubt a holiday will bring him down.” The group smiled and agreed, Dwight is a lot stronger than before so they have hope he’ll make it through the day. Evening arrived and the night sky came with it, the work day is over and it was time for everyone to go home. Dwight and Susie hopped on the bike and rode back home to prepare for dinner. Once back they took off all their clothes and put on something more casual. Susie wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it along with some grey sweatpants and pink fuzzy slippers. Dwight threw on some sweat pants himself and put on his favorite light blue jacket with no shirt underneath.

“Finally! Today was hell for whatever reason, thank god it’s over!” Susie said as she flops on the couch.

“Yeah, though I didn’t really do much today, have I?” 

“Speaking of, have you talked to Herman yet?” Susie asked, Dwight helped Herman with another experimental drug, though the drug did its job the side effect was his color pigments for both is body hair and hair turned brown. It didn't bother him since this is the most harmless thing he encountered.

“Yeah I did, he said it will go back eventually, i don’t mind it being brown.” after their small talk Dwight started cooking dinner as Susie talked to Julie and Charlotte, once dinner was finished he gave Susie her plate and sat alongside her and watched whatever she had on.

“Ohhhh man Dwight, i love it whenever you cook, you’re so much better than i am at it!” She said as she devours her plate like she never ate before in her life. 

“Yeah, I...learned from him, a lot from him actually.” He looked down at his food and lost his appetite, the dish he made was on David’s favorite meal. He didn’t even realize he was making it, his body just made whatever came to his mind and now he regretted making it. Susie looked at him and saw he lost his mood for the night despite it being so young, his heart ached as the 14th draws nearer. But worst of all was when he lost touch with David and the others, ever since he left he somehow always send Dwight something to let him know he’s alive and healthy. Normally David sends letters through mail and sometimes recorded videos well Rin send messenger birds that cracks his windows, nearing the end of that year they stopped coming. No letter, no birds, no videos. They completely disappeared and he doesn’t know if they’re even alive, he excused himself and went to his room and not bothering with a shower. He shut his door, turned off the light, sat on his bed and watched the last video David sent to him from before he stopped sending them on his phone. 

“Hey Dwight! How are are you? Well actually i don’t know why i even asked that haha. As you see we’re pinned do- *gunfire* pinned down but don’t you worry, i got thi-”

“DAVID! IS THIS REALLY THE TIME FOR THAT!?” Rin screamed.

“IT BEEN A BIT JEEZ, well i’m sorry i have to cut this short but we’re trying to get Mike back from Legion. Hopefully once this shit stops i’ll can see you again… I miss you... a lot, until next time!” The video stopped, the recording was only 30 seconds long but it didn’t stop him from replaying it. 

“Hey Dwight! *fast forwards* i miss you... a lot. *rewinds* Hey Dwight! *fast forwards* I miss you... a lot.” He just kept rewinding and fast forwarding just so he can hear those words he wanted to hear, as he kept doing it tears fell down on his phone. He felt pathetic for doing this repeatedly but he couldn’t help it, he hasn’t heard or seen anything and the more time passed the more his heartache and causes pain in his chest. As he curled up in his bed he pulled the blanket over him and tried to sleep, after struggling for so long he eventually went to sleep but it didn’t last long. He woke up sometime in the night and looked at the time, 10:32pm his alarm clock shown. He got up and stretch a bit but his hands decided to open up his phone and call David’s number again but the results were the same again.

“Hey there! If ya trying to reach me i’m sorry but i’m currently busy. Leave a me a message and i’ll get back to you!”

“*Sniffle* w-where ar-are you D-David? I-I miss y-you.” He said well tears stream down his face, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of them and look outside. He needed to clear his mind so he put on a thicker black jacket, grabbed the bike keys and headed outside. As he started up the engine he was met with Julie who had a concerned look on her face.

“Fancy seeing you leaving out well the other two are asleep.”

“I just need some air.” he replied back.

“I kinda figured… I kinda saw what happened in your room, sorry for peeking, I got worried but I saw something I shouldn’t see.” She shied away her face but Dwight gave her a smiled and told her it was fine that she saw him, he was more thankful that she was concerned for him.

“So where you’re heading?”

“The black market, craving something sweet and I wanna see Laurie.” he answered.

“Mind if I tag along? Susie never really step foot in the black market after the bullet shot so i never really got to see it.”

“Sure, hop on!” She hopped on the bike and off they drove to the abandoned subway entrance, the reached the gates and started to descend down the stairs. He started to remember his first time going to the market and told Julie how he wished he could of explore more when he first came to it, he told her all about the things you could find down there and she wished she was still alive to experience it. They made it to the place and as they headed to the Strodes territory they made some stop at some food vendor's and tried some food and brought some for Susie so Julie could taste it. They continued to walk down the walkways and bumped into Bill, Adam and Ace.

“Huh, weird seeing you three together.” Dwight questioned.

 

“Ha, yeah, you wouldn’t see someone as stunning as me with these two huh?” Ace playful told well giving the group a wink but was met with a fist in his gut by Bill who had no time with his playful nature.

“Ignoring Ace statement, i never got a chance to visit this place. I met Bill who was with Ace in the city and i ask if he could take me. But weird seeing you by yourself Dwight.” Adam said back despite Bill knowing Julie is with him.

“Speaking of, let’s get back to it. I don’t like being out this long.” Bill told well lighting up a cigarette. Ace got up rubbing his stomach and continued walking with Adam but before Bill joined them he turned to Dwight and Julie.

“How are you two doing?”

“Oh you know, dead, ghost, best friends with casper the friendly ghost. The usual.” Julie replied well giving him a smirk and putting her hands behind her hand.

“*Rolls eyes* and you?”

“I’m fine, i’m here to see Laurie for something…” He looked away from Bill, he could already tell what Dwight is here for so he didn’t bother asking. He hugged the distraught boy and told him to go home ASAP when he’s finished so Claudete wouldn’t chew him out, he left to join up with Ace and Adam then continued to the Strodes. After some turns they made it to the Strodes building, Dwight was pretty known in the Strodes so of course he was greeted by many of its members, he headed to the room Laurie was in but the door opened and out came Michael in a jumpsuit with his hair draping over his face. 

“Oh! Hey Michael!”

“Dwight...hello, i’m glad...to see you. Have... Rin returned?”

“Sorry, I haven’t gotten anything from none of them for 2 and half years. What about you?”

 

“Nothing, just...this last letter...from her.” He showed Dwight the letter, it wasn’t written by her but by Mike because the penmanship is different and it wasn’t David’s. He looked at the date of the letter and saw that it was sent 2 days before the video David recorded was sent, he gave it back to Michael and he led Dwight to Laurie who was sitting at her desk and was being drowned in paperwork. She looked up to see him and was relieved she could do something else than work.

“Been awhile, Dwight.”

“Yea it has despite how frequent I come to the market now. How’s work?”

“Piling and annoying. I’ll kill for having a week off of work, that’s what my ass get for taking this position.” she expressed well slamming her head on a pile of papers.

“Oh I definitely know about taking a regrettable position, how’s your men?”

“Tip-top shape, ever since we beat that monster of a woman our morale and numbers grew. With new people joining us we might have to expand in other areas.”

“That’s great, … have you?”

“I’m...sorry Dwight, I couldn’t find anything involving David and the others. We searched high and low, we even tried to look within in areas Legion likes to be at but nothing. To be honest, i’m started to assume the worst and he’s…” She didn’t finish her sentence since she Dwight’s eyes tearing up, she apologize for bringing that up and went back to work well Julie and Dwight said their goodbyes to Michael and went back home. They returned to his home and he flopped on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. Julie sat next to him as she knew his head is spiraling out of control of what Laurie just said.

“Hey Julie...do you t-think?”

“Of course not man, David isn’t a promise breaker. If death was a person he’ll kick its ass! But the real question is do you think he’s dead?”

“OF COURSE I DON’T! Even though...a lot is telling me that he is, i’ll keep believing that he isn’t. He’ll be back, safe and sound!”

“Then there ya answer Dwight, now go to sleep. If you pull that stunt you did this morning again Claudette will literally choke you to death.” Julie left to Susie room and Dwight went back to sleep so he can get ready for work and avoid Claudette’s wraith. As the night continued, somewhere else not too far from the city was a man limping back to a run-down motel room. He opened the door and was joined by two others as they flop on the beds, they were covered in blood well being exhausted and sleepy. 

“*pants* it’s finally *pants* over! IT’S FUCKING OVER!” a man with a british accent said with such joy in his voice.”

“I didn’t expect us to take this long, but i’m excited too. Not only did we thin the herd of Legion we can go back to our normal lives again.” the woman of the group said well smiling.

“Yeah, though why we are sleeping in this shitty motel? Can we once sleep at something fancy?”

“Yes, let’s totally go to a fancy hotel, covered in blood. That definitely doesn’t say to call the cops” the woman told him.

“Anyways, I can go back to being a reporter, this Legion hunting thing wasn’t my cup of tea. But let’s be real, you’re the real one who’s excited huh?” The reporter asked.

“Fuck yeah I am! I get to see him again, tomorrow I can actually see him. 3 fucking years but now...now we can be together, always. I can see Dwight again, but uhh...you think this would freak him out?” The man removed his custom prosthetic arm and waved it around in front of the others.

“Dude...Dwight seen a blood stain room, ghost, a girl who can jump from building to building, do you really think that would freak him out?” the woman asked well raising a brow.

“If anything that would be the most normal thing he’ll see.” the silver hair man said.

“Man, 3 years though, I wonder how everyone been. I definitely know i’m in for it for losing contact with him, I can see it now. My heart is pumping just thinking about it.”

“Nervous?” the woman asked well she washes her hair.

“Excited, nervous, anxious, scared, all kinds of things. I just wanna sleep now and wake up and see him!”

“Well I don’t think he’ll find it pleasant to have you smell like an ox when he hugs you.” The armless man looked at his dirty body and smelled himself and gagged. He was the worst smelling person in the room at the moment, so he rushed to the shower, kicked the woman out even though she wasn’t finish and started showering. As he showers, his thought was only on the man he loves but other thoughts invaded his mind, he knows Dwight said he’ll wait but something was telling him he moved on. It felt like a storm cloud was over his head, he wouldn’t be upset if he did but he doesn’t know what he'll do if Dwight isn’t with him. His head went back and forth between being negative and positive as he dries himself and put on a white beater and black boxer briefs and jumped on his bed. The other two took their showers as well and got in their night clothes as well.

“So what story i’m gonna tell him first?”

“The one how you crushed a cruise liner into the shoreline?” the silver hair man suggested.

“Or how you got into Area 51 and escaped? Or the one you were most wanted under your fake name in Utah?” the woman asked well yawning as she gets ready to sleep.

“I don’t know honestly, just thinking about talking to him again is keeping me awake.”

“Well rest up dude, we heading back straight in the morning. Still gonna take us a few hours but if we leave in the morning we be there just before it gets dark.” The man nodded and turned off the lights, the other two already went to sleep because of exhaustion but the rugged man was still awake. His mind was still toggling and his heart pumped vigorously, it’s a 50/50 tomorrow but that was more than enough to make him shakes under the blanket. But why? He told himself it was fine, he said he’ll be ok if he leaves him for someone else but his heart knew the truth. He doesn’t want Dwight to leave him, he wasn’t fine with him being with someone else, no matter what his head told him his heart knew it wasn’t true but that only made him tremble more. He took way longer than he suppose to and anything could of happened, Dwight could be dead or actually with another man. Someone who wasn’t a wanted man, someone who didn’t cause him stress, someone who doesn’t get his family killed and especially someone who didn’t caused an atrocity in a city. But no matter what he thinks he have to wait till tomorrow to find out, but that alone only made it worst. The next cold morning came and love filled the outside air, it’s Valentine's day but it was just another day without David for Dwight. He woke up from his sleep, beating his alarm but smelled the air. Someone is cooking, he got out to see and of course it was Susie.

“You’re cooking? And there’s no smoke this time.”

“Fuck off! I’m not that bad of a cook you know?” she barked back at him.

“Tell that to the fire department from last week.”

“Anyways eat up, I rather not have Claudette scold at us again like yesterday.” He nodded, ate his food, showered and clothes himself with some black slacks and white button up then took him and Susie to work. As they reach the store he looked around the streets to see couples going about their day, gifting each other stuff or being affectionate with one another. He quickly turned away to avoid getting himself hurt, he hated this day, especially since his special someone is nowhere near. He could feel the jealousy in his body grow, he went in the store and gave no one a morning greeting. No one didn’t even need to ask Susie or Charlotte why he’s so upset, they gave him his space and started working. As the store started their day and causing time to pass, the workers of Pizzawhat were well in their day as 4pm already hit and the sky isn’t too far from turning into night. Luke and the others were in the back teasing and helping Ace who decided to be an actual manager. As they help remove items from the truck to the back of the store, they left the front to another employee who was cleaning the counters until a built man with a beard in its beginning stages, his head shaved except the top of his head with a scar on his left eye walked in. He was wearing a long greyish coat with black sweater underneath with some tannish slacks on, as he approach the worker she felt overwhelmed by his size.

“C-can i help you?” the frightened woman asked.

“Oh i’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” the man apologized.

“I-it’s nothing, but are you here to place an order?”

“I’m actually looking for someone and wondering if he’s still here, his name is Dwight Fairfield.”

“Hate to break it to you but he quitted years ago, I heard he works as a flourish now but not sure. I don’t picture him of having a green thumb.” She explained to him.

“(So he finally left this place huh?) Alright, thank you. Oh, one more thing! Luke, Jess, Liz, and Charlie, tell them all I said hey.” he asked as he started to walk through the door.

“W-wait! What’s your name?”

“Don’t worry, they’ll figure it out.” The man left out the door and the woman was left confused but ignored it and went back to cleaning, after 20 mins and gotten no calls and not too far for the store to close, the kids were done with helping Ace and he went to Bill’s well the rest went back to the front to finish up before closing. The woman told them of the man who came in here well they were in the back.

“Wait someone you didn’t know knew us? (Damn, please don’t be a Legion member.)” Luke prayed.

“Yeah, it was weird. He kinda creeped me out with his size and body, he specifically asked for Dwight but i told him he was long gone.” she explained to him, Luke pulled the rest to the back and started to bring up who might this guy be.

“Asked for Dwight and knew us? Definitely Legion!” Luke guessed.

“I-I thought Legion doesn’t roam around here since the Strodes started to patrol the surface?” Charlie asked.

“Let’s ask about appearance, his size couldn’t be all that she saw.” Liz suggested, they nodded and went back to the front.

“Hey, everything else noticeable about this guy?” Liz asked her fellow co-worker. 

“He was tall, maybe 6’1? Again he’s built, he had a beard, most of his head was shaved but the top.”

“Even with all that it doesn’t help us.” Jess shrugged.

“Anything else?” Luke asked again.

“Oh! He had a thick british accent, like you can clearly hear what he’s saying but you can definitely tell he wasn’t American.” The group eyes widened, the girls grasp well Charlie choked on the water he was drinking.

“B-BRITISH ACCENT!?”

“IS IT DAVID!?”

“WHERE HE’S GOING!?”

“M-maybe to Dwight’s friend shop, I did told hi- HEY!”

“SORRY, CLOSE UP FOR US” Luke screamed as they all ran out the door without clocking out, causing even more confusion for the woman. Claudette’s shop wasn’t too far from closing itself, Nea and Claudette were in the back taking care of things well Meg was at the register. Susie and Dwight were out on the last delivery and will be back before the store close, Meg looked down at her feet and saw that her shoes were untied, she ducked behind the counter to tie them but as she did, a customer walked in.

“Sorry! We’re closing right now, you can take one of the forms on the counter and take it with you to fill out.”

“Oh my mistake, I was just looking for someone and I might of thought he be here. I’ll take my leave.” The man left and Meg got up from tying her shoe but the man wasn’t in sight so she didn’t get a chance to see him.

“(We get a lot of tourists these days but why i have the biggest case deja vu?) *doors opens* sorry bu- Oh! Michael.”

“Meg...nice to see...you.” He said well giving her a small smile.

“How you doing big guy?” She asked but all he did was smile some more and moved to the side, behind him stands two people. One was a woman with long black shiny hair, she was wearing a small light blue coat with puffy fur around the wrist area, she was wearing white dress with black thermal leggings and top it off with a small fur hat. The man next to her wasn’t dressed as fancy as the woman, he had in a simple long coat with some gloves and a hat, but Meg knew who they were. Rin and Mike.

“No FUCKING WAY! NEA, CLAUDETTE, GET OUT HERE! YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE THIS!” Meg screamed, the other two came out but couldn’t believe their eyes.

“No way! You guys are back!?” Claudette shouted as she gave Rin a hug, Mike felt left out a bit but Michael gave him a hug but it was more painful than pleasant. 

“Man, it’s so nice having you guys back.... wait….WAIT! THE GUY BEFORE! WAS THAT DAV-”

“DWIGHT, DWIGHT, DWIGHT!” the kids shouted his name as they all burst through the door.

“Kids!? What ar-”

“WHERE’S DWIGHT!?” Luke asked with excitement in every inch of his voice, Susie and Dwight reached their destination for the delivery along with Charlotte and Julie. Of course, the 3 did their best to annoy him as usual. Once they delivery was finished they headed back outside to the car but Dwight’s mood didn’t lift up anytime soon, the other did what they could to help him forget about the day but his head blocked out their voices. But before he opened the door he got a video call from Luke, Dwight normally doesn’t like those type of calls but he answered anyways.

“Luke i’m not in th-”

“SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THIS!” he shouted but him interrupting Dwight just worsen his mood.

“OK, WE WAS HELPING ACE IN THE BACK AND WE LEFT A COWORKER UP FRONT. SHE SAID WAS CLEANING AND TALKED TO SOMEONE WHO KNEW US, OF COURSE, WE THOUGHT LEGION BUT THE DESCRIPTION SHE GAVE HAD TO BE DAVID!” he shouted at Dwight but he didn’t believe him, he know Luke likes to play games with him so it was hard to believe what he said.

“Luke, I don’t time for that shit! Go home and do something else than bother me.” he snapped back at the teen.

“Dammit lis- HEY MICHAEL CAREFUL! YA BIG ASS HANDS WOU-IT JUST CRACKED YOU HUGE JACKASS!” Michael took Lukes phone and tried to talk to Dwight himself.

“Myers?”

“Luke...isn’t lying... look!” He pointed the phone direction at Rin and Mike who was waving at him. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped and covered his mouth with his hand. Rin and Mike were back safe and sound and if they’re here that could only be one thing.

“Dwight?”

“Everything ok Slic- WAIT, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?” He didn’t answered, he just ran. He pushed people out his way, he slipped on the icy pavement, his foot got caught in snow piles but it didn’t stop him. He kept going, he wanted to see him with his own eyes. He felt the cold air stinging his face, his cheeks red, hands numbing, cold seaking in despite him wearing winter clothing. He was becoming exhausted as he rushes through the streets and almost getting hit by passing cars, he didn’t even know where he was running to. His body moved on it’s own though he wish he wasn’t at the edge of the city when he started running, the sky turned dark and the street lights and store lights shined brighter than it did in the day but he was lost. His sense of direction disappeared as he tried to figure out where he was and where he was going, he stopped and took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and thought to himself. He opened his eyes and continued running even though he was beyond exhausted. A man sat on a bench in the park looking up to the sky with a worried look in his face, he looked in places he thought he’ll find Dwight but he was nowhere to be found. Even the park, the place their friendship first started, didn’t have him inside. His heartbeat slowed, he didn’t panicked, he accepted it. His mind told him he moved on and his heart ached at the thought but he knew he was too late. He didn’t shed a tear, there was no point of making any, it was his own fault why Dwight left him and for that, he’s lost. The pain in his chest grew but there wasn’t anything to do to quell it, he got up and pulled out a picture out of his pocket. It was a photo of them Claudette took on Christmas, he had only that to keep him going but now it hold no value. He was ready to tear it apart but his hands wouldn’t move, shredding this picture will shred his heart to a point he’ll won’t ever come back from but he was fine with that. As he started to tear the photo he heard footsteps running towards him, stomping on the slightly hard snow, as he turned and looked as he dropped the photo. Standing in front of was Dwight, he was breathing heavy, he was sweaty, exhausted and red all over.

“Dwight...you came!”

“David...DDDAAAAVVVVIIIDDDDD!” he screamed as he ran into David, knocking him down well tears and snot ran down Dwight’s face and the same for David.

“YOU S-SON OF A B-B-BITCH! THE H-HELL WERE YOU!? YOU F-FUCKING DISAPPEARING L-LIKE THAT HURTS!”

“I-I know, i’m s-sorry Dwight, i’m *sniffle* so f-fucking sorry.”

“THEN I BEEN T-TRYING TO C-C-CALL YOU, I W-WAS SCARED DAMMIT! I KEPT P-PLAYING THE V-VIDEO OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I-I-I EVEN HAD L-LAURIE TO KE-KEEP A LOOK OUT F-FOR YOU!”

“I’m so-sorry, I p-put you through s-so fucking m-much.” he struggled to say as drool fell from his mouth.

“T-THEN EVERYONE A-A-ASSUMED THE WORST, EVEN I-I DID, I W-WAS SO S-SCARED THAT Y-YOU ACTUALLY DIED! I HATED T-THINKING O-OF THAT BUT-BUT-BUT! AUAAUUUGHGGHH!” He was at a loss for words, he couldn’t tell if he was upset or happy to see David. David lifted up the crying boy head and kissed him, they closed their eyes as they both been waiting to taste each other lips for the longest time. Once their lips parted David pressed Dwight’s head to his chest.

“I’ve been waiting sooo long to do that again, thank you Dwight, I-I was scared that you didn’t want to wait this long. I kept telling myself I was fine if you did left but...but…”

“You d-didn’t want that to happen, well you don’t have to worry anymore David. I wasn’t planning to, I never did! I… just was so worried about you, i was serious when i said i had the Strodes to look for you!”

“I-I’m sorry, but i’m finally back and i’m here to stay this time!” He put his prosthetic hand on Dwight tear stained face but Dwight jumped due to how cold David’s fake hand were.

“AHHHHH, David, why is your hand so- wait, what!?” Dwight looked and saw a red metallic like prosthetic taking place of his missing forearm.

“Cool right? I got whe-”

“THERE THEY ARE!” They turned their heads and saw the kids running towards them, David got up to give them a hug but he was met with a tackle from each of them.

“DAVID!”

“Hey there Charlie, ho-”

“DAVID!”

“H-hey Luke, i think holding both of yo-”

“DAVID!”

“J-Jess? 3 might be way too-”

“DAVID!!”

“WAIT LIZZ, 4 IS-AAAAHHHHH!” David collapse to the ground due to the combined weight making him lose his balance, soon after Claudette and Rin walked up well Susie, Charlotte and Julie.

 

“David, you’re back!” Claudette said well wiping away her tears.

“Took ya ass long enough Meathead!” Charlotte told him as she playfully punches him.

“Yeah, sorry about that guys. I didn-”

“WHOOOOOAAAA, DAVID! YOUR ARM!” Charlie pointed.

“Yeah. Here, take a closer look.” He removed his fake forearm and tossed it to Luke.

“Wow, this looks dope! I wond-AAHHHH!” Luke and the rest screamed when it started moving on its own.

“Scary right? I can move it and it doesn’t even need to be attached to me. Took some time to get use to it though.” he explained.

“How!? That type of technology isn’t even in concept yet!? No, let me guess, the black market from somewhere else?” Claudette asked.

“Certainly seems that way, I hav-”

“SUSIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” David screamed as he quickly got up and readied himself.

“H-how do you know my name!?”

“HOW DO I KNOW IT!? YOU WAS-errrrrrrr” He paused when he saw Claudette and Dwight making signs behind, telling him to make up a lie.

“I was what?”

“Errr you were on the news...about some charity work!” he told.

“Oh! I didn’t know news from my schools charity case spread out that fast, sorry for questioning you then.” They all let out a little sigh and went back to talking, David put back his forearm even though the kids wanted to look at it some more. He also told them that it’s only a prototype and the guy who made it is coming to the city soon to do maintenance so he doesn’t have to worry when it goes haywire.

“Lookie here, Dwight’s knight in shining armor.” Julie said well poking David’s chest.

“Pfffft, if anything Dwight’s more of my knight in shining armor” he winked at Julie.

“Ugh! I didn’t think they would THAT cringy.” Susie said well holding her nose.

“* chuckles* OOOOK! I had just enough with the cold, i’m ready to head inside.” David said as he wipe the snow of his pants.

“We better get back to the shop since your bike is there. Susie, Charlotte let’s g- Charlotte!?” They all looked at her, a weird yellowish white light was around her. She put up her arm in front of her face and she can see through it, her body started to become transparent.

“Damn, guess my job is done.” She said with an accepting voice well giving them a smile.

“What’s happening to her!?” Jess asked.

“Yeah! David just came back, everything should go back to normal right!?” Liz questioned.

“No, I think it’s because of that reason why she’s disappearing.” Rin explained.

“*Gasp* O-oh, Rin’s right.” Charlie said as he began to tear up.

“She was only like that cause David was in pain, but everything is back to normal...meaning she isn’t needed anymore…” Claudette explained to everyone.

“THAT’S BULLSHIT! Come on Charlotte, you’re still needed here.” David shouted at her.

“Yeah! W-we wouldn’t be here without you! I would of died if you never came! You can’t go...I-it could be us!” Dwight shouted at her.

“Oh Slick, Meathead, if that was really true I wouldn’t be fading right now. Would I?” She asked.

“No...YOU CA-”

“Stop guys! Don’t make this any harder, I’ll...definitely miss you all, couldn’t asked for better friends and couldn’t ask for someone better to watch David.” Dwight started to cry and so did the rest.

“Charlotte, who will help me toy with Dwight?” Luke asked well holding his arms over his eyes.

“You got Jules! She way better than me at messing up Dwight’s day.” She said, the light around her grew brighter and she grew more transparents. Her feet started to disappear and turned into little specs that floated you to the sky, soon other body parts started to fade as well. She walked up to Dwight and David and gave them a hug, but she started to cry. She had fun being there for those two, seeing their ups and downs, saving them, and even helping them fix their trust for others when it was thin.The two squeezed her tight as they could, if they could keep her they would take it in a heartbeat but they had to let her go, she backed away and smiled at them again.

“Oh! Before i go, this little guy wanna say hey to everyone too.” She said as she point down to her said, a small boy who skin was slightly darker than hers but hair color the same. He was covered in overalls with a small white shirt under it, he was just as transparent as her and greeted everyone smile. It was Thomas.

“D-David?” The boy asked.

“Thomas! Come here little guy!” The boy ran up to him and hugged David as he picks Thomas transparent body.

“I missed you soooooooo much! Did you missed me!? Did you!? Did you!?” the boy asked excitingly.

“You bet i missed you little guy, you were always on my mind.”

“Yaaaaaay, you missed me! That makes me soooooo happy! But uhhhh, who are these people?” the boy asked as he hops down and ran to them.

“Claudette!”

“Luke.”

“Charlie.”

“Jessica but you could call me Jess.”

“Lizz.”

“Rin, pleasure to meet you.”

“Susie!”

“Julie.”

“Wooooooow, you all look so cool! Huh?” The boy turned to Dwight and ran to him.

“You feel...special. What’s your name mister?”

“Dwight, Dwight Fairfield.”

“Fairfield...that’s...AN AWESOME NAME!” the boy shouted as he jumps and spins in the air, pumping his fist.

“I’m Thomas, Thomas Mclyn, pleased to meet you all! Dwight, how did you met David?” he asked.

“Well… it’s a bit…”

“They met 3 years ago during the summer, a lot happened to them and now they’re dating.” Charlotte explained to Thomas.

“Woooowie, you guys look so better in a relationship than my sister.” he said without a care in each word.

“HEY YOU LITTLE SHIT! UGGHHH!”

“Hehe, Charlotte! I wanna play with my new friends, I can !?” Thomas asked.

“Maybe another time, but we need to go.” she told him.

“AWWWWW, Mr. Dwight, we’ll play soon won’t we?”

“Of course, when the time comes i’ll play with you as long as you like.” He answered back with a smile.

“And David?”

“Hell yeah! I can’t wait for the day!”

“YYYAAAAAYY! It’s a promise! Ok, time for me to go, bye-bye everyone!” He ran next to Charlotte and held her hand, their bodies were turning into little specs light and only showing their faces. They gave her a last smile and waved goodbye to her, she smiled and cried as the last remaining bits of her face disappeared into the sky. As specs ascends up into the sky, a huge luminous light flooded the night sky but only those who was connected to her could see it. Nea and Meg looked to the sky as they felt like someone important left, Bill and Ace had the same feeling and walked outside and they saw the light piercing the night. They mutter her name and cliched their hand on their chest and gave their goodbyes, Adam got the feeling as well and looked out his classroom window and saw the light. He mutter her name and said his goodbyes and watch the lights continue upwards, Feng couldn’t see the lights since she was nowhere near the city but she got the feeling like the rest from her dorm room. She looked up to the sky as well and mutter her name and said her goodbyes. The lights that shined better than the city itself faded, Charlotte and Thomas are gone, they will be missed but noy forgotten. 

“Beauty disguised as a beast...no, A light that helped others shine. A bright light.” Susie said as she wipe her tears away.

“Yeah, she was the real light.” Dwight said, The group started moving out of the park but Susie and Julie excused themselves and said they were going to Claudette place to work on something. The two nodded well Claudette whispered what she meant by “work”.

“They haven’t seen each other for 3 years, let them have their time together. Plus I don’t doubt they gonna fuck and Bill told me how loud they are, I ain’t trying to hear that shit!” she whispered back. She nodded in agreed and nabbed both Rin and Julie, the kids went back to the store to finish closing up, leaving the two to go home and relax themselves. They walked to Claudette’s shop and turned on the bike and started driving home, David was impressed that Dwight learned how to ride it since he was scared of motorcycle. They drove back to the complex and saw Bill sitting out front, he ran up and gave David a hugged but then squeezed David’s real hand hard, causing pain for him and turning Bill red. He threatened David that he’ll kill him if he ever take forever to return again. After his threat they went into Dwight’s rebuilt apartment, he was instantly greeted by Bucky who was a fully grown dog now and the 3 new cats Dwight owns. He told him that they were Bell’s children and he wasn’t surprised considering the resemblance, after that being said, he lifted Dwight and thrown themselves on the couch. Dwight was on top of him well David was under, David delivered a barrage of kisses on Dwight’s face which made him laugh and turn red. The two were always thinking about each other ever since they were separated, they been waiting for this day and it finally came. Now there isn’t nothing in their way that will remove them from each other, even death.

“Ok, ok, David! How many more you're going to give me?” he asked laughing his heart out.

“Forever and ever and ever! And you can’t make me either!” he shouted as he gave more kisses to Dwight’s already kiss struck face. 

“Been meaning to ask, you dyed your hair?”

“I didn’t, Herman made me test something and the side effects was both my body hair and hair turning brown.”

“No kidding, even your beard is a different color!” He said well pinching Dwight’s cheek a bit, he leaned down on David chest and squeezed him.

“I was really worried about you David.”

“I know and i’m sorry for not keeping in contact with you. One day, they planned to attack you because of how frequent we kept in touch. I hated the idea of it but if we continued then...I…”

“Oh...i should of guessed it was something like that, anyways finding a way to protect me huh?” 

“May not good at it like Charlotte but i do my best to do it! Funny, you and Charlotte became good friends despite being opposites.”

“Nah, if anything? We’re the same in some sense.”

“Like wha-OWWWW!” Dwight bit David to show how related him and Charlotte were.

“Like that! How was the bite?” He asked well winking but all that did was David pick up Dwight and carry him in his arms and headed to his him.

“Oh, i’m going to show you what real biting is in a second.” he whispered in Dwight’s ear, making him blush well David closes the door. Dwight and David, two men who world’s wouldn’t possibly meet under no circumstances, connected. A bond that started rough but became something truly blissful for the both of them. They have each other, forever, and it’s just how they wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who stuck with the story till the end, i'm working on another fic but it's nowhere near finished. Until next time, on my next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys excited on the second part like I am? I made Susie a little edgy for my taste but hey what's a villain without some edge am I right? I know you're probably wondering why some characters weren't properly explained like some others, that's cause Dwight doesn't know them well enough or I'm saving it for the second chapter. Be prepared kiddos cause the second chapter is more on fluff and angst and an NSFW scene so expect some crying and spicy bits. If you want to Contact me for questions about me or my fic here's my Tumblr "Unstable-Nerd" and my Email "Kazuhirawalker@gamil.com". Check out my friends "Notthebasement" and PolarGrizz47 Kingfield fics if ya craving more, until next time guys ^^


End file.
